Juste une pincée de poussière de fée
by Lex Lina
Summary: Créa et Trad. Je me moque du fait qu'il paraisse charmant aux yeux des autres. Je n'ai pas confiance en ce mec. Edward Cullen sent les problèmes à plein nez... Dommage ma mère cherche à tout prix à nous caser et lui ne veut pas me lâcher.
1. Chapter 1

_**« Juste une pincée de poussière de fée »**_

_**L'œuvre Twilight, les personnages et dérivés appartiennent à S. Meyer**_

_**L'œuvre Peter Pan, les personnages et dérivés appartiennent à J. M. Barrie**_

_**Just a Pinch of Pixie Dust est une création géniale de Partbritishtowhead**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

_**Lien fiction originale : **_.net/s/4349637/1/Just_a_Pinch_of_Pixie_Dust#top

_**Lien auteur original : **_.net/u/870454/partbritishtowhead

_**Pour tout commentaire n'hésitez pas à exprimer vos opinions !**_

_**Résumé : Je me moque du fait qu'il paraisse charmant aux yeux des autres. Je n'ai pas confiance en ce mec. Edward Cullen sent les problèmes à plein nez... Dommage ma mère cherche à tout prix à nous caser.**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

histoire complète en 29 chapitres

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 01. Ce n'était qu'un mec dans le bus...**

Je m'assois seule dans le bus presque vide, rentrant à la maison après une soirée passée au cinéma avec mes amis. Le ciel, par la fenêtre, paraît exceptionnellement sombre et l'air ambiant a quelque chose de surnaturel. Les lumières dans le bus sont faibles et vacillantes et seul le doux vrombissement émit par les néons trouble le silence.

Une ombre danse sur le sol et passe devant mon visage. Je lève mon regard rapidement, légèrement affolée, mais me calme aussitôt. Un mince et assez beau garçon me fait un sourire malicieux avant de s'assoir sur le siège en face de moi. Il me dit d'une voix veloutée. « Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. ». Mais sur un ton qui me fait comprendre qu'en réalité, il tentait bien de le faire. Il y a quelque chose chez lui qui me semble familier. Je me demande si j'avais déjà vu son visage avant, même s'il paraît n'être qu'une réminiscence d'un rêve.

Il ajoute tout en jouant avec le cure dent qu'il a au bout de ses lèvres. « Est ce que je te connais ? ».

« Non... ». Je me renfrogne. « … Je n'ai pas pour habitude de parler aux mecs étranges dans le bus. ».

Sa bouche s'étire en un sourire. « Alors, dans ce cas... Je suis Edward Cullen. ».

Je réponds également. « Bella. ». Il est hors de question que je donne mon nom de famille à un inconnu flippant au beau milieu de la nuit.

Il se penche dans la lumière. Je peux voir ses cheveux bruns aux reflets rouges en bataille, sa peau pale et ses grands yeux verts pailletés d'or. C'est étrange, car bien que j'ai l'impression qu'il a quelques années de plus que moi, quelque chose en lui fait qu'il paraît si... jeune.

Il me dit sans ciller. « Ravi de te rencontrer Bella. ».

OK. ce mec est vraiment en train de me faire flipper. La prochaine fois que le bus s'arrête, je descends. Et comme une réponse à mon souhait, le but ralentit et se stoppe. Je me redresse rapidement. « Hé bien... ». Ma voix est un peu trop enjouée. « C'est mon arrêt. ».

« C'est extraordinaire... ». Il me fait un petit sourire tout en se levant aussi. « C'est aussi le mien. ».

_D'accord... Alors...Hum..._

« Attends... ». Je me frotte le visage du plat de la main en ayant l'air confuse. « Je crois...Hum... Je crois que je me suis trompée... Mon arrêt est le suivant. Je savais que je n'étais plus très loin, mais ce n'est pas ici... Hum... Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de sommeil ces derniers temps et je n'ai plus une bonne notion des distances. ».

Edward ne retire pas son regard du mien. « Quelle tragédie... Si tu veux, je te raccompagne chez toi histoire d'être sûr que tu ne t'endormes pas au beau milieu de la route. ».

_Merde... Cette sangsue est tenace..._

Je tente de le rassurer. « Non vraiment je vais bien. Je pense que je vais m'en sortir. Par contre, tu devrais descendre avant que le bus redéma... ». Et comme s'il n'attendait que mon signal, le bus repart sur la route.

« Quelle malchance ! ». Il semble plutôt joyeux pour quelqu'un qui vient de rater son arrêt. « Je suppose que je vais être obligé de descendre à l'arrêt suivant. ».

_Comme c'est pratique en effet..._

Je me rassois sur le siège sale et rembourré. Edward reste debout, s'appuyant sur la main courante qui longe le toit. Il m'observe avec un regard insondable et demande. « D'où est ce que tu viens ? Je ne suis pas sûr mais je dirais que tu as un petit accent brit... ».

Je l'interrompt. « Londres. Cela fait cinq ans que j'ai déménagé ici. ».

« C'est donc ça. ». Il fronce un peu les sourcils. « J'y suis allé une ou deux fois. ». Peut être est ce là que je l'ai déjà vu.

Il plisse un peu ses yeux. « Quel âge as tu ? ».

« Attends. Est ce que tu veux savoir où j'habite et peut être même mon numéro de sécurité sociale ? ». Sur ce coup, je me moque de savoir que je peux paraître malpolie.

Il paraît étonné de mon emportement et lève si haut ses sourcils qu'ils semblent se cacher dans ses cheveux. Il lâche un sourire. « Peut être aussi un numéro de carte de crédit ? ». Moi je ne souris pas.

Je lui rétorque d'une voix glaciale. « Peut être que ça ne te dérangerait pas si je vais m'assoir près du chauffeur. ». Je me lève. « C'était un vrai plaisir de te parler. ».

« J'en dirais de même. ». Un sourire irritant est toujours fixé au coin de sa bouche alors qu'il me permet de passer devant lui. Juste au moment où je me dirige vers l'avant du bus, je réalise qu'il me suit. Je me tourne et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

Je dis d'un ton furieux. « Tu es tellement ennuyeux ! Est ce que tu ne peux pas comprendre où je veux en venir ? Je ne veux pas te parler ! ».

Le bus se stoppe. Le sourire en coin d'Edward s'efface. Les portes s'ouvrent devant lui. Il me regarde d'un air triste. « Je dois descendre là tu t'en rappelles ? ».

Je rougis, totalement embarrassée alors qu'il passe près de moi. Il remercie le chauffeur et entreprend de descendre les marches. Il regarde par dessus son épaule et dit tranquillement. « C'était un vrai plaisir de me parler hein ? D'accord. Je te suggère de faire connaître tes vrais sentiments pour tes prochaines conversations Bella. Mais excuses moi, je tentais juste de passer le temps. ». Il saute sur le trottoir et la porte se referme derrière lui.

« ATTENDEZ ! ». Je me tourne vers le chauffeur. « Je dois descendre du bus. ». Il ouvre la porte à nouveau et j'entreprends de suivre le garçon qui me harcelait quelques instants plus tôt. « Edward ! ». Je l'appelle en repérant sa silhouette sombre qui marche rapidement le long du trottoir peu éclairé. « Edward ! Attends moi ! ».

Le jeune homme s'arrête et réajuste sa veste en cuir noire. Il se tourne lentement et croise ses bras sur son torse, attendant que je le rattrape. Il me demande avec lassitude. « Quoi ? ». Sa voix est agacée.

Je réponds vivement. « Je suis désolée. Je pensais juste... Je pensais juste que tu risquais de me violer ou un truc du même genre. ».

Il semble bouillonner. « Maintenant c'est clair. ». Il se retourne et continue à marcher.

Je lui crie après. « Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée ! ». Il ne s'arrête pas et tourne au coin d'un immeuble. Je crie encore. « Très bien... Reste têtu ! Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'être prudente dans un bus en pleine nuit à New York ! ».

Assez soudainement, je me rends pleinement compte que je suis en train de hurler comme une dingue au milieu de nulle part et en pleine nuit de surcroit. Qui sait quel danger peut se cacher à proximité en ce moment ? Je regarde autour de moi, remarquant qu'il n'y a absolument personne dans toutes les directions. Il n'y a même pas de voitures dans la rue.

_Et moi qui pensais que cette ville était supposée être celle qui ne dort jamais... C'est un putain de mensonge._

Je suis complètement seule. Le lampadaire au dessus de moi vacille. Je regarde avec méfiance son ampoule qui clignote dangereusement. Les insectes de la nuit se cognent dessus. C'est là que la lumière s'éteint, avec un pop, me laissant dans le noir complet.

_Ne panique pas... ne panique pas... ne pani..._

Quelque chose vient de glisser le long de ma jambe.

_PANIQUE !_

Je cris au meurtre et à gorge déployée et commence à m'enfuir quand, mon pied entre en contact avec quelque chose de doux et de poilu. Bien entendu, cela me fait crier encore plus et la seule chose qui parvient à étouffer les cris sortant de ma bouche est la rencontre de mon visage avec le béton sale du trottoir. Si je pensais qu'il faisait noir un peu plus tôt, mes paupières fermées m'ont prouvées que j'avais tort lorsque je m'évanouis.

La dernière chose que j'entends est le bruit des pas se dirigeant vers moi et le vrombissement du lampadaire qui fonctionne à nouveau...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**J'ai lu cette fic hier matin dans le bus et j'ai adoré. Je me suis empressée de demander son autorisation à l'auteur avec le droit d'y apporter des modifications.**_

_**L'auteur m'a dit que j'étais une dingue d'avoir un tel projet mais qu'elle aime bien l'idée...**_

_**Il faut savoir qu'à l'origine c'était une histoire de Peter Pan et Wendy mais vous verrez qu'elle s'accorde super bien avec Edward et Bella.**_

_**Beaucoup se demanderont si Edward est un vampire ou pas et je répondrais.. AH AH c'est à vous de le découvrir ^^**_

_**D'autres se disent déjà 'Lex Lina a encore trouvé une fiction de dingue' ... oui oui je confirme hé hé hé**_

_**Merci pour toutes celles et ceux qui tenteront l'expérience avec moi !**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Juste une pointe de poussière de fée**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer**_

_**Peter Pan à J. M. Barrie**_

_**Just a Pinch of Pixie Dust à Partbritishtowhead**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 02. Ce qui n'était que chat meurtrier d'Edward...**

Une voix, qui semble inquiète, demande. « Est ce que tu vas bien ? ».

Je me prends le front avec une main moite et parviens à grommeler. « Ouais. Je pense. ».

La voix répond carrément dégoutée. « Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais. ».

J'ouvre mes yeux pour voir Edward Cullen qui tient dans ses bras, un petit chat doté d'un collier jaune et d'une clochette. Le chat m'observe avec des yeux méfiants, sa queue battant de colère.

Je marmonne. « Ben merci. ». Je tente de m'assoir. Le sang me monte au crâne et je me sens extrêmement étourdie.

Edward me dit d'une voix cassante. « Tu devrais avoir honte de toi. Il m'a fallu pas mal de temps pour réussir à sortir ce pauvre animal de sous cette benne. Tu as de toute évidence traumatisé ce petit chaton. ».

Je rétorque en colère. « Ouais ben mon cerveau a été un peu traumatisé lui aussi... ». Ma tête me fait mal. Je rajoute pour faire bonne mesure. « Chat stupide. ».

Edward se permet de demander. « Je me demande comment elle est parvenue jusqu'ici. ». Il continue à caresser le petit monstre de la nature.

« Qui s'en préoccupe ? Fous la dans un sac en toile et jète la par dessus un pont. ». Je lui tends la main pour qu'il m'aide à me relever. Edward regarde simplement ma main et continue à caresser son nouvel animal de compagnie derrière les oreilles. Sachant que je n'obtiendrais pas plus d'assistance de sa part, je me porte toute seule assistance.

_Merci beaucoup..._

Je me baisse et ramasse mon sac à main, dont le contenu s'est dispersé un peu partout sur le trottoir. Je marche tout le long, récupérant ma mini lampe torche, une brosse à cheveux, mon porte monnaie, un miroir de poche et je finis par me cogner la tête à celle d'Edward comme il se penchait en même temps que moi pour ramasser mon tube de rouge à lèvres. Je lui lance un regard mauvais.

« Quoi ? ». Il me demande innocemment et frotte son front de la main qui tient mon tube. L'autre main étant occupée par le chat. « C'est ma couleur. ».

J'arrache le rouge à lèvres de ses doigts et le balance dans mon sac. Je me tourne pour repartir dans l'autre sens vers l'appartement de ma mère.

Je dis bien 'appartement de ma mère' car il y a cinq ans de cela, mes parents ont divorcés. Ma mère, Renée Swan, a prit mes frères et moi même sous son bras et nous a emmenés à New York pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Loin de mon père et de ses obsessions qui sont principalement son travail et une méchante tendance à abuser de la boisson. Maintenant, je me coltine mes frères de sept et douze ans, Éric et Tyler, dans une ville surpeuplée où presque personne ne sait qui je suis.

Je regarde Edward par dessus mon épaule. « J'aurais dit merci si tu avais vraiment fait quelque chose pour m'aider. ».

Je l'entends me répondre. « J'aurais dit de rien si cela avait été le cas. ». Je pourrais jurer qu'il me tire la langue dans mon dos. Je lance un coup d'œil rapide et suspicieux pour le voir arborer un sourire innocent. Il pose le chat par terre. Celui ci s'éloigne et entreprend de se lécher la patte. Edward, quant à lui, se met à me suivre.

« Argh ! Ça ne va pas recommencer. ». Je soupire.

Les mains dans les poches, Edward déclare intelligemment.« Je n'aurais pas à te suivre si tu ralentissais assez pour me laisser marcher auprès de toi. ». Il me sourit. « Allez Bella, laisses moi te raccompagner chez toi. Je pense que c'est mon devoir de le faire sachant que tu es presque morte en trébuchant sur mon chat. ».

Je m'arrête. « C'était TON chat ? ».

Il me répond condescendant. « Ben bien sûr idiote... Pourquoi penses tu que je me demandais comment elle avait fait pour arriver jusque là ? Généralement elle ne va pas plus loin que le toit. ».

Je regarde le petit rejeton de Satan qui me regarde dans le coin …

_Je parle du chat pas d'Edward..._

« Quel est son nom ? ».

« Oh c'est Tania. ». Il la regarde avec tendresse. « Elle est ma fidèle compagne. ». Je marche vers elle et lui tends la main.

« Ici... Minou minou. ». Elle avance d'un coup et se jette sur ma main pour la griffer. Je pousse une belle série de jurons que je n'oserais pas répéter. Puis je retire ma main avant de danser de douleur. Du sang coule entre mes doigts au point que des gouttes rouges atterrissent sur le trottoir poussiéreux. Je finis par m'écrier. « Je pensais qu'elle était une fidèle compagne ! ». Je pose mes lèvres sur la plaie pour tenter d'arrêter le sang.

Edward s'exclame. « Elle l'est ! Mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle l'était avec quelqu'un d'autre ! ». Il lève les mains pour marquer sa défense. « J'aurais pu te dire de ne pas la caresser ! ».

Je lui fais remarquer. « Ouais mais tu ne l'as pas fait... ». Ma plaie saigne toujours autant. « Regardes moi ! Je me meure ! ».

Il me répond d'un ton cassant. « Oh arrêtes tu ne meurs pas. ». Il semble se contenir. « Allez on y va. ».

Je lui dis, le plus sérieusement du monde. « Je tuerai ce chat la prochaine fois que j'en ai l'occasion. ».

« Crois moi. Tu ne le feras pas. Une fois que je t'aurai ramenée,tu n'auras jamais plus à me revoir. ».

Je plisse mes yeux d'un air soupçonneux. « Tu me le promets ? ».

Il répond sincèrement. « Sur la tête de ma mère. ». Il pose une main, où je présume, est supposé être son cœur.

« très bien.. Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi est ce que tu es si insistant... à moins que tu ai l'intention de me voler dans un proche avenir. ».

« J'y pense. ». Il pose un bras autour de mes épaules.

« Ne me touches pas. ».

Il retire aussitôt son bras. « C'est ce que je pensais. ». On continue à marcher en silence. Perturbée par ce fameux silence, je demande.

« Alors, d'où est ce que tu viens ? Est ce que tu as toujours été de New York ? ».

Edward Cullen secoue sa tête. Ses cheveux bruns cuivrés lui retombant sur les yeux. « Je ne peux pas dire cela. ».

« Quelle est ta ville natale alors ? ».

Il me sourit et dit. « Deuxième rue à droite puis tout droit jusqu'au lever du jour. ».

« Tu vivais loin d'ici hein ? ». Je montre un peu de sympathie. « Je sais ce que tu ressens. ».

Il murmure. « Tu n'as pas idée. ». Il me fait encore ce regard que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer. On continue à marcher en silence.

« Tu vis avec tes parents ? ». Je commence à être ennuyée d'être celle qui alimente la conversation avec ce gars qui, auparavant, dans le bus, était incapable de la fermer.

Il répond prudemment. « Non... je vis avec quelques amis. ».

Je fronce les sourcils. « Oh... Tu es à la fac ou un truc du genre ? ». Il ne me semble pas beaucoup plus âgé que moi.

Edward me regarde timidement. « Nan. Je ne suis jamais allé à l'université. ». Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Il ne peut pas être SI vieux que ça.

Je lui demande suspicieuse. « Tu n'es pas secrètement un vieux pédophile de cinquante ans n'est ce pas ? ».

Il sourit. « Peut être... ». Puis il fronce les sourcils en ma direction et me demande. « Quel âge est ce que je semble avoir ? ».

« Plus ou moins dix sept ans. ».

Il offre. « Alors voilà c'est réglé. ».

Oh. Ben je comprends mieux pourquoi il n'a jamais été à l'université.

Nous nous arrêtons devant le hall d'entrée d'un bâtiment en briques. Je lui indique. « C'est mon immeuble. Tu peux partir maintenant. ».

Il me regarde et dit d'un air offusqué. « Pas même un merci ? ».

« Bonne nuit Edward Cullen. ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Alors merci à tous ceux qui ont lus le premier chapitre et on eu la gentillesse de me laisser un commentaire ^^ c'est la cerise sur mon gâteau !**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant !**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Juste une pincée de poussière de fée**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer**_

_**Peter Pan à J. M. Barrie**_

_**Just a Pinch of Pixie Dust à Partbritishtowhead**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 03. Cette fameuse rencontre avec Renée...**

Ma mère est loin d'être ravie quand je rentre à la maison, surtout aussi tard et elle l'est encore moins quand elle voit que j'arrive avec un gars avec moi. Oui oui Edward m'a suivie jusqu'à ma porte prétextant qu'il veut être sûr que je n'ai plus de rencontre malheureuse avec un chat sur le chemin.

Elle demande. « Qui c'est ? ». Elle regarde Edward comme s'il était une sorte d'insecte. « Bella ne m'a tu pas dit que tu serais avec Alice et Rose... Et non pas avec ce... cet... ».

Edward propose rapidement. « Incroyablement beau jeune homme ? ».

Ma mère s'exclame. « Hé bien oui ! ». Elle me frôle de sa main. Je tente de lui expliquer.

« Maman. J'étais avec Alice et Rose. J'ai rencontré Edward dans le bus. Et depuis, il ne veut pas me laisser seule ! ».

Renée lance ses bras en l'air d'une manière plus que dramatique. « C'est encore pire ! Est ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu ne sais même pas qui est cette personne ? En plus il est près d'une heure du matin ! Tu m'avais dit que tu serais de retour vers minuit. ».

C'est là que Edward décide d'intervenir. « Vous vous méprenez mademoiselle. Voyez vous, nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le bus mais ce ne fut qu'après une mauvaise chute que Bella fit que j'ai pris sur moi d'être sûr qu'elle rentre chez elle en toute sécurité. Je tiens à m'excuser si je vous ai dérangé. ». Il baisse la tête avec sincérité.

Ma mère finit par baisser ses bras. « Est ce vrai Bella ? ».

« Alors, oui mais... ». Je tiens à donner mon point de vue mais ma mère m'interrompt.

« Ce garçon est un héros alors ! ». Elle poursuit avec la même emphase. « Entrez donc... Edward, c'est ça ? Est ce que vous voulez du sucre dans votre thé ? Oh, je suppose que vous buvez du café pas vrai ? Alors c'est dit ! Entrez donc. Ne faites pas votre timide. ».

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Ma propre mère invite ce parfait inconnu et mécréant de surcroit dans notre appartement ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec tout ces gens aujourd'hui ? D'ailleurs, c'est carrément de la faute d'Edward si je suis tombée à la base ! Et c'est son chat qui a failli me tuer !

« Du thé sera parfait... Madame... ». Edward finit sur un ton interrogateur.

René s'empresse de répondre. « Swan... Bien que vous pouvez laisser de coté le Madame. Je ne suis plus mariée. ». Elle n'est peut être plus mariée mais elle continue à garder le nom de mon père. Je pense que c'est uniquement parce qu'elle y est habituée. « Alors tu peux m'appeler Renée, chéri. ».

« Alors, je te remercie beaucoup Renée. ». Edward décide de la complimenter un peu plus. « Il s'agit d'un bel appartement que tu as ici. ». Il regarde autour de lui. Il ne ment pas. J'ai toujours fait en sorte que ma maison soit nickel car je n'aime pas le désordre. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai quitté Londres. Mon père est un bon à rien.

« Tu devrais dire cela à ma fille. C'est elle qui gère tout dans cette maison. N'est elle pas une fille formidable ? ». Elle rayonne en me regardant. Je sais déjà où elle compte aller en faisant cela... Elle veut, de toute évidence, me caser avec ce snob qui se tient debout dans mon séjour. Je fais une grimace et leur tourne le dos pour regarder par la fenêtre.

« Oui elle est certainement... ». Edward continue lentement, tentant de trouver les mots pour me décrire. « Intéressante. ».

_Ce salaud..._

Ma mère ne semble pas remarquer qu'il ne disait pas ça comme un compliment car elle ajoute encore un sucre dans son thé avant de le lui remettre. « Est ce que tu as faim Edward ? Je peux te réchauffer quelque chose si tu le désires ... ».

Edward répond songeur. « Oh... ». Il me regarde. Je lui indique, discrètement, un non meurtrier de la tête. Il éclate un énorme sourire sur son visage. « Pourquoi pas. J'adorerai quelque chose à manger Renée. ».

_Oh que je le hais !_

Ma mère suggère. « Que dirais tu d'un Hot-Pocket ? ».

Edward répond joyeusement. « Proposez un burrito surgelé et vous vous faites un nouveau meilleur ami... S'il vous plait. ».

Renée se lève et déclare. « Oh Bella ! Ces personnes que tu rencontres dans le bus ! J'adore ce garçon. ».

Je grommelle dans ma barbe. « Au moins ça en fait un d'entre nous. ». Edward me sourit alors que ma mère se dirige dans la cuisine. Je persiffle discrètement au jeune homme. « Tu est censé être déjà parti à l'heure qu'il est. Pourquoi es tu encore là ? ».

Il me chuchote en retour. « Je ne peux pas dire non à de la nourriture gratuite. ».

Ma mère revient dans le séjour et nous placardons un faux sourire sur nos visages devant elle. Elle s'installe sur le canapé et dit. « Alors Edward... Est ce que tu penses qu'on te verra plus souvent ? ».

Je grommelle. « Rappelles toi de ta promesse... ». Et Edward annonce fortement. « Bien entendu ! ».

Je lui lance un regard mauvais et incrédule. « Tu as juré sur la tête de ta mère ! ».

Son sourire s'élargit et il dit entre ses dents serrées. « C'est une bonne chose que je n'ai pas de mère alors hein ? ».

Je lâche sarcastiquement. « Oh tu nous brises le cœur. ».

Renée nous demande d'une voix douce. « Qu'est ce que vous chuchotez tous les deux ? ». Elle semble enthousiasmée par notre guerre de murmures.

On s'arrête instantanément.

« Oh... ». Edward tente de se reprendre. « Je tentais juste de convaincre votre adorable Bella de sortir avec moi. Malheureusement, elle dit qu'elle a un emploi du temps trop chargé pour me procurer un peu de temps. ».

Je hoche la tête d'approbation jusqu'au moment où mon cerveau intègre ce qu'il vient de dire.

_Quoi ?..._

…_._

_QUOI ?_

Réalisant que je dois le dire à haute voix, je cris. « QUOI ? ».

« Oui en effet ! ». Ma mère s'indigne. « C'est un scandale Bella ! Comment peux tu refuser cela à un si gentil garçon ? ».

Je bafouille. « Il n'est pas... il ne disait pas... Je... ». Je tente de me reprendre. « Il ne me l'a jamais demandé ! ».

Ma mère ouvre la bouche pour argumenter. Edward lève sa main pour la stopper. « Non. Ce n'est pas grave Renée. Je peux voir que Bella n'est pas intéressée par moi. Elle semble, bien évidemment, trop gênée pour admettre et accepter que quelqu'un d'aussi simple que moi pourrait lui proposer un rendez vous. ».

Je répète. « Trop gênée ? Ce qui est embarrassant, c'est ce que tu es en train de faire devant ma mère ! Ce qui est gênant, c'est que tu parviens à sortir ce baratin ridicule et à faire en sorte de me faire passer pour la méchante dans cette histoire alors que tu... ».

Ma mère me casse. « Bella Swan ! ». Elle me regarde de haut. « Je sais que je ne suis pas celle qui t'as appris ces horribles manières ! ».

Je la regarde furieuse. « Mais c'est un menteur ! ».

« Purée. Si tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi, tu aurais pu me le dire d'une manière plus aimable. ». Edward lève ses mains comme pour se protéger. Le micro onde se met à biper, il en profite pour se lever et continue. « Excuses moi Renée pour causer un tel tapage. Et Bella, je suis tout autant désolé de t'avoir pris tant de temps. ». Il se tourne en direction de la porte.

Ma mère dit doucement. « Bella. ». Sa voix semble extrêmement déçue. Je ferme les yeux. J'ai du mal à croire que je vais faire cela.

« Non Edward attends. ». Il semble hésiter un moment, sa main tendue vers la porte. Je regarde ma mère et mon estomac se resserre. Il y a un tel regard plein d'espoir sur son visage que je ne peux pas supporter de lui faire du mal. Il est si rare maintenant qu'elle soit gaie.

Je sens mes ongles qui creusent des tranchées dans la paume de mes mains et je dis. « Et pourquoi pas demain ? ».

Edward se tourne vers moi. Un sourire en coin agaçant illumine son visage. Ma mère prend cela pour un véritable sourire et en fait autant. Il me regarde encore et dit. « Tu es un ange Bella. ».

_Oh ce connard sournois..._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Et voilà ! oui je publies plus vite que l'éclair ^^**_

_**cette fiction a des chapitres super courts et très fluides (bon en même temps il y en a 29 donc je vais me calmer rapidement)**_

_**merci à tout le monde**_

_** à bientôt ! **_

_**:3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Juste une pointe de poussière de fée**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer**_

_**Peter Pan à J. M. Barrie**_

_**Just a Pinch of Pixie Dust à Partbritishtowhead**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 04. Des moqueries, des déclarations et un coups de fil...**

Une voix déterminée crie alors que quelque chose de lourd rebondie sur mon lit. « Regardes Bella ! Je suis un pirate ! ».

Je grogne et me roule de l'autre coté, peu contente de ce réveil un peu rude pour un samedi matin. « C'est génial Éric. Et maintenant pourquoi est ce que tu ne serais pas un pirate ailleurs qu'ici hein ? ». Éric, mon frère excité de sept ans est en train de sauter sur mon lit doté d'un cache œil et de tout l'équipement nécessaire. Tyler, mon autre frère, est assis les jambes croisés près de son propre lit, nous regarde pensivement à travers ses épaisses lunettes.

Éric gronde. « Argh matelot ! ». Il tente de me transpercer le cœur avec le crochet d'un cintre. Je fronce mes sourcils devant lui.

« Il n'y a pas de pirates à New York, Éric. ».

Il déclare en sautant hors du lit. « Alors, je serais le premier ! ». Il fait semblant de combattre à l'épée avec un adversaire invisible.

Tyler m'explique en roulant ses yeux. « On a veillé pour regarder 'Pirates des Caraïbes' dans la chambre de maman. ».

« Maman vous a laissé debout si tard ? ». Je reste surprise. Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir vu mes frères dans leurs lits quand je suis allée me coucher la nuit dernière.

Il ricane. « Elle était trop occupée avec toi et ton petit ami pour nous remarquer. ». Éric se met à faire des bruits de bisous bien ennuyeux.

Je persiffle. « Je ne pense pas que tu parles d'Edward Cullen n'est ce pas ? ». Je cligne des yeux rapidement. « Ce … Ce … Garçon n'est pas du tout mon... ».

Éric et Tyler se mettent à chanter en chœur. « Petit ami ! Petit ami ! Bella a un petit ami ! ».Ils chantent et dansent, évitant soigneusement de passer à ma portée. Je vous jure que je compte leur cogner le visage avant le petit déjeuner.

Je refuse furieusement. « Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il ne l'est pas ! ».

Éric répond avec douceur. « Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'on avait hier soir. ». Il prend soudain une voix plus forte et féminine alors qu'il imite Edward. « _Oh Bella tu est un ange !_ ».

_Ce n'est pas du tout la voix d'Edward !_

Je bondis hors du lit et l'attrape pour bloquer le petit monstre blond dans mes bras. Il commence à gigoter et à crier comme un petit cochon, tentant de se faufiler hors de mon étreinte. Je le couche sur le ventre, posant mon genou sur son dos. Je gronde de la meilleure voix de pirate que je peux interpréter. « Hé ! Est ce que tu vas te rendre rascasse à ventre jaune ? »

Éric hurle à plein poumons. « NON ! UN PIRATE NE SE REND JAMAIS ! ». Tyler commence à rire de notre stupidité apparente, me faisant lever les yeux pour lui assener un mauvais regard.

Pour en revenir à ma victime, je m'exclame. « Puisque c'est comme ça ! Tu vas avoir le supplice de la planche ! ». J'attrape Éric par le col de son pyjama et le secoue comme un animal.

C'est à ce moment que mon petit frère me regarde comme si il m'était poussé une seconde tête. « De quoi tu parles ? On a pas de planche ! Maintenant libères moi ! ».

_Hé bien, tu parles d'un pirate..._

Les sourcils froncés, je libère Éric et regarde les trois petits lits entassés dans la chambre que l'on partage. Les draps sont abimés et en désordre. Tous nos oreillers sont au sol. Je lance à son attention. « Très bien alors. Capitaine Jack. Nettoyez ce bazar !».

Éric me regarde avant de s'enfuir rapidement dans le couloir. Je soupire et regarde le frère qui me reste. Je demande plein d'espoir. « Tyler ? ».

Tyler se met à courir après son frère en criant. « Je suis avec lui ! ».

Marmonnant, je commence à nettoyer notre chambre. Alors que je replace les coussins élaborés bleu et or situés sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ma mère m'appelle depuis le couloir.

« Bella. Tu as largement passé l'age de mériter ta propre chambre pas vrai ? ». Elle soupire et ajoute. « Nous avons besoin d'un appartement plus grand. ».

Je lui jète un regard avant de m'assoir sur le lit de Tyler, évitant une large tache de spaghetti. « Non maman ça va. ». J'insiste en lui donnant un sourire réconfortant. « J'aime les ronflements de Tyler et Éric fait un fabuleux réveil matin. ».

Elle me rappelle. « Tu as seize ans. Je suppose que tu ne veux certainement pas être coincée avec tes frères pour toujours. ».

Je la rassure. « Oh ce n'est pas si mal que ça. ». Puis je prends en compte une odeur atroce. Je plisse mon nez quand cette puanteur me parvient. Je me baisse et vois une des paires de chaussures d'Éric.

_Oh..._

Peut être que je me berce d'illusions.

Avant que je puisse en réfléchir plus profondément, mon portable sonne quelque part dans ma chambre. « Excuses moi maman mais il faut que je prenne cet appel. ».

_Cliché, je sais mais ainsi je me sens plus importante..._

Je prends mon téléphone et dis bonjour, remarquant ma mère qui quitte la pièce.

Une voix sombre et suffisante annonce. « Bonjour. ».

Je siffle. « Toi ! ». Mes yeux se plissent instantanément. « Comment as tu eu mon numéro ? ».

Edward Cullen me dit doucement. « Tu me l'as donné rappelles toi ? Tu sais avant que je ne quitte ta charmante demeure ? ».

« Pourquoi est ce que tu chuchotes ? ». Je baisse la voix à son niveau.

« Et toi pourquoi est ce que tu chuchotes ? ».

Ben. Je n'ai pas de réponse à cela.

La voix de ma mère se fait entendre de la cuisine. « Bella ! Petit déjeuner ! Dépêches toi … Avant que tes céréales se réchauffent... ou un truc comme ça...».

Je laisse échapper un souffle contrarié et je lâche un « Je dois y aller. » au téléphone.

Edward demande, son intonation semblant emplit de déception. « Tu ne vas pas me demander pourquoi est ce que je t'appelles ? ».

Je lui dis impatiente. « Fais vite ou je raccroche. ».

Il répond sérieusement. « Je passe te chercher à midi. ».

Je gronde. « Est ce que c'est une menace ? ».

Je l'entends rire à l'autre bout du combiné. « Probablement, maintenant que j'y pense. Mais tu sais de quoi je parle... On a un rencard aujourd'hui. ».

Je grogne. « Tu n'es pas sérieux. N'est ce pas ? Je pensais que tu faisais cela que pour m'ennuyer. ».

« C'était le cas. ».

« Et ? ».

« Je n'en ai pas encore fini. ».

Je me plains. « Mais... ».

« Dis ce que tu veux Bella mais je viens tout de même dans ton appartement d'ici quatre heures. Et si on faisait cela. Si tu ne passes pas un bon moment, je ne ressortirais jamais plus avec toi. Est ce que ça te semble équitable ? ».

Je lui crache sentant monter la colère. « Je me rappelle d'un accord qui sonnait beaucoup comme celui que tu tentes de faire et tu l'as rompu. ».

Ma mère crie à nouveau. « Bella ! ».

Edward me rappelle. « Tu m'as fait jurer sur la tête de ma mère. Étant donné que je ne dispose pas actuellement d'une mère, je peux rompre toutes mes promesses concernant sa tête inexistante. La prochaine fois, peut être devrais tu choisir quelque chose sur lequel jurer qui existe et de plus judicieux. ».

_Il se fout de ma gueule ?_

« D'accord. Jures le sur ta propre tête. ». Je commence à désespérer de me sortir de cette conversation.

« Tu poses un marché intéressant. ».

Une voix irritée appelle. « BELLA ! ».

« C'est ridicule ! Je ne devrais même pas avoir à conclure des marchés avec toi. Si je ne m'amuse pas, alors c'est fini. En fait, peu importe si je m'amuse ou non car je compte te perdre dans la foule et tenter de rejoindre mes amies pour aller faire du shopping. ». Il y a un silence à l'autre bout du portable.

« Edward ? ». Je me demande s'il m'a écouté.

« On verra bien. ». Et sur ces mots, il raccroche.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**merci pour toutes les reviews ! Je tente d'y répondre à chaque fois...**_

_**Bon c'est le dernier chapitre pour le week end ^^**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Juste une pincée de poussière de fée**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer**_

_**Peter Pan à J. M. Barrie**_

_**Just a Pinch of Pixie Dust à Partbritishtowhead**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 05. Le mec qui pouvait voler... Enfin façon de parler...**

On tape à la porte.

_Oh mon dieu. Ça y est..._

Je me regarde dans le miroir accroché près de la porte d'entrée et fais en sorte d'être la plus laide possible avant de laisser entrer Edward.

_Je me dit que si je le révulse assez, il me laissera tranquille..._

Edward me lance un regard et se met à rire.

_Ahhhh merci._

Il commente. « Joli bouton. ». Il le touche du doigt et se rend compte qu'il s'étale contre ma peau. « Mais je peux voir que c'est faux. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que tu serais capable de m'éviter si je n'étais pas attiré par toi n'est ce pas ? ».

Voilà qu'il est télépathe ET fatiguant.

« Hé bien tu as tort. ». Il continue avec un sourire narquois et fier de lui. « Vois tu... Je pensais que tu étais laide dès le départ. ».

Ma mère entre dans la conversation, depuis la cuisine. « Quel gentil garçon. ».

Mes yeux s'élargissent car je n'avais pas réalisé qu'elle écoutait. Mais en intégrant ce qu'elle a dit, il est clair qu'elle ne doit PAS vraiment écouter. Je lui dis indignée. « Il vient de dire que je suis laide ! ».

Elle sort sa tête de la cuisine et me donne un sourire chaleureux. « S'il pense que tu es laide mais qu'il veut tout de même sortir avec toi, cela prouve qu'il n'est pas superficiel. Tu sais ce qu'on dit. 'La beauté est dans l'œil du spectateur.'. Edward Cullen est vraiment un bon jeune homme. ».

_Est ce qu'elle est vraiment en train de le défendre alors qu'il dit que je suis laide ?_

Edward demande. « Est ce qu'on peut y aller ? ». Il me tend son bras, avec cet air toujours aussi suffisant.

Je passe devant lui dans le couloir et marmonne. « Finissons en. ».

La rue est bondée et animée, comme d'habitude et il y a même un homme qui fait pipi sur le parterre de fleurs d'un voisin.

_Je pense qu'il est ivre ou qu'il devait vraiment y aller..._

Edward m'écarte de l'homme et de ses toilettes improvisées et m'entraine sur le trottoir dans une autre direction. Je demande machinalement. « Alors, où est ce que tu m'emmènes ? J'espère que ma cellule a un matelas car je n'apprécie pas de dormir par terre. ».

Il me lance un regard mauvais. « Tu n'es pas ma prisonnière Bella. Tu es libre de partir quand tu le désires. ».

Je dis joyeusement. « Puisque c'est comme ça... Je suppose qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir. ». Je cours dans une petite rue à proximité.

« Quoi ! ». Edward m'interpelle. « Je ne voulais pas dire maintenant ! ». Il me cours après et me rattrape presque instantanément.

_OK. Il peut courir super vite... Même son ombre à du mal à le suivre._

Il me regarde, sans même une goutte de sueur. « D'accord. Tu es ma prisonnière si c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour que tu te comportes correctement. ».

Je lève un sourcil. « Mon comportement ? ». Je pose une main sur ma hanche avant de continuer. « Je ne suis pas l'impolie qui insulte les autres. Tu ne m'as jamais entendu dire que tu étais laid. ».

Edward explique. « En même temps, tu dirais que je suis laid alors tu mentirais... Comme tu le sais je ne suis qu'un honnête jeune homme, emplit d'honnêteté qui dit l'honnête vérité et cela honnêtement. Tu n'entendras jamais un mensonge sortir de ces lèvres glorieusement pulpeuses. ».

Je dis d'une mine renfrognée. « Tu penses beaucoup de bien de ta personne. ».

« Quoi ? Est ce que tu oserais nier que je suis extrêmement beau ? ». Il fait mine d'être choqué.

Je hausse des épaules. « Tu es pas mal. Mais tu n'es pas Brad Pitt non plus. ».

Edward me regarde bouche bée. « Ne sois pas ridicule. Je suis magnifique ! ».

En le regardant, je réalise qu'il est carrément sérieux sur ce qu'il dit. Il pense réellement qu'il est si beau que ça. Même si je ne vois pas l'intérêt de s'en vanter autant.

« Tu sais, un jour je vais être célèbre ou un truc du même genre, et tu vas être désolée de tels propos. Ils vont écrire des livres et faire des films sur ma vie, et tu seras assise dans le public à te dire 'Pourquoi est ce que je n'était plus gentille avec Edward Cullen ?'. ». Il semble particulièrement confiant sur le sujet.

Je lui demande sans y croire une seconde. « Des films tu dis ? ».

Il hoche la tête. « Oh que oui. Je serais si célèbre qu'ils feront même des pots de beurre de cacahouètes à mon effigie. ».

« Ouais c'est ça. ». Je roule des yeux. « Comme si ça risquait d'arriver. ». Je me dis secrètement que s'il finit par avoir sa propre marque de beurre de cacahouètes, je n'en mangerais jamais.

Edward finit par m'informer. « Alors, je me disais qu'on pourrait aller au Lagon de la Sirène pour déjeuner. C'est un bateau qui fait aussi sandwicherie qui est à quai. Ce sont des amis à moi qui le tiennent et je pense que tu vas apprécier. Il y a un karaoké et une piste de danse et tout ces trucs sympa. ».

_Karaoké ?... Danser ?... Non merci !_

Je tente de suggérer. « Pourquoi est ce que nous irions pas quelque part de normal ? Genre à la maison ? ».

« Ahh, allez Bella... Tu ne veux pas t'amuser un peu ? Tu vas aimé, je le promets. ».

_Oh, et nous savons tous combien Edward est doué pour tenir ses promesses..._

On hèle un taxi et demandons au chauffeur de nous conduire à la sandwicherie où Edward veut si désespérément manger.

C'est exactement comme je l'imaginais. C'est une sorte de ferry miniature avec des tables de pique nique, des serveuses habillées normalement en jeans et chemises blanches et leurs cheveux attachés soigneusement pour éviter la brise. Un tableau blanc, accroché à un poteau en bois, nous informe que le bateau quittera le quai prochainement vu que les tables se remplissent.

Une des hôtesses qui fait monter les gens sur le pont remarque Edward et commence à pousser des petits cris. « Oh Edward ! ». Elle court se jeter dans ses bras. « Pourquoi est ce que tu as disparu si longtemps ? Est ce que je t'ai manqué ? ». Soudainement, elle voit que je me tiens à coté de lui. « Qui c'est celle là ? ».

Edward a dû se rappeler de mon existence. « Hein ? Elle ? Oh c'est Bella. ».

L'hôtesse lâche. « Ta sœur ? ». Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que ses mots sont plein d'espoir.

Edward secoue sa tête. « Nan. C'est mon rencard. Enfin... en quelque sorte. ».

La fille ne semble pas trop ravie de l'idée. Elle plisse ses yeux vers moi et dit. « Ben je suis désolée de ruiner votre rendez vous mais il semblerait que nous soyons déjà complets. Je vous suggère de trouver un autre endroit où manger. ».

Oh Ouch !

Edward fronce les sourcils et montre. « Mais regardes. Il y a une table libre juste là. ».

Elle dit platement. « Oui mais nous n'avons plus de couverts. ».

Je m'immisce dans la conversation. « C'est une sandwicherie ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de couverts. ». Elle commence à m'ennuyer cette fille. J'ai faim après tout.

Edward confirme. « Bella soulève un bon argument. ».

Elle continue à mentir, croisant les bras. « Nous n'avons plus d'assiettes aussi. ».

« Est ce que vous êtes aussi à court de verres, de boissons et de nourriture ? ». Je fais semblant de rester sincère.

« En effet nous le sommes. ».

Une autre serveuse arrive et lance un regard mauvais en direction de l'hôtesse. « Arrêtes de mentir aux clients Jessica. ». Elle se tourne vers Edward et moi et dit. « Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait. ».

Je tire la langue en direction de Jessica alors que nous montons à bord. Cette conne snobe et stupide.

On est installé à une des tables de pique nique située près d'une baie vitrée qui montre la mer. Même si cela me fait mal de le dire, c'est une belle journée pour un tour en bateau. Je commence secrètement à espérer qu'il se mette à pleuvoir.

Notre serveuse nous dit. « Mon nom est Lauren et je serais à votre service. Edward, c'est toujours un plaisir de te revoir. ».

Edward lui fait un beau sourire. Je roule des yeux. Elle finit par nous demander. « Que voulez vous boire ? ».

Edward lui remémore. « Lauren tu sais ce que j'aime. ». Elle commence à rougir. Je vous jure, je n'ai jamais autant rouler les yeux en une seule journée. Elle me demande, ses manières soudainement bien plus froides.

« Et pour vous ? ».

Je lui réponds gaiement. « Un coca serait bien. ». Je tente d'ignorer les multiples regards mauvais que je reçois de l'ensemble des serveuses qui passent sur le bateau.

Une fois Lauren de retour, elle s'est bien évidemment trompé dans ma commande et je me retrouve avec un Sunkist _(Nota : marque de jus d'orange)_.

_Comment peut on confondre un Coca avec un Sunkist ?_

Edward, par contre, on lui a servi un cocktail de fruits mixé avec du Sprite dans un verre à Martini doté d'un petit parasol et elle a réussi à se tromper dans MA commande.

Je lui lance un regard mauvais alors qu'elle repart, balançant son petit cul comme si elle en avait vraiment un. Renfrognée, je regarde le menu qu'elle m'a donné. Il est tout froissé et endommagé par de l'eau. En regardant de l'autre coté de la table, je peux constater bien évidemment que celui d'Edward est parfait.

_Il fallait s'y attendre ..._

Je lui demande, remarquant qu'il n'a toujours pas ouvert son menu. « Qu'est ce que tu vas prendre ? ».

« Un sandwich au fromage fondu enfin. ».

_Oh là excuses moi de demander._

Je dis à haute voix. « Je pense que je vais prendre un sandwich végétarien. J'ai besoin de légumes. ». Edward me regarde avec les sourcils levés.

« Je ne pense pas que devenir végétarienne pour moi t'aidera à perdre du poids Bella. Je pense que pour toi, c'est une cause perdue. ».

J'ouvre ma bouche, surprise. Je démens. « Je ne suis pas grosse. ».

Il me répond en souriant. « Continue à te mentir chérie. Rappelles toi, je t'ai dit que je me moquais que tu sois laide. Je ne t'aimerais pas de la même façon. ».

Je suis sur le point de franchir l'espace qui nous sépare en sautant sur la table, pour l'étrangler quand cette connasse de Lauren se pointe. « Je sais ce que tu veux manger Edward. ». Elle rougit encore. « Mais que veut ton amie ? ».

Edward la corrige. « Ma petite amie. ».

Je crache. « Je ne suis pas sa petite amie. ». Je le regarde encore plus méchamment.

Il se plaint. « Tu vois comme elle me traite ? Je suis là à l'emmener dans ce joli restaurant... et comment elle me le rend ? Elle ne semble évidemment pas d'accord à être vue en ma compagnie. ». Il prétend avoir l'air misérable tout au bénéfice de la serveuse.

« Oh mon pauvre chéri. ». Elle lui roucoule. « Tu as besoin de trouver une fille qui sera plus gentille avec toi. ».

Je clame, furieuse. « Je suis entièrement d'accord ! ». Lauren plisse les yeux vers moi. Je pense honnêtement qu'elle est sur le point de me claquer la tête avec le plateau qu'elle a sous le bras. Je déglutis et ajoute. « et j'aimerais un sandwich végétarien. ».

Elle revient avec une assiette de bâtonnets de poissons.

Un œil au sandwich au fromage d'Edward, pour voir que quelqu'un a prit la peine d'écrire son prénom sur le dessus du pain avec du fromage fondu comme si c'était un glaçage. Il y a même un petit cœur entourant le tout.

Je lui dis. « Tes amis ne semblent pas beaucoup m'apprécier. ». Puis je trempe misérablement un bâtonnet dans du ketchup. « J'aurais dû te dire de commander pour moi. ». J'ai à peine fini ma phrase, qu'une serveuse passant à coté de moi, trébuche et renverse tout une cruche d'eau glacée sur moi. Je crachote, choquée par le froid. Edward est mort de rire de l'autre coté de la table.

La serveuse me regarde et dit. « Désolée. ». Mais il y a un sourire sans équivoque inscrit sur son visage. Je regarde le sol. Il n'y a rien sur lequel elle aurait pu trébuché. Je me lève.

« Edward. Je veux partir. ».

La serveuse me répond joyeusement. « Mais mademoiselle, le bateau est déjà sur le départ. ».

_Bon sang. Elle a raison..._

Edward, qui a déjà engouffré son sandwich, se lève aussi. « Viens Bella. Allons danser ! ».

Je me plains. « Je suis carrément trempée ! Je ne danserai avec personne ! ».

Edward me fait remarquer. « Si on va sur le pont, au soleil, tu sécheras plus vite. Danser aidera aussi. ».

Lauren proteste. « Mais elle pourrait glisser. ». Elle croise les bras.

_Oh alors maintenant, elle s'inquiète de mon bien être..._

Edward l'ignore et prend ma main. Il me pousse vers les marches qui mènent vers l'espace ensoleillé. Mais il y a une brise et ça fait que j'ai encore froid.

Il y a une sorte de piste de danse en bois où des gens commencent déjà à bouger sur de la musique rapide que je n'ai jamais entendu avant. Je croise les bras et reste immobile telle une statue, refusant catégoriquement de danser.

« Allez. ». Il plaide. « Ne me fais pas te supplier. ».

Je lui sors. « Va danser avec Lauren. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera une meilleure partenaire de toutes les façons. ».

Edward fronce les sourcils avant de hausser les épaules et dit avec indifférence. « OK alors. Si c'est ce que tu veux. ». Je suis surprise qu'il fasse ce que je lui dise de faire.

Edward prend Lauren par la main et la conduit sur la piste parmi les danseurs aux pas de fous. Je m'assois sur le pont réchauffé par le soleil pour regarder. C'est là que je réalise quelque chose.

Il peut voler.

…_. Ou du moins, il danse vraiment bien._

Edward Cullen fait virevolter Lauren sur la piste tel un dieu de la danse. Ses cheveux retombant sur ses yeux verts déterminés pailletant sous la lumière et sa bouche affichant un sourire confiant. Il vole pratiquement sur le pont et Lauren a du mal à garder la cadence. Son visage est rouge et essoufflé. C'est une bonne chose que je n'y sois pas allée ou je serais morte d'une crise d'asthme aigüe.

Les autres danseurs laissent la place pour échapper aux pieds indomptables de Lauren et d'Edward. Je regarde émerveillée, les rayons de soleil illuminant ses cheveux telle de la poussière d'or alors qu'il tourbillonne. La musique s'arrête brutalement et tout le monde commence à applaudir.

Lauren tente de reprendre son équilibre en se tenant sur la balustrade, et de reprendre sa respiration. Les autres serveuses apparaissent comme par magie, demandant toutes si Edward compte danser de nouveau. Le danseur en question les écarte et au lieu de cela, se dirige vers moi. Il demande fier de lui. « C'était comment ? ».

Je prétends froidement. « Tu as raté quelques pas. ». Je tente de ne pas paraître impressionnée.

_Attendez là quoi ? Il n'y a pas besoin de faire semblant car je ne suis certainement pas impressionnée._

Il lâche. « Conneries ! J'étais incroyable et tu le sais. ».

Je proteste. « Lauren s'est presque évanouie. ».

il dit d'un air hautain. « Ouais, parce que j'étais trop incroyable. ». Il lève ses yeux au ciel. « Maintenant, je sais que tu veux aller sur cette piste avec moi. ». La musique recommence.

'_L is for the way you look at me-'_

Je dis indignée. « Oh putain non. Il n'y a aucune chance que j'aille danser sur cette merde romantique. ».

C'est à ce moment que le bateau vire de bord et se redirige vers les docks. Malheureusement, arrivent plusieurs bateaux à moteurs brillants pour nous couper la route. Je regarde par dessus bord et vois un homme qui se tient au bout du plus gros de ces bateaux. J'ai juste le temps de remarquer le crochet d'acier émergeant de la manche de cet homme quand le bruit régulier des vagues est interrompu par le claquement fait par une arme à feu, les cris des clients et les clapotis des sandwiches qui tombent à l'eau.

Nous sommes attaqués.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**J'ai pris plus de temps à faire ce chapitre car tout ce qui est dit dedans est dingue ^^**_

_**et je vous le dis tout de suite : dès le début du rencard, j'aurais rejoint le quai à la nage car passer du temps avec ces serveuses diaboliques c'est impossible ^^**_

_**merci pour tout !**_

_**Ps : Maru-chan8 tu m'as envoyé un PM mais il semblerait que tu ne puisses en recevoir sur ton compte... enfin c'est ce que mon pc m'a dit...**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Juste une pincée de poussière de fée**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer**_

_**Peter Pan à J. M. Barrie**_

_**Just a Pinch of Pixie Dust à Partbritishtowhead**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 06. Dans lequel je me cache héroïquement dans la salle de bains...**

« Il y a une salle de bains sous le pont dotée d'un cadenas. Vas y et ne reviens pas avant que je te dise de le faire. ».

C'est surement pas à moi qu'il parle ?En fait, peu importe à qui il cause que ce soit à moi ou pas car je n'écoute certainement pas assez longtemps pour savoir de quoi il parle.

Une voix crie à mon oreille. « Bella ! ».

Je me tourne pour regarder Edward. Sa complaisance est partie et au lieu de cela il a un regard sérieux et déterminé. C'est à ce moment que je réalise qu'il m'a saisie par les épaules et qu'il me secoue.

Je réponds d'un air rêveur. « J'ai dit à Éric qu'il n'y avait pas de pirates à New York. Il sera si heureux quand je vais lui dire que j'avais tort. ».

Edward hurle. « Vas sous le pont maintenant Bella ! ». Il m'écarte de la rambarde et me pousse en direction de l'échelle.

C'est là que cela m'a frappé.

_Oh ouais, j'ai toutes les chances de mourir._

Mon cerveau s'est remis en marche et je commence à ressentir toute la panique dans chacun des muscles de mon corps. Je me mets à courir. Je suis à mi chemin vers les escaliers menant au niveau inférieur quand je m'arrête et me force à me retourner vers Edward. « Tu ne viens pas ? ». Je continue d'une vois haletante. « Autant je ne t'aime pas, je me sentirais tout de même mal si tu mourrais. ».

Il me gronde. « Ta gueule et cours ! ».

_Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois..._

Sous le pont, toutes les serveuses et les clients se cachent sous les tables de pique nique, sanglotant dans le cou des uns et des autres. D'autres coups de feu se font entendre et j'entends le moteur du bateau qui s'arrête. Les bateaux à moteurs ont dû accoster le Lagon de la Sirène car j'entends des pas lourds au dessus de nous, me laissant présager que les pirates sont à bord.

Je trouve la petite salle de bain juste à droite de l'échelle. Je pousse la porte pour l'ouvrir, la claque et la verrouille derrière moi. La salle de bains semble assez propre mais il y a une légère odeur rance dans l'air qui me rappelle que ces toilettes ne rejettent pas simplement tout dans l'Atlantique.

Il y a un petit lavabo avec un minuscule miroir accroché au dessus. Le papier peint décoré de sirènes pèle par endroit où le bois est maintenant apparent. Les gens ont gravés leurs noms dessus ou fait de petits cœurs. À un endroit je peux lire 'Jessica+Edward=pour toujours'.

_Purée alors là non !_

Je fouille dans mon sac et trouve une lime à ongles en métal. Avec, je gratte leurs noms et à la place, j'écris 'Jessica est une connasse'. Je pense à écrire aussi quelque chose de mauvais au sujet d'Edward mais le cri des gens de l'autre coté de la porte me rappelle pourquoi je suis dans la salle de bains en premier lieu.

Je pose mon sac sur le sol et tient ma lime à ongles comme une épée. Mes yeux sont fixés sur la porte au cas où un des pirates tente de faire quelque chose. Du coin de l'œil, je vois quelque chose bouger. Je saute pour y faire face. Mon cœur se remet à battre quand je me rends compte que c'est mon propre reflet dans le miroir.

Des yeux chocolats apeurés me regardent sur un visage bien pale. Mes cheveux bruns sont encore humides et des mèches tombent sur mon visage., ondulant d'avant en arrière au rythme de ma respiration rapide. Les personnes au dehors ont arrêtés de crier, mais quelques uns pleurnichent et les planches grincent alors que quelqu'un marche doucement dessus. Retenant ma respiration, j'éteins la lumière et m'agenouille, me coinçant entre le lavabo et les toilettes.

Les bruits de pas s'arrêtent juste devant la porte. Une voix basse et ténébreuse gronde. « Lequel d'entre vous, bandes de lâches, a eu la brillante idée de se cacher dans la salle de bains ? ».

Je me mords le poing pour me forcer à ne pas faire de bruit alors que la porte est violemment secouée. C'est comme si celui qui est debout à l'extérieur donne des coups de pieds dedans.

L'intrus sort son arme et mes oreilles commencent à sonner. « Dites moi lequel d'entre vous est allé dans la salle de bains. ». Il semble être plein de hargne contre tous les gens cachés sous les tables de pique nique.

Quelqu'un hurle. « C'est cette fille là Bella ! ». Je reconnais la voix appartenant à Jessica.

_Cette garce !_

Si je trouve le temps, je rajouterais quelques noms bien odieux à la suite, sur le mur de la salle de bains. Le pirate répète, semblant amusé. « Bella ? ». Le plancher craque encore et une voix chuchote si doucement qu'il n'y a que moi qui puisse l'entendre. « Sors de là et viens jouer avec nous Bella. ».

Une autre voix, plus familière rétorque. « Laisses la tranquille Crochet. ».

_C'est Edward. Ce mec est dingue._

Je sais que j'aurais dû lui mettre une raclée avec un bâton lorsqu'on était dans le bus, alors que j'avais une chance de le faire. Assumant, bien entendu, que je porte un bâton ce jour là.

L'homme répond. « Ça alors... Ne serait ce pas Edward Cullen ? ». Il lui dit d'un ton mauvais. « Combien de fois dois je te le dire ? Mon nom n'est pas Crochet. J'ai besoin de porter une prothèse plus réaliste jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes avec des surnoms plus originaux. ». Il marque une courte pause. « Allez, je veux que toutes les âmes sur ce bateau soient devant moi et prêt avant que je commence mon raid. Edward, je suggère que tu attires ta petite amie ici avant que je commence à tirer au hasard sur les autres clients. Comme cette gentille jeune femme ici qui a été si aimable pour balancer où était Bella. ».

Il doit surement parler de Jessica. Je crie de la salle de bains. « Ben vas y et tues la ! ».

Malgré tout, je peux entendre Edward rire de l'autre coté de la porte. « Oh allez Bella. ». Il plaisante. « Tu ne veux surement pas qu'elle meurt ? Après tout, elle est celle qui tentait de nous empêcher de monter à bord de ce bateau au départ. Si tu y réfléchis, elle aurait réussi que nous ne serions pas dans ce bordel. C'est drôle comme les choses tournent de cette façon pas vrai ? ».

Je m'arrête pour y réfléchir. Alors Jessica aurait techniquement tenté de sauver nos vies... même si elle l'a fait sans le savoir. Je regarde par dessus le lavabo et vois les lettres barrées que Jessica avait écrit précédemment. Rien que de les regarder, ça me rend dingue.

Je me fous de Jessica.

Je m'écris. « Je reste là merci ! ». Je serre mes genoux contre mes vêtements détrempés.

Crochet commence à tirer sur la porte comme un vrai dingue. Je commence à hurler alors que toute la salle de bains tremble. Le miroir tombe du mur et s'écrase en de millions de petits débris dans le lavabo, certains retombant par terre ou dans mes cheveux. Je me mets à crier encore plus fort quand Crochet ouvre la porte à coup de pied et entre à l'intérieur.

Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais. Peut être un mec d'age moyen avec des mèches de cheveux grisonnantes et un visage balafré avec un perroquet sur l'épaule ? Je ne suis pas sûre.

Au lieu de cela, un mec arrive, semblant être dans la vingtaine avec des cheveux blonds foncés, des yeux bleus et une certaine ombre le long de son menton, indiquant clairement qu'il a oublié de se raser depuis une semaine ou deux. Il me sourit, révélant quelques dents tordues.

Crochet me regarde. « Bella... ». Il pointe son arme vers moi. « C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. ».

J'aurais pu en dire autant s'il ne pointait pas un pistolet sur mon visage. Crochet tente de m'attraper avec son... ben heu... crochet et m'agrippe par le col de ma chemise, me remettant sur mes pieds.

Edward grogne. « Ne la touches pas. ». Il tente de l'atteindre. Deux autres pirates sont en train de le retenir par les bras et il s'évertue à tenter de les échapper.

Crochet me traine hors de la salle de bain et dans la lumière. Je peux voir que Jessica tente de cacher ses genoux avec une poubelle. Je lui tire directement la langue.

Crochet dit d'une voix menaçante. « Tu sais Edward, je veux vraiment couper cette jolie petite fille en morceaux en guise de paiement pour ce que tu as fait à ma main il y à pas si longtemps. ».

Je regarde Edward abasourdie. Je demande dégoutée par cette brutalité. « Tu as coupé le bras de ce gars ? ».

Edward nie. « Je n'ai pas coupé son bras ! C'était un véritable accident ! ».

Crochet rétorque outré. « Tu as dit que tu savais comment conduire ! ».

Edward répond. « Je savais comment conduire ! Je vis depuis assez longtemps pour avoir compris le système ! ».

Crochet rugit. « Tu as percuté trois boites aux lettres et tu es rentré dans une borne à incendie ! ».

Edward hurle carrément furieux. « Elles ont surgis de nul part. Et ce putain de camion poubelle tentait de me sortir de la route. ».

_OK alors là, j'ai sérieusement raté quelque chose là... _

Il semblerait donc que Edward et le pirate se connaissent déjà et qu'évidemment personne n'aurait refiler un permis de conduire à Edward. Décidant que je suis fatiguée de rester dans le noir, je demande « Mais que s'est il passé ? ».

Crochet soupire et commence à raconter. « Je laissais mon bras à l'extérieur de la fenêtre passager quand Cullen a soudainement quitté la route. On est rentré dans un paquet de trucs avant de frotter un immeuble. Ma main a été coupée nette avant que la voiture ne se retourne. Edward pensait que j'étais mort. Alors il s'est enfuit de la voiture et a disparu avant que la police n'arrive. ». Crochet se renfrogne. « Il m'a abandonné. ».

« Apparemment c'était pour le mieux... ». Edward ajoute en croisant les bras. « Regardes toi maintenant ! Volant dans des sandwicheries. Honnêtement, je pensais que tu serais mon seul ami capable d'aller à l'université. ».

Crochet le regarde. « Et pour toi Cullen ? Ne nies pas que tu fais encore des courses sur les toits avec ta petite bande de mécréants. ».

Edward se renfrogne à son tour. « Oui mais on ne spolie pas les gens nous. ».

« Oh c'est vrai... ». Crochet continue joyeusement. « Ça me rappelle pourquoi je suis là d'ailleurs. ». Il tire un coup de feu dans le plafond et crie pour tout le monde sur le bateau. « Écoutés bande de cons ! Je prends le contrôle de ce bateau ! Vous pouvez m'appeler Capitaine maintenant. Et, mon premier ordre sera pour vous mesdames et messieurs de glisser tous vos objets de valeur vers le centre de cette pièce où mon associé, Laurent, va les récupérer. Je suis sûr que vous savez tous comment nager car nous allons vous faire le supplice de la planche. ». Crochet s'autorise un petit sourire satisfaisant dû à sa petite blague. Je pense qu'il prend l'idée de piraterie un peu trop par dessus bord...

_si vous m'excusez le petit jeu de mots..._

Une dame âgée à l'air concerné, cachée sous une table de pique nique, tente de lui parler. « Mais Monsieur, mon mari ! Il a des problèmes cardiaques ! S'il nage trop longtemps, il va... ».

Crochet l'interrompt en lançant un bon. « Ta gueule ! ». Il se tourne vers elle. « Soit il est bon pour une petite baignade soit il aura son cerveau en bouillie. C'est ton choix vieille peau. ».

Une autre femme lui crie. « J'ai un bébé ! ». Elle montre la demi portion qu'elle tient dans ses bras. « Elle ne peut pas nager et je ne pourrais pas nager en tentant de la garder au dessus de l'eau ! ».

Crochet répond avec un rire gras. « Alors dans ce cas... Tu ferais mieux de souhaiter que ton bébé sache flotter. ». La femme semble positivement alarmée par ces propos.

« Mais et pour moi ? ». Un homme d'age moyen lui fait signe de derrière son attaché case. « J'ai des otites très facilement et j'ai bien peur que toute cette eau risque de... ».

Crochet hurle. « TU VEUX UNE OTITE OU TU PREFERES MOURIR ? ». Je suis d'accord avec le pirate mais je préfère garder cela pour moi. Qui s'inquiète de ses oreilles dans un moment pareil ?

C'est à ce moment que je me rappelle que j'ai ma lime à ongles toujours dans mes mains. On ne peut pas mettre sur mon compte l'idiotie de mon acte considérant toute l'adrénaline qui parcourt mon corps qui fait surement baisser d'autant mon QI, alors croyez moi quand je dis que j'ai décider de faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide.

Je plonge armée de ma lime à ongles sur le Capitaine Crochet et plante mon arme droit dans son derrière.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Encore un nouveau chapitre de fait !**_

_**La grande question est : qui est le plus dingue sur ce bateau ?**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Juste une pincée de poussière de fée**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer**_

_**Peter Pan à J. M. Barrie**_

_**Just a Pinch of Pixie Dust à Partbritishtowhead**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 07. La fin tragique d'Edward...**

Je suppose que la lime à ongle n'est pas aussi aiguisée que je ne l'aurait originalement cru car elle n'a même pas transpercé la peau de Crochet.

_À moins que la peau de son derrière soit super épaisse... beurk..._

Je lui ai à peine, donné un coup assez fort qui l'a amené à laisser échapper une série de jurons que sa mère aurait eu honte d'entendre.

Crochet pivote et me fait tomber en arrière, dans l'échelle en m'assénant un coup de son crochet. Mon arme, choix peu judicieux je le reconnais, me tombe des mains et atterrit sur le plancher. Edward frappe ceux qui le retiennent dans les tibias et plonge pour récupérer ma lime à ongles, avant de planter Crochet avec en divers endroits.

Tout ça est une assez grande distraction pour que les clients apeurés fuient des tables qui les protégeaient et se précipitent, devant nous, pour aller sur le pont. Ils ne s'arrêtent même pas pour nous aider.

_Traitres._

Je frappe Crochet aussi fort que je le peux entre les jambes pour éviter qu'il ne tire dans la tête d'Edward. Crochet se plie en deux sous la douleur, laissant tomber son pistolet. Edward donne un coup de pied dedans pour le balancer vers moi. Je récupère l'arme, regardant le métal brillant d'un air dubitatif.

_Je ne sais absolument pas comment on se sert d'un flingue..._

Edward crie. « Tires lui dessus ! ». Il parvient à esquiver un coup d'un pirate assez balèze.

_Lui tirer dessus ? Je ne suis pas une tueuse..._

Alors, au lieu de cela, je fais la chose qui me semble, sur le moment, la plus censée. Je jette l'arme par une fenêtre ouverte à proximité. Je l'entends faire un splash dans l'eau. Satisfaite, je me tourne vers Edward et les pirates.

Edward me regarde l'air ébahi. Il hurle. « Tu viens de jeter notre seul moyen de nous sortir de là par la fenêtre ! ».

On entend plusieurs autres splashs et je peux voir que quelques personnes ont sauté par dessus bord pour nager vers les quais.

_Cette eau doit être super froide aussi..._

Edward roule des yeux devant ma bêtise et court vers l'échelle pendant que les pirates sont distraits par les plaintes de Crochet au sujet d'avoir reçu un coup de pied dans les bijoux de famille.

_Un pirate qui tient des bijoux. Je suis la reine du jeu de mots..._

Je cours après Edward vers le pont lumineux.

Je peux voir le mec avec des problèmes d'oreilles qui se tient sur la rambarde, débattant si oui ou non ses oreilles sont plus importantes que sa vie. Je décide de prendre la décision pour lui et je le pousse dans le vide. Il crie en signe de protestation jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive tout en bas.

Les pirates sont maintenant après Edward et Crochet est de retour sur ses pieds. Edward danse au dessus de la machine à karaoké, esquivant les mains des pirates qui tentent de lui attraper les pieds. Il crie dans ma direction. « Bella, Va dans la cabine de pilotage et remets en marche le moteur ! ».

_Merde._

Et moi qui me préparais à me jeter dans l'eau. Grinçant des dents, je m'écarte de la rambarde et cherche du regard où peut se situer la cabine. Il y a une plateforme sur le pont qui semble plus haut que tout le reste. Je cours sur toute la longueur du bateau pour atteindre l'échelle qui mène à cette plateforme. Épuisée, je fais l'ascension. La cabine est vide.

Je n'ai jamais piloté de bateau avant alors je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. Je cris en arrière à l'attention d'Edward. « IL N'Y A PAS DE BOUTON MARCHE ! ».

Il hurle. « EVIDEMMENT QU'IL N'Y A PAS DE BOUTON MARCHE... CONTINUES A CHERCHER. METS EN MARCHE CE PUTAIN DE MOTEUR ! ON DOIT, A TOUT PRIX, RETOURNER SUR LE QUAI ! ».

Ok, il y a cette sorte de levier là et un volant en forme de roue comme sur les vieux bateaux avec une horloge encastrée dedans. Il y a aussi une boussole dans le tableau de bord accompagnée d'une tripotée de boutons et de commutateurs divers. Le levier a une position 'haute' et une 'basse' de chaque coté alors j'assume que cela doit avoir quelque chose avec la vitesse. Je penche donc celui ci en haut et commence à pousser toute une série de boutons.

Il y en a un qui allume les lumières sur le bateau, et un autre branche l'interphone. Après avoir écrasé un bouton poussoir, je réalise que le 'Lagon de la sirène' est effectivement en mouvement. Les bateaux à moteurs qui y sont accrochés se cognent contre la coque et font un sacré boucan.

Les pirates le réalisent eux aussi alors ils accourent tous et sautent dans l'eau pour récupérer leurs bateaux avant que ceux ci ne soient écrasés. Enfin, tous les pirates sauf le Capitaine Crochet. Il est impliqué dans un duel crochet contre lime à ongles, à mort avec Edward Cullen. Edward fait tomber le pirate à l'aide d'un câble de micro et procède de s'assoir sur le dos de celui ci. Il lui tient le bras doté doté de la griffe tranchante et tente de la bloquer pour que Crochet n'ai plus rien pour se battre.

Je cris depuis le poste de contrôle. « Edward ! ». On se rapproche dangereusement du quai. « Iceberg en vue ! ». Je crois et espère qu'il a vu le film Titanic ou sinon on est dans la merde. Mais Edward semble comprendre. Il se remet rapidement sur ses pieds et vole pratiquement jusqu'à moi. Il arrache presque le levier en tentant de le rabaisser et de ralentir notre vitesse. Mais avec notre chance depuis le départ, le levier est coincé.

Il me demande, tentant encore d'appuyer dessus. « Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? ».

Je m'exclame. « Je n'ai rien fait ! J'ai juste appuyé sur plein de boutons jusqu'à ce que le moteur se remette en marche ! ».

Edward déclare sourdement. « Oh génial. Tu as dû le surchauffer en poussant tous les boutons à la fois. ». Crochet est en train de se démêler du cordon du micro et commence à arriver vers nous.

Je hurle. « On va s'écraser ! Il y a encore des gens sur ce bateau ! Cette dame avec son bébé et ces personnes âgées qui... ».

Peter m'interrompt. « Tais toi ! ». Il passe la main dans ses cheveux. « J'essaie de penser. Vas installer ces gens sur le bateau qui reste. Ne m'attends pas. ». Le bateau en question doit être celui de Crochet car il est le dernier pirate à bord. À l'arrière de ce qui semble être donc son bateau, est inscrit 'Jolly Roger' _(Nota. Terme anglais désignant le drapeau symbole des pirates, tête de mort et os croisés blancs sur fond noir.)_

_Quel manque d'imagination..._

Ignorant cela, je repars en courant sur le pont vers les derniers clients,contournant par la même occasion, une droite de Crochet. Je pousse les civils sur le bateau et regarde anxieusement vers le tableau de bord.

Encore une fois, pourquoi est ce que je me retrouve à conduire un bateau ? Je ne sais même pas conduire une voiture, alors un bateau à moteur !

Le vieil homme me pousse hors du chemin et joue lui même avec les différents boutons. Le bateau fait un bond en avant juste après l'avoir décroché de la rambarde du 'Lagon de la Sirène'. Alors que nous démarrons en trombe, la sandwicherie est se rapproche du quai. Je regarde par dessus mon épaule pour voir Edward qui danse le long de la rambarde alors que Crochet continue de l'attaquer.

Le Lagon de la Sirène n'est plus qu'à une centaine de mètre du quai. Remarquer cela fait que mon cœur s'arrête. Je rugis. « EDWARD ! ». Je passe ma main sur mon visage. « SAUTE EDWARD ! ».

Il ne semble pas m'entendre car il est trop occupé à rire de Crochet qui glisse sur la partie cirée de la piste de danse. Maintenant, le bateau n'est plus qu'à quinze mètres et prend de la vitesse. Je ferme les yeux. Je ne peux pas regarder.

Le son est incroyable. Assourdissant.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent quand le bateau frappe le quai dans un énorme crac. Les planches de la passerelle sont réduites en lambeaux alors que le navire continue de tout détruire sur son passage, entrainant des petits bateaux dans le processus. Je perds de vue Edward et Crochet dans tout le désordre alors que la sandwicherie flottante se brise en deux avant qu'une explosion secoue notre bateau à proximité.

Tout n'est plus que fumée, flammes et eau une fois que les vagues se calmes. Et aucune trace de Crochet, ni même d'Edward.

La dame avec le bébé murmure tristement. « Pauvre garçon. Il était si courageux. ».

Je cries. « NON ! Il n'est pas mort ! ». Il est impossible qu'Edward soit mort. Il y a moins d'une heure, je mangeais des batonnets de poisson en face de lui, à table. Je refuse de croire que ce garçon que j'ai rencontré dans le bus soit mort dans un tragique épisode de piraterie qui a eu lieu dans une sandwicherie flottante.

_Personne ne me croirait. Pas même la rubrique nécrologique._

Il y a un plus petit quai pas loin sur lequel mon petit équipage attache notre bateau de secours avant de crapahuter pour aller à terre. Je cours vers le lieu d'impact, qui est maintenant en ruines et tente d'apercevoir quelque chose au travers de la fumée.

Où est Edward ?

Je sais qu'il doit être quelque part. Une main légère se pose sur mon épaule. Je me tourne, espérant me retrouver face aux yeux verts de mon mauvais choix de rendez vous. Au lieu de cela, Jessica et sa connerie royale se tient là avec un air solennel. Elle doit être une des lâches qui ont sautés du bateau et ont nagés jusqu'à la rive car elle est trempée.

Elle sanglote. « Est ce que Ed...Edward est parti ? ». Elle cache son visage dans ses mains.

Je refuse d'admettre quoi que ce soit. J'ai trop peur d'y croire à mon tour.

En voyant le regard inscrit sur mon visage, Jessica se met à pleurer encore plus fort et elle m'entraine dans une étreinte à me briser le cou.

Elle gémit. « Il est parti ! ».

_C'est quoi le problème ? « Il est parti ! ». _

Je pleure aussi, sanglotant dans le cou de Jessica. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un mourir avant, encore moins quelqu'un que je viens de rencontrer. « Pourquoi est ce que je n'ai pas été plus sympa avec Edward ? ». Je suis encore sous le choc. « Si... Si...Seulement j'avais... Si seulement... ». Je procède de pleurer un peu plus fort et soudain mon estomac se retourne, faisant que je vomis partout sur l'épaule de Jessica. Elle ne le remarque même pas.

_Hé Hé !_

Une voix commente sèchement. « Si seulement j'avais choisi un meilleur restaurant. ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Je suis ravie de l'accueil porté à cette fiction ^^**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Juste une pincée de poussière de fée**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer**_

_**Peter Pan à J. M. Barrie**_

_**Just a Pinch of Pixie Dust à Partbritishtowhead**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapitre 08. Les enfants perdus... qui ne le sont pas tant que ça.**

Je me sépare de Jessica pour voir que Edward sort de l'eau entre les bouts de planches qui flottent et les sandwiches détrempés. Je cours vers lui à la minute où il est enfin sorti de l'eau. Je le tacle au sol et l'enlace avec profusion. Je clame. « Tu es vivant ! ». Je l'embrasse sur les deux joues. Réalisant ce que je suis en train de faire, je m'écarte de lui et commence à le cogner. Je grogne furieusement. « Tu es vivant. ». Je tente de lui faire aussi mal que possible. « Tu m'as fait croire que tu étais mort ! Tu m'as fait flipper à mort ! ». Je le frappe encore une fois. « NE. ME. REFAIS. JAMAIS. CA ! ».

Edward ne dit que des. « Aïe !... Aïe !... Aïe !... Aïe ! ». Il protège sa tête avec ses bras. Jessica me pousse pour passer devant et se met à genoux devant lui. Elle roucoule. « Oh Edward ! »... tu étais si courageux ! ». Elle se penche vers lui pour l'embrasser comme je l'ai fait.

Je craque et la retient par derrière en tirant ses cheveux plein de vomi. « Oh non tu feras pas ça ! ». Elle halète de surprise et tombe à la renverse alors qu'Edward se relève doucement sur ses pieds. Il me fait un sourire narquois.

Je fronce les sourcils dans sa direction et demande en levant le poing. « Qu'est ce que tu regardes ? Mon sac était sur ce bateau avec mon téléphone, mon argent et tout ! Ma mère va être furieuse. Je jure que si jamais je te revois...». Je ne finis pas, ne sachant pas ce que je ferais de lui si j'ai l'occasion de le revoir encore. Mais je sais que ce ne sera pas agréable.

Il continue de sourire alors qu'il prend ma lime à ongles et commence à se faire les ongles avec. Il ajoute simplement. « Tu t'inquiétais pour moi. ». il continue à regarder ses ongles plutôt que moi.

Je refuse. « Je...Je ne l'étais certainement pas ! Comme je le disais plus tôt, je me sentirais mal si tu mourrais... ».

Il dit avec complaisance. « Admets le.. ». Il range ma lime dans sa poche. « Tu étais inquiète. Je t'ai vu pleurer là bas. ».

Je me renfrogne. « Je pleurais parce que j'ai eu une très longue journée dans laquelle j'ai failli être tuée par des PIRATES à New York et durant un rencard, rien de moins, avec un maniaque que j'ai rencontré à minuit. Tu pleurerais aussi à ma place ! ».

Il danse autour de moi, attrape mes mains et me fait virevolter. Puis il se met à chantonner. « Bella était inquiète, Bella était inquiète... Bella était inquiète... ». Ensuite il prend un ton plus joyeux. « Bella m'aime... Bella m'aime... Bella m'aime... ».

Je le fais taire en lui balançant un coup de poing dans l'œil. Il me regarde les sourcils froncés alors qu'il trébuche en se tenant l'œil. Il dit doucement. « Si tu m'aimes tu as une drôle de façon de me le montrer. ».

Je le gronde. « C'est parce que ce n'est pas le cas. ». Et je ne mens pas. Edward est bien trop ennuyeux et égoïste pour que je puisse l'aimer. Enfin... à part pour le fait qu'il a risqué sa vie pour sauver tout le monde sur le bateau.

_Pff... Peu importe... Ce n'est qu'un détail..._

Edward pose son bras autour de moi alors que nous nous éloignons de l'épave pour aller dans la rue. Nous faisons notre chemin au travers des camions de pompiers et des véhicules de police.

Je finis par admettre. « Je dois dire que c'était certainement le plus passionnant des rendez vous auxquels je suis allée. ».

Edward m'accuse. « Ne sois pas modeste. Je sais que tu t'es amusée. ». Je tente de retirer son bras. « Tu as pu piquer les fesses d'un pirate et jouer au héros. Ne me dis pas que ce n'était pas drôle. ».

« Drôle est un mot trop fort pour décrire ce qu'il s'est passé. ». Dis je en hésitant. « Je suis désolée mais je ne pense pas que nous ressortirons ensemble un de ces jours. ».

Edward reste pensif. « Hum... Je peux toujours dire à ta mère comment je t'ai encore sauvé la vie. Elle fera en sorte que tu continues à sortir avec moi. ».

« Tu ne m'as pas sauvé la vie ! Je l'ai fait toute seule. En plus tu ne m'as pas sauvée quand ton chat stupide m'a attaquée. Tu n'as fait que regarder ! ».

Il répond joyeusement. « Ta mère ne le verra pas de cette façon. ».

« Sérieusement quel est ton problème ? Toutes ces serveuses n'arrêtaient pas de se jeter sur toi alors qu'on venait pour manger et pourtant tu es après la seule fille qui ne veut pas de toi. ». Je croise mes bras et reste immobile.

Edward semble positivement ravi de l'information. « Elles se jetaient sur moi ? Vraiment ? ».

Je réponds exaspérée. « C'était dur de le rater ! ».

Il déclare lamentablement. « J'aurais dû prendre leurs numéros. Tu n'aurais pas pu me dire cela quand on était au restaurant ? ».

Je pose mes mains sur mes hanches et demande furieusement. « Sérieusement ? Tu aurais pris le numéro de cette bande de serveuses alors que tu étais en rendez vous avec moi ? ».

Edward me répond en haussant les épaules. « Ben si tu ne veux pas de moi. Il n'y a aucune honte à aller vers d'autres personnes qui le veulent bien. ». Il soupire. « Je suis désolé que notre rencard se termine sur un bang comme celui la. Je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à te ramener chez toi. ».

Je demande surprise. « Tu abandonnes juste comme ça ? ».

« Je suis en quelque sorte obligé... ». Il continue tristement. « Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère au moins, que ton repas valait le coup de mourir. Vu que... c'est ce qui aurait pu se produire. ».

« Ouais... et tu as dit que j'aimerais ça. ».

Nous faisons notre chemin, passant une armée de pigeons et restant sur le trottoir où un autre camion de pompier passe devant nous. Plus nous marchons et plus je me demande comment je vais expliquer tout ça à ma mère. Elle ne me croira jamais si je dis que nous avons été attaqués par des pirates. Je dois lui dire que j'ai été pris dans une averse (ce qui expliquerait mes vêtements mouillés) et que j'ai été agressée par un gars sur un deux roues (ce qui expliquerait comment j'ai perdu mon sac).

Edward me retire de mon mode complot quand il dit amusé. « Bien, bien bien... ». Il y a six jeunes gens qui errent sur le trottoir, regardant les plaques des rues avec des ais confus inscrits sur leurs visages. Edward leur demande narquois. « Vous êtes perdus les enfants ? ».

Le plus grand des six répond. « Très drôle Edward. Non, nous ne sommes pas perdu. On allait au Lagon de la Sirène parce qu'on a entendu que tu y allais pour déjeuner... mais on n'arrive pas à le retrouver. Mais ce qui est sûr par contre, c'est qu'il y a beaucoup de camions de pompier dans le coin. Est ce que le bateau accoste ailleurs maintenant ou un truc du genre ? ».

Edward lui dit sérieusement. « Oh non, il n'accoste pas ailleurs. ».

Quelqu'un d'autre demande découragé. « Est ce qu'ils ont fait faillite ? ».

Edward dit penaud. « On peut dire ça. ».

Le premier garçon demande, l'air encore plus renfrogné. « Attendez... Pourquoi est ce que vous êtes tout mouillés ? ».

« C'est une histoire assez drôle en fait... ». Edward me montre. « Bella, veux tu bien leur expliquer pourquoi je suis trempé et pourquoi le Lagon de la Sirène semble être absent. ».

Je cligne des yeux. « Quoi ? Tu me blâmes ? ».

Il tient à me rappeler. « Tu es celle qui a piqué Crochet dans le derrière. ».

Je m'énerve. « C'était un total accident ! D'ailleurs tu aurais fait la même chose si tu étais à ma place. ».

Edward me questionne en levant un sourcil. « Et en ce qui concerne les boutons que tu as écrasé oh intrépide ? ».

Je cries. « Comment étais je supposée savoir que tout allait se bloquer comme ça ? ».

un des gars demande suspicieux. « Est ce qu'on a raté quelque chose ? ».

Edward dit d'un ton accusateur.« Bella a fait exploser notre sandwicherie préférée contre le quai. ». Il plisse ses yeux en me regardant.

Les gars clament en chœur. « Elle a QUOI ? ».

Je m'écris. « Les pirates allaient le voler de toutes les façons ! S'il n'était pas détruit il aurait été capturé ! ».

Edward se penche vers moi et me lance. « Alors tu le reconnais ? Tu as été la chute de notre lieu de déjeuner bien aimé ? ».

« Non je n'admets rien ! ».

Le premier des gars demande joyeusement. « Excusez moi mais quand est ce que vous vous êtes mariés ? ».

Edward le regarde de travers. « Tais toi Emmett. ».

Je conclues. « Ouais tais toi Emmett. ». Emmett me regarde bizarrement mais ne dit plus rien. « En parlant de ça, je ne connais pas vos noms. ».

Edward les désigne vaguement. « Les jumeaux c'est Alec et Jane. Ça avec les boucles, c'est Jasper, ici Renata et Demetri. Tu connais déjà Emmett... Mais tu as tout de même cassé le bateau. ». Il plisse ses yeux.

Renata ? Jasper ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces prénoms ? Ne voulant pas être impolie, je souris poliment et hoche la tête vers eux.

Edward continue et s'adresse à ses amis. « Ce gâchis de l'espace est, comme vous l'avez compris, Bella. ».

Je le regarde avec une main sur la hanche. « Pour quelqu'un qui est si désespéré de sortir avec moi, tu pourrais surement être plus gentil. ».

La bande commence à faire des ohhhh et des sifflets à cette nouvelle information. Emmett se moque. « Là c'est sur qu'elle t'as eu Edward. Où est ce que tu l'as trouvée ? Dans le bus ? ». Les autres semblent trouver ça particulièrement drôle.

Edward lui répond avec un sourire peu amical. « En fait, oui. ».

« Oh. ». Ça les fait taire sur le coup.

Demetri demande gentiment. « Alors... heu... Edward ? Est ce que tu rentres à la maison ou pas ? ».

« Je la raccompagne un bout et je rentre. ». Je remarque que ses vêtements commencent à sécher car ils sont tout froissés. Il semble épuisé.

Je lui offre. « C'est OK. Je peux rentrer par moi même. Tu as l'air crevé. Toute cette danse a dû te fatigué. ».

Jasper demande. « Tu es allé danser ? Avec elle ? ».

Edward répond, l'air coupable. « Non j'ai dansé avec Lauren. ».

Emmett demande surpris. « Tu as dansé avec une autre fille alors que tu étais en rencard avec Bella ? Comment tu as pu expliquer ça ? ».

Edward commence à s'expliquer. « Je voulais l'impressionner... ».

Renata l'interrompt. « En la rendant jalouse ? ».

Je la coupe. « Je n'étais pas jalouse ! ».

« Wow ça s'annonce mal n'est ce pas ? ». Edward hésite. « Écoutez... J'étais juste... Bella m'a embrassé ! ».

_Oh on change le sujet ? Bien joué..._

Toute la bande se tourne vers moi pour me regarder avec leurs bouches grandes ouvertes. Ils parlent tous en même temps. « Tu as fait quoi ? Pourquoi aurais tu fais une chose pareille ? Il était définitivement en train de jouer avec vous deux en même temps ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu l'ai embrassé ! Au premier rencard en plus ! ».

« Il m'a eu ! Il m'a fait croire qu'il était mort ! Et c'était seulement sur la joue en plus. ».

Emmett se tourne vers Edward. « Oh Edward, c'est honteux. C'est sûr tu trouve toujours les moyens les plus étranges pour faire craquer les filles. ».

La situation m'ennuie alors je décide que je n'ai plus à me défendre plus longtemps. Je descends du trottoir et hèle un taxi. Il y en a un qui s'arrête devant moi à peine ai je lever le bras. Je claque la portière derrière moi et regarde par la vitre. Edward tente de me retenir, agitant les bras pour que je revienne.

_Ouais c'est ça..._

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**J'ai passé dix minutes à me demander qui j'allais mettre dans la bande des garçons perdus... et oui j'y ai mis des filles et que des membres de la garde Volturi ^^**_

_**voilà donc un nouvel épisode ^^**_

_**on m'a signalé une coquille dans le chap précédent car j'ai mis Peter au lieu de Edward... je suis désolée de l'erreur... mais ça risque encore d'arriver car moi je la lis en PeterxWendy et je vous la transcris en EdwardxBella et mon cerveau va plus vite que mes mains.(enfin des fois..)**_

_**merci à tous (tes) et particulièrement à Angele130578 qui décompte les jours restant avant mon anniversaire ^^ (d'ailleurs le café des princes sera publié le D Day ! )**_

_**Mes histoires en plus d'être chez starbucks-twilight sont dorénavant aussi chez lemon-fanfiction. N'hésitez pas à aller sur leurs sites respectifs car ils sont superbes. Pourquoi farfouiller des heures sur quand ces répertoires le font pour vous ^^ oui c'est la flemmarde qui parle...**_

_**merci encore et à dimanche donc ^^**_

_**:3**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Juste une pincée de poussière de fée**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer**_

_**Peter Pan à J. M. Barrie**_

_**Just a Pinch of Pixie Dust à Partbritishtowhead**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 09. Ou comment faire un sandwich est pire qu'humiliant...**

Ah... Ma chère maison !

Ou alors c'est ce que je pensais avant...

J'ai à peine le temps de sortir du taxi... après avoir flirter avec le chauffeur durant plusieurs minutes car je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas d'argent sur moi pour pouvoir le payer... lorsque je trouve que la seule personne présente devant la porte de mon immeuble en train de se prélasser, n'est autre que Edward Cullen.

Je demande autant suspicieuse qu'impressionnée. « Comment es tu arrivé ici aussi vite ? ».

Edward me répond tout en examinant ses ongles. « J'ai mes secrets. ».

« Tu as pris le bus pas vrai ? ». Je plisse les yeux.

_Oui c'est ça, il a dû prendre le bus..._

« Quoi ? Comment oses tu ? Pour sûr que je n'ai pas pris le bus. J'ai... Hum écoutes, ce n'est pas le sujet. Le sujet est que je suis ici pour m'excuser. ». Je vois bien que Edward s'efforce d'avoir un visage plus sombre alors qu'il poursuit. « En y repensant, je me suis aperçu que je n'ai pas été le plus poli des gentleman. Je suis désolé si j'ai paru un peu comme un coureur de jupons à tes yeux. ».

_Un coureur de jupons ? Est ce que c'est ce qu'il vient de dire ?_

Je ne trouve pas les mots. « Hum... Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire... ».

« Dis que tu me permettras de me rattraper. ». Il continue avec empressement. « Allez quoi ! J'ai le reste du week-end pour me faire pardonner. Au fait, dans quelle école tu m'as dit que tu es inscrite ? ». Il glisse cette question si rapidement et sournoisement que j'ai failli tomber dans le panneau.

Je réponds platement. « Je n'ai rien dit. ». C'est juste encore un de ses trucs pour qu'il puisse continuer à me suivre. « Mais c'est bien essayé. ».

Il me regarde implorant. « S'il te plait Bella ? ». Il croise ses doigts comme s'il priait. « Donnes moi une autre chance. Ne me fais pas prier. ».

_Je ne peux pas dire que je refuserais un peu qu'il mendie..._

Après avoir résister à cette très grande tentation, je soupire. « Bon... OK d'accord. Tu as de la chance que je sois si gentille. ».

Edward répond l'air bien trop satisfait. « Ha, je savais que ça marcherait. ». Il fait courir sa main dans ses cheveux avec arrogance.

Je roule des yeux. « Bon, si tu le veux bien... Je rentre me changer dans quelque chose qui ne soit pas trempé et... ».

Je suis interrompue par une voix incrédule. « Bella ? ».

Je retire mes yeux du regard d'Edward pour voir mes deux amies Rosalie et Alice qui se tiennent à quelques pas de nous. Elles me dévisagent comme si je venais de sortir d'un égout. Rosalie est une magnifique et grande blonde aux yeux clairs. Elle regarde tout le monde de haut et son nez est constamment plissé comme si elle sentait quelque chose de particulièrement répugnant à proximité. _Le reste du monde... _Mais cela n'empêche qu'elle est adorable une fois que l'on passe son petit coté hautain. Alice quant à elle, est aussi petite que Rosie est grande, les cheveux très courts qui malgré tous les soins lissants, repiquent en épi et les yeux dorés. Elle est la gentillesse même une fois que l'on passe son coté exubérant.

Leurs regards passent de Edward à moi avec incrédulité.

« Alice, Rose... ». Je fais mon plus beau et faux sourire. « Comme c'est amusant de vous voir ici. ».

Rosalie lève un sourcil doré. « Tu nous as dit de te retrouver ici. Nous allons faire du shopping tu te rappelles ? ». Ses yeux lorgnent Edward avec intérêt.

Alice rajoute en montrant ma tenue. « Je ne savais pas que tu devais participer à un concours de t shirts mouillés. ».

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et lui tire la langue. Rosalie demande.

« Et lui qui c'est ? ».

Je bégaies. « Ça hum... heu... ». Je me demande pourquoi elle semble si hostile.

Edward décide de prendre les devants. « Je suis son petit ami. ». Il incline la tête en guise de salutation. « Cullen. Edward Cullen. ».

_Il se prend pour qui ? James Bond ?_

Elles disent en chœur. « PETIT AMI ? ».

« Hum... ». Je tente de ramener leur attention vers moi plutôt que sur Edward. « Est ce que je peux vous parler ? ». Lorsque Edward commence à nous suivre, je l'arrête. « Juste les filles. ».

Peter roule les yeux à son tour et s'affale contre le mur, nous faisant signe d'entrer. ». Je prends Alice et Rosalie avec moi et les conduis dans l'ascenseur. Une fois en sécurité à l'intérieur, je leur explique toute ma situation.

Rosalie laisse échapper un petit gloussement. « En tout cas, il est super mignon. ».

_Est ce qu'elle vient de glousser ? Dégoutant..._

« Je me moque du fait qu'il soit mignon. ». Je tente de continuer. « Je fais seulement ça parce que … que... ».

_Attends d'ailleurs... Pourquoi est ce que j'ai fait tout ça ?_

Au départ, c'était pour ma mère. Juste parce que ça la rendait heureuse. Mais je suis déjà sortie une fois avec lui et j'en ai presque perdue la vie. Alors pourquoi est ce que je continuerais ?

Perturbée par cette pensée, je reste silencieuse. Mes amies par contre semblent glousser tout le long jusqu'à mon étage. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et je suis sur le point de sortir quand je vois Edward appuyé contre la porte de mon appartement. Je marmonne dans ma barbe.

« Mais comment est ce qu'il fait ça ? ».

Edward déclare joyeusement. « Je voulais juste être sûr que tu allais bien. ». Il sourit encore plus devant mon visage irrité.

Rosalie soupire. « Est ce qu'il n'est pas trop gentil ?... Tu as trop de chance Bella. Tu as un petit ami si attentionné. ».

Je me suis presque étranglée.

_Petit ami attentionné c'est clair. Il est si attentionné qu'il ne me laisse jamais toute seule putain !_

Je dis platement. « Bon puisque vous êtes tous là, on ferait mieux d'entrer. ». Je frappe à la porte, considérant que mes clés sont probablement au fond de l'océan à l'heure qu'il est.

Ma mère répond à la porte. Elle semble ravie de voir Alice et Rosalie en encore plus heureuse en apercevant Edward. Elle s'écrie. « Entrez donc ! Entrez donc ! ». Nous passons devant elle. « Bella chérie, comment était ton rendez vous ? Mon dieu pourquoi est ce que tu es toute mouillée ? ».

Je dis nerveusement. « C'est une drôle d'histoire en fait, qui parle d'orage et de vol à l'arrachée mais je ne vais pas la commencer maintenant. Je vais d'abord me changer. D'accord maman ? ». Je l'embrasse sur la joue. « Alice, Rosalie. Vous venez avec moi. ». Edward commence à venir aussi mais je me tourne et pose ma main sur son torse. « Je vais changer de vêtements. Tu dois rester ici. ».

Il me sourit timidement. « Ah oui. ».

Après avoir fermé la porte de ma chambre, avec mes deux meilleures amies, je me tourne vers elles et dit. « Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Comment est ce que je me débarrasse de lui ? ».

Rosalie demande. « Te débarrasser de lui ? ». Elle s'assoit au pied du lit d'Éric. « Est ce que tu es dingue ? Comment est ce que tu ne tombes pas à la renverse en regardant dans ses yeux... magnifiquement... verts ? ». Elle se pose un peu plus sur le lit qui, je finis par m'en rendre compte est occupé par Éric.

Éric ouvre des yeux ensommeillés. « De quoi est ce que vous parlez ? ».

Je réponds rapidement. « De rien. Pourquoi est ce que tu ne vas pas rejoindre Tyler hein ? ».

Il tente de se redresser. « Maman l'a laissé à la bibliothèque. ». Je lui montre la porte.

« Est ce que tu pourrais aller dans le couloir un moment ? Je vais m'habiller. ».

Éric baille et se dirige tout endormi vers la porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvre, Edward trébuche à l'intérieur de la chambre. Il semblerait qu'Edward tentait d'écouter. Je m'exclame choquée. « Edward ! ».

Il répond rapidement. « Oups... Désolé, je pensais que c'était les toilettes. Je suis confus. ».

Éric se renfrogne. « Est ce qu'il essaie d'écouter les gens qui vont aux toilettes ? ».

Je le regarde. « Éric. Pourquoi est ce que tu ne tiendrais pas compagnie à Edward pendant que je m'habille ? Tu fermeras la porte derrière toi pas vrai ? Merci Éric. ». La porte se ferme et je soupire de soulagement.

Alice roucoule. « Ahhh il tentait d'écouter ce que tu disais sur lui. C'est trop mignon. Il doit être inquiet de savoir ce que tu penses de lui. ».

Je pince l'arête de mon nez. Expliquer tout ça à mes amies c'est comme parler à un mur de briques. Je soupire. « OK. Il n'y a pas moyen de vous faire comprendre, toutes les deux. Je n'ai plus qu'à afficher un visage satisfait et laisser Edward me prouver son intérêt. ».

Rosalie ajoute, ignorant ce que je viens de dire.. « Tu devrais porter une minijupe. Les mecs aiment les minijupes. ».

Je lui lance un regard mauvais. « Je ne vais pas porter une minijupe ! Je ne crois même pas que j'ai une minijupe ! ».

Alice s'immisce. « Eh bien, si on était allé faire du shopping, comme tu l'avais promis... tu en aurais eu une. ».

Je commence à m'emporter. « Vous êtes incroyables toutes les deux ! Pourquoi tout le monde est du coté d'Edward dans cette histoire ? ».

Rosalie me regarde froidement. « Parce que tu es bornée. Ce n'est pas la Bella que je connais. La Bella que je connais est douce, avec de bonnes manières. Et elle ne devient anale que lorsque quelqu'un renverse quelque chose et ne nettoie pas derrière lui. Tu es une personne vraiment attentionnée Bella, et je sais que tu as un coté adorable. Edward va renoncer à toi si tu ne lui montre pas ça. ».

Je la regarde de travers. « Lui montrer quoi ? ».

Elle me montre. « Tes jambes ! Comme je l'ai dit, portes une minijupe. ».

Je préfère ignorer son commentaire et dis. « Vous pensez réellement toutes les deux que je suis un peu dure dans l'histoire ? Je veux dire... j'ai accepté de lui donner une autre chance... ».

Rosalie me sourit. « Et quel mal cela peut faire ? ».

_Beaucoup apparemment..._

Le moment où je sors de ma chambre, avec un jean et un t-shirt secs... et pas de minijupe... j'arbore un sourire timide et un accueil plus chaleureux à l'attention d'Edward. Il en prend automatiquement avantage.

Edward me regarde suspicieux. « Tu sais... en fait j'ai un peu faim. J'ai dû me battre contre des pirates et tout cet après midi. Est ce que ça te dérangerais de me faire un sandwich ? ». Je ferme les yeux.

_Ne cries pas. Ne cries pas. Ne cries pas. Ne cries pas... Il rigole pas vrai... il ne le veut pas vraiment hein ?_

Il ajoute en s'asseyant près d'Éric, sur le canapé. « Et la main légère sur la mayo. Ce truc me rend un peu malade. ».

Je regarde Alice et Rosalie. Elles acquiescent tentant de m'encourager. Est ce qu'elles pensent réellement que le fait qu'il me demande de lui faire un sandwich est vraiment poli ?

J'enfonce mes ongles dans les paumes de mes mains et m'éloigne vers la cuisine. Je m'écris. « Oh non. On a plus de pain ! ». Je fais de mon mieux pour avoir l'air déçue.

Ma mère arrive et me montre la corbeille à pain sur le plan de travail. « Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Nous en avons plein. ».

Alors je lui fais son sandwich. Je ne me suis jamais sentie si humiliée de ma vie. C'est lui qui devrait m'en faire un. J'aurais pu rajouter un gros tas de mayonnaise, si seulement on en avait dans le frigo.

Il est près de trois heures lorsque nous nous retrouvons de nouveau sur le trottoir. Edward ne cesse de dire que son sandwich avait un goût bizarre. Préférant ignorer ses propos, je me force à écouter mes amies alors qu'elles se chamaillent pour savoir ce que l'on va faire du reste de notre journée. Edward veut nous emmener au bowling, Rosalie veut aller danser et Alice pense qu'il serait cool qu'on aille tous manger une glace. Moi, j'aimerais juste rester chez moi.

Edward suggère. « Et si on faisait ça. Pourquoi est ce que nous irions pas chez moi récupérer mes amis et alors nous allons au bowling ? Il y a une salle d'arcade là bas et je suis sûr qu'ils ont une piste danse à jouer... c'est comme une boîte, l'alcool en moins. Et je sais pour sûr que le bar a des glaces. ».

Oh alors tout le monde obtient ce qu'il veut, à part moi.

Je soupire. « OK. ». Alice et Rosalie hochent la tête positivement. « Bowling alors. ».

_Être gentille c'est beaucoup trop de boulot._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Désolée je mets un peu plus de temps dorénavant car comme vous pouvez le constater les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs ^^**_

_**Mais ce soir c'est le grand soir ! Fée + Versa + Princes ! **_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Juste une pincée de poussière de fée**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer**_

_**Peter Pan à J. M. Barrie**_

_**Just a Pinch of Pixie Dust à Partbritishtowhead**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 10. Celui où les enjeux sont dangereux...**

L'appartement d'Edward est une porcherie.

Je ne dis pas ça pour être grossière car c'est sérieusement le cas. Je suppose que c'est tout ce que je peux attendre d'un mec vivant avec six autres personnes dans un appartement doté de deux chambres. Edward, bien entendu, a la plus grande chambre alors que les jumeaux ont la plus petite et que tous les autres campent sur les multiples canapés à disposition.

Comme je le disais donc, c'est un gros bordel.

Je finis par demander. « Est c e que tu as une femme de ménage ? ». Je me penche pour examiner la moisissure qu'ils élèvent sur un vieux bout de pizza.

Edward m'interroge, distrait. « Une femme de ménage ? Non bien sur que non. ».

Je marmonne. « Ça se voit. ». Edward fait semblant de ne pas m'entendre quand il balance le morceau de pizza hors de la table, d'un coup de main. Le morceau atterrit avec douceur dans la poubelle avec un bruit spongieux.

On reste tous debout, attendant qu'Emmett sorte de la douche. Je fais le tour de la cuisine, jetant des choses inconsciemment et essuyant des taches avec une éponge, apparue comme par magie, dans mes doigts.

Alec me demande. « Que fais tu ? »... Ou peut être est ce Demetri. C'est difficile de tous les différentier.

Renata ajoute. « Tu es qui ? Notre mère ? ».

Je rince l'éponge dans l'évier et dis. « Je pourrais aussi bien l'être. Vu comme vous vivez, on pourrait croire que vous n'avez jamais entendu parler d'une mère. ».

Edward et Jasper échange un regard alors que Rosalie et Alice se concentrent sur un truc orange et mou qui coule le long d'un des pieds de la table de la cuisine. Alice demande. « Qu'est ce que tu crois que c'est ? ». Elle le pique à l'aide d'une cuillère sale. « Ça me rappelle un peu un cheetoh détrempé. ».

Je suis sur le point d'attaquer ce truc, quel qu'il soit avec une éponge quand quelque chose surgit droit du séjour pour s'accrocher à mon visage et me jette sur le linoléum bon marché. Je commence à crier en me débattant violemment pour tenter de me débarrasser de mon assaillant.

Edward hurle, en arrachant le petit diable hors de ma portée. « C'est pas bien Clochette ! Arrêtes ! Arrêtes ! ». Il saisit le chat par la peau de son cou et la regarde droit dans les yeux. « Tu es un mauvais chat. ».

Le chat émet un grognement sourd en signe de protestation.

« Bella ! ». Edward crie avec un air déterminé inscrit sur son visage. « Ouvres la fenêtre. ».

Il y a une fenêtre au dessus de l'évier. Je me hâte de l'ouvrir.

Edward dit sévèrement à l'attention de Clochette. « Cela t'apprendra à ne pas attaquer nos invités. ». Il balance son bras avec une force impressionnante et lance son chat par la fenêtre située à l'étage le plus haut de l'immeuble. Clochette miaule alors qu'elle traverse les airs et disparaît une fois qu'elle passe le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte.

Alice, Rosalie et moi crions en chœur, horrifiées. « OH. MON. DIEU ! ».

Edward se tourne vers moi avec une expression perplexe. « Est ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? ». Il frotte ses mains l'une contre l'autre, pour se débarrasser des poils de chat restés dessus.

Je m'exclame. « Tu viens juste de jeter un chat par la fenêtre ! ». Je me dis que je peux maintenant ajouter la cruauté envers les animaux à la longue liste des défauts d'Edward.

Edward lève un sourcil. « Il y a une terrasse ». Il m'emmène vers la fenêtre pour me montrer une plate forme étroite qui conduit vers l'escalier de secours. Clochette est assise, son dos face à nous, léchant sa patte et tentant de garder un peu de dignité.

Je dis un peu déçue. « Oh. ».

Edward lance en direction du chat. « Tu es encore ma meilleure copine Clochette. ». Elle ne montre pas qu'elle a entendu. Edward soupire. « Ce chat est avec moi depuis toujours mais je jure qu'elle ne respecte jamais aucune de mes petites amies. ».

Je lève un sourcil et décide de ne faire aucun commentaire.

Une porte s'ouvre en grinçant et tout notre groupe se tourne pour faire face à la personne sortant de la salle de bains. Emmett entre dans le séjour, dans un nuage de vapeur sentant fortement la fraise. Il est enveloppé dans un peignoir jaune moelleux.

Emmett se rend compte de notre présence, ses cheveux enrubannés dans une serviette. Il glapit rapidement et plonge derrière un des canapés. Il crie, clairement indigné. « Je ne savais pas qu'on avait de la compagnie ! ».

Rosalie murmure à l'attention d'Alice. « Est ce que tu l'as vu ? Il est plutôt mignon. ».

Je ferme les yeux. Je déteste mes amies.

Edward dit. « OK. Je pense qu'il est temps d'y aller. ».

Je m'empresse d'ajouter. « Ouais. Le bowling commence à paraître assez tentant maintenant. ». J'attrape la main d'Edward et l'entraine vers la porte. « Sortons d'ici. ».

Emmett tente de se redresser et court vers une des portes menant aux chambres. « Ne partez pas sans moi ! ». Malheureusement...

_Et je veux vraiment dire malheureusement..._

Il trébuche sur un coussin et son peignoir remonte jusque sur sa tête. Alice et Rosalie en sont sous le choc... Mais assez étrangement elles sont les seules qui n'ont pas la décence de regarder ailleurs.

Encore une fois, je le répète... Je déteste mes amies...

Après nous être remis du choc, on quitte l'appartement avec Emmett encore à l'intérieur.

Nous sommes dans le bowling depuis dix bonnes minutes avant qu'Emmett ne nous rejoigne. Je peux dire qu'il tente de garder un profil bas pour minimiser son embarras par sa façon d'être accroupi derrière un grand pot de fougères pendant qu'il mange un hot-dog. Edward, pendant ce temps, prend la pointure de tout le monde et est occupé à nous commander ces chaussures de bowling si funky.

Je décide de m'accroupir à mon tour derrière le pot de fleurs. En prétendant ne pas me rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé un peu plus tôt dans l'appartement, je demande. « De qui on se cache hein ? ».

Sans même interrompre sa décoration faite de moutarde et de ketchup sur son hot-dog, Emmett me répond. « Capitaine Crochet. ».

Je cligne des yeux. « Attends... Quoi ? ».

« Ouais, il est juste là. ». Emmett pointe du doigt vers l'endroit où, quelques pistes plus loin, Crochet semble avoir des difficultés à tenir une boule d'une seule main. Son assistant, Laurent, tente de l'aider mais tout ce qu'il parvient à faire est de faire tomber la boule sur les orteils de Crochet qui ne s'y attendait pas.

Je persiffle. « Et QUAND comptais tu le dire à Edward ? ». Je me rapproche du pot pour avoir une meilleure vue.

« Oh, quand il va revenir avec nos chaussures. ». Sa bouche est remplie de nourriture et ses cheveux bruns retombent sur son visage. « Mais t'inquiètes, Edward est un excellent joueur de bowling. ».

Je commence à flipper. « Je ne pense pas que ses talents au bowling soit ce qui m'inquiète. ».

_Et si Crochet nous voit et qu'il commence à nous tirer dessus ? Et s'il tire sur Rosalie ou Alice ? Ou Edward ?_

Avant même de réaliser ce que je fais, je me précipite vers le comptoir de réservation et tire désespérément sur la manche d'Edward. Il me dit surpris. « Oh. Est ce que tes pieds ont grandis depuis les quelques minutes durant lesquelles je suis parti ? Je devrais peut être te prendre une taille huit plutôt qu'une sept et demie. ».

Je murmure rapidement. « Non Edward. Crochet est ici ! ».

Edward se tourne vers moi et lève ses sourcils. « Je sais. ». Il me regarde comme si j'étais particulièrement stupide. « C'est samedi. C'est le soir où Crochet fait son bowling. Tu sais, lorsque je ne passe pas mon temps à chercher ces enfants désespérément perdus, je garde un œil sur l'emploi du temps de Crochet. Je dois faire en sorte qu'il ne complote pas contre moi, bien sûr. ». Il prend une paire de chaussures du comptoir et me les tend. « Tiens Bella. Essaies celles ci. ».

Je le fixe incrédule. « Tu savais que Crochet serait là ? ».

Il hausse les épaules nonchalamment. « Ben, j'en étais pas complètement certain. Après tout, il vient de perdre ses chances de conquérir notre célèbre sandwicherie alors je pensais qu'il serait trop déprimé pour venir jouer aujourd'hui. Ou alors, il aurait pu être mort. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait survécu après que tu ai coulé le bateau. ».

Cette fois, je le regarde avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu me regardes comme ça Bella ? » Il plisse les sourcils. « Est ce que les chaussures ne vont pas ? ».

Il sait très bien que cela n'a rien à voir avec les chaussures sachant que je ne me suis pas penchée pour les mettre. « Tu es incroyable Edward. Tu mets toutes nos vies en danger. Comment as tu pu ne pas dire que Crochet serait probablement ici ? ».

« En fait, les chances qu'il soit présent n'étaient pas probables du tout.. Mais je laisse passer celle là. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai pas mis vos vies en danger. Les pirates sont ici pour jouer au bowling et c'est tout ce qu'ils vont faire. En fait... ».

Une voix se fait entendre derrière nous. « EDWARD CULLEN ». On se tourne pour faire face au Capitaine Crochet en personne. Il tient dans sa main un hot-dog comme si c'était une épée et ses yeux sont rivés sur le visage d'Edward.

Edward répond froidement. « Bonsoir Crochet. ».

Le pirate ferme les yeux, irrité. « James. Mon prénom est JAMES. ».

« Bonsoir alors, James Crochet. ». Edward savoure, de toute évidence, le regard agacé du capitaine.

« Tu as de la chance que je ne te tire pas dessus ainsi que sur ta petite amie, dès maintenant. ». Il tapote le devant de son trench-coat en cuir noir, comme s'il y avait une arme cachée quelque part en dessous.

« Oh coquin. ». Edward agite son doigt sévèrement. « On sait tout les deux que tu ne tireras sur personne dans un endroit si bondé. Je pense que tu dois déjà recevoir assez de critiques. Tu sais, avec le fait d'être un infirme et tout. ».

Crochet saute sur Edward et le renverse, lui frappant la tête avec mes chaussures de bowling. Crochet hurle de colère. « Répètes ça. Oses le répéter ! ».

Edward crie. « Infirme ! Tu n'es qu'une morue infirme ! ».

Je dis avec horreur. « Edward ! ». Même si Crochet est un crétin, ce n'est pas correct de se moquer de lui pour le fait qu'il lui manque une main... surtout quand on sait que c'est Edward qui est la raison pour laquelle le pirate a perdu cette main au départ. « Arrêtez ! Tous les deux ! Arrêtez ! ARRETEZ ! ». Les bagarreurs s'arrêtent un moment pour me regarder dans l'expectative. « Vous devriez avoir honte de vous ! Vous agissez tous les deux comme deux insupportables cons. Maintenant, je sais comment on peut régler ça. ».

Crochet grogne. « Rien ne peut racheter ce qu'Edward m'a fait auparavant. ». Il se redresse et garde les yeux sur Edward qui est encore au sol.

Edward ajoute, prenant le même ton irrité de Crochet. « Et rien ne peut racheter la vie de piraterie de Crochet. ».

« Alors je suppose que vous devrez vous contenter de ce que nous avons à disposition. Voyons... nous avons des pistes de bowling. Je suggère donc une compétition. Si ça ne suffit pas, nous pouvons toujours recourir à la piste de danse DDR. ». Je croise les bras, et fais semblant d'être courageuse.

Edward demande. « Qu'est ce qu'on y gagne ? ».

Crochet intervient. « Je choisis les enjeux. ». Le pirate se tourne pour me regarder de haut en bas. Il me fait un horrible sourire avant de se tourner vers Edward et de lui marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe.

Edward répond rapidement en serrant la main de Crochet. « D'accord. ».

Je demande suspicieuse. « Attendez... Quoi ? Quels sont les enjeux ? Je ne pouvais pas l'entendre. ».

Crochet me sourit délibérément alors que Edward répond pour lui.

« Un baiser. ».

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**J'ai un nouveau collègue qui, outre le fait qu'il regarde ma poitrine plutôt que mon visage quand on se parle, qu'il mange régulièrement et sans honte tout ce qui m'appartient dans le frigo de notre salle de pause, a donc refermé la porte de mon propre bureau sur les doigts de ma main droite. L'enc*** !**_

_**Cela fait donc une semaine que j'ai deux doigts tellement bleus que je me demande s'ils vont pas finir par tomber de ma main et une attelle sur les trois autres, ce qui fait que je ne peux plus taper quoi que ce soit sur mon pc sans que les larmes me montent aux yeux.**_

_**Je viens de faire ce chap avec mon dragon speak mais c'est pas facile facile. J''en ai, au moins, pour une semaine encore alors il vous faudra un peu de patience encore pour les fics ^^**_

_**à Dex : Ton autre site est très beau mais pourquoi te donner encore plus de boulot ?**_

_**À angele130578 : désolée j'ai pas pu répondre à ton mail vu que 5 minutes après, je perdais mes doigts ^^**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Juste une pincée de poussière de fée**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer - Peter Pan à J. M. Barrie - Just a Pinch of Pixie Dust à Partbritishtowhead**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 11. Les enjeux augmentent.**

Je commence à me moquer de Crochet. « Mais purée pourquoi est ce que tu veux embrasser Edward ? ».

Edward et lui échangent un regard. Edward murmure. « Je ne pense pas qu'elle ai compris. ». Il se gratte le menton. Il soupire et me regarde droit dans les yeux. « Il veut que ce soit toi Bella. ».

J'arrête de rire.

_Oh putain que non !_

Je demande. « C'est une blague pas vrai ? Tu rigoles. ». Je vois l'expression inscrit sur leurs visages. « On mon dieu, vous êtes sérieux. ».

Edward me fait un grand sourire d'excuse.

Je m'écrie. « Le pari est annulé ! Il n'y a pas moyen que vous obteniez de moi que je coopère. Je ne veux pas être impliquée là dedans. Vous ne pouvez pas juste me... ».

Edward me fait remarquer. « On s'est déjà serrer la main dessus. En plus tu m'as dejà embrassé quand on était sur le quai. Ça ne sera qu'une promenade de santé pour toi. Je veux dire qu'on sait tous les deux que Crochet va perdre de manière misérable de toutes les façons. ».

Je proteste. « Ce n'était pas un baiser. Je parie que tu ne fais même pas la différence entre un baiser et un dé à coudre. ».

Edward s'écrie, clairement indigné. « Bien sûr que je le sais ! ».

Crochet suggère. « Je peux toujours tuer Edward et conclure l'affaire. ». Il commence à retirer son arme à feu de son manteau. Edward lève les mains avec hâte et dit à Crochet de ranger son arme.

Je ferme les yeux et jure dans ma barbe. Je ne peux pas croire que je vais m'engager là dedans. « Edward, tu as intérêt à gagner. ».

Emmett ne rigolait pas quand il disait qu'Edward est un excellent joueur de bowling. Il a le pas léger et a une extraordinaire précision de tir car il fait strike après strike.

Crochet, cependant, est aussi un bon joueur... une fois qu'il a une bonne prise sur la boule de bowling, bien entendu. Il a aussi fait plusieurs strikes. Les choses commencent visiblement à chauffer... jusqu'à ce que Crochet frappe seulement neuf quilles.

Edward se vante. « Ha ! ». Il est clairement fier de lui. « Bella prépares toi à m'emballer ! ».

Crochet lâche pas mal de jurons et je lui demande s'il a besoin qu'on place des rails sur son parcours. Il jure une fois de plus et me dit de m'assoir et de la fermer.

J'ai le sentiment que Crochet ne m'aime pas des masses.

Le capitaine des pirates tourne sur lui même, regarde par dessus de la boule qu'il a surélevée et se concentre sur la dernière quille debout. Concentré, ses lèvres forment une ligne fine et il balance son bras intact en arrière, préparant son lancer.

Edward crie juste au moment où Crochet s'apprête à lancer sa boule sur le parquet glissant. « Ne ruines pas celle là ! ».

Heureusement pour Crochet, il n'a pas fait tomber la boule. Au lieu de cela, il trébuche un peu avant de se reprendre. Il se tourne et lance un regard mauvais à l'intention d'Edward. « J'ai besoin d'un silence absolu. Si tu triches, alors tu perds et je me fais ta petite amie sans qu'il n'y ai rien à redire. ».

_Pourquoi on fait toujours référence à moi en tant que la petite amie d'Edward ? J'ai un prénom !_

Edward fait signe à Crochet pour qu'il se dépêche de tirer. Crochet se concentre à nouveau pour dégommer la dernière quille et relève son bras. Laurent hurle. « Tu peux le faire Capitaine ! ». Ce qui surprend complètement le pirate.

Crochet n'est pas si chanceux cette fois. La boule de bowling fait une embardée sur la droite et va directement dans la gouttière. Le Capitaine rugit de colère et attrape Laurent par la peau de son cou flasque et commence à projeter l'homme sur la piste. Laurent glisse le long du parquet et se retrouve coincé dans le dispositif de placement des quilles.

Edward dit d'un ton sombre. « Oh ce n'est pas juste. Pas besoin d'être mauvais joueur. Tu as encore l'espoir que je rate mon dernier tir. ». Edward rit doucement pour lui même avant d'ajouter. « Si c'est possible. ».

Je tends sa boule porte bonheur verte à Edward et le regarde qui se dirige sur sa ligne. Je chante dans ma barbe. « S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait... S'il te plait gagnes ! S'il te plait Edward. ».

Edward commence à se préparer alors qu'il tient la boule de bowling sous une main et prend le temps de fléchir les muscles de l'autre. Il saisit ensuite la boule de ses longs doigts fins et plisse ses yeux pour atténuer la lumière qui se reflète sur le parquet ciré.

« S'il te plait gagne ! ».

Il balance son bras pour relâcher la boule.

« Allez... ».

La boule touche le sol, avec un craquement stressant et file dangereusement vers son objectif.

« Allez !... ».

Les dix quilles tombent.

J'applaudis. « OUI ! ». Mes amies et les gamins perdus sautent tous et commencent à taper dans le dos d'Edward. Edward lève ses mains et le calme se fait.

Edward dit doucement à l'attention d'un Crochet très angoissé. « Je suis un honnête homme. Et en tant qu'honnête homme, je te propose de le jouer sur trois parties. ».

_Quoi ? _

Je m'interpose entre Edward et Crochet. « Non, ça suffit ! Tu as gagné Edward. Il est temps qu'on rentre tous. ».

Edward répond d'un ton moqueur. « Bella. Je sais que tu es désespérée de m'embrasser, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être impolie envers Monsieur Crochet ici présent. ».

Le pirate ajoute. « D'accord. On voit qui est le meilleur en trois parties. ».

Edward ne s'arrête pas pour autant. « Et... Je fais monter les enjeux. ». Il retire une poussière invisible de son épaule avant de continuer. « Le gagnant à le droit de se vanter et il obtiendra deux baisers de Bella. ».

J'ouvre ma bouche prête à argumenter. Mais Edward ne m'en laisse pas le temps.

« … Et le perdant aura à embrasser Laurent. ».

Laurent murmure. « Hein ? ». Il croise ensuite les bras et va s'assoir. Crochet plisse les yeux. « D'accord. Quel est le prochain défi ? ».

Edward se tourne vers moi. « Bella ? ».

Je tape mon index contre ma lèvre inférieure pour réfléchir. J'annonce. « Tout le monde ! Videz vos poches ! J'ai besoin d'assez d'argent pour acheter une cinquantaine de hot-dogs. Nous allons avoir un concours de mangeurs de hot-dogs, mesdames et messieurs. ».

On se dirige ensuite autour d'une des tables en plastique dur et certains font plusieurs allers et retours jusqu'au snack bar. Sur chacune des assiettes sont pilés dix hot-dogs, couverts de ketchup histoire de les rendre plus glissants et donc plus difficile à manger.

Je demande à notre petite bande amie et ennemie. « Est ce que quelqu'un a un chronomètre ? ». Emmett me passe sa montre. Je m'en saisis et règle la minuterie. « OK ! Edward et Crochet ! Vous avez deux minutes pour manger autant de hot-dogs qu'il vous sera possible. Le concours s'arrête à la fin du temps imparti, ou si il ne reste plus de hot-dogs ou encore si l'un de vous s'étouffe. Je vous préviens par avance, je ne fais aucun soin d'urgence ni de réanimation. Alors, bonne chance messieurs. ».

« A vos marques ! ».

Crochet s'attache une serviette au col de son manteau.

« Prêts ! ».

Edward me fait un sourire qui se veut rassurant.

« PARTEZ ! ».

Les deux gars commencent à s'empiffrer de ces sandwiches à la viande douteuse. Edward, en fait, teste une technique plutôt dangereuse. Il met en met quatre dans sa bouche, croyant qu'il irait plus vite ainsi. Malheureusement, Edward commence à s'étouffer et il tombe sur le coté du banc, des larmes jaillissant de ses yeux. Autant je voulais l'aider que je me dois de tenir ma promesse et ne fais donc pas un geste pour lui porter assistance. Il se tord ensuite par terre, tentant de couper le reste des hot-dogs qui sortent de sa bouche, qui sont donc à moitié mangés alors que Crochet en a déjà descendu cinq et demi.

Je craque. « Edward ! Redresses toi ! Tu m'embarrasses. ».

Edward halète, se tenant la gorge. « Je... me... meure. ». Le chronomètre de la montre d'Emmett se déclenche, annonçant à tout le monde que le concours est fini.

Je soupire et rends la montre à son propriétaire. « Putain Edward... Je peux savoir ce que c'était que ça ? ».

La trachée d'Edward semble soudainement se libérer alors qu'il se redresse et crache du hot-dog prémaché sur le sol brillant. « Je n'avais pas besoin de toutes ces calories de toutes les façons. OK, alors on est à un partout. J'ai encore un défi à gagner. ».

Je roule des yeux alors que Crochet entame une petite danse de la victoire. C'est moche mais il peut se vanter d'avoir gagné. Cela me donne une idée. J'annonce. « Le prochain défi est de danser. ». Je me rappelle encore qu'Edward est un dieu de la danse, me souvenant de sa performance sur le bateau. Je souris de mon éclair de génie.

Crochet lâche. « Je ne vais pas danser ! ».

Edward ricane, toujours en train de nettoyer le ketchup qu'il a autour de la bouche. « Quoi ? Tu as peur ? ».

« Non. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu sois désavantagé, c'est tout. ».

Edward lève un sourcil. « Oh ? Tu penses que tu danses mieux que moi ? ».

Crochet lui fait un sourire en coin. « Non, je le sais. ».

Mon sourire s'agrandit devant la perspective de la compétition. « Allez sortez vos pièces, tout le monde ! ».

On se dirige tous vers les bornes de DDR (Dance Dance Revolution). Dans cette salle d'arcade, il y a deux plateformes ainsi les gens qui le veulent peuvent s'affronter. Il faut 50 cents pour une partie à deux. Tandis que Crochet et Edward prennent place, je vais vers l'écran pour sélectionner une chanson. Je me renfrogne en regardant la liste. Je finis par demander. « Sur quelle chanson voulez vous danser ? ».

Edward marche sur la flèche du bas de sa plateforme pour atterrir sur 'It's Raining Men' alors que Crochet marche sur la flèche du haut pour choisir 'Edge of Seventeen'. Il lance. « Stevie Nicks ! ».

Edward le regarde défiant. « Les Weather Girls ! ».

Je crie. « Hé ! ». Ils se tournent vers moi. « Grandissez les mecs ! ». Crochet et Edward se regardent. Edward fait un sourire narquois. Ignorant leur manège, je clique sur la chanson située entre leurs choix. C'est 'Hotel California' des Eagles, en plus elle est classée en difficulté moyenne. Je décide. « Vous faites celle là. ».

Edward demande à Crochet. « Est ce que t'es content ? ».

« Non. Et toi ? ».

Edward répond joyeusement. « Non. Alors c'est parti pour 'Hotel California'. ». Ils écrasent leurs flèches pour sélectionner la même chanson et peu après, la musique commence.

Les pas de danse, bien entendu, sont lents au départ.

_On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair..._

Les pieds d'Edward se déplacent prudemment sur les flèches tandis que ses yeux sont rivés sur son écran. Il semble que celui qui a créé ce jeu, a adapté les chansons pour qu'il soit facile de danser dessus. Ce qui veut dire que ce morceau des Eagles est joué deux fois plus vite que la normale et il est interprété par une voix de chipmunk hyper stressante. _(Nota. Alvin et les chipmunks... dessin animé où une bande de hamsters chantent et dansent avec une voix nasillarde et aigüe.)_.

_And I was thinking to myself, this could be heaven or this could be hell…_

Edward semble survoler la piste. Ses hanches étroites pivotent et il exécute même des mouvements avec la partie supérieure de son corps, ce qui n'était pas nécessaire mais c'est pour la frime. Crochet, par contre, a du mal à suivre les étapes et au lieu de ça, il tente de mettre des coups de son crochet dans la tête d'Edward.

_You can checkout any time you like, but you can never leave!_

Un solo de guitare continue et c'est le moment pour Edward de briller. Il est si rapide pour exécuter tous les pas qu'il semble incapable de résister à l'envie de poser son pied et à jouer sur les flèches de la plateforme de Crochet, tout ça pour montrer combien il est doué.

C'est la goutte d'eau pour Crochet qui en a clairement assez et avant qu'Edward ai le temps de finir la chanson, Crochet tente de sauter de sa plateforme pour déclarer forfait. Mais au lieu de cela, le Capitaine glisse. Il lance ses bras en l'air pour tenter de se rattraper mais son crochet tire accidentellement le câble de tension de la machine DDR relié au mur. Le fil électrique se rompt, créant des étincelles, faisant que la borne d'arcade prend feu et saute littéralement.

On commence tous à hurler alors qu'Edward est projeté contre un mur. S a plateforme volant complètement dans une autre direction. Je cours pour venir à son aide. Il se tient l'arriere du crane, étourdi alors qu'il tente de marcher avec difficulté. Crochet se redresse, toussant dans sa manche, alors qu'il tente de se fondre dans le mur avoisinant.

Des vigiles commencent à arriver à proximité des flammes qui brulent les tapis. Je chuchote à Edward. « Il est peut être temps de filer d'ici. ».

Edward attrape ma main. « Je suis d'accord. ». On se dirige vers les pistes de bowling. On traverse ensuite une foule de curieux et de badauds pour traverser les pistes les pistes, sautant les gouttières et évitant les boules fonçant sur nous. Nous parvenons à l'extérieur par une sortie de secours. Crochet, ses sbires et nos amis étant directement derrière nous.

On tente de récupérer notre souffle sur le trottoir quand on finit par s'arrêter. Edward semble extrêmement fier de lui quand il se tourne vers Crochet pour lui déclarer. « Laurent t'attend. ».

Les joues de Laurent virent au rouge, enfin pour ce qu'on peut y voir sur sa peau mate et cherche partout, un endroit où se cacher. Crochet, ennuyé, attrape Laurent et lui embrasse le front. Rosalie, Alice et moi éclatons de rire.

Edward proteste avec colère. « Ce n'était pas un baiser ! ».

Crochet lui rappelle. « Tu as oublié de préciser où. ». Il s'essuie la bouche.

Je m'écris joyeusement. « C'est vrai ! Ce qui veut dire aussi qu'Edward n'a pas à ... ».

Je suis interrompue par l'ouverture violente de la porte de secours. Une tripotée de vigiles se répandent autour de nous. « VOUS LA BAS ! ».

On s'enfuit et se disperse dans toutes les directions.

Riant, Edward me prend la main et me tire dans la rue, nous faufilant entre les voitures embouteillées dans un énorme bouchon. Il m'entraine ensuite vers un petit coin d'herbe doté de quelques arbres décharnés, situé entre deux immeubles. Nous arrivons sur un autre trottoir. Nous continuons à courir, alors que les lampadaires de la rue s'allument et éclairent successivement notre route quand nous nous enfonçons dans l'obscurité.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**et voilà !**_

_**Je vous remercie pour tous vos reviews et messages de soutien, car c'est notre seule reconnaissance en tant qu'auteur.**_

_**Nouvelle histoire en plus dès ce soir et coffee prince prévu pour ce week end ^^**_

_**À bientôt !**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Juste une pincée de poussière de fée**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer - Peter Pan à J. M. Barrie - Just a Pinch of Pixie Dust à Partbritishtowhead**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 12. Dans lequel la gravité semble ne pas exister.**

Lorsque nous nous sommes finalement arrêtés pour reprendre notre souffle...

_Bon OK juste mon souffle._

Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où l'on se trouve. Je parviens à haleter en direction d'Edward. « Que penses tu qu'il soit arrivé aux autres ? ».

Il admet. « Je ne sais pas. ». Il ne semble absolument pas fatigué. « Je suppose qu'on devrait retourner à mon appartement. Si la bande doit aller quelque part, ça sera là... en présumant du fait qu'ils ne se soient pas perdu en chemin. ». Edward se renfrogne en disant cela. « Ça par contre, c'est quelque chose qui arrive assez souvent. ».

J'appuie sur mon point de coté. « Comment on va faire pour trouver ton appartement ? Est ce que tu sais au moins où nous sommes ? ».

« Probablement. ». Il continue gaiement. « Je vis ici depuis plus longtemps que tu ne penses. Quoique... je n'ai jamais vraiment mémorisé le nom des rues. Allez viens, nous devons prendre de la hauteur. ».

« Pardon ? ».

Il attrape ma main et m'entraine vers ce qui ressemble à un immeuble semblable à celui dans lequel il vit. Il me conduit à l'intérieur, où il n'y a pas d'ascenseur mais juste un escalier en spirale. Je lui dis en prenant mon air le plus obstiné. « Tu ne me feras pas monter tout ça. ».

« D'accord. ». Edward me tire la langue. « Allez montes sur mon dos. ».

« Pardon ? ».

_Je me répète là non ?_

Edward insiste, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop ennuyé. « Allez montes. ».

_Bon ben si ça m'épargne le fait de me taper les douze milles marches alors je suis partante._

C'est ainsi qu'il me porte sur son dos tout en grimpant l'escalier tout du long, jusqu'au toit de l'immeuble. Et il est rapide en plus.

Une fois au sommet, nous sommes devant une porte dont l'affichette placardée dessus nous indique 'Accès au toit'. Je lance un regard nerveux vers Edward, qui me pousse vers la porte en face de lui. On se retrouve devant un escalier étroit qui donne sur une terrasse en béton abandonnée. Il y a peu de lumière et une grande antenne de télévision qui s'étend jusqu'au ciel. Malgré la brume des gaz d'échappement et les lumières provenant des autres immeubles à proximité, je peux voir quelques étoiles. Je me rends compte que j'en ai pas vu beaucoup depuis que je me suis installée à New York, il y a cinq ans de cela.

« Wow. ». C'est tout ce que je parviens à dire, en prenant en compte le fait qu'une brise fraiche s'abat contre mes vêtements.

Edward demande, sans même regarder le ciel. « C'est quelque chose hein ? ».

C'est alors que je réalise que c'est moi qu'il regarde.

Je me détourne de lui, me demandant si le fait de n'être que tous les deux est vraiment un accident. Connaissant Edward, c'est surement intentionnel. M'éclaircissant la gorge, je lui demande. « Est ce que tu sais où nous sommes maintenant ? ».

Edward semble déçu. « Oh... Ouais. Jette un œil à cette rue sur la droite. Tu vois la fenêtre où un idiot a encore sa guirlande électrique de Noël de branchée ? ».

Je plisse les yeux pour voir les ampoules colorées. « Ouais. ».

« OK alors continues jusqu'à l'ivrogne sur le toit qui semble prêt à sauter... ». La vision de l'homme ne le perturbe pas plus que ça.

« D'accord. ».

« Est ce que tu vois l'immeuble avec tous les chiens dessus ? ». Il finit. « C'est mon immeuble. ».

Je fronce les sourcils. « Pourquoi est ce qu'il y a des chiens dessus ? ».

« Je pense qu'ils sont à un de mes voisins... On est pas censé avoir des animaux dans l'immeuble. Tu sais, Clochette adore faire en sorte que les chiens lui courent après pour qu'ils tombent dans le vide. Heureusement je lui ai dit d'arrêter ce genre de choses avant qu'il y ai quelque chose de grave. ».

Je le regarde, alarmée. Je commence de plus en plus à ne pas apprécier ce chat. Après un moment de réflexion, je finis par dire à Edward. « J'avais un chien qui s'appelait Nana. Mais on l'a laissé à Londres, avec mon père. ».

Edward hoche la tête solennellement alors qu'il m'emmène jusqu'au bord du bâtiment. Je jette un œil en bas et aperçois la ruelle étroite en contrebas. Cela me rend soudainement nauséeuse. Edward me serre la main. Il sourit malicieusement. « Tu veux faire quelque chose de cool ? ».

_Ça ce n'est jamais un bon signe._

Je demande nerveusement. « Définit ta notion de cool ? ».

Il me sourit encore comme un malade. « Eh bien, est ce que tu me fais confiance ? ».

Je réponds rapidement. « Pas Du Tout. »

_Comment est ce que je peux lui faire confiance alors qu'il semble tout droit sorti de Shining ? (nota : film avec Jack Nicholson qui pète un câble et tente de tuer toute sa famille, avec une hache, dans un grand hôtel vide perdu en pleine montagne.)_

Il me demande. « Est ce que tu sens ma main ? ».

_Il ignore donc totalement ma réponse à sa question_.

Il resserre un peu plus sa main sur la mienne. J'acquiesce. « Bien entendu que je la ressens. ».

« Alors maintenant, je veux que tu te concentres sur la façon dont tu ressens ma main OK ? ».

Sa main est étonnamment rugueuse et dure, maintenant que je me concentre dessus. Je fais courir mon pouce sur sa paume, traçant sa ligne de vie.

_Il a une très longue ligne de vie._

Edward murmure. « Bella... fermes les yeux. ». Ses lèvres frôlant à peine mon oreille.

Je fais comme il me demande.

« Continues à tenir ma main et ne la lâches pas... OK ? Tu me le promets ? ».

J'acquiesce et Edward m'attire en arrière, m'éloignant du bord. Puis, il me prend par surprise en sautant en avant, m'entrainant avec lui. C'est à ce moment que nous avons flottés. Je peux sentir le vent qui passe sous mes pieds alors que nous basculons dans le vide.

Mais cette sensation s'est finie très rapidement.

J'atterris, de manière surprenante avec une certaine grâce, sur du solide. C'est à ce moment que je juge que je peux me permettre d'ouvrir les yeux. Nous sommes sur un toit d'immeuble, mais ce n'est pas celui sur lequel nous étions au départ. Je regarde par dessus mon épaule et réalise que nous sommes passés au dessus de la ruelle étroite.

Je regarde Edward, les yeux écarquillés. « Putain qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? ».

Il me fait son sourire en coin. « Je suis un excellent sauteur. ».

Je m'exclame. « Nan mais... Je veux dire... C'était incroyable ! Où est ce que tu as appris à faire ça ? ».

il me répond. « Beaucoup, beaucoup de pratique... Bien que je me félicite d'avoir réussi à t'impressionner. ».

Ma lèvre inférieure ressort marquant bien l'air boudeur que j'affiche. Edward me conseille à bon escient. « Tu ferais mieux de la rentrer avant de des oiseaux ne se posent dessus. ».

Je suis son conseil. Il enchaine. « Maintenant, nous allons courir. Tu peux garder les yeux ouverts cette fois. ».

Alors nous nous sommes mis à courir.

Je sens à peine le froid alors que nous courons sur les toits, main dans la main, sautant par dessus les ruelles et les rues étroites. L'impossibilité de nos gestes ne me vient jamais à l'esprit. Je suis trop prise par le tourbillon de couleurs et l'odeur de bitume et d'essence qui proviennent des rues en contrebas. C'est comme si nous sommes portés par le vent, ignorant les lois de la nature.

_Non. Nous sommes le vent._

Une voix murmure doucement. « Bella. Stop. Nous sommes arrivés. Stop. ».

_Stop Bella._

Je cligne des yeux. De gros chiens aboient sur nous derrière une petite clôture en bois. Edward me tient fermement par les épaules comme s'il pensait que mes jambes risquaient de lâcher à tout moment. En fait, je peux à peine les sentir sous moi.

Edward semble inquiet. « Bella... tu trembles. ».

Je regarde mes mains. Que ce soit dû au froid ou à notre course effrénée, effectivement je tremble. Mes doigts sont bleus et j'ai la chair de poule sur mes bras. C'est à ce moment que je commence à me convaincre que je suis en train de rêver.

« Est ce que tu as froid ? ». Edward me regarde, angoissé. « Mon dieu, Bella. Je ne voulais pas... Est ce que ça va ? ». Il frotte mes mains blanches dans les siennes, tenant de les réchauffer. « Dis quelque chose ! ».

Je réponds, encore rêveuse. « On peut dire que tu sais faire passer un bon moment à une fille. ».

Edward horrifié, chuchote. « Oh. Mon. Dieu ! J'ai cassé Bella ! ».

Je croise les bras, retirant mes mains des siennes. Le regard horrifié s'efface de lui même sur son visage. Il dit joyeusement.

« Ah non... attendez. Elle est là. ».

Je soupire. « Aussi excitant que cela pouvait être, j'aimerais rentrer chez moi maintenant. Les contes de fées ne sont pas toujours ce qu'ils sont censés être. Cependant, comme tu as battu Crochet sur les différents défis, je reste fidèle au prix pour le gagnant. Je te dois deux baisers. ».

Edward sourit. Ce sourire en coin qui a dû en faire craquer plus d'une.

Je continue. « Et par chance, je t'ai déjà embrassé deux fois. Un baiser sur chaque joue, tu te souviens ? ». Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de sourire. « Ma dette étant déjà réglée, peut on descendre de ce toit ? ».

Edward plaide sa cause. « C'est pas juste ! ». Il sonne vraiment comme un enfant. « Ces baisers là étaient de ta propre initiative. Ceux que j'ai gagné sont sous mes conditions et mes règles. ».

Je me penche pour l'embrasser.

Il m'interrompt en posant un doigt chaud contre mes lèvres. Il murmure. « Est ce que tu n'écoutes pas ? Je déciderais du moment où je retirerais mon prix. Pourquoi est ce que je voudrais t'embrasser maintenant ? Tes lèvres sont bleues et j'imagine bien que ça serait comme emballer un bonhomme de neige. ».

Je le regarde outrée. « Si Crochet à eu à embrasser Laurent sur la tête alors je peux faire la même chose. Ainsi, personne n'emballera personne. ».

Les chiens se mettent à aboyer encore plus bruyamment comme pour protester contre ma décision. Edward se tourne à peine vers les animaux qu'ils se taisent. Le jeune homme revient ensuite vers moi, l'air suffisant au possible, ses yeux verts scintillants dans la pénombre. Il s'occupe à emmêler une mèche de mes cheveux sur un de ses doigts avant de dire. « Crois moi Bella, lorsque j'aurais décidé qu'il sera temps que je récupère mon prix... Tu me supplieras de t'embrasser. ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Voilà ! La boucle est bouclée ! Les trois fics sont updated !**_

_**Maintenant je vais faire ce que je fais de mieux... rien ^^**_

_**merci à toutes les personnes qui me suivent ! Qui me laissent des mails ! Ou des reviews !**_

_**On to the next one !**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Juste une pincée de poussière de fée**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer - Peter Pan à J. M. Barrie - Just a Pinch of Pixie Dust à Partbritishtowhead**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 13. Dans lequel la gravité n'est pas qu'une question de pesanteur...**

Tout le monde a, en effet, réussit à revenir jusqu'à chez Edward... à part Alice et Rosalie. Selon Emmett, elles sont rentrées chez elles. Après avoir entendu ces nouvelles, Edward prend sur lui dans l'idée de me raccompagner jusqu'à chez moi.

Mon dimanche passe doucement car je dois garder mes frères et faire mes devoirs pour le lycée. Cette nuit, par contre, je rêve du fait qu'Edward puisse voler et qu'il est perché sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, me regardant alors que je fais semblant de dormir. Il se penche et me dit qu'il a un secret à me dévoiler mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire ce que c'est, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre et ma mère y passe sa tête, faisant qu'Edward retourne dans l'obscurité.

Je me réveille à l'aube, le lundi matin, car Tyler me secoue brutalement. Il tire ma main et me sort du lit pour aller vers la fenêtre. Il y a un petit mot à mon attention collé à la vitre. Ce qui me fait le plus flipper est que le papier est à l'intérieur de la maison et que la fenêtre semble bien fermée. Il y est écrit.

_**Bonjour Bella. Gardes moi une place dans le bus...**_

Mes yeux s'écarquillent.

_C'est une blague pas vrai ?_

C'est juste une blague d'Edward. Il doit rigoler. Avant que je puisse réellement y réfléchir, ma mère entre et me dit de me dépêcher et de me préparer. Elle me tend mon uniforme et me dit qu'elle vient de le repasser pour moi. Mon uniforme n'est pas aussi moche qu'il en a l'air.

J'ai le droit de porter une jupe ou un pantalon noirs avec une chemise blanche et une veste vert foncé. On peut aussi porter une cravate si on le désire mais généralement je ne le fais pas. La mascotte de notre école est un arbre.

Après m'être habillée et coiffée mes cheveux en une queue de cheval, je mange une pop-tart avec mes frères. Ils vont dans la même école que moi à part, bien entendu qu'ils sont dans des bâtiments séparés dédiés à leurs ages. Une fois que nous finissons notre repas, nous prenons nos sacs à dos et descendons pour attendre le car scolaire.

Nous attendons quelques minutes avant qu'il n'arrive. Malheureusement, en regardant par la fenêtre, je reconnais une silhouette devenue familière qui descend le trottoir vers notre car. Je cris au chauffeur. « Faites gaffe monsieur ! Ce mec est un imposteur ! ». En effet, Edward porte un uniforme identique au mien...

_Bon à part pour la jupe..._

… et il tente de se faire passer pour un élève. Le chauffeur, ne reconnaissant pas Edward, appuie sur l'accélérateur et file alors qu'Edward agite sa main pour attirer son attention.

Fière de moi, je me tourne pour faire face au siège devant moi. Nous avons des places attitrées dans le car et mon compagnon de voyage est un mec balèze avec d'énormes sourcils. J'ai toujours trop peur de lui demander son prénom alors, intérieurement, je l'appelle Goliath. D'ailleurs, il tente actuellement d'attirer mon attention en me poussant avec ses doigts boudinés.

_Oui Goliath ?_

Je préfère juste lever mes sourcils à son attention. Goliath me demande. « C'était qui ? ». Depuis que je suis assise près de lui, je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler. Sa voix est étonnamment haut perchée et nasillarde, presque comme celle d'une fille ce qui fait que j'en viens à m'inquiéter en me demandant si Goliath n'est pas réellement une fille ?

Je réponds, restant aussi vague que possible. « Oh c'est juste un mec que je connais. ».

Goliath insiste. « Est ce que c'est ton petit ami ? ».

Ben là, je ne suis pas sûre de savoir quoi répondre à cette question. On peut se dire que si j'étais sa petite amie, je n'aurais pas demandé au chauffeur de se casser sans lui. Mais en même temps, j'ai accepté un rendez vous avec Edward. Alors, je décide que la meilleure chose à faire est de bailler et de prétendre de ne pas avoir entendu la dernière question de Goliath.

Le car arrive au lycée juste avant que la sonnerie retentisse. Bien que mon école soit privée, cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne subit pas les aléas de la ville. Du chewing-gum est collé un peu partout sur le trottoir alors que je descends pour entrer dans la cour et faire mon chemin jusqu'au grand bâtiment en briques. Je vais jusqu'à mon casier, qui d'ailleurs est lui aussi, bizarrement juste à coté de celui de Goliath, afin de vider mon sac à dos de mon livre de maths et de mon classeur d'histoire. Mon premier cours étant Littérature, je n'ai besoin que de mon bloc et d'un stylo.

Ma prof de littérature m'accueille alors que j'entre dans sa classe. « Mademoiselle Swan... ». Madame Irina est probablement dans la trentaine avec des cheveux blonds bouclés parfaits et des yeux bleus sévères. Même si elle semble jeune et assez jolie, elle est une vraie peau de vache quand il s'agit de donner des notes.

Je prends ma place habituelle, un peu vers l'avant, derrière la gothique qui sent une odeur bizarre. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis en littérature alors je discute rarement. C'est pourquoi Madame Irina m'apprécie.

« Oh et Bella... ». Irina pépie alors que je sors mon livre. « Je suis contente que vous soyez là. J'ai eu un mot de l'administration disant que nous avons un nouvel étudiant. ».

_Oh..._

« Apparemment, ce jeune homme a demandé exactement le même emploi du temps que vous. ».

_Non..._

Elle continue joyeusement. « Il a dit qu'il vous connaissait. Alors j'espère que vous allez être polie et lui faire visiter l'école... Dites bonjour à Edward. ».

Je suis son regard et regarde par dessus mon épaule, les étudiants assis au fond de la classe. Edward est assis dans un coin sombre, semblant extrêmement ravi. Il agite ses doigts dans ma direction. Je me tourne rapidement pour regarder devant moi.

_Comment est ce qu'il est arrivé si vite ?_

La prof suggère. « Monsieur Cullen... Pourquoi est ce que vous n'allez pas vous assoir derrière Mademoiselle Swan ? ».

Edward déclare. « J'en serais ravi. ». Il se lève pour prendre possession du siège derrière moi. Il tire joyeusement sur ma queue de cheval et me chuchote à l'oreille. « Ça faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas vu. ».

Madame Irina dit sévèrement. « Monsieur Cullen ? Bien que vous soyez nouveau ici, cela ne vous exempte pas des règles. On ne discute pas durant ce cours. ».

Je souris.

Edward répond solennellement. « Mes excuses Madame Irina. Je ne faisais que demander à Bella où nous en sommes au niveau lecture. Nous faisons de la poésie, est ce correct ? Si c'est le cas, j'aimerais lire à haute voix. ».

Madame Irina cligne des yeux, surprise. « En fait, nous venons de terminer un chapitre sur Shakespeare... Aujourd'hui, je comptais donner un projet dans lequel chacun doit choisir son poème préféré, le mémoriser et l'analyser. ».

Edward dit doucement. « Eh bien, dans ce cas. C'est une bonne chose que j'ai déjà mémorisé mon poème préféré. ». Edward s'éclaircit la gorge. « And by the moon the reaper weary, piling sheaves in uplands airy, listening, whispers, "Tis the fairy…The Lady of Shalott. ». _(Nota trad. __Au clair de lune le moisson clos, Le faucheur portant gerbes en haut, Écoutant, murmure pas trop haut" La Dame de Shalott. "__ trad de Kyrstyn Sinclair)_. « Ce sont les vers que je préfère dans tout ce poème. ». Edward, bien entendu, a cité le poème de « La dame de Shalott » par Lord Alfred Tennyson.

Irina demande, visiblement impressionnée. « Vous connaissez tout le poème ? ».

Edward répond, feignant de ne pas être fier de lui. « Oui mademoiselle, c'est le cas. ». Je lui lance un regard mauvais par dessus mon épaule.

« Comme c'est extraordinaire ! Vous aimez la poésie je présume ? ». Irina s'extasie.

Edward lui répond. « Énormément. Lire, que ce soit de la poésie ou de la prose est un de mes passe-temps favoris. ».

Le professeur demande. « Et qui est votre auteur préféré ? ».

Edward soupire. « C'est difficile à dire. Il y a tellement de bons auteurs ici bas. ».

Irina semble pleine d'espoir. « Je suis d'accord avec vous. Mais je suis particulièrement friande de J. M. Barrie _(Nota. auteur original de Peter Pan)_. Avez vous déjà lu 'L'admirable Crichton' ? ». Ça commence à m'ennuyer. Edward est dans mon bahut depuis seulement cinq minutes et il est déjà le préféré de la prof. J'ouvre mon livre et commence à croquer le dessin d'Edward qui se fait manger par un requin.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, m'indiquant qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller en chimie, je tente de perdre Edward dans les couloirs. Malheureusement, il me rattrape facilement et pose son bras autour de mes épaules. Il chuchote. « She has a lovely face, God in his mercy lend her grace, the Lady of Shalott. »._(Nota : __Elle a une belle face, Que Dieu par pitié lui rend grâce, La Dame de Shalott. )_.

Je commence à craquer. « Tais toi. Arrêtes de te vanter. ».

Edward me répond. « Je t'ai fait une faveur. ».

Je plisse les yeux. « Ah bon ? ».

Edward sourit. « En effet ! Comme j'ai discuté avec elle durant tout le cours, Madame Irina a oublié de vous demander le devoir qui était à faire. ».

Je proteste. « Mais j'ai fait mes devoirs ! ».

Edward me dit joyeusement. « Oui. Mais j'ai utilisé le dos de ta dissertation sur Shakespeare pour t'écrire la petite note que j'ai laissé sur ta fenêtre. ». Il s'empresse d'ajouter. « D'ailleurs, j'ai lu cette dissertation. Tu aurais pu faire largement mieux. Sans vouloir t'offenser bien entendu. Je comprends que tu sois distraite par le fait de penser à moi alors que tu tentais de faire ce devoir hier soir. ».

Je reste ébahie devant lui. « Tu est tellement vaniteux ! Au cas où tu ne le sais pas, le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi ! ».

Il me demande avec ironie. « Alors pourquoi tourne t-il ? ».

Je roule des yeux. « La gravité peut être ? ».

« Pff me dis pas que tu crois à cette connerie sur la gravité. J'ai la preuve parfaite qu'elle n'existe pas. Pfff... La gravité. ». Edward croise les bras devant ce qui lui semble être un non sens apparent.

« Le cours de science devrait être intéressant. ».

Et c'est le cas. Nous avons pratique aujourd'hui et durant tout le cours, Edward m'a fait tombé ce qui a fait que j'ai trébuché et que mon tube à essai a explosé. Mon prof de chimie s'est moqué de moi disant que je ne suis pas copine avec la gravité. Ce qui a bien entendu provoqué Edward sur l'existence de la pesanteur. À la fin du cours, le Professeur Banner était pas loin de péter une artère, criant des obscénités sur Edward, outré par son imbécilité et Edward a finit par recevoir une détention après les cours.

_Donc, apparemment, il n'est pas l'élève préféré de ce prof là._

Edward se met donc à bouder durant les deux périodes suivantes, pestant de l'indécence de sa situation. Moi, pendant ce temps, rendue plus joyeuse par son silence, je tente de trouver un moyen de l'abandonner à l'heure du déjeuner.

_La liberté... Dans un lycée, on reconnaît celle ci à l'odeur de poulet bien trop cuit et de pommes de terre baignant dans l'huile. Ah la vie est belle..._

Je retrouve Alice, Rosalie et quelques autres amis, assis à notre table habituelle de notre réfectoire surpeuplé. Je fais la queue pour les rejoindre, remarquant qu'Edward est retenu derrière moi, quant il tente de marchander avec la dame de service. Il ne semble pas réussir son coup, là non plus.

Alice me dit. « Je ne savais pas qu'Edward était en cours ici. ». Je m'assois tentant de me cacher derrière les distributeurs de serviettes en papier.

Je réponds méchamment. « Apparemment, il l'est maintenant. ». Alors que j'essaie de passer inaperçue, je croise le regard de Goliath. Pensant que mon regard était une invitation, l'abomination tout en muscles se penche vers moi et demande si la chaise près de moi est occupée.

« Oui, elle l'est. ». Une voie forte se fait entendre avant même que je n'ai le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Edward et Goliath commencent à se mesurer l'un l'autre, bombant du torse et tenant de paraître plus viril. Je plonge mon visage dans mes mains, embarrassée alors que les deux garçons amorcent un lâché d'insultes l'un envers l'autre. Edward commence juste à se moquer des sourcils de Goliath quand je me lève et que je leur dis d'arrêter. Je demande à Edward de s'assoir et de la fermer et ensuite dis à Goliath que je lui parlerais plus tard, dans le bus.

Goliath s'extasie avec plaisir. « C'est un rencard alors ! ».

Edward rugit, menaçant. « QU'EST CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE ? Je devrais te.. ».

Je lève ma main pour le faire taire à nouveau et autorise Goliath à retourner d'où il venait. Je pointe mon doigt sur le visage d'Edward et dis. « Tu n'as aucun droit de me suivre partout et de causer des problèmes dans mon lycée. Sérieusement calmes toi ! ». C'est à ce moment que mon regard tombe sur son plateau repas. « Elle t'a donné une portion de pommes de terre supplémentaire ? ». Alors là je suis surprise.

Il soupire doucement. « Que puis je dire ? Je suis un beau parleur. Tout ce que j'ai eu à faire était de faire une petite remarque sur le joli petit bout de nez de Dolorès, dame de service de son état et hop, le tour est joué ! ». Après avoir remarqué que je ne quittais pas son plateau du regard, il demande. « Pourquoi Bella ? Tu en veux ? ».

Je réponds en piquant cinq patates de son assiette et de les fourrer dans ma bouche.

Si je pensais que parler avec Edward aurait arrangé tous mes problèmes, j'avais tort. Alors que nous nous dirigeons vers notre cours de maths, Goliath est 'accidentellement' rentré dans l'épaule d'Edward dans le couloir. Je ne sais pas si je dois parler du chaos qui a suivi. Je suis balancée contre les casiers alors que les élèves se ruent autour de la bagarre.

Entre les élèves qui acclament le carnage, je peux entr'apercevoir que Goliath a le nez qui saigne et qu'Edward virevolte autour de lui, évitant crochets et coups de poings avec agilité. Je tente de crier. « Stop ! ». Quelqu'un me marche sur le pied. « Excuses moi ! Je ne vois rien ! Laisses moi passer s'il te plait ! DEGAGES DE MON CHEMIN ! ». Je balance le gamin, pas plus épais qu'une crevette, qui vient de marcher sur mon pied et il tombe directement au milieu du ring improvisé.

Edward prenant cela pour un acte d'hostilité, attrape la crevette par la peau de son cou et commence à le poquer dans les yeux. Je crie. « Edward ! ARRETES ! Tu vas finir par avoir des problèmes ! ».

Une voix profonde hurle. « QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ? ». Monsieur Banner arrive en courant, ses yeux agrandis par des lunettes anti projections et ses mains gantées dans du latex.. un vrai savant fou.

J'attrape la main d'Edward et l'attire dans la foule. Je persiffle. « Est ce que tu veux être expulsé ? ».

« Attends... ». Edward tente de relâcher mon emprise sur sa main. « Il y a encore un truc que je dois faire. ». Il pose ses mains autour de sa bouche en porte voix et crie. « HE ! MAMMOUTH ! REGARDES ÇA ! ».

Goliath se tourne pour nous faire face alors que la foule se disperse pour faire en sorte qu'il n'y ai rien entre nous et le géant. Edward se tourne vers moi et dit. « OK. Je réclame mon premier prix. ». Avant que je puisse l'arrêter, il plonge ses doigts dans les boucles situées sur ma nuque et me penche pour m'embrasser d'une manière spectaculairement langoureuse.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Pour Dex ! et pour toutes celles qui comme moi se sont geler le derrière en attendant le rer cet après midi ^^ (mon dieu j'ai failli me tuer soixante dix fois sur le quai !)... 10 cm de neige et on est perdu à paris !**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Juste une pincée de poussière de fée**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer - Peter Pan à J. M. Barrie**_

_**Just a Pinch of Pixie Dust à Partbritishtowhead**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 14. Le cauchemar que peut représenter un cours de Maths...**

« C'est quoi ton problème ? ».

Les choses sont définitivement devenues étranges. Pour commencer, quand Edward m'a pris dans ses bras et embrassé avec tellement de puissance qu'il m'a été impossible de m'en détacher, les spectateurs ont pris notre scène comme quelque chose tout droit sorti d'un roman d'amour ou d'une série télé et ils ont commencé à applaudir comme on fait dans les films lorsque n'importe qui s'embrassent.

Ils arrêtent d'applaudir quand je gifle Edward et que je le traite de con.

_Ça calme..._

Je suppose donc que l'hostilité retire le coté romantique de toute chose. Même le prof de sciences recule, ne voulant pas être impliqué dans ce qui apparaît, à leurs yeux ébahis, être un dangereux triangle amoureux.

Edward demande. « Quel est mon problème ? ». Il me regarde comme si j'étais dingue. « Ce qui s'est passé samedi soir ? Rappelles toi, tu as dis que tu respecterais ta part du défi et tout ce qui va avec ? ».

Je persiffle. « Ouais. En privé. Tu ne peux pas me demander de t'embrasser devant tout le monde ! ». Je prends ensuite note qu'il y a encore une bonne douzaine de paires d'yeux rivés sur nous.

Edward proteste moqueur. « Il n'y a eu aucune règle dite à ce sujet. En plus, j'avais besoin de remettre le gorille à sa place. ».

Je craque. « Ce n'est PAS un gorille ! Il a un prénom ! ».

« Alors c'est quoi ? ». Edward croise les bras. « Je le chercherais dans l'annuaire de l'école et finirais par découvrir où il habite. ».

Je traine. « Son prénom c'est... ». J'ai presque failli dire 'Goliath' mais ce surnom est peut être pire que 'Gorille'. Décidant qu'il faut mettre un terme à toute cette confusion, je me tourne vers Goliath et lui demande son prénom.

Il semble ravi que je lui adresse la parole. « Mike Newton. ».

Mike ? Vraiment ? Il ne ressemble pas à un Mike. Je dirais plus un truc genre Igor ou Vladimir. Gros balèze avec de gros sourcils et une tête de vainqueur. Mais là n'est pas la question. Le fait est que je connais finalement le prénom de Goliath.

Je décide de frapper Edward sous la ceinture (pas littéralement) en disant. « Et pourquoi ne pourrais tu pas être un peu plus comme Mike ? ».

Edward me regarde, la bouche ouverte, clairement choqué. Il aurait surement été moins choqué si j'avais choisi quelqu'un comme Robert Pattinson en comparaison, car comparer Edward à un gorille est assez surprenant il faut le reconnaître.

Je continue, faisant de mon mieux pour lancer un regard mauvais à son attention. « Pourquoi dois tu être si immature ? Tu peux être définitivement charmant par moment, je te l'accorde mais tes jeux de gamins ruinent tout à mes yeux. Tu pourras m'appeler quand tu auras décidé de grandir. ». Je tourne les talons, ayant dans l'idée de faire une sortie théâtrale et d'aller dans la cour mais les mots d'Edward m'arrêtent.

« Mais Bella, tu as perdu ton téléphone quand le Lagon de la Sirène a explosé. ».

Je ferme les yeux.

_Est ce qu'il doit vraiment tout gâcher ? _

« C'est une façon de parler Edward ! Un adulte s'en serait rendu compte. ».

_Ohh je l'ai eu sur ce coup là !_

C'est ainsi que j'abandonne Edward dans le couloir maintenant vide alors que je traverse la cour, décidée à prendre le plus long chemin pour aller au cours de maths.

Même si Edward a exactement le même emploi du temps, je l'évite en prenant le siège le plus éloigné de lui. Malheureusement, le seul qui soit libre est celui près de Goliath.. heu je veux dire Mike et je dois supporter de 'subtiles' flexions et démonstrations de ses muscles de la part de mon nouvel admirateur.

_Purée, dans quoi je me suis fourrée ?_

Mike chuchote. « Bella... ». Il me distrait alors que je dessinais un requin sur ma calculatrice graphique.

_Qu'est ce que j'ai en ce moment avec les requins ? C'est surement de la faute d'Edward..._

Le chuchotement urgent de Mike fait que je foire le museau de mon requin. Je marmonne ennuyée. « Bien joué Mike. Tu as fait que mon requin ressemble à un crocodile. ».

Mike demande d'une voix qu'il doit penser être sexy. « Vraiment ? J'ai réussi ça ? ».

_Mon dieu ! L'incroyable Hulk vient de remuer ses sourcils à mon attention. Oh. Mon. Dieu ! De quoi est ce qu'il croit que je lui parlais ?_

Il me dit d'une petite voix, me prenant la main et la caressant doucement. Je recule à son contact, horrifiée.

Mike ajoute doucement. « Je suis sur le point de transformer ton cercle en un triangle équilatérale et en quadrilatère. ».

Je saute de mon siège. Mon prof, Monsieur Caïus, hausse les sourcils dans l'expectative. Je parviens à ouvrir la bouche. « De l'eau... J'ai besoin d'eau... genre maintenant ! ».

« Allez y sortez. ». Monsieur Caïus me montre la porte. « Ne perdez pas trop de temps tout de même. Je tente d'enseigner à tout le monde comment faire des cercles sur leurs calculatrices graphiques. ».

_J'ai besoin de sortir de là... Vite !_

« Edward ! ». Je rajoute. « J'ai besoin d'Edward. Pour m'aider à obtenir un peu d'eau. Ouais c'est ça. ».

Edward est déjà hors de son siège et marche vers moi. Il explique au prof. « Elle est souffrante. Elle se déshydrate facilement. Et je me dois de la surveiller pendant qu'elle boit parce que la déshydratation peut entrainer le fait que si elle boit trop cela créé une réaction allergique et son cerveau gonfle comme une éponge. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis un professionnel. Puis si vous ne me laissez pas y aller avec elle, vous serez celui qui restera à décoller les bouts de son cerveau qui seront collés aux murs et au plafond puis imaginez vous expliquer ça à ses parents. ».

L'enseignant ne semble pas avoir assez de courage pour discuter des propos d'Edward que ce lui m'entraine déjà dans le couloir. Il me dit doucement. « Purée, moi même je ne comprends pas l'excuse que je viens de sortir. ».

Je marmonne en retour. « Ben quoi que ça voulait dire, ça a marché. ». On se dirige vers la fontaine à eau. Je prends de longues gorgées tandis qu'Edward me regarde étonné.

Il semble déçu. « Tu voulais vraiment de l'eau ? Je pensais que tu m'as fait venir pour parler de quelque chose... ».

J'essuie ma bouche pour retirer les petites gouttes d'eau accumulées. « C'est Mike. Il tente de me draguer mais en parlant le Klingon. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui traduirait un truc genre '_Fous moi la paix_' mais dans son langage. ».

Edward se marre. « Et tu crois que je peux faire ça ? Tu t'adresses à la bonne personne ma grande, je suis le Prince du langage cool et codé. Puis... Tsk tsk, ce que tu me demandes là est bien en dessous de mes capacités. ».

Je le regarde moqueuse. « Oh... Excusez moi mon Prince. Je pensais juste que vous pouviez m'aider. Mais je suppose que j'avais tort. Peut être vais je trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour faire le boulot. ».

Edward mord à l'hameçon. « Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? ». Je lui répète notre conversation. Edward prend un air mauvais et crache. « Le bâtard. Je vais frapper ce gros tas de muscles nerd si fort qu'il ne connaitra pas la différence entre la formule quadratique et la séquence de Fibonacci. ».

_Attends... Hein ? ... Quoi ?_

Je lui lance un regard inquiet. Edward renifle, clairement insulté. « C'est bon, je suis doué en maths. ».

Je suis persuadée qu'il ne l'est pas mais je ne suis pas en position de polémiquer. Au lieu de cela, Edward me dit les mots exacts que je dois dire à Mike une fois de retour dans la salle de classe. Devant la porte, je prends une grande respiration, et me dirige à ma place.

Mike m'accueille. « Bella ! Ton cerveau n'a pas gonflé pas vrai ? ».

_Hum... ça c'est pas quelque chose qu'on entend dire sur soi tous les jours..._

« Ça va Mike. En fait la raison pour laquelle j'avais besoin d'eau n'est pas à cause de la déshydratation..._ c'est parce que tu as surchargé mon processeur_. ». Edward m'a dit que dire ces mots provoquerait une répulsion immédiate car c'est un genre d'insulte dans le monde des nerds. Il a défendu son idée en disant qu'il avait lu cela quelque part sur internet.

Malheureusement, ces mots n'ont pas eu l'impact négatif souhaité sur Mike. Au lieu de cela, il m'a saisit par les épaules et m'a embrassé sauvagement sur la bouche. Par chance, j'ai vite repris mes esprits sous le coup et je l'ai frappé violemment sur la tête avec ma calculatrice graphique.

Mike retombe lourdement sur sa chaise. « J'ai été touché par la flèche de Cupidon. ».

Je passe mon regard de sa tête rougit par la marque de la calculatrice jusqu'à la dite calculatrice dont je lis la référence. Je dis avant de m'essuyer la bouche avec ma manche. « Non tu as été frappé par une Texas Instruments TI 84 plus. ».

C'est alors que je prends le temps de me tourner vers l'endroit où est assis Edward. Celui ci est tranquillement installé au fond de la classe, un sourire béat inscrit sur son visage.

Il me regarde, en croisant les bras. « Tu as dit que tu préférais encore être avec Mike plutôt que moi... Alors voilà, tu l'as maintenant bébé. ».

_Je crois que je commence vraiment à détester les maths..._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Et voilà mes chéri(e)s ! toutes les fics ont eu droit à une publication !**_

_**Je vous souhaite de passer un bon 31 décembre et une bien meilleure année 2011**_

_**merci à tous les lecteurs de FFnet qui m'ont suivis, encouragés, supportés durant cette année ^^**_

_** Karina : oui je continues à chanter et danser pour mes filles. En ce moment c'est Brigitte 'Battez vous', Far East Mouvment 'Like a G6' et Duck Sauce 'Barbra Streisand'**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Juste une pincée de poussière de fée**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer - Peter Pan à J. M. Barrie**_

_**Just a Pinch of Pixie Dust à Partbritishtowhead**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 15. Grippe, Drogues & Compagnie.**

A la fin de cette journée mémorable, je suis loin d'être amie avec Edward. Et je ne parle pas du coté romantique de la situation. Peut être à cause du fait qu'il a presque réussi à faire en sorte qu'un gorille m'embrasse, alors je le déteste. Oui c'est plus dans ce sens là.

Dire que je suis en colère contre lui est peu de chose.

Edward tente de me parler alors qu'il se trouve de l'autre coté du bus. Je me planque, lâchement il faut le reconnaître, derrière le tas de muscles que peut être Mike et, je prétends être bien plus intéressée par ce qui se trouve sous mes ongles.

_Maintenant que j'y pense, je me demande ce que Edward a fait avec ma lime à ongles..._

Edward tente de plaider sa cause. « Allez quoi Bella ! C'était une petite blague. Je ne le referais plus. ». Je choisis de l'ignorer. En même temps, je me sens un peu mal placée dans cette histoire, surtout en ce qui concerne Mike. Je suis presque sûre qu'il alterne des phases de réveil et de coma depuis que j'ai explosé ma calculatrice sur son crane apparemment pas si épais.

Pour résumer, je n'ai vraiment pas l'âme à la discussion alors qu'Edward, plus que saoulant tente toujours de me parler. Je soupire et choisis de regarder par la fenêtre.

Edward s'approche de nous et demande. « Hé Mike ! Est ce que je peux m'assoir là ? ». Mike le regarde en bavant. « Je prends ça pour un oui. ». Edward saisit celui que je nommais avant Goliath, hors de son fauteuil et le pose plus loin.

Une fois installé, Edward tape sur mon épaule jusqu'à ce que je me tourne pour lui faire face. « Je suis désolé d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère contre moi parce que je... ». Sa phrase est interrompue par un énorme éternuement qui projette un dangereux mélange de morve et de salive sur mon visage. Un peu plus et je me noie.

J'explose, complètement dégoutée. « EDWARD ! ».

Il essuie son visage et dit joyeusement. « S'en était un bon celui là dis donc. ». J'essuie mon propre visage au niveau de l'épaule de son uniforme. C'est à ce moment qu'Edward recommence à éternuer, atteignant cette fois, le siège devant nous.

Je demande ennuyée. « Est ce que tu es allergique à quelque chose ? ».

Il répond, les sourcils froncés. « Je ne suis allergique à rien. ». Il éternue une nouvelle fois. « Ce n'est pas bon ça. ». Il prend une expression horrifiée.

Je hausse des épaules. « Je suppose alors que tu as attrapé froid. ». Je pointe mon doigt vers lui. « C'est le Karma qui revient te bouffer le cul. ».

Edward répond platement. « Ta sensibilité vis à vis de ma situation est réconfortante. Par contre, je ne tombe jamais malade. ».

« Tout le monde tombe malade. ».

« Pas moi. ». Le regard qu'il affiche n'est pas familier. C'est à ce moment que je réalise qu'il est inquiet.

« Allez quoi c'est juste une grippe ! Prends sur toi ! ».

« Tu ne comprends pas... Je ne peux pas être malade ni même attraper froid. C'est une maladie trop... commune. Et si c'est le cas, c'est la première fois que je suis malade et donc mon système immunitaire n'est pas du tout prêt à supporter cela et je peux en mourir. ». Il dit cette phrase sans même prendre le temps de respirer. Je le regarde dubitative.

_Comme souvent quand j'écoute les propos de ce garçon..._

« Arrêtes de dire des conneries. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. ».

Il me toise, son ton est accusateur. « C'est juste que tu veux que je meure. Je paries que tu ne viendrais même pas à mon enterrement. ».

Je dis compatissante. « Oh bien sûr que je serais là. Je piétinerais ta tombe une fois ou deux et danserais une petite rumba pour l'occasion, mais je serais là. ». Le bus s'arrête et Edward se lève.

« Bien. Ben tu ne seras pas conviée. ». Il semble réellement ennuyé. « Excuses moi, je vais rentrer chez moi et mourir seul dans mon coin. ».

Je dis joyeusement. « Amuses toi bien. ». Il se tourne en colère et part à l'avant du bus. Je pose ma tête contre la vitre fraiche et regarde Edward qui plante ses mains dans ses poches alors qu'il avance sur le trottoir. Au dessus de lui, le ciel déjà bien sombre, s'ouvre et il se met à pleuvoir.

Edward n'est pas venu en cours le lendemain.

Ni même le reste de la semaine.

Croyant que j'ai finalement réussi à me dépêtrer de cet arrogant crétin, je suis d'une super humeur en rentrant chez moi le vendredi après midi, accompagnée de mes frères.

Malheureusement, ma bonne humeur est vite dissipée quand je retrouve toute une bande de visiteurs inattendue dans mon séjour. Ma mère n'étant pas encore rentrée du travail, je me demande d'abord comment ils ont pu rentrer chez moi. En y réfléchissant deux minutes de plus, je me dis que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le savoir. Emmett me supplie avec empressement. « Il faut que tu viennes avec nous Bella. ».

Mes frères les regardent avec curiosité. Je finis par demander. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi est ce que vous êtes tous là ? ».

Emmett me lance un regard désespéré. « C'est Edward. Il se meurt. ».

J'éclate de rire. « Est ce que c'est un coup monté pour que je me sente désolée pour ce que je lui ai dit ? Je te le dis tout de suite, ça ne prend pas. Donnes lui un peu de sirop contre la toux et ça ira mieux. ».

Jasper dit. « Ce n'est pas une grippe humaine. Il ne peut pas les attraper. ». Je trouve ça étrange qu'il emploie le terme 'grippe humaine' plutôt que grippe normale ou simple grippe. Sarcastique, je réponds juste. « OH ! Est ce qu'il est allé sur Pluton récemment ? Ce mec sait toujours trouver les problèmes. ».

Emmett secoue sa tête. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose sur lequel on peut plaisanter. Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu tomber malade. On est supposé être en sécurité ici ! ».

Je ris encore une fois. « Tu veux dire ici ? À New York ? Si tu veux garantir ta protection, c'est le dernier endroit où habiter. ».

Jasper pousse un soupir frustré. « Tu ne comprends pas Bella. ».

Je redeviens sérieuse. « Non en effet, je ne comprends pas. À moins que tu m'expliques plus clairement la situation, je vous demanderais de partir. Vous ne pouvez pas débarquer chez les gens et leur raconter des histoires de dingues. Et même si Edward est en train de mourir, qu'est ce que je peux y faire, hein ? ».

Jasper répond. « Il a demandé à te voir. ». Les autres membres de la bande hochent la tête, exprimant le même avis. « Il pense que tu es capable de lui venir en aide. ».

« Mais... Pourquoi vous ne vous occupez pas de lui ? Aucun d'entre vous n'est jamais resté à la maison quand vous étiez petits ? Est ce que vos mères n'ont jamais fait le docteur pendant que vous regardiez les dessins animés bien au chaud ? ». Je les regarde, impatiente d'entendre leurs réponses.

Les uns après les autres, ils secouent leurs têtes négativement. « Nous n'avons pas grandis comme vous, Bella. ». Emmett rajoute. « En fait, on a pas grandi du tout. ».

Je roule des yeux. « Bon c'est noté. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de bébés. D'accord, je viens. Les garçons, vous venez avec moi. ». Sans prendre la peine de mettre autre chose que mon uniforme, je me tourne vers la porte et suis tout le monde dans le couloir de l'immeuble. Je grommelle. « Il a plutôt intérêt à avoir quelque chose de grave. ».

Edward n'est pas en train de mourir. Je peux l'affirmer au moment où j'entre dans sa chambre, suivie par ses amis plein d'inquiétude. Il est installé dans son lit, à regarder la télévision. Il rit même quand Bob l'éponge dit à un autre personnage. « _J'ai utilisé ta clarinette pour déboucher mes toilettes. »._

Une fois qu'il remarque ma présence, le rire d'Edward s'étouffe en une toux sévère. Je roule mes yeux. Il dit d'une voix rauque et faible. « Merci mon dieu. Tu es là. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps... ».

Je plisse les yeux. « C'est drôle tout de même. Tu clames que tu va mourir et tu passes tes derniers instants à regarder Bob l'éponge. ».

Il me regarde. « Tu aurais une meilleure idée ? ».

Je m'assois au bord de son lit et indique à tout le monde de sortir de la pièce. « Tu sais, pour te dire la vérité, ça m'a manqué de ne pas t'avoir auprès de moi, toujours en train de me tourmenter. ».

Edward éternue de manière pathétique dans sa couette avant de me regarder avec des yeux larmoyants. Il demande d'une voix éraillée. « Vraiment ? ».

« Non. ». Je secoue légèrement la tête. « Mais je vais te demander d'arrêter de jouer la comédie et de prendre un actifed pour t'aider à dormir. ».

« Et si je deviens dépendant des effets notoires de ce médicament ? Et qu'ensuite je l'utilise durant des semaines et des semaines ? Il contient du paracétamol et une dose excessive de ce médicament peut causer des dommages importants dans mon organisme. Mon foie peut en pâtir et je peux mourir. ». Il croise les bras et me fixe d'un air menaçant. « Je ferais mieux de prendre directement une dose de cyanure. ».

Je cligne des yeux et dis en riant. « Je ne crois pas que le cyanure puisse aider un nez qui coule. Puis, comment tu en sais autant sur l'actifed ? ».

« Je suis un membre enthousiaste du forum médical sur internet. Mon pseudo est Lactifed_ça_Craint07. ».

Je le regarde les yeux écarquillés.

_Hum... Celui là a un sacré problème... Ou est ce que c'est 'Celui là' qui EST un problème._

« OK... Hum...alors... ». Il faut réussir à changer de sujet. « Alors peut être que je ne te donnerais pas de l'actifed. Mais tu peux prendre un sirop contre la toux. ».

« Beaucoup de sirops contre la toux sont utilisés pour la préparation de méthamphétamines. C'est pourquoi les pharmaciens pensent même vendre ce genre de produits derrière les comptoirs _(Nota. Aux USA la plupart des médicaments sont en libre service dans des supérettes avec un rayon pharmacie)_. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi je n'ai pas envie d'être accro aux drogues dures non plus. ».

« Si tu utilises les médicaments comme tu es supposé le faire alors je doute que tu deviendras accro à quoi que ce soit. En plus, je n'ai pas vu de labo de métha dans le coin. ». Je le mets au défi de me contredire avec mon regard.

Edward dit calmement. « On voit que tu ne connais pas mes voisins. ». Il recommence à tousser dans sa manche de pyjama.

Je soupire. « Tu es tellement navrant Edward. Tu es assis là comme une merde et tu passes ton temps à gémir sur le fait que tu es en train de mourir mais tu n'acceptes les conseils de personnes qui t'aideraient pourtant à aller mieux. ».

Edward dit rapidement. « Je ne fais confiance qu'aux remèdes de grand mère. Tu peux toujours me faire une soupe de nouilles au poulet...».

Je rétorque. « Ou tu peux prendre de l'aspirine. ».

Edward me dit sérieusement. « Ce qui m'inquiète est que tu sois capable de nommer autant de drogues. J'espère que tu n'es pas une de ces ados qui semblent trouver le besoin de s'éclater au Vicks Vaporub. Si c'est le cas, je sors avec la mauvaise fille. ».

Je me marre. « Je pouvais te le dire depuis le début que tu sors avec la mauvaise fille. Alors maintenant, tu veux mon aide ou non ? ».

Il me supplie. « S'il te plait. Je ferais ce qu'il faut. ».

Je réfléchis à ce qu'il vient de dire et lève un sourcil interrogateur. « Tout ce qu'il faut ? ».

« Tout. ».

« D'accord, alors qu'est ce que tu penses de ça ? Tu n'es pas autorisé à m'embêter durant toute une semaine. Ce sera à moi de décider et si je déclare que tu m'emmerdes alors je te laisse avec ta grippe qui semble te crever la santé. Mais si tu es un bon garçon, alors je continuerais à te materner jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux. ». Je croise les bras.

Edward semble absolument outré. « Mais c'est carrément pas juste ! Tu ne peux pas me dire d'aller contre mes principes ! ».

« Oh si je peux ! C'est simple pourtant. Soit tu es gentil et tu vivras assez longtemps pour pouvoir en parler, soit tu me saoules et tu meurs. ».

Il dit tristement. « Alors je pense que je n'ai pas le choix... Mais le fait que je sois malade ne compte pas comme quelque chose d'ennuyeux hein ? Alors tu vas devoir faire des pieds et des mains pour moi. ».

Je réponds joyeusement. « Alors c'est réglé. ». Je tape dans mes mains. « Excellent. Je vais à l'épicerie en bas de la rue et je vais revenir avec de l'actifed et tu vas aimer ça. ».

Edward dit machinalement. « Oui maman. ». Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte.

Il pleut quand je me retrouve dehors et entame ma descente de la rue. Je laisse mes frères au bon soin des gamins pendant que je cherche un remède à la maladie d'Edward. Malheureusement, Edward n'est pas le seul à être malade. Alors que je scrute les différents sirops et autres médocs, je remarque du coin de l'œil, une silhouette familière de l'autre coté du magasin.

C'est Mike Newton et il n'est pas tout seul. Il est avec des amis. Des amis pirates.

« Oh Putain ! ». Je me jette derrière un rayon. Une vieille dame qui passe par là, me regarde étrangement et c'est là que je me rends compte que je me planque devant le rayon des lubrifiants corporels. Je tiens à lui préciser. « Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! ». La femme secoue sa tête ridée et s'éloigne prestement de moi, l'air passablement dégoutée.

Je soupire et rampe jusqu'à la section des bandages. Être accroupi là semble beaucoup moins suspect. Pendant que je disserte sur l'intérêt des pansements normaux contre ceux qui sont perspirants, je me force à écouter la conversation qui a lieu de l'autre coté.

Une voix ténébreuse et familière grince. « Newton. Est ce que tu es mon second ou pas ? Dépêches toi et prends moi des pastilles contre la toux. ».

C'est le Capitaine Crochet.

Mike répond. « Oui Monsieur. ».

Le pirate enchaine. « Pendant que t'y es. On a plus de pansements. Laurent semble toujours mordre à l'hameçon. Ce pauvre con. ».

Mike répond encore. « Oui Monsieur. ». Je peux entendre ses pas lourds alors qu'il s'approche de mon rayon.

_Eh merde !_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**C'est moi ou la plupart des mecs que l'on connait sont pareils quand ils sont malades ? ^^**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Juste une pincée de poussière de fée**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer - Peter Pan à J. M. Barrie**_

_**Just a Pinch of Pixie Dust à Partbritishtowhead**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 16. Tu mérites que je me battes pour toi...**

_Je ne suis pas là... Je ne suis pas là... Je ne suis pas..._

« Bella ? ».

_Putain !_

Mike demande d'une voix monotone et ennuyeuse. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? ».

Je saisis un flacon de sirop contre la toux de l'étagère. « Oh, j'ai ce dont j'ai besoin. Ravie de t'avoir vu. Salut ! ». Je me dépêche d'aller vers le comptoir pour payer les médicaments. Mais, Mike me retient en me tenant le dos de la chemise et me tourne vers lui.

« Oh qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? Mais ne serait ce pas la petite amie d'Edward ! ».

Je lève mon menton pour regarder les yeux pétillants et machiavéliques du Capitaine Crochet. « Mon. Prénom. Est. Bella. ».

Le pirate éclate de rire et je peux sentir son haleine alcoolisée. Je plisse mon nez de dégout et tente de m'écarter de lui seulement pour me rendre compte que je suis encerclée par les autres membre de son groupe. Un de ses sbires m'attrape brutalement par l'épaule.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. « Dis à ton mec de me relâcher ! ».

James répond nonchalamment. « Non. Je pense que ma nouvelle recrue est satisfaite de ce qu'elle est en train de faire en ce moment. D'après ce que je sais Newton et toi, vous vous connaissez déjà. ».

Mike chuchote à mon oreille. « J'ai entendu dire que les filles aimaient les pirates. ». Je frissonne.

Crochet demande. « Où est Cullen ? ».

« Ce n'est pas ton affaire. ».

Crochet baisse les yeux vers le flacon de sirop que je tiens dans la main. Un sourire s'inscrit doucement sur son visage alors qu'il redirige son regard vers le mien. « Ton cher Edward est malade n'est ce pas ? Je suppose qu'il n'est pas aussi immortel qu'il semble tant croire. ».

Je plisse les yeux. C'est une chose que je me permette d'insulter Edward pour son arrogance mais s'en est une autre que ce soit un capitaine idiot qui en fasse autant. Crochet continue de me sourire et demande à Mike de me rapprocher de lui.

« Je suppose encore que tu ne vas pas me dévoiler où il peut être. Alors nous n'avons qu'à attendre qu'il vienne à nous. ». Il me prend fermement dans ses bras et se tourne pour parler à ses sbires. « Messieurs, j'emmène notre petite Bella au hangar. Restez ici et attendez Cullen. ». Il me traine ensuite jusqu'à l'entrée puis dans la rue.

Je tente de m'extirper. « A l'aide ! À l'aide ! ». Quelques passants me regardent bizarrement mais ne s'arrêtent pas pour autant.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ? Quelle partie de 'à l'aide' est ce qu'ils n'ont pas compris ?_

Je gronde sur le capitaine. « Laisses moi partir ! ». puis tente de le frapper dans les tibias. Il me soulève facilement avec sa main valide, me balance sur son épaule et place la pointe de son crochet contre mon dos. Je m'immobilise directement.

James sourit. « Bonne fille. Maintenant je sais pourquoi Edward t'apprécie tant. Je paries qu'il arrive à te convaincre de faire tout ce qu'il veut. ».

_OK, maintenant ça me saoule ! Personne ne me parle comme ça !_

Malheureusement, il n'y a pas grand chose que je peux faire, surtout avec un objet pointu planté dans le dos. Je réponds furieusement. « J'espère qu'Edward te tuera vraiment cette fois. ». J'ai vraiment aucune répartie, je sais, mais en même temps c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Crochet s'en rend compte lui aussi et éclate de rire. Je le tape du plat de la main. « Te fous pas de moi ! Espèce de... d'infirme ! ». Mouais, je dois admettre que c'est un coup bas, en dessous de la ceinture même mais il le mérite totalement. Purée, il est en train de me kidnapper tout de même !

Crochet n'apprécie pas alors il m'attrape par les cheveux et me fait descendre de son épaule pour me claquer la joue. Fort. « Tu parles trop. ». Je retombe lourdement sur son torse et m'évanouis.

Au moment où je me réveille, je tente de balancer mes bras, désespérée de foutre mon poing sur la gueule de quelqu'un. C'est à ce moment que je réalise que je suis scotchée à une chaise dans une grande pièce avec plein de boites et de palettes entassées les unes sur les autres. Une odeur de poisson est très forte dans l'air et la lumière est si vacillante que je dois me tortiller pour voir ce qu'il se passe.

À ma plus grande horreur, je trouve que chacun des gamins perdus est plus ou moins assis par terre, retenus par des cordes. Mes frères sont aussi parmi eux et tous semblent inconscients. Seul Emmett a l'air à peu près réveillé. Il cligne des yeux doucement, son attention vers moi.

« Salut Bella. Est ce que tu as pu trouver un médicament pour Edward ? ».

_Heu... C'est une blague ?_

Mais entendant comme il parle calmement, je ne suis pas sûre. Je demande. « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment êtes vous tous arrivés là ? Et putain où est Edward ? ».

Emmett grimace. « Ben... Comme tu ne revenais pas, Edward a envoyé la moitié d'entre nous pour aller à ta rencontre et... je suppose que lorsque nous ne sommes pas revenus, Edward a dû envoyer le reste de l'équipe pour nous retrouver. ».

Je dis en grimaçant. « Alors, pour résumer... Edward est probablement encore en train de regarder Bob l'éponge dans son lit ? ».

Emmett admet. « En résumé... Oui. ».

« Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Où sont les pirates ? ».

« Je sais pas... La plupart sont encore au magasin, à attendre Edward pour l'attraper dans l'état maladif qu'il est. Mais Crochet est surement ailleurs... ».

Je tente de tourner mes poignets, mais les liens sont bien trop serrés par le scotch sur les accoudoirs. Je soupire. « Est ce que tu penses qu'Edward va venir à notre secours ? ».

Emmett répond misérablement. « Pas si Nickelodeon fait une journée spéciale Bob. ».

« Il y a bien quelque chose que l'on peut faire. ». Je regarde autour de moi. Je me penche un peu plus sur ma chaise pour tenter de voir par delà les boites. La chaise bascule et j'atterris de coté, sur le sol.

Emmett sourit légèrement. « Efficace... ».

« Oh ta gueule ! Au moins j'essaie quelque chose. ».

« Et tu échoues lamentablement. ».

Je suis vraiment pas confortable, installée ainsi. Je tente de me redresser, utilisant le genou qui touche le sol, mais je ne parviens qu'à ramper sur quelques centimètres. « On... doit pouvoir faire quelque chose. ». J'essaie d'essuyer la sueur qui perle de mon front avec mon épaule. « Tu n'aurais pas un couteau sur toi par hasard ? ».

Le visage d'Emmett se détend et semble tout d'un coup plus sérieux. « En fait, si. ».

Je demande surprise. « Sérieux ? ».

« NON ! Si c'était le cas je m'en serais déjà servi ! ». Il me regarde, inquiet. « Maintenant je comprends pourquoi est ce que Edward a tant de problème en ta compagnie. Tu as l'air de te croire plus maline que les personnes de ton entourage. ».

« Nan ! C'est pas vrai. Je suis apparemment assez stupide pour me faire kidnapper. ». Après une petite pause, je rajoute. « Est ce que Edward pensait qu'il m'était arrivé quelque chose ? ».

Emmett dit ennuyé. « Il n'a pas arrêté de nous bassiner avec. C'est toujours Bella par ci, Bella par là. Personnellement, je pense que le fait que Clochette ne t'aime pas est un signe de Dieu. La plupart de la bande tente de convaincre Edward qu'il perd son temps. ».

Je grimace. Edward perd probablement son temps, mais cela ne me fait pas forcément du bien de l'entendre de la bouche d'un de ses amis. Tout ce que je trouve à répondre est « Oh. ».

Emmett me regarde du coin de l'œil. « Je ne voulais pas te vexer ni rien. ».

Je hausse les épaules. « Je ne suis pas offensée. ». C'est un gros mensonge. Je le suis.

« Par contre. Honnêtement. J'espère qu'il t'aime assez pour qu'il parvienne à venir pour nous sauver. ». Il soupire.

Je l'accuse. « C'est un peu égoïste non ? ». Je commence à l'apprécier de moins en moins le Emmett. Il semble un peu arrogant. Comme Edward en somme.

Il finit par dire. « Ben... Tout le monde le pense. ».

En cet instant précis, je doute fortement que ce 'Tout le monde' le fait en ce moment car ils sont tous dans un certain coma. Mais ce qu'il dit me fait réfléchir. Peut être sommes nous prisonniers depuis assez longtemps pour qu'Edward vienne nous chercher, pas vrai ? Il n'est pas malade au point qu'il ne peut sortir du lit et... il m'aime, n'est ce pas ? Peut être qu'il y a eu un problème. Peut être qu'il est venu mais que les Pirates l'ont eu. Et si Edward était mort quelque part sur le pavé ? Et si personne ne vient nous sauver ? Et si … ?

Je ferme les yeux. Il faut que j'arrête toutes ces pensées négatives. Mais je ne veux pas non plus attendre d'être secourue. Je commence à rogner le scotch autour de mon poignet gauche, qui est celui le plus proche du sol.

Une voix calme demande. « Et qu'est ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire ? ». Je m'immobilise. Cette voix ressemble parfaitement à celle du Capitaine Crochet. Pourtant, la silhouette qui surgit pour nous rencontrer n'est pas celle du pirate. Edward me fait son sourire en coin.

Je hoquète. « Tu avais la même voix que Crochet ! ».

Emmett dit simplement. « Ouais, il est fort pour ça... ».

Edward éternue bruyamment avant d'arriver vers moi. Je demande curieuse. « Comment es tu arrivé jusqu'ici ? ».

« Je fais toujours en sorte de savoir ce que traficote James. ». Ses lèvres dessinent l'esquisse d'un sourire.

« Je pensais que tu ne viendrais jamais. J'étais si inquiète. ».

Edward demande. « Pour moi ou pour toi ? ». Ses yeux étincellent presque. Ses yeux sont énormément cernés et il semble ne pas avoir dormi depuis des semaines.

J'ignore sa question. « Tu sembles encore malade. Je n'ai pas pu te donner le sirop. Je suis désolée. ».

Edward croasse. « Pourquoi est ce que tu t'excuses ? ». Il me regarde étrangement. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais prévue d'être kidnappée. ».

Je dis sans prêter attention. « Peut être que si... Peut être voulais je tester ton amour pour moi. Histoire de voir si tu te serais sorti du lit pour venir me sauver, même avec la grippe. ».

Edward me fait un faible sourire. « C'est moche car je ne suis pas venu te sauver. ».

J'ai failli m'étouffer avec ma salive. « Quoi ? ». Il embrasse mon front. J'ouvre la bouche pour protester et je le fais lourdement. « Tu as plutôt intérêt à me sortir de là tout de suite ! ».

Edward tourne ma chaise, ainsi je me retrouve sur le dos. Mes cheveux sont éparpillés comme un halo et je dois tourner ma tête pour le voir correctement. Il se penche vers moi et commence à jouer avec mes cheveux. Il murmure. « J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt. ». Il me fait un sourire irritant.

Je répète. « Edward ! Arrêtes tes conneries et relâches moi ! ».

Edward appuie un doigt contre mes lèvres. « Chuut ! Tu ne veux pas alerter les pirates tout de même ? ».

C'est vraiment pas juste. Edward doit arrêter de se foutre de moi à chaque fois. Je tente de le lui dire mais ça devient très dur de me concentrer car il se rapproche de plus en plus de moi. Puis, il se penche carrément, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes. Je le vois sourire alors qu'il approche son visage encore plus près. Je ferme les yeux, anticipant le baiser qui arrive.

Il n'est jamais arrivé.

Il se met à rire et mes yeux s'ouvrent étonnés. Il me pointe du doigt et dit. « Alors regardes toi ! Tes lèvres sont toutes plissées ! Quoi ? Tu t'attendais à ce que je t'embrasses ? ».

Je brule de colère et je tente de regarder partout sauf son visage. Edward agrippe mon menton du bout de ses doigts. « Tu oublies que je suis malade. Je ne voudrais pas te contaminer, tu ne penses pas ? ». Il fait courir son doigt le long de ma joue tendrement. Je le regarde encore méchamment et il se remet à rire. « Tu es tellement mignonne. ».

Je le regarde froidement. « Sors moi de là Edward. Maintenant. ».

Il me fait un sourire à faire fondre la glace. « Je le souhaite vraiment princesse, mais je ne peux pas. ».

« Peux pas ou veux pas ? ».

Il insiste. « Je ne le ferais pas parce que je ne le peux pas. Maintenant, tu vas rester ici et je vais aller me cacher. ».

Emmett demande avec curiosité. « Et à quoi ça va nous servir ? ».

Edward dit joyeusement. « Tu verras. Bon, si Crochet arrive... Je ne suis pas là, OK ? ». Des bruits de pas se font entendre quelque part dans le hangar. Edward part se cacher derrière une pile de boites.

James arrive devant moi et s'arrête. Ses pieds sont à quelques centimètres de ma tête. Il baisse son regard vers moi, amusé. « Comment tu as fini dans cet état ? ».

« C'est à cause d'Edward. ». J'ignore le soupir venant d'une boite à proximité.

« Cullen ? ». Crochet regarde autour de lui, les yeux écarquillés. « Il était là ? ».

« Ouais. Il est caché par là bas. ». Je montre du menton l'endroit opposé où Edward se cache réellement.

« Bella ! ». Emmett continue, outré. « Pourquoi est ce que tu fais ça ? ».

Crochet part vers la fausse direction, laissant Edward s'approcher discrètement derrière lui. Alors que le pirate est en train de poquer un tas de journaux, comme s'il pouvait cacher son pire ennemi. Edward le tacle par derrière. Ils tombent tous les deux au sol et commencent à se chamailler. Le pirate a bien plus d'avantages rien qu'en comptant son crochet en acier, mais Edward est vraiment rapide et est capable d'éviter la plupart des coups portés vers son crane.

Emmett l'encourage. « Allez Edward ! ». Ses cris font que le reste de la bande sort de sa torpeur. Ils tentent de s'assoir pour regarder le combat entre Edward et le pirate. Ils se mettent tous à crier. « Allez Edward ! ». Je suis vraiment mise à l'écart car les combattants se sont déplacés hors de ma vue alors je ne peux qu'imaginer ce qu'ils sont en train de faire. J'entends un bruit sourd et la bande se met à rire. Edward serait en train de frapper James sur le derrière avec un journal enroulé. Il semblerait que Crochet ne l'apprécie pas car un autre vacarme se fait entendre. Quelque chose atterrit lourdement sur le sol avec un craquement désagréable. La bande grogne. J'imagine déjà la tête d'Edward roulant sur le sol, jusqu'à mes pieds. Je soupire. Je suppose que cela veut dire que je vais devoir le quitter.

Tyler plaide, au bord des larmes. « Lèves toi ! Tu peux y arriver Edward. ». J'entends un grognement étouffé et le son de quelqu'un qui tente de se remettre sur pieds. Mais il subit un nouveau coup. Crochet frappe Edward à la tête avec son crochet. Je tourne ma tête dans un angle impossible pour voir qu'Edward est par terre à environ un mètre de moi. Sa respiration est haletante, son souffle semble douloureux et ses yeux verts font des tours dans leurs orbites. Son regard se pose sur moi et je parviens presque à voir la trace d'un sourire sur son visage.

Les bras d'Edward tremblent alors qu'il tente de se relever du sol crade. Un fil rouge bordeaux coule de ses lèvres craquelées alors qu'une toux grasse sort de sa gorge. Il lève son regard vers Crochet.

Celui ci demande. « Tu essaies encore ? ». Il semble ravie. « Ce genre de situation va te tuer Cullen. ».

Edward réplique faiblement. « La mort n'est qu'une incroyable grande aventure de plus. ». Sa voix est rauque. Je grimace. Ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à dire quand une personne est sur le point de te tuer. Mais à mon plus grand étonnement, Edward se redresse. Crochet lui remet un coup... de crochet dans la tête. Edward trébuche en arrière se cognant au passage dans une pile de cartons. C'est là que je prends conscience de la situation. Edward est sur le point de mourir. Il va mourir devant mes yeux et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire.

Je supplie. « Arrêtez ! ». Je tente de me faire entendre par dessus les sanglots d'un de mes frères. « S'il vous plait ! Arrêtez ! ».

Crochet éclate de rire et m'imite avec une voix haut perchée. « Arrêtez ! ». Le capitaine s'éloigne d'Edward et s'approche de moi. Il attrape une pleine poignée de mes cheveux et tire jusqu'à ce qu'il me remette droite sur ma chaise. Il tourne ensuite la chaise pour que je puisse faire face directement à la silhouette d'Edward. Il est à terre, immobile.

Je murmure. « Non. ». Grinçant des dents pour retenir mes larmes. Je ne pleurerais pas. Il est hors de question que je donne à Crochet cette satisfaction. Une larme s'échappe et se fait un chemin le long de ma joue. James me sourit, révélant ses dents abimées, avant de se tourner vers Edward.

Le visage d'Edward est ensanglanté et abimé. Une moitié n'est pas reconnaissable. Je déglutis un sanglot alors qu'une nouvelle larme coule. Puis encore une autre. Edward sourit faiblement, découvrant sa bouche ensanglantée. « Ne pleures pas Bella. Je vais bien. ».

James dit en souriant. « Ça ne sert à rien de lui mentir Cullen. ». Le pirate se tourne vers la bande d'Edward. « Et si je vous proposait un marché ? J'épargne la vie de Cullen si vous travaillez tous pour moi. Cependant, Cullen sera mon prisonnier. Je commence avec vous, mademoiselle Bella. ».

Edward hurle. « Non ! ». Un jet de sang part dans ma direction. Il s'aide des boites à proximité pour se remettre sur pieds, mais ses jambes cèdent sous son poids et il atterrit une nouvelle fois sur son dos. Il lutte pour relever la tête mais se force à répéter. « Non... ». Cette fois, il me regarde directement. Comme s'il parvient à lire dans mon esprit, Edward murmure. « Ne fais pas ça Bella. Tu n'as pas intérêt. ». Je ferme les yeux, bloquant la scène sanglante sous mes paupières.

Emmett crie, clairement abasourdi par les propos d'Edward. « Elle doit le faire Edward ! On ne va pas te laisser mourir. ».

Edward crache. « Je ne serais pas fait prisonnier ! Et je refuse que l'un d'entre vous travaille pour ce mécréant. ».

Je beugle, étouffant un sanglot. « Edward, si tu meurs, on meurt. Putain, Arrêtes d'être aussi têtu. ». Je ne suis pas sure de le penser au propre ou au figuré.

Crochet me demande méchamment. « Alors qu'elle est ta réponse chérie ? ».

J'hésite. « Je...Je... ».

Edward dit calmement. « Non Bella. ». Il recommence à tousser et doit reposer sa tête sur le sol pendant un moment. « … Non. ».

Je n'essaie plus de contrôler mes larmes et finis par dire. « Crochet. ». Ma voix est emplit de larmes. « Je ne te rejoindrais jamais. ». Une vague de protestation provient des garçons près de moi.

Je continue. « Je n'influencerais pas la décision des autres. Mais si tu prends Edward, tu me prends moi. ».

Crochet lâche. « Fille stupide. ». Il me gifle.

« Bella ! ». Edward tente de se relever. « Ne la touches pas ! Elle n'est pas celle que tu veux ! ».

James le regarde avec un sourire dément. « Mais elle est importante à tes yeux. ». Le capitaine porte sa main crochetée vers mon visage, traçant de son acier tranchant le long de ma joue. Ma peau brule et je ne peux dire si c'est du sang ou mes larmes qui coulent sur ma peau.

Edward hurle. « NON ! ». Il est soudainement sur ses pieds et se redresse. Il renverse son poing sanglant avant de l'écraser sur le coté du visage de Crochet. Le pirate trébuche, pris par surprise. Je me penche au point de retomber sur le coté, pour que Crochet en titubant, tombe par ma faute. Il chute sur moi avant de rouler sur le sol. Edward prend l'opportunité et s'empresse de sauter sur Crochet et de le frapper une nouvelle fois au visage.

La bande crie en chœur. « Purée ! Ouais ! ».

Putain, en effet. Il semble que le nez de Crochet soit cassé et du sang s'échappe de partout. Edward met un dernier coup dans la tête du pirate et celui ci devient amorphe. Je laisse échapper un long soupir. Je ne savais pas que je retenais mon souffle.

Edward se détourne de James pour me regarder. « Est ce que ça va ? ». Il continue. « Est ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? ».

Mes yeux s'agrandissent de surprise. « Crochet t'a démoli la tronche au point d'en faire de la purée et tu me demandes si je vais bien ? ».

Comme si il venait de se souvenir de son état, Edward se laisse tomber et reste assis au sol un moment. Il y a de grosses plaies sur l'un des cotés de son visage, où s'écoule le sang librement. Il l'essuie un peu à l'aide d'une de ses manches. C'est là que je remarque qu'il s'est battu en pyjamas. Le tissu en pilou est imprimé de petits avions mais tacheté de sang. Je force un sourire.

Edward me parle fortement. « Mon dieu, je déteste la violence. Est ce que tu penses que tu mérites tout ça ? ». Il me fait un grand sourire.

J'admets. « Non. Personne n'a jamais risqué sa vie pour moi, avant toi. ».

Il demande, fier de lui. « Alors je suppose que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de spécial, hein ? ».

Edward fouille dans la poche de son bas de pyjamas et en retire ma lime à ongles brillante. Il me la montre avant de ramper vers moi et de s'attaquer au scotch qui me retient. Il défait un des poignets puis procède à l'autre. Après, il s'en prend à mes chevilles. Une fois libre, il remet ma lime dans sa poche et tourne sa tête vers sa bande. Eux aussi sont scotchés. Il dit simplement. « Ça va prendre un certain temps. ». Je me redresse et me tiens près de lui. Il demande. « Est ce que ça te dérange de m'aider ? ».

Quand je ne réponds pas, il s'inquiète. « Bella ? ». Ses sourcils se dressent. Comme tenue par des fils, une force invisible me projette sur lui. Je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux et l'attire contre moi, écrasant mes lèvres contre les siennes. Sa voix est incrédule. « Hum... Bella ? ». Sa voix est étouffée par ma bouche.

Je gronde. « Tais toi et embrasses moi ! ».

Edward hausse les épaules et s'exécute.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour l'accueil que vous faites à mes fictions.**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Juste une pincée de poussière de fée**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer - Peter Pan à J. M. Barrie - Just a Pinch of Pixie Dust à Partbritishtowhead**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 17. Où il est question de sutures et de tanner la Tanner...**

Edward recule en trébuchant. « J'ai dû me cogner la tête plus fort que je ne le pensais. ». Il se masse le crane avec ses phalanges. « C'est ou alors ma fièvre reprend le dessus. ».

Je m'agenouille et commence à détacher toute la bande, ignorant le bavardage inutile d'Edward. Emmett grimace à mon attention car je suis un peu brutale en défaisant sa corde et elle lui brule la peau.

Alors que j'écoute à peine, Edward me demande. « Est ce que cela veut dire que tu m'aimes ? Ou est ce que ce n'était que dans le feu de l'instant ? Était ce l'idée d'un dernier baiser avant qu'on se sépare ? Ou encore des félicitations pour avoir battu Crochet ? ». Il s'interrompt un moment. « Est ce que je peux en avoir un autre ? ».

« Est ce que tu vas te taire une seconde ? Je tente de me concentrer là ! ». Je me bats avec les nœuds trop serrés de mes frères et Edward me distrait avec ses questions stupides.

Ce dernier se renfrogne et s'assoit en boudant. Ça ou alors il s'assoit parce qu'il est sur le point de tomber, vu qu'il est couvert de sang c'est une probabilité assez convaincante. Il me regarde faire, immobile, sans prendre la peine de m'aider.

Je dis à la bande. « OK d'accord, allez tout le monde. James peut se réveiller à tout moment. ». Je me tourne vers Edward et attrape sa main, le relevant sur ses pieds. « Je dois t'emmener à l'hôpital. Tu auras surement besoin de points de sutures. ».

Edward proteste avec véhémence. « Je n'ai pas besoin de sutures ! C'est naze ! ». Il tente de se cacher derrière Jasper pour se protéger de moi.

« Et pendant que nous y sommes, on pourra faire contrôler ta grippe, histoire d'être sûr que ça ne se transforme pas en quelque chose de plus grave. ». Je touche mon visage et je sens la coupure qui s'étend sur ma joue gauche. Ça pique horriblement. Je grimace à l'idée de ce que peut ressentir Edward à l'heure qu'il est.

Edward insiste. « Non, mais vraiment ! Je vais bien. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller voir un docteur. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est d'une pincée de poussière de fée. ».

_Quel crétin !_

Je dis froidement. « Ne discutes pas. ». Je tente de retirer un peu de sang de son visage avec ma manche.

« Touches moi encore une fois femme ! ». Edward me met au défi, en levant ses poings. « Je n'ai pas peur de frapper une fille. ».

Je le défie du regard. « Tu ne me taperas pas. ». Je le pointe du doigt. « Maintenant, tu vas venir avec moi à l'hôpital et tu ne vas pas me poser de problème. ».

Edward me tire la langue, comme un gamin et croise les bras. « Je ne veux pas avoir à expliquer quoi que ce soit à de stupides médecins. ».

« Comme quoi ? Comment tu t'es blessé ? ». Je réfléchis. « Pourquoi est ce qu'on ne dirait pas la vérité ? On peut toujours trainer Crochet dans la rue et le faire arrêter. ».

Edward hausse les épaules. « Absolument pas. Je ne vais pas laisser un vieil ami se faire arrêter. ».

« Putain mais pourquoi pas ? ». Je ne comprends plus rien. « Il vient d'essayer de te tuer ! ».

Il soupire rêveusement. « Ça prouve juste qu'il tient encore à moi. ».

« T'es un dingue, tu sais ça ? ». Je tente de me contrôler mais ce n'est pas possible. « Tu es le pire des petits amis ! Crochet a ruiné tous les 'rendez vous' qu'on a jamais eu et soudainement tu deviens gentil avec lui. ».

Edward demande tragiquement. « Mais que serait le monde sans le Capitaine Crochet ? Ma vie serait tellement ennuyeuse sans lui. ».

« Mais tu seras en vie plus longtemps. ». Cela n'émeut pas Edward tant que ça. Je soupire et laisse tomber. Je marmonne. « Je dois sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre. ». C'est principalement pour moi même mais je suis sûre qu'il m'a entendue. « OK on laisse Crochet ici. Mais nous allons tout de même à l'hôpital. ». Je me tourne pour m'adresser aux garçons. « Est ce que vous pouvez ramener mes frères chez moi ? ».

Ils acquiescent et dirigent mes frères vers la sortie. Je me tourne vers Edward, une fois que nous sommes seuls. Je dis avec honnêteté. « Je suis désolée. ».

« De quoi ? ». Il semble un peu amusé.

« De t'avoir embrassé. ».

La nuit tombe et la pluie n'est plus qu'une simple bruine. L'eau dilue le sang sur le visage d'Edward et des gouttelettes roses tombent sur le trottoir alors que nous marchons silencieusement. Nous sommes près du port et on peut entendre les vagues qui s'écrasent contre les docks. Je garde les yeux fixés sur les différents chewing-gums éparpillés sur l'asphalte et refuse de penser au garçon qui se trouve à un pas de moi. Je sais qu'il m'en veut pour ce que j'ai dit mais je suis trop fatiguée pour tenter de m'excuser.

Je fais signe à un taxi solitaire qui a dû se perdre dans cette partie désolée de la ville. Ensuite, je demande au chauffeur de nous conduire vers l'hôpital le plus proche. Il nous regarde curieusement, par dessus son épaule mais ne dit rien. Je fouille dans mes poches et retrouve dix dollars. Ma mère me les avait donné ce matin pour que je les mette sur ma carte pour les repas de la semaine à la cafeteria, mais j'ai oublié de le faire. Je m'en sers donc pour payer le taxi quand il s'arrête devant l'hôpital Bellevue. J'aide ensuite Edward à s'en extirper car il se tient plié et se tient les côtes. Il doit avoir trop mal après avoir reçu tant de coups.

Ses coupures saignent encore et le col de son pyjama est de plus en plus crade. Edward tente encore de dire. « Mais ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire... ». Alors que je le fais assoir sur une chaise de la salle d'attente des urgences. Je vais vers le comptoir des admissions pour parler à l'infirmière présente.

« Mon ami Edward et moi même avons eu un petit accident de vélo. Je me porte assez bien mais je suis inquiète pour lui. ».

« Bien sûr. ». Elle me tend une plaquette avec une fiche de renseignements à remplir. « Une fois que vous me l'avez rendu, on s'occupera de vous aussi vite que possible. ». Je prend un des stylos mis à disposition avant de la remercier et de retourner vers Edward.

Je me renfrogne en constatant les demandes compliquées. « OK. ». J'écris la date... J'écris mon nom dans la case qui demande qui remplit la fiche et continue vers celle qui demande ma relation avec le patient... Je ris et dis à Edward. « Mon dieu, ça va prendre la journée. ». Edward ne comprend pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle alors il préfère continuer à feuilleter le dernier People Magazine. Je roule des yeux et écris son nom et son prénom. « Est ce que tu as un autre prénom ? ».

Il ne lève même pas son regard vers moi. « Antony. ». Je note.

« Est ce que tu as un surnom auquel tu préfères être appelé ? ».

Il répond de la même façon monotone que précédemment. « Non. ». Je décide donc de lui en trouver un, car il n'est pas très coopératif.

_Choupinou...d'Amour..._

J'indique ensuite son adresse et son numéro de téléphone après qu'il me les ai confirmé. « D'accord... Hum... Ta date de naissance ? Et ton numéro de sécurité sociale ? ».

Edward semble trouver cela extrêmement amusant. Il rit. « Elle est bien bonne celle là. ». Quand il ne répond pas à mes questions, je lui redemande. Il soupire et me prend la plaquette des mains. Il griffonne quelques trucs avant de me la rendre.

Je plisse les yeux pour lire son écriture qui semble d'un autre age et soupire. « Edward, le chiffre 7 n'est pas acceptable comme numéro de sécu. Et je ne pense pas qu'ils marchent quand tu dis que tu ne sais pas quand tu es né... Allez dis moi quand est ce que tu es né ? ».

Edward chuchote à mon attention. « Je ne connais pas ces gens ! Et s'ils tentent de voler mon identité ? ».

Je me renfrogne un peu. « OK donc t'es parano en plus ? Bon on passe ça pour le moment. Quelle est ton assurance santé ? ».

Il me fait un sourire d'excuse. « Je n'ai pas d'assurance. ».

« Tu QUOI ? ».

« Question suivante ? ».

« Hum... Si tu n'as pas d'assurance... alors... je ne sais pas comment on va faire pour payer cette consultation. OK... Bon je pense qu'on va faire un petit scénario... Tu vas être mon frère et tu habites dans un hôtel à proximité. ». Je refais une partie de la fiche, invente une date d'anniversaire et un numéro de sécu puis inscris le nom de mon assurance plutôt que ne rien mettre du tout.

Edward observe mon manège. « C'est une fraude tu sais ? ».

« C'est bon puisque c'est sur mon nom. ». J'ignore son air ébahi et je lui demande un numéro à appeler en cas d'urgence.

« Tu n'as qu'à mettre le mien. ».

« Tu vas faire en sorte que les gens T'APPELENT au cas où TU as une urgence ? ».

Il répond, mort de rire. « C'est sûr que ça serait gênant. ».

« Tu es impossible. ». J'invente deux ou trois numéros pour éviter que les docteurs et les infirmières nous courent après avec leurs scalpels. « Des allergies ? ».

« Clochette me fait parfois éternuer... ». Il se penche vers moi. « Oh et tu peux mettre 'Bella'. Elle me donne la nausée. ».

« Ah... Ah... Ah... T'es vraiment immature. ».

« Oh et rajoutes que j'ai tout un tas de maladies transmissibles sexuellement ou pas. Le doc flippera quand il sera obligé de me recoudre. ».

Ça m'inquiète de voir combien Edward est joyeux face à notre situation mais je fais comme il me le demande. Il y a un paragraphe sur les 'besoins particuliers'. Je m'empresse de cocher les cases où il est noté...

_Utilisation des WC...Besoin d'une assistance pour aller aux toilettes... OK_

_Prise de repas... réfléchissons...Nourrit par tube...OK_

Edward lit par dessus mon épaule. « Tu es vraiment odieuse, tu sais ça ? ».

Je tape le stylo contre mon menton. « Hum... est ce que tu es enceint ? À quel âge as tu eu tes premières règles ? oh... quelle est la date de ta dernière mammographie ? ».

Il bégaie. « Je... Je... ». Il prend le temps d'imprimer ce que je viens de lui demander. « Attends... QUOI ? Donnes moi ça ! ». Il arrache la plaquette de mes mains. « Mais c'est la colonne pour... LES FEMMES ! ».

Je reprends calmement la plaquette. « Oups... Désolée. ». Je fais une tête aussi innocente que possible. Mon regard s'arrête sur les maladies psychiatriques ou récurrentes.

_Oh joie ! Là ça va être drôle..._

J'inscris '_Désillusion hautaine_', '_conduite égoïste_' pour la partie psychiatrique...

La dame au comptoir m'interrompt. « Est ce que vous avez fini mademoiselle ? ». Apparemment, je prends trop de temps et elle s'impatiente.

Je réponds gentiment. « Presque ! ». je m'empresse de noter qu'il n'a pas peur des aiguilles, au contraire et qu'il faut d'ailleurs lui faire son rappel contre la rage. Un petit mot pour dire qu'il aurait surement besoin d'un touché rectal lors de sa visite et je conclue en notant notre incroyable promenade qui aurait conduit à notre chute en vélo.

Je souris à Edward avant de rendre la plaquette à Madame Je-n'ai-que-ça-à-faire-d'attendre-cette-putain-de-fiche et attends. Ma respiration est coupée le temps qu'elle parcourt la feuille du regard.

« Tout semble en ordre. Prenez un siège, le docteur va s'occuper de vous rapidement. ».

Je marmonne dans ma barbe. « mouahahahah ! ».

L'infirmière me regarde inquiète. « Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? ».

Je fais semblant de tousser. « Désolée, j'ai un chat dans la gorge. ». Je m'empêche de rire à nouveau quand je retourne vers Edward. Il est complètement absorbé par son magasine de potins. Je dit nonchalamment. « Alors quelles sont les nouvelles de Brad Pitt ? ».

Il me dit froidement. « Oh du calme. Arrêtes de te moquer de moi. ».

Je m'exclame presque sérieusement. « Ce n'est pas le cas ! Je veux vraiment savoir ! ».

Les portes battantes s'ouvrent violemment et deux mecs se pressent avec un homme inconscient sur une civière. Une infirmière arrive et les prend en charge immédiatement sans que l'homme blessé ai à remplir un formulaire.

Edward crie. « Mais c'est pas juste ! ». Il pointe un doigt menaçant vers la civière. « On était là les premiers ! ».

Je réponds exaspérée. « Ce mec a probablement la nuque brisée. Assis toi et tais toi ! ».

Il bougonne. « Les gens doivent attendre leurs tours... ».

Une voix nous surprend. « Monsieur Cullen ? ». Un docteur scrute la salle d'attente dans l'expectative.

Edward se tourne vers moi. « Tu vois ! C'est pas si dur... ». On se lève et nous dirigeons vers le docteur qui, selon sa plaque d'identification, se nommerait Bree Tanner. Elle semble être plus proche de la trentaine que de vingt, avec des cheveux presque blond en queue de cheval. Et je n'apprécie pas sa façon de sourire vers Edward.

_Connasse..._

« Alors bon soir Monsieur Cullen. Je vois que vous avez eu un petit accident. ». Elle regarde la plaquette que j'ai si minutieusement remplie. « Vous et votre sœur faisiez du vélo. Vous la portiez sur guidon quand vous avez perdu le contrôle et percuté un lampadaire... Vous l'avez pris en pleine face avant de tomber la tête la première sur le trottoir... C'est bien ça ? ».

Edward répond avec un grand sourire. « Oui Madame. ». Il penche sa tête un peu vers moi avant de retourner son attention vers elle. « Ma sœur est si grosse qu'elle me barrait la vue. ».

_J'ai bien envie de le claquer avec la plaquette..._

« Je suppose qu'on doit vous poser des points de sutures... ». Elle fronce un peu les sourcils. « Hum... Choupinou d'amour ? ».

Edward lève un sourcil. « Excusez moi ? Est ce que vous me draguez ? Je pourrais vous poursuivre pour faute professionnelle. ».

« Hum... non. Il est indiqué que vous voulez être appelé Choupinou d'Amour. ». Elle lui montre le formulaire.

Je décide d'intervenir. « OHHHH ! Désolée. C'est le petit nom que je lui donne... en privé. ».

« Vous appelez votre frère Mon Choupinou d'amour ? ». Le docteur me regarde incrédule.

« Nous sommes très proches. ».

Edward rajoute. « Presque incestueux d'ailleurs. ». Là, elle nous regarde avec des yeux écarquillés mais ne dit rien. Elle nous guide vers une petite pièce blanche, similaire à une habituelle salle d'observation d'un médecin. Edward s'assoit sur le lit et le docteur se penche vers lui pour examiner ses blessures.

« C'est étrange. Il semblerait que vos coupures soient plus dues à un objet tranchant plutôt qu'une chute. ». Elle se lave les mains dans le lavabo avant d'enfiler des gants blancs. Elle prend des compresses et commence à lui attaquer le visage avec.

Edward gémit. « Aie... AIE ! AIE ! Arrêtez ça, vous m'arrachez la peau ! ». Et comme un geste de défense automatique, il éternue dans le visage du docteur. « Désolé. ». Il lui fait un petit regard peiné. « Je suis malade en plus. ».

Le docteur Tanner essuie son visage avec sa manche pour retirer la morve. Puis, elle s'empare d'une seringue emplit d'un liquide clair et la plante dans les plaies d'Edward.

« Hé ! Ça fait mal ! Qu'est ce que c'est ? … Elle essaie de me tuer Bella ! ».

Après que le docteur lui explique qu'elle vient de lui donner un anti douleur, je le calme. « Arrêtes de faire ton difficile Edward. ».

Je sais que le moment où le docteur Tanner perd sa patience est quand elle tente de le recoudre et qu'il se met à brailler le refrain de 'Dancing Queen'. Il n'est pas mauvais chanteur d'ailleurs.

« _You can dance... You can jive... Having the time of your life _! ».

Une fois qu'elle a fini, Edward saute de son estrade et fait quelques pas chaloupés. Je l'intercepte. « Bouges pas de là Choupinou d'amour. ». Je lève son haut de pyjama pour montrer au docteur de bien vilains bleus. « Est ce que vous pensez qu'il s'est cassé quelque chose ? ».

Le docteur Tanner passe ses doigts doucement le long de sa peau. Edward est pris d'un fou rire. « Stop ! Ça chatouille ! ». Il tente de chasser sa main.

Elle dit, les dents serrées alors qu'elle tente de le garder immobile. « Ne bougez plus. ». Elle continue. « Je ne sens rien. Il est contusionné mais ça va. Il ira bien... s'il ne danse pas trop. ». Malheureusement, c'est exactement ce qu'il est en train de faire. Il continue à tournoyer et à se balancer hors de la porter de Tanner.

Je lui demande. « Et pour mon visage ? ».

Elle scrute la coupure sur ma joue.« Vous n'avez pas besoin de sutures. Peut être un pansement. ». Elle prend un pansement décoré et le colle sur ma joue. « Et voilà. Choupinou d'Amour doit revenir d'ici dix jours pour qu'on lui retire ses fils. ».

Je demande avec espoir. « Est ce que ça sera vous lors de notre prochaine visite ? ».

« NON ! ». Elle l'a dit bien trop vite pour être honnête. Je plisse les yeux mais ne dit rien.

« Et pour sa grippe, vous avez une suggestion ? ».

Elle répond platement. « Donnez lui du doliprane. Maintenant, sortez. J'ai d'autres patients à voir. ».

Le fait qu'Edward soit encore en train de danser, semble lui porter sur les nerfs. Tanner finit par marmonner doucement. « Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi il a besoin d'une assistance pour aller aux toilettes. ».

Malheureusement, Edward l'a entendu et hurle. « CHARLATAN ! ». Je l'attrape pour qu'on sorte de là au plus vite. « C'est ainsi que vous parler d'un patient ! Et votre éthique ? Je vais vous poursuivre jusqu'à ce qu'on vous sorte le balai que vous avez dans le CUL ! ».

« Edward ! ». Je prends sa main comme si ma vie en dépendait et l'entraîne en courant hors de l'hôpital.

Je ne peux vraiment rien faire avec lui... sans lui... pour lui.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Que dire d'autre à part... I'm Back !**_

_**Bon au ralenti car j'ai vraiment rien glandé durant tout ce temps mais de retour tout de même ^^**_

_**Ps : Dex tu le voulais … Le voilà !**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Juste une pincée de poussière de fée**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer - Peter Pan à J. M. Barrie - Just a Pinch of Pixie Dust à Partbritishtowhead**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 18. Où ce n'est qu'un Au revoir !**

Edward dit joyeusement. « Ben c'était chouette ! », alors qu'il tente de faire passer son bras autour de mes épaules. Je parviens à retirer sa main, bien entendu, juste au moment où on se stoppe devant la porte de mon appartement.

Je lui demande. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? » en prenant légèrement la poignée de la porte, hésitant si oui ou non je dois aller à l'intérieur.

« C'est une poignée ou plus communément nommée 'poignée de porte'. C'est ce qui par son accroche et en la tournant, permet de relâcher le mécanisme de fermeture de la porte. ». Tout en parlant, Edward tente de prendre un air savant au possible, faisant croire qu'il porte des petites lunettes.

Je réponds sans humour. « Ha Ha Ha... Ce que je voulais dire c'est... Pourquoi es tu encore là ? Tu n'es qu'un mec que j'ai rencontré dans le bus... Qu'est ce qui fait que tu restes ? ».

Edward réfléchit, semblant être pris de court par mon interrogation. Il examine ses ongles en répondant. « Je suppose que ce qui m'incite à rester près de toi est le fait que tu me trouves magnifiquement attirant. ».

Je soupire. « Edward... Tu es recouvert de pansements et de sutures. Seule Emily des Noces Funèbres pourrait te trouver séduisant. Et franchement, je désirais une réponse sérieuse. ». Je soupire à nouveau.

Edward tapote mon pied de son pied nu. « Allez Bella... Détends toi. Je ne suis pas aussi mauvais que tu le penses. Admets le, il y a des fois où je suis un mec OK. ». Il éternue à ce moment et tente d'essuyer les postillons qu'il a sur la main en essuyant ses doigts sur mon haut. Je le regarde passivement.

« Bon ça, ce n'est pas un bon exemple. ».

Edward acquiesce. « Mais je sas que tu dois en avoir un, quelque part dans ta jolie petite tête. ».

Je hausse les épaules. « Quand tu fais preuve de courage pour moi, il y a eu quelques fois où j'ai pensé que tu n'étais pas si mauvais. Et quand tu danses, il est difficile de ne pas sourire... ». Edward semble assez ravi alors je continue sur ma lancée. « … mais tu es odieux et de nombreuses fois, je pense que tu es plus gamin que mon petit frère Tyler. Certaines fois, tu peux être honorable mais ne penses tu pas qu'il serait bon de grandir un peu ? ». Je ne l'ai pas dit durement mais je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que le sourire inscrit sur le visage d'Edward s'estompe.

« Pourquoi est ce que les personnes de ton age veulent grandir si rapidement ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si génial à devenir vieux et d'avoir à travailler dur ou payer des factures ou encore être obligé de créer une famille... Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle dans tout ça ? ». Edward croise les bras et m'observe, défiant.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. « Je ne dis pas que tu devrais être plus adulte... Je dis juste que tu devrais paraître ton age. ».

« Et par mon age, tu veux dire depuis combien d'années que je vis c'est ça ? ». Il me questionne, l'air renfrogné. Il y a quelque chose que je ne reconnais pas dans ses grands yeux verts.

Mes yeux papillonnent. « De quel autre age il s'agirait ? ».

Edward hésite. « Laisses tomber. ».

Nous restons là, à nous scruter. Je soupire. « Il y a quelque chose que j'essaie de te faire comprendre dans notre conversation. ».

Il dit, presque amusé. « Oh ? ».

« Je ne pense pas que cela puisse marcher. Partout où je vais avec toi finit par m'attirer des ennuis. J'ai eu la chance de m'en tirer vivante à chaque fois mais... dans le futur, je n'aurais peut être pas autant de chance. ».

Je me sens mal et ressens une douleur qui me poignarde la poitrine quand ces mots sortent de ma bouche.

Edward demande. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? ». On ne sourit plus et le couloir est plus que silencieux.

« J'ai été kidnappée dans un magasin car un pirate voulait se servir de moi pour t'atteindre. Est ce que tu as vu ma joue ? J'ai eu ça à cause de toi. Je ne veux plus que ça m'arrive. ». Je sais que je ne devrais pas pleurer mais une partie de moi en a très envie. Je pose mon regard vers mes pieds plutôt que vers Edward quand je dis cette dernière phrase. « Je veux que tu restes loin de moi Edward. ».

Comprenant la situation, il dit doucement. « Ah. ».

J'hésite. « Je...hum... ». Je voudrais dire que je suis désolée mais je ne le peux. Ce serait mentir.

« Ouais. D'accord. J'ai compris. ». Sa voix est emplie de colère et bien trop calme. Ses yeux semblent s'embraser quand il dit sèchement. « Mais je suis un peu confus sur le fait que tu m'embrasses pour ensuite soudainement me rejeter. ».

Ma voix est haut perché. « Pourquoi est ce que tu penses que je me suis excusée quand on était encore dans le hangar ? ».

« Tu ne peux pas juste faire ça Bella. Tu ne peux pas me lourder ainsi et t'attendre à ce que je le prenne bien ! Tu dis que je suis un gamin et pourtant tu joues à des gamineries bien plus que moi. Mais tu sais quoi ? Peu importe. Je suppose que je le mérite. Tu ne voulais déjà pas me parler dans le bus alors pourquoi est ce que tu le ferais maintenant ? ».

Il n'a aucune raison d'être en colère après moi. C'est moi qui devrais être en colère après lui ! Il m'a mise en danger plusieurs fois et ses gamineries ont tendance à me rendre dingue. Il n'a pas le droit de me parler ainsi et je le lui dis.

Edward lève sa main pour me faire taire. « Au revoir Bella. ». Il me fait un sourire bref et discret avant de s'en aller.

Je l'appelle. « Edward ? ».

Il s'arrête et écoute.

« Merci de m'avoir sauver la vie. ».

xoxo

Je marche péniblement jusque dans la chambre et m'assois sur mon lit. Tyler est déjà endormi mais Eric est encore debout. Il rampe hors de son lit et vient s'assoir sur le mien.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? ». Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Ses cheveux noirs retombent sur son visage et ses lunettes reflètent la clarté de la lune qui vient de la fenêtre.

Je souris faiblement. « A part tout ? ».

Il ne le retourne pas. « Est ce à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ? Je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrais dormir. Je ne cesse de repenser à ce que cet homme avec le crochet a pu faire à Edward. ».

J'acquiesce mais pour une toute autre raison. « Je ne pourrais pas dormir non plus. ». Je passe mon bras autour de lui et ferme les yeux.

Eric chuchote. « Tu t'inquiètes pour Edward ? ».

« Oui. ».

xoxo

Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être samedi.

Le moment où j'ouvre les yeux, je souhaite ne pas l'avoir fait. Je ne me rappelle même pas m'être assoupie. Je suis même surprise d'avoir pu m'endormir ainsi. Balançant mes pieds hors du lit, je me frotte les yeux encore ensommeillés et prends en compte les vêtements sales dans lesquels j'ai dormi.

Je regarde la fenêtre avec espoir, comme s'il y aurait une nouvelle note coincée dans la vitre. Il n'y a rien.

Je cherche mon téléphone portable et m'empresse d'appeler Alice. Je sais que Rosalie dort encore à cette heure ci mais Alice se réveille avec les poules. Son père est militaire et elle a les mêmes tics que lui.

Elle me répond chaleureusement. « Bonjour Chérie. Quoi de neuf à Londres ? ».

J'ignore sa question vu qu'elle se moque toujours du fait que je suis d'Angleterre. « Est ce que tu es libre aujourd'hui ? ».

Elle répond simplement. « Faut que je demande au Sergent Major...Mais je pense être capable de filer en douce. Pourquoi ? ».

Je tente de paraître indifférente. « Rien de grave. Je me suis finalement débarrassée de mon admirateur lourdingue. ». Mon estomac se retourne sous la culpabilité.

Elle semble en train de manger une pomme. « Edward ou Mike ? ».

« Les deux en fait. Tu sais ce mec avec le crochet qu'Edward a défié le week-end dernier ? ».

Elle rit. « Comment pourrais je l'oublier sérieux ? ».

Je tente de paraître tout aussi joyeuse. « Et bien Mike est son homme de main. Et je doute que Crochet soit d'accord pour que Mike me fréquente d'une manière ou d'une autre... ».

« Et en ce qui concerne Edward ? ».

J'hésite. « Ça ne marche pas. Je lui ai dit, en quelque sorte, d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y étais. ».

« Je vois... ». Il y a un bon silence de l'autre coté de la ligne.

Je tente encore de garder ma nonchalance mais je la sens fébrile. « Ouais...Hum alors... Tu veux qu'on fasse un truc ? ».

Alice dit doucement. « D'une certaine manière, j'ai l'impression que tu es plus contrariée que tu ne le devrais... ».

Je ne réponds pas.

Elle soupire. « D'accord. Je te retrouve dans une demi heure. ».

xoxo

Alice me dit de l'autre coté de la table. « Tu sais de quoi tu as besoin ? D'une bonne roue de secours. ». Je pique dans mon pancake avec aigreur alors que nous mangeons chez Denny's car elle m'offre le petit déjeuner.

Je ris jaune. « Une roue de secours pour quoi ? Je ne pense pas qu'Edward et moi sortions réellement ensemble. ».

Alice reste pensive. « Hum... Bon point. »

Je lui dit honnêtement. « Et je ne suis pas triste. Je le connais depuis... Quoi ? Une semaine ? Je me sens juste coupable. En fait, même si c'est Edward qui me fourrait dans ces problèmes, il est aussi celui qui m'en sortait. Ça semble être une mauvaise façon de le remercier. ».

Alice roule des yeux. « Allez quoi. Si tu veux être blessée à chaque fois que tu sors avec quelqu'un, tu peux directement sortir avec un requin. Je suis sûre qu'Edward comprend. En plus, même si... Il est aussi craquant... ». Je lui lance un regard tranchant avant qu'elle ne continue sa phrase. « ...Tu mérites mieux. ».

Je renifle en entendant cela. « Je ne cherche pas un petit ami. Je veux juste... ». Alice n'a pas le temps d'entendre ce que je veux var mon téléphone se met à sonner dans ma poche. Je le récupère et décroche. « Ouais ? ».

Ma mère s'exclame. « Bella ! Devines quoi ? ».

Je mords à l'hameçon. « Quoi ? ».

« Tu n'iras pas en cours durant une semaine ! ».

C'est trop beau pour être vrai... Je demande suspicieusement. « Où est le piège ? ».

« il n'y a pas de piège... Ton père nous a invité à lui rendre visite durant une semaine. Il a un nouvel appartement charmant et il veut partager cela avec nous... ». Ma mère est toujours en contact avec mon père, principalement pour le bénéfice de leurs enfants, Eric, Tyler et moi. « .. On part à Londres ! ».

Je grimace au téléphone. Ce n'est pas mon idée des vacances. Je vois déjà la semaine, à être serrés dans un petit appartement avec mes parents qui se chamaillent sans cesse. En tout cas, c'est ce qui s'est passé au dernier réveillon de Noël. Je dis platement. « Je ne veux pas y aller. ».

La voix pleine de déception me répond. « Mais... Il a vraiment envie de te voir. Et ce n'est que la semaine prochaine. ».

« Ben, j'ai un grand exposé en histoire pour l'école qui se déroule justement la semaine prochaine. Mes notes en dépendent. Tu veux que j'obtienne une bourse pas vrai ? ». Je suis une vraie garce, usant de la faiblesse de ma mère sur le sujet pour m'en tirer avec un mensonge éhonté.

Ma mère tente misérablement. « Mais c'est la seule semaine où il sera libre. Il commence un nouveau boulot après. J'ai vraiment envie d'aller à Londres. Ça me manque tellement. Puis j'ai déjà acheté les billets ! Nous partons demain ! ».

« Dans ce cas, je suis sûre que vous vous amuserez bien sans moi. ».

« Je suis déçue de ton comportement chérie. ». Elle soupire, exaspérée. Ce qui est bon signe car ça veut dire qu'elle est en train de capituler.

« Je t'aime aussi maman. ». Je l'entends qui raccroche et une fois l'appel terminé, je me tourne vers Alice.

Celle ci me regarde, inquiète. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? ». Elle se renfrogne. « Et c'est quoi cet exposé en histoire dont tu lui parlais ? ».

« Ma mère et mes frères partent à Londres durant une semaine. L'exposé est juste une excuse pour que je n'y aille pas. Je soupire et range le téléphone dans ma poche.

Alice me fait un grand sourire. « Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? ».

_Oh Oh..._

Je demande, sentant la guillotine prête à me tomber dessus. « Quoi ? ».

« On fait une fête chez toi ! ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Oh ben quoi de mieux qu'une bonne rupture en ce jour de Saint Valentin... Hum... ^^'**_

_**Merci pour votre soutien et n'hésitez pas à lire l'OS que j'ai publié hier nommé : « Les Anges appartiennent au Paradis ».**_

_**Ps: Tout plein de Love Vibes à my own personal Jesus : Matt ! … **_

_**All I ever wanted,**_

_(Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu)_

_**All I ever needed,**_

_(Tout ce dont j'ai pu avoir besoin)_

_**Is here in my arms,**_

_(Est ici dans mes bras)_

_**Words are very unnecessary,**_

_(Les mots ne sont vraiment pas nécessaires)_

_**They can only do harm**_

_(ils ne peuvent que blesser)_

_**Oui je suis vraiment fan de Depeche Mode ^^**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Juste une pincée de poussière de fée**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer - Peter Pan à J. M. Barrie - Just a Pinch of Pixie Dust à Partbritishtowhead**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 19. Où Edward mène l'enquête...**

**EPOV**

Je grogne quand quelque chose en fourrure s'assoit sur mon visage.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi durant un siècle.

Je beugle un peu trop fort pour un samedi matin. « Descends de mon visage Clochette ! ». Ma télé est toujours en marche, mais en sourdine, et il passe des rediffusions de dessins animés. Je l'éteins et plisse les yeux vers mon réveil. Il est près de neuf heures.

Je touche mon visage délicatement, sentant les points de sutures. Je soupire, sachant que je dois les retirer moi même. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté que Bella m'emmène à l'hôpital était parce que je ne voulais pas avoir à expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles je n'ai pas besoin de suture. Cela m'entraine vers une autre pensée. Bella.

En gémissant et me plaignant aussi fort qu'il est humainement possible, je me dirige lourdement vers la salle de bains avec une paire de ciseaux dans les mains. Les garçons perdus qui semblent s'être endormis sur les canapés à disposition commencent à s'étirer, de mauvaise humeur.

Emmett me demande, groggy, tout en se roulant sur le ventre. « De quoi tu te plains Edward ? ».

Je ne lui réponds pas alors que je claque la porte de la salle de bains derrière moi et me dévisage dans le miroir. Mes coupures se sont miraculeusement guéries et tout ce qui reste c'est le fil noir dérangeant. Je m'approche autant que possible du miroir et je commence à en couper les sutures. Il est clair que c'est étrange de retirer des fils de ma peau.

_Et voilà !_

Une fois fini, toutes les blessures de la nuit dernière ne sont plus que de fines cicatrices roses. Elles aussi s'effaceront dans peu de temps. Souriant, je fais un clin d'œil à mon reflet.

« Mon dieu, j'ai l'air sexy aujourd'hui ! ». Après que j'ai eu le temps de danser un peu devant le miroir, quelqu'un frappe à la porte de la salle de bains.

Emmett gronde de l'autre coté de la porte. « Si tu as fini d'admirer ta musculature, j'aimerais pisser. ».

Je fronce les sourcils. Comment est ce qu'il sait ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Bon, je suppose que ça n'a pas d'importance. Un mec qui est aussi beau que moi ferait exactement la même chose. Bella doit être folle pour m'avoir plaqué.

Me lançant un dernier coup de sourcil, j'ouvre la porte et autorise Emmett à passer. La bande qui est sur les canapés, m'accueille avec une voix pâteuse.

Assis au niveau de la fenêtre, Jasper me demande. « Qu'est ce que tu fais aujourd'hui Edward ? ». Il laisse échapper un énorme bâillement.

« Je ne sais pas. Bella m'a laissé tombé la nuit dernière. Je vais peut être sauter de quelques immeubles. ».

Toute la bande me regarde avec des yeux écarquillés. Ils disent en chœur. « ELLE A FAIT QUOI ? ». S'en suit une série de « Elle est dingue. » ou des « Tu n'as pas besoin d'elle. » ou encore « Tu es magnifique ! ». Je lève la main et le ton baisse.

« Il est vrai que je suis beau ». Je soupire. « Mais je suppose que Bella a un truc pour les gens laids. ».

Emmett revient des toilettes. « Je doute que ce soit pour ça qu'elle ai rompu avec toi. ». Le séjour reste silencieux et tous les regards pivotent vers Emmett. Il est le seul de la bande à être assez arrogant pour contester ce que je dis.

« Hé ! ». C'est la voix lente et indignée d'Alec que j'entends. « Ne parles pas ainsi à Edward. ».

Un autre intervient, sur le même ton. « Ouais ! Ne lui parles pas comme ça. ».

Emmett les ignore et tourne autour de moi. « Je paris qu'elle t'a dit un truc du genre que tu la mettais trop en danger. ».

Je tente de le prendre de haut. « Je pense que ses mots exacts ont été 'Tu es trop balèze pour moi.'... Mais c'est bon. C'était drôle pendant un temps, mais franchement ça devenait lassant. ».

Emmett lève un sourcil. « C'était lassant au bout d'une semaine ? C'est assez dur, même pour un gars qui a tranché la main d'un vieil ami. ».

Je dis, irrité. « Pour la dernière fois, la mutilation de James Crochet était un ACCIDENT. ».

Il hausse les épaules. « Peu importe. Je te connais. Tu es mon meilleur ami, Edward. ». Je fais semblant de m'évanouir devant ce moment émouvant. Emmett m'ignore et continue. « Je sais quand tu es fâché. Tu sais de quoi tu as besoin ? D'une nouvelle occasion. ».

Je fais semblant de rire et balaie l'air avec ma main. « Je n'ai besoin de personne pour oublier Bella. C'est de l'histoire ancienne. ».

Emmett me dit sérieusement. « Arrêtes de faire ça. Tu fais homo. Comment est ce que tu vas te trouver une fille si elles pensent que tu es homo ? ».

Je casse. « Je n'ai pas besoin de copine ! Ce dont j'ai besoin c'est... ». Je m'interromps pour réfléchir. Je regarde le reste de la bande avec suspicion. Ils sont pendus à mes lèvres. « … Je dois aller dehors pour prendre l'air. ». Je lance mon sourire en coin. C'est le code pour dire que je vais aller discrètement voir ce que fait Bella.

Emmett plisse les yeux vers moi alors que je retourne dans ma chambre pour m'habiller d'un jeans, d'un t shirt vers et de ma veste en cuir noir habituelle. Je regarde dans le miroir et tente d'arranger mes cheveux. En soupirant, je laisse tomber et les ébourriffe dans toutes les directions. « Parfait. ». Je me dirige dans le séjour, faisant peur à Clochette avec le bruit de mes pas pour aller vers la porte.

Emmett me lance. « Essaies de ne pas être trop dur avec Bella. ».

xoxo

Je m'accroupis sur le toit d'un immeuble bas. J'ai attendu près de 20 minutes que Bella sorte de son immeuble pour rencontrer son amie Alice sur le trottoir. Je les suis sans bruit jusque chez Denny's et suis assez content quand elles prennent une table près de la fenêtre. Elle me permet de les regarder de mon poste d'observation sur le bâtiment en face de leur trottoir.

Je les scrute, tentant de lire sur leurs lèvres. Bella dit. « Blah, blah, blah... ». Alice répond. « Blah ? Blah... Blah Blah. ». Je me concentre un peu plus. Je peux jurer que j'ai vu la bouche de Bella qui formait mon prénom. Soudain, Bella prend son téléphone. Je me renfrogne en voyant cela. Elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle avait un nouveau téléphone. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne m'a pas donné son nouveau numéro ? Ou peut être est ce le même. Certains opérateurs font ça maintenant. Peut être devrais je tester cette théorie.

Quelque chose de nouveau se produit. Je cligne des yeux.

Bella et Alice se redressent. Alice pose un billet sur la table et les deux disparaissent plus loin dans le restaurant. Je me maudis de les avoir perdu et me dirige rapidement vers le bord du bâtiment qui fait face à une ruelle sombre. Je ne veux pas avoir de témoin pour ce que je compte faire.

Appréciant la résistance du vent contre moi, je saute du toit. J'atterris en douceur et facilement, comme si de rien n'était. Je remonte la ruelle pour jeter un œil au coin de la rue. Alice et Bella sortent du Denny's. Cependant, elles ne vont pas dans la direction de chez Bella.

Je murmure, en fronçant les sourcils. « Où est ce que vous allez ? ».

Je les suis tel un fantôme, prenant soin de garder quelques personnes entre nous pour éviter qu'elles ne me voient. Elles se dirigent vers un petit supermarché qui donne dans une rue à proximité. Je me précipite sur la porte, derrière elle et plonge pratiquement derrière le comptoir à journaux pour me cacher.

Alors que je les suis dans une allée adjacente, Bella marmonne. « C'est stupide. ».

Alice rétorque. « Non ce n'est pas stupide... Allez ! Depuis quand tu n'as pas fait une fête ? Ou même que tu y sois allé ? ».

_Une fête ? Elles vont faire une fête ? Sans moi ?_

Je recule, outré.

Bella répond d'un air maussade. « Là n'est pas la question. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire la fête. ».

Génial ! Elle doit être vraiment touchée par mon sujet. Je me souris, ce qui peut paraître sacrément ridicule, sachant que je suis accroupi près des produits pour l'hygiène féminine. Je grimace devant un des paquets.

… _Une sensation de Fraicheur et de Légèreté ! _

Alice dit. « Penses y Bella. Tu vas peut être rencontrer quelqu'un qui te plaira.3.

_QUOI ?_

Bella ne peut pas trouver quelqu'un pour me remplacer.

_Je suis irremplaçable ! Hors de prix ! Unique ! Le seul du genre ! Merde je suis Edward Cullen !_

Bella acquiesce. « C'est vrai. ». Soudain, la tristesse a disparu. Elles commence à échanger des idées pour la fête. Alice intervient. « Mon voisin pourrait être ton DJ. Il est très bon. ».

« Qui est ton voisin ? ».

Son prénom c'est Seth. Il connait du monde qui vont dans notre lycée alors je peux toujours lui dire d'amener quelques potes. Ça va être chouette ! Crois moi. ».

J'entends un froissement et reconnais Alice qui vient de prendre un paquet de chips. Alors c'est pour ça qu'elles sont venues au supermarché. Elles prennent des snacks pour la fête.

Bella se décide. « D'accord. On fait ça. Demain soir. Peut être vers vingt heures... C'est juste que... n'invites pas trop de monde OK ? ».

Je réfléchis rapidement, tentant de comprendre la situation. Il semble évident que Bella est trop prise par ses projets de soirée pour se rappeler que j'existe. Elle ne se soucie pas le moins du monde de m'avoir abandonné. Je prends une grande respiration, sachant que j'ai échoué. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai passer ma matinée à suivre Bella était que j'espérais qu'il y aurait la moindre preuve que tout espoir n'était pas perdu... Qu'au fond, Bella m'aime un peu.

Je me lève et passe péniblement les portes vitrées. Mon cœur est de plus en plus lourd à chacun de mes pas. Je laisse derrière moi le bavardage enthousiaste des deux filles sur la fête à venir et marche sur le trottoir. Je sais que c'est déjà trop tard.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**D'un coté, je suis triste pour lui mais d'un autre je me dis purée qu'il est dingue ^^**_

_**Comme je l'ai précisé sur l'autre fic publiée aujourd'hui, je suis malade et j'ai le dos bloqué... la forme olympique quoi (T.T) mais je ferais ce que je peux pour rattraper mon retard !**_

_**Il semble que mes fictions seront prochainement fichées et commentées sur le nouveau site répertoire .com/ que je remercie par avance du temps passé/perdu sur mes fictions ^^ (rayez la mention inutile)**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Juste une pincée de poussière de fée**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer - Peter Pan à J. M. Barrie - Just a Pinch of Pixie Dust à Partbritishtowhead**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 20. Beuverie Boogie**

**BPOV**

Je redresse la tête et grimace. « Ce n'était pas Edward ? ».

Alice me regarde avec un air contrit. « Écoutes, je sais qu'il te manque mais si tu veux t'en sortir... Tu dois arrêter de prendre des hallucinogènes. ».

« Il ne me manque pas. Je te jure, je viens de le voir sortir du magasin ! ». Je montre la sortie où je suis sûre qu'Edward vient de disparaître. « Je pense qu'il me suit. ».

« T'es parano. Allez viens, on va payer pour toute cette bouffe. ». Je continue de regarder au travers de la baie vitrée pour un quelconque signe d'Edward tandis qu'Alice pose des billets sur le comptoir.

Je marmonne pour moi même. « Peut être qu'on peut demander à voir les enregistrements des caméras de sécurité. ». Je regarde les alentours.

Alice me rejoint. « T'es dingue... Mon dieu, si tu l'aimes tant que ça alors purée pourquoi est ce que tu l'as quitté ? ».

« Je ne l'ai pas quitté. Nous ne sortions même pas vraiment ensemble, techniquement. Il est juste... trop... gamin. C'est embêtant. Puis, il est irresponsable ! Et je ne sais rien de lui à part le fait qu'il aime les sandwiches au fromage et qu'il vit avec sa bande de potes. Je ne sais même pas d'où il vient, ni même pourquoi est ce qu'il ne va pas à l'école... Il a même refusé de me donner sa date d'anniversaire ! ». On sort du supermarché et je tape distraitement mon pied contre le trottoir.

Alice semble intéressée et dit d'une voix sinistre. « Ohh peut être que c'est un assassin... Peut être qu'il te suivait vraiment. Peut être que tu es une de ses cibles et qu'il t'observe encore avec un viseur, son arme droit sur toi. ». Elle fait les mouvements avec ses doigts pour appuyer son discours avec emphase.

« Ben, je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qu'il ne me dit pas. Il y a quelque chose à son sujet... Je ne sais pas... Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Comme... le fait qu'il soit entré dans mon appartement, une nuit, pour y laisser un mot... et comment est ce qu'il arrive toujours avant moi où que nous allions alors que je sais que je suis la première à partir et... ça n'a pas de sens. Il est bon quasiment en tout. Il danse, il court super vite... Il peut sauter comme un sauteur olympique... ». Rien que d'en parler me rends frustrée.

_Qu'est ce que cache Edward ?_

Alice dit en balançant ses sacs de courses d'avant en arrière. « Ce que je trouve bizarre, c'est sa relation avec ce Crochet. Ils se détestent et pourtant… je sais pas. ».

Je touche la cicatrice sur ma joue. « C'est Crochet qui m'a fait ça. ». Je décide de ne pas lui raconter toute l'histoire parce que je ne veux pas lui faire peur, alors je reste vague. « La prochaine fois, ça pourrait être ma gorge et ça serait encore de la faute d'Edward. J'ai bien fait. Je suis sûre qu'Edward doit vraiment être en colère… si tu prends en compte le fait que je l'ai embrassé, pour le laisser tomber même pas une heure plus tard… ».

Alice demande, éberluée. « Tu as fait QUOI ? ».

Je hausse les épaules, impuissante. « Je suis sûre que Dieu va me foudroyer. ».

« Pourquoi est ce que tu as fait une chose pareille ? ».

« Je sais pas ! je suis stupide. Je me sens assez coupable sans que tu en rajoutes une couche. ».

Elle suggère. « Tu peux toujours aller t'excuser. ».

Je pouffe à cette idée. « Mais ça voudrait dire qu'il a gagné ! Je ne vais pas aller lui demander pardon vu que je ne veux pas retourner avec lui. ». Je pousse ce genre d'idées au fin fond de mon esprit. « Allez viens. On a une fête à préparer. Ma famille part demain alors nous devons être discrète jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient tirés. ».

**xoxo**

Ma mère m'étreint d'une manière inconfortable. Elle embrasse ma joue et me dit que je vais lui manquer. Eric tire sur ma chemise, me suppliant de venir avec eux. Il plaide. « Allez ! Tyler raconte mal les histoires. Il parle toujours de choses que je ne comprends pas. ».

Tyler ajuste ses lunettes avec indignation en entendant ces accusations. « Il n'y a rien de mal à apprendre un peu l'histoire de notre pays. Des fois, je me demande si Eric et moi sommes vraiment frères. ».

Je prends Tyler dans mes bras et caresse la tête d'Eric. « Appelez moi une fois arrivés sur place, d'accord ? ».

Ma mère me recommande. « N'oublies pas de mettre le verrou. Pas d'alcool. Pas de cigarette. Pas de garçon dans cette maison… à moins que ce soit Edward bien entendu. Et PAS de fêtes. Et maintenant, fais en sorte d'obtenir un 'A' à ton exposé. ». Elle me sourit avant de trainer sa valise dans le hall. « Au revoir chérie ! ». Eric et Tyler la suivent, d'un air morne, me lançant un dernier regard avant que la porte ne se referme bruyamment, me laissant dans un silence absolu.

Je souris intérieurement. Téléphone à la main, j'appelle rapidement Alice. Quand je l'entends qui répond, j'annonce. « Les poules ont quittées le poulailler. ».

**xoxo**

Alice, Rosalie et moi sommes assises, tendues, sur le canapé de mon séjour. Je peux entendre l'horloge tiquer bruyamment dans le silence et je ne peux m'empêcher de jouer avec le bout de ma jupe entre mes doigts. Je demande, brisant le silence abruptement. « Quand est ce que ce Seth doit arriver ? On ne peut pas recevoir les premiers invités sans aucune musique ! ».

Rosalie dit. « Du calme. ». Elle me dévisage. « Je suis sûre qu'il sera là d'ici… ». Une grosse sonnerie retentit et on sursaute toutes. Je m'étale presque en courant jusqu'à la porte. Je plisse les yeux pour voir par le judas. J'ai l'impression que la personne qui se tient de l'autre coté est en train d'écraser son nez contre la porte alors je ne distingue pas qui cela peut être.

Je tourne la poignée pour faire entrer l'invité numéro un à l'intérieur. Une main très bronzée passe et secoue la mien avec entrain. Une voix joyeuse déclare. « Salut ! Tu dois être Bella. Je suis Seth. ». Alors que Seth entre, tenant un gros haut parleur sous son bras, je réalise qu'il y a quelqu'un qui se tient derrière lui, apportant encore plus de matériel audio.

Alors, qu'ils passent devant moi, je dis. « Bonjour. Qui est ton ami ? ».

Seth me dit par dessus son épaule. « Ce n'est pas mon ami. ». Il pose le haut parleur sur le passe-plat qui sépare la cuisine du séjour. « C'est mon cousin Jacob. Je pensais que tu le connaissais. ».

Je scrute Jacob. Il est aussi mate que Seth, on peut dire aisément qu'il est amérindien, avec des cheveux longs et noirs et quelques mèches rouges. Il ne me sourit pas. Il me regarde à peine, avec un regard revêche pas très accueillant. « Je penses que je m'en serais souvenue. ». Je ne penses pas que Seth ai capté l'insulte. Par contre, Jacob, plisse ses yeux vers moi et reste silencieux.

« Ben, il va dans ton bahut. Je crois qu'il combat aussi avec l'équipe de boxe du lycée, c'est bien ça Jack ? ». Seth sourit à son cousin.

Jack grogne. « Ta gueule. ». _Quel mec adorable !_

Je me racle la gorge bruyamment, jetant un œil implorant en direction d'Alice et de Rosalie. « Alors… Hum… Pour la musique ? ».

« Oh ouais. ». La voix de Seth indique qu'il est derrière le canapé, à brancher une multiprise pour tout son matériel. « J'ai apporté un mix de musique de boite avec aussi des trucs plus normaux. Alice n'a pas vraiment été claire sur ce que je devais apporter. ».

Je souris et me tourne vers Jack. « Est ce que tu l'as aidé à choisir la musique ? ».

Il répond platement. « Non. ».

Rosalie toussote dans sa manche et me fait signe. Je comprends et m'excuse avant de me diriger dans la cuisine et de demander aux filles de m'aider à préparer la nourriture. Alice chuchote en roulant des yeux. « Hum Jake, c'est quoi son problème? Je peux pas croire que Seth l'ai ramené. ».

Je lève un sourcil. « Tu le connais ? ».

Alice me corrige. « J'en ai entendu parlé. Il est en dernière année et il est effectivement dans l'équipe de boxe. ».

Curieuse, je demande. « Et qu'est ce que tu sais d'autre sur lui ? ».

Alice soupire. « C'est un gros con. Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir d'autre ? ».

Rosalie ajoute. « J'ai entendu dire que lorsque sa dernière petite amie l'a quitté, il lui est rentré dedans avec sa voiture. ».

Alice hoche la tête. « Moi, on m'a dit que c'était avec une camionnette. ».

Je me rappelle à présent. « OHHH. C'est CE mec là. ». J'en ai entendu parler moi aussi, c'est juste que je ne me rappelais pas de son prénom. « Alors POURQUOI est ce qu'on l'a invité dans MA maison ? ».

Rosalie ignore ma question et nous interroge un peu trop fort. « C'est pas lui qui aurait mit le feu au prof de sport ? ».

Et comme si les ténèbres se seraient abattues dans toute la cuisine, une voix basse nous répond. « C'était la mascotte. ». On se tourne toutes les trois pour faire face à Jack. Ses yeux plissés nous observent, nous scrutant comme un prédateur.

Outrée qu'il puisse écouter en douce, je le questionne. « Depuis combien de temps est ce que tu te tiens là ? ».

Jack gronde. « Depuis assez longtemps. ». Il pause, tournant son regard pour reposer sur le mien. Ses yeux plissés sont bien trop sombres pour être normaux et ils sont entourés par des cils encore plus sombres. « Et c'était un accident quand j'ai tapé Lauren avec ma Chevy. ». Il sourit, révélant des dents d'une blancheur éclatante. « Ou du moins… C'est ce que j'ai dit à tout le monde. ».

Alice et Rosalie échangent un regard apeuré, mais je ne marche pas. Je lève mon menton avec ressentiment. « Tu crois que t'es un dur c'est ça ? ».

Jack lève un sourcil. Il ouvre sa bouche pour répondre mais est interrompu par 'Dancing Queen' qui sort à fond des hauts parleurs. Je glapis de surprise, tentant d'ignorer le fait que cette chanson me rappelle fortement Edward, alors que Jack hurle. « ETEINS CETTE MERDE ! ».

Seth coupe la musique et se tourne vers nous avec un sourire désolé. « Oups.. Mauvais CD. ».

Je marmonne. « ça va être un désastre. ».

Je cache mon visage avec mes mains. Jack dit, d'un ton qui pourrait presque s'avérer joyeux. Presque. « Ca ira mieux quand certains de mes potes vont arriver avec la bière. ».

Je bégaie, incrédule. « QUOI ? ». Je hausse le ton. « Tu ne peux pas ramener d'alcool ici. Ma mère va me tuer ! ».

C'est presque un sourire qui s'inscrit sur le visage de Jack quand il répond. « Ca c'est pas mon problème. ». Je regarde Alice pour obtenir un peu de soutien.

« Me regardes pas comme ça. ». Elle hausse les épaule et ouvre un des placards de la cuisine pour révéler où se trouve l'alcool que ma mère conserve pour les grandes occasions.

Je reste abasourdi. « Non ! Nonononononon ! Tu fermes cette porte tout de suite. Ma mère remarquera directement si quelqu'un boit ce qu'il y a là dedans. ».

La sonnerie de la porte retentit à nouveau et on se dépêche de tout mettre en place. Rosalie baisse les lumières, Seth démarre la musique, Alice se jette sur le buffet et Jack et son air menaçant sont dans un coin sombre alors que je vais ouvrir la porte. Une trouve d'une dizaine de personnes, jamais vues auparavant, avance avec des packs de bières sur leurs épaules et des cigarettes au coin de leurs bouches. Ils ont l'air d'être une bande de punks crades et Jack les salue d'un hochement de tête.

Un des squatteurs de fête, se dirige immédiatement vers l'endroit où Seth fait le DJ et commence à farfouiller dans les CD. Une musique beuglante et forte jaillit des enceintes et mes amies et moi mêmes, nous penchons pour couvrir nos oreilles, gémissant devant cette monstruosité.

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau, sans que quiconque ne prenne la peine de sonner, et encore plus de personnes que je n'ai jamais vu, entrent à l'intérieur. Rapidement, mon appartement est plein. Je finis par reconnaître six ou sept personnes de mon lycée, et la plupart sont de styles différents, ce qui fait qu'une bataille rangée se tient pour savoir qui contrôlera la musique.

Je dis à Alice. « J'ai peur. ». Je me planque derrière elle, dans la cuisine.

Elle soupire. « Je sais Bella. Je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas qu'autant de monde viendrait. ».

Avant que je puisse répondre, Alice est entrainée dans la foule, en direction du séjour pour aller danser. Je vais vers l'évier, faisant courir mes mains sous le jet d'eau et passe de l'eau sur mon visage. Une voix gronde. « Tu t'amuses ? ».

Je me tourne et me retrouve devant Jack. « Non. Et toi ? ».

« Je suppose que la musique est assez décente. ». Il penche sa tête pour écouter le morceau rock qui passe.

Je l'interroge. « Quel est le nom de ce groupe ? ».

Il répond sombrement. « Scary Kids Scaring Kids. ». (_Gamins flippants qui font peur aux enfants_) Sa tête bouge en rythme avec le tempo.

« Comme c'est mignon. ». Je tente de ne pas rire.

Il doit remarquer le sourire sur mon visage. Il demande méchamment. « Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? ».

Je tente de garder un visage impassible. « Rien. ».

Il demande vivement. « Quoi ? tu n'aimes pas ma musique ? ». Il semble prêt à me foutre son poing dans la gueule.

« Hum… ». Je cherche un moyen de me défiler. « Je dois aller faire un truc… là bas. ». Je m'échappe en traversant la foule alors que Jacob tente de crier pour que je revienne mais ses mots sont perdus dans la musique.

Rosalie danse avec un mec qui est en train de fumer. Je m'approche de lui et retire la cigarette de sa bouche. Je lui dit fortement. « Tu vas avoir un cancer et mourir. ». Il me lance un regard mauvais et continue à danser en se dirigeant vers les bières.

Rosalie s'exclame. « Hé ! il était assez mignon ! arrêtes de faire flipper les mecs ! ».

Je rétorque. « On subit son tabagisme passif. Je sens déjà mes poumons qui noircissent. Et quand on sera tous morts, le fait qu'il était mignon n'aura plus aucune importance. ». Je tousse pour accentuer mon discours. C'est à ce moment que je vois une fille en train de vomir dans le porte parapluie. « HEY ! Ne faites pas ça ! vas dans la salle de bains ou un truc du genre ! ». La fille se met à vomir par terre. Je soupire. « Bon, merci d'avoir essayé au moins. ».

Des danseurs me rentrent dedans et je trébuche, glissant sur le vomi de la fille. Des bras forts me rattrapent et m'aident à me remettre debout. Je me tourne pour faire face à mon sauveur et dis. « Merci… ». J'ai le souffle presque coupé quand je me rends compte que c'est Jack. Il se moque de moi.

« C'est dégueu. ». Un sourire mauvais est inscrit sur son visage.

Je m'exclame en colère. « C'est justement pourquoi je ne voulais pas d'alcool ici ! ». Un autre danseur fou me donne un coup de coude dans l'estomac. Je tombe à la renverse et Jack saisit mon bras, une nouvelle fois pour m'empêcher de tomber. « je ne sais pas ce que je peux encore supporter. Je crois que je vais aller m'enfermer dans la chambre de ma mère et regarder la télévision. ».

Jacob pointe le couloir du doigt avant de dire. « Je crois qu'il y a du monde qui t'a déjà battu sur cette idée. ». Un couple est en train de filer vers les chambres. Je grogne et courre après eux. Jack me suit, regardant un couple en particulier avec intérêt. Un mec quelconque qui retient une fille contre un mur en l'embrassant passionnément.

A ma grande surprise, il y a quelques personnes qui ne sont pas en pleine activité dans la chambre. Un mec genre intello a ses yeux scotchés sur l'écran. Il semblerait qu'il regarde une rediffusion de Star Trek. Il y a aussi quelques filles qui pouffent en s'aspergeant des différents parfums de ma mère. Je chasse tout le monde de la pièce avec une brosse à cheveux et dis à tous les couples d'interrompre leurs ébats.

Un des couples n'écoute pas et Jack saisit un des partenaire par la peau du cou avant de le secouer comme un chiot. Il gronde. « Tu as entendu la dame ? Sors de là avant que je t'explose. ». Le mec s'écarte rapidement de sa petite amie et fonce dans le hall. Je dis découragée.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça. Le but de ma vie n'est pas de faire flipper les gens à mort. ».

Il dit sur le même ton. « Mais c'est le mien… Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller me saouler. ». je le suis dans la cuisine et fouille dans le frigo pour retirer du jus de pomme. Je m'en sers dans un verre en plastique et le pose sur le plan de travail avant de retourner mettre mon nez dans le frigo à la recherche d'un truc chocolaté et délicieux. Quand je retrouve mon verre, il s'est déplacé de quelques centimètres. Je me renfrogne et le prends en haussant les épaules. Je penche ma tête et boit plusieurs bonnes gorgées.

Le liquide me brule la gorge. Je tousse et tente de m'agripper au plan de travail. Ce n'est DEFINITIVEMENT pas du jus de pomme. Quelqu'un a du prendre mon verre par accident. Étant une personne qui n'a jamais bu de l'alcool de ma vie, je suis immédiatement éméchée. Rosalie me voit en train de cligner des yeux d'une manière stupide et se met à se moquer de moi comme une dingue saoule. Elle avance vers moi, portant son propre verre en plastique rouge à mes lèvres, me forçant à boire. Et encore. Et encore.

Rapidement, nous sommes en train de danser comme des Pocahontas dans le séjour. Les gens nous pointent du doigt et tout le monde se marre. Soudain, je ne me sens plus aussi bien et je me retrouve en train de tomber en arrière, retenue par les bras de quelqu'un. Qui que ce soit me remet sur la piste et mes bras tournent comme hors de contrôle.

**xoxo**

**EPOV**

_Pourquoi est ce que je m'infliges ça ? Sérieusement, qu'est ce qui peut arriver d'autre ?_

Je me tiens contre le mur en brique, un œil sur la fenêtre bien au dessus de moi. La vitre est trop fine pour isoler la musique et un mec appuie une fille contre l'encadrement ce qui fait que je ne parviens pas à voir distinctement l'intérieur de l'appartement de Bella. Je suis encore en train de débattre sur le fait que oui ou non je devrais grimper le long du mur et entrer en force à l'intérieur quand une voiture en piteux état s'arrête près du trottoir. Un mec qui porte plusieurs cartons de pizza, en sort et il se dirige vers la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Je lève mes bras pour le stopper. « Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Combien pour le tout ? ».

Le mec demande en grimaçant. « Vingt dollars pourquoi ? ».

Je cherche dans ma poche pour retirer mon portefeuille. « Je te donne le double si tu me laisse livrer cela à ta place et que tu me prêtes ta casquette et ta veste. ». Bien entendu, c'est son uniforme de Pizza Hut qui m'intéresse ... ce n'est pas comme si je voulais qu'il me fasse un strip-tease.

Le mec me regarde curieusement avant d'accepter. Je lui tends l'argent avant de me rendre à l'intérieur du bâtiment avec des pizzas chaudes dans les bras. C'est un aussi bon plan qu'un autre, et en plus je peux rentrer dans la fête sans que personne ne puisse me stopper.

Je tape doucement à la porte. Quand personne ne répond, je commence à frapper avec mon poing. Un mec, que je n'ai jamais vu avant, arrache la porte en l'ouvrant. Il beugle. « LE MEC DES PIZZAS EST LA ! ». Cela provoque un tumulte quand tout le monde tente de m'attraper pour avoir de quoi manger.

Je couvre la musique. « L'ARGENT D'ABORD ! ».

Une fille hoquète. « C'est combien? ».

« Hum... ». Je lui fais un sourire innocent. « Quatre vingt dollars. ». Elle est bien trop ivre pour se rendre compte que cette somme est carrément dingue pour trois pizzas. Les participants de la fête commencent à filer des billets. J'arrive à quatre vingt dix dollars au bout du compte. Je hausse les épaules et mets l'argent dans ma poche. Personne ne semble s'en soucier.

Je pose les pizzas sur le comptoir et une guerre ouverte se met en place pour toutes les personnes qui en veulent une part. C'est le moment que je choisis pour partir à la recherche de Bella.

Je la retrouve alors qu'elle est le centre d'attention au point qu'il y a foule autour d'elle. Elle danse comme une cowgirl en plein rodéo, au point de prétendre tirer un mec avec un lasso invisible.

Je me frappe le front et soupire. « Oh Bella... ». Je traverse la foule et entre dans le grand cercle qui s'est formé. Bella rit, son visage rouge et ses yeux vitreux. Je tente de m'approcher d'elle et elle me met presque KO avec ses bras qui se balancent dans tous les sens. Je cris. « Bella ! Bella Arrêtes ! ». Je lui attrape les bras et essaie de l'immobiliser. En voulant m'échapper, elle se jette en avant et trébuche sur le pied de quelqu'un. Elle retombe sur un mec, complètement à l'ouest, qui était allongé sur le canapé.

Le mec bourré... un indien ? … bafouille « Hé ! Dégages... » avant de se rendormir.

Je cours vers Bella, qui frotte son visage contre les pieds du mec ivre, riant toujours comme une clown. Je la tourne vers moi et tapote ses joues légèrement pour tenter de la dessaouler. Je remarque que ses jolis yeux luttent difficilement pour se concentrer sur mon visage.

Elle dit d'une voix pâteuse. « Eddd…waard ! J'suis ssiii contente qu'tu soi'là. ». Elle commence à rire comme si sa phrase était particulièrement drôle. Je secoue ma tête et pousse le mec éméché avec ses mèches rouges hors du canapé, le faisant tomber par terre.

Il se réveille et, mon dieu, il est en colère. L'indien demande, en serrant ses poings. « C'est quoi ton problème ? ». Il balance une de ses mains, avec l'intention de me frapper au visage. J'attrape son poing d'une main et utilise mon autre main pour le cogner dans l'œil. Il tombe en arrière, dans la foule et, se trompant dans ses intentions, les danseurs le soulève joyeusement dans les airs et commencent à balancer le mec inconscient, des uns aux autres du bout de leurs doigts comme dans un concert rock.

Je me tourne vers Bella et l'aide à se redresser sur le canapé. Je demande, inquiet. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? ».

« Et pou'koi pas une aut' tournée d'bière ? ». Sa tête retombe mollement contre un des coussins.

En colère, je regarde son visage rougie. « Tu es tellement STUPIDE ! Sais tu combien cela peut être dangereux ? et si quelqu'un profitais de toi ? alors quoi hein ? ».

Elle lève sa tête et me sourit faiblement. « Trop d'chance qu'tu sois là pour m'sauver. ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**WTF un nouveau chap ! Yeah baby !**_

_**J'ai deux OS qui ne demandent qu'à être lues ^^ alors n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur mon profil !**_

_**Et n'oubliez pas la review c'est ce qui me nourrit !**_

_**Je vous embrasse ! Je vous claque la bise carrément hé hé hé (oui euphorie certaine AVANT la publication d'un chap de princes ^^ )**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Juste une pincée de poussière de fée**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer - Peter Pan à J. M. Barrie - Just a Pinch of Pixie Dust à Partbritishtowhead**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 21. Milkshakes, Cheetos et Heath Ledger…**

**BPOV**

En me réveillant, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un tente de perforer des trous dans mon crane. Je force pour m'asseoir, tentant de me remémorer où je suis et pourquoi je me sens si mal. En sursautant, je réalise qu'il y a un amoncellement de corps gisant à terre. Mes yeux sortent presque de leurs orbites.

_Oh Mon Dieu ! qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

Puis, je suis anéantie par le tonnerre de ronflements désynchronisés.

_Ils dorment._

J'autorise mon cœur à battre à un rythme plus normal en me relaxant sur tous les coussins qui soutiennent ma tête, sur le canapé. Je ferme les yeux et me remémore des flashs du visage d'Edward, les lumières et la musique assourdissante de la fête, le tout noyé dans les méandres de ma confusion. Une odeur de sueur remonte dans mes narines alors que je me souviens des déhanchés et du rire de maniaque qui s'échappait de ma propre bouche.

Edward qui murmure, avant de reculer son visage. « Bella... Tu grandis trop vite pour moi... ». Ses yeux sont emplis de colère... C'est tout ce dont je me souviens.

Je scrute le séjour, à la recherche d'Edward. Il semble être nulle part alors je suppose qu'il est rentré chez lui. Je reconnais Jack instantanément. Il est allongé dans un coin, protégeant de son bras replié, un pack de bières. Je peux presque discerner un sourire sur son visage alors qu'il est assoupi. Cela me renfrogne.

Je me force à balancer mes pieds hors du canapé. Mes jambes semblent en coton alors que je tente de traverser le champ de bataille, pour atteindre la cuisine. La pièce se met à tourner alors je me presse vers l'évier et vomis. Je retire le goût de vomi aigre de ma bouche et prends plusieurs inspirations fébriles pour me ressaisir.

En grimaçant, je jette un œil sur le téléphone. Je peux constater que le répondeur clignote, avec insistance, m'indiquant tous les message que j'ai raté, la plupart étant surement de ma mère. Je m'en détourne, n'ayant pas envie d'appuyer sur la touche de mise en marche.

De la table de la cuisine, une voix plate, me dit. « Bonjour. ». Je tourne lentement ma tête pour regarder Edward, par dessus mon épaule. Ses yeux sont durs et froids et une humeur sombre peut être lue sur tout son visage. On pourrait croire que quelqu'un a gravé l'expression de son visage avec un couteau à steak pointu.

Je marmonne, honteusement. « Edward... ».

Il demande froidement, sans sourciller. « Est ce que tu as passé une bonne soirée ? ».

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... ». Je tente de me défiler.

Il bouillonne. « Ce n'est jamais le cas. ». Il commence à avancer vers moi et je suis trop lâche pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Est ce que tu as la moindre idée de combien tu pouvais être incroyablement stupide, la nuit dernière ? ».

« Non... Je ne me rappelle pas de grand chose. Rien... Rien ne s'est passé, n'est ce pas ? ». Je sens une boule dans ma gorge, effrayée par sa réponse.

Il persiffle. « Tu as de la chance que je sois arrivé aussi rapidement. ». Je ne l'ai jamais vu si en colère.

Je grogne. « Écoutes, j'ai peut être agis comme une parfaite demeurée mais tu n'as aucun droit de te mêler de mes affaires. ». Malgré tout, je suis contente que rien ne se soit passé.

Edward répond entre ses dents serrées. « Un simple merci aurait suffi. ».

« Pourquoi es tu si en colère contre moi ? C'est toi, habituellement, celui qui est imprudent. ». Je réalise que mes poings sont serrés et que je suis penchée, comme prête à l'attaquer si besoin.

Il balance. « Baisses d'un ton... Puis ce n'est pas de ma faute si les problèmes me tombent dessus. Ce n'est pas comme si je les cherchais ! ».

Je pointe légèrement mon menton vers la porte. « Je veux que tu sortes de mon appartement ! Vas t'en ! ».

La colère d'Edward s'évapore alors qu'il me regarde calmement. « Non. ».

Je reste abasourdie. « Quoi ? Casses toi ! Maintenant. ».

Il répète tout aussi calmement. « Non. ». Il indique la table, attendant patiemment que je traverse la cuisine. « Assieds toi. ». Je plisse les yeux vers lui alors que je m'exécute. « Maintenant, si on arrête d'être têtu, je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de prendre un truc bien corsé. ».

Je lève un sourcil. « Excuses moi ? ».

Il grimace. « Bon, je ne veux pas dire que je vais te servir encore de l'alcool… Je voulais dire que je vais te donner quelque chose contre la gueule de bois. ». Alors que je continue à le regarder étrangement, Edward s'éclaircit la gorge et dit. « Quoi tu ne connais pas cette expression ? Allez quoi, c'est comme dire que tu es anglaise et que tu ne connais pas Shakespeare ! ».

Je grommelle et pose ma tête sur la table. « Il est bien trop tôt pour que tu puisses me citer du Shakespeare. ».

Edward jette un œil vers l'horloge du micro-onde. « En fait… Il est déjà près de dix heures. ».

Je sursaute. « QUOI ? Je dois aller en cours ! Purée, j'avais oublié. On est lundi pas vrai ? ».

« Ben, tu as déjà plusieurs heures de retard alors autant ne pas y aller. Puis, je pense qu'aucun de ces mecs vont en cours non plus. ». Edward montre la direction des gars encore avachis sur le sol de mon séjour.

Je dis lamentablement. « Il faut qu'ils sortent de là. ».

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je m'en occupe. J'ai pris la liberté d'utiliser l'ordinateur portable de ta mère pour trouver un bon remède pour la gueule de bois. Puis je suis allé à l'épicerie pour acheter une douzaine de bananes, du miel et de la crème glacée. En farfouillant dans ton appartement, j'ai dégoté plusieurs mixeurs. ». Il montre les appareils alignés sur le plan de travail, qui sont accolés au reste de l'électroménager possible dans la cuisine.

Je fronce les sourcils. « Tu réalises que toutes les personnes, encore dans l'appartement, vont vouloir te tuer quand tu vas commencer ton bordel ? ».

Edward m'offre un sourire angélique avant de saisir un gros pot de crème glacée à la vanille. « Alors... D'après internet, les bananes aideront à calmer l'estomac et le miel réduirait le taux de sucre ou un truc du genre. Le lait, que j'ai pris de ton frigo, et qui est aussi dans la crème glacée, servira à calmer et à réhydrater ton corps... Comme de l'eau tu vois ? Maintenant, les bananes, elles sont la véritable clé de ce milkshake. Elles sont supposées être riches en mots sérieux comme 'électrolytes', 'magnésium' et 'potassium'. ».

Je demande, la voix étouffée contre la table. « Et qu'est ce que ça signifie pour moi ? ».

« Je ne suis pas entièrement sûr mais c'est supposé t'aider. ». Il se tourne pour verser les ingrédients dans chacun des mixeurs, avant de tous les démarrer d'un coup. Je grogne et me couvre les oreilles. Edward écarte mes mains de mon visage et dit. « Oh non ! Tu vas écouter ce boucan et tu vas apprécier ! C'est ce que tu mérites pour m'avoir rendu malade de peur la nuit dernière ! ».

Je dois me sentir assez coupable pour écouter le bruit, mais les personnes à moitié mortes dans mon appartement ne semblent pas du même avis. Un par un, ils se mettent debout et avancent vers la cuisine tels des zombies.

Jacob crache vers Edward. « Putain mais c'est quoi ton problème ? trou du cul ! ».

Je grimace sous le bruit avant de marmonner. «N'est il pas charmant ? ».

Edward lui montre la table de la cuisine. « Calmes ta joie et prends un siège. ». Il continue. « J'ai eu le plaisir de te rencontrer hier soir, même si j'ai bien peur de n'avoir retenu ton prénom... ».

Jacob le regarde passivement, sans aller vers la chaise. Edward lui suggère. « Peut être que tu étais trop ivre pour t'en rappeler. Je suis celui qui... hum... as fait cette jolie marque autour de ton œil. ».

Jacob passe son doigt sur le haut de sa pommette en grimaçant. « Tu m'as frappé ? ».

Edward sourit, tournant son dos pour regarder l'avancement de ses milkshakes. « Seulement après que tu ais tenté de ME cogner. ».

Jake s'assoit à table, près de moi et je peux dire qu'il tente de retirer son regard confus de son visage. Il me balance, en dirigeant son bras vers Edward. « Qui est ce mec ? Et pourquoi est ce qu'il utilise près de cinquante mixeurs ? Ce bordel pourrait réveiller un mort. ».

Je lui explique. « Il s'appelle Edward Cullen. Et il est en train de nous faire un remède contre la gueule de bois. ».

Jacob grogne. « Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Je sais comment tenir l'alcool. Ce n'est pas juste parce que Bella n'en est pas capable, que tout le monde doit se taper ces putains de mixeurs dans toute la baraque ! ».

Je lui lâche. « Dis ça à la fille qui a vomi dans mon porte parapluie. ».

Edward arque un sourcil dans ma direction puis éteint tous les mixeurs. Il se tourne ensuite pour nous faire face. « Il semblerait que j'ai raté une formidable fête hier soir. ».

Jake dit en riant brutalement. « Tu n'as pas vu le moment où Bella dansait comme une cowgirl ? Si je dois me rappeler de quelque chose, ça ne sera que ça ! ».

Edward répond aigri. « Ouais... Je me souviens de ça. ».

Ma bouche reste grande ouverte. « Quoi ? Attendez … Quoi ? C'est une blague pas vrai ? Jacob, dis moi que tu rigoles. Edward ? ».

Vu qu'ils ne répondent pas, je laisse échapper un grand soupir et repose ma tête contre la table une nouvelle fois. Edward farfouille dans les placards à la recherche de verre et verse deux portions de sa mixture à la banane avant de les poser sur la table.

Jacob dit méchamment. « Je t'ai dis que je n'ai pas besoin de quelque chose contre la gueule de bois. ».

Edward lève un sourcil. « Celui ci est pour moi. ». Il prend une gorgée de son milkshake et fait glisser l'autre verre vers moi.

J'en bois la moitié avant d'offrir le reste à Jacob. Le froid fait du bien à ma tête. J'insiste. « Allez... Bois en un peu et je suis sûre que tu seras bien moins boudeur. Et si tu aimes, Edward t'en préparera un verre. ».

Celui ci ronchonne doucement, les yeux méfiants plissés vers Jacob. « Comme si j'allais faire une chose pareille. ».

Jake donne un sourire sans sympathie à l'attention d'Edward avant d'accepter mon offre. Après une gorgée, il déclare en reniflant. « Quiconque a fait ça doit apprendre à se servir d'un mixeur. C'est trop plein de morceaux. ».

J'ajoute. « Je pense qu'il y a plus de bananes que de glace. ».

Edward nous gronde. « Si vous n'aimez pas, alors il ne faut pas le boire. ».

Je lui sourit gentiment. « Pas besoin de s'emporter. Merci pour le petit déjeuner. Maintenant, je dois aller mettre mon uniforme et chasser toutes les personnes qui dorment encore. ».

Jake demande, surpris. « Tu comptes, tout de même, aller au lycée ? ».

Je hoche la tête alors que je me dirige dans le séjour, puis dans le couloir avant d'aller droit dans ma chambre. Là, je trouve trois gars en train de ronfler par terre. Chacun d'eux porte un boxer de Tyler sur leurs têtes. Je soupire en atteignant mon placard pour y sortir un uniforme propre. J'aimerais bien prendre une douche mais je suis déjà sûre qu'il y a quelqu'un d'évanoui dans la baignoire avec des marques bizarres sur le visage fait avec ce qui trainait dans le coin.

Je me change rapidement et commence à bouger toutes les personnes autour de moi. Ça me prend un temps incroyable pour faire sortir les invités des deux chambres et encore plus de temps pour sortir Rosalie de la salle de bains. Surtout pour me rendre compte que j'avais raison au sujet des marques sur son visage.

Après que je sois sûre que tout le monde ai bien eu une décente portion de milkshake à la banane, on vire tout le monde dehors. Seuls Rosalie, Jacob, Edward et moi même restons dans l'appartement. Je regarde autour de moi. « Mais où est Alice ? ».

Rosalie étouffe un bâillement avant de répondre. « Elle est rentrée tôt hier soir. Elle ne voulait pas que son père la tue. ».

Jacob semble ennuyé. « Je crois que Seth aussi a filé rapidement. Mais je ne sais pas comment il est rentré vu que c'est moi qui ai encore les clés. ».

Je le regarde. « Génial, alors tu peux m'emmener au lycée. ».

Jacob me fixe. « Je ne vais pas en cours aujourd'hui. ».

« Alors tu peux au moins me déposer en rentrant chez toi. ».

Edward propose. « Je peux t'emmener. ».

Je lui fais remarquer. « Tu n'as pas de voiture. Jake en a une. Il peut m'emmener. En plus, tu as déjà fait assez et c'est ma façon de te dire merci. Tu sais... pour le milkshake et tout. ». J'hésite et je vois bien qu'il attend que je continue. Je soupire et dis. « Je ne suis pas douée pour les remerciements... Mais je suis désolée. OK Edward ? ». Je lui tends la main pour qu'il la serre.

Il ne la touche pas.

J'insiste. « Amis ? ».

Edward plisse ses yeux. « Tu es une personne horrible, tu sais ça ? ». Il fait comme si on lui arrachait le cœur et qu'on le plantait avec un couteau à beurre avant de finir par prendre ma main et de la secouer.

« Ouais, ouais, ouais... Je sais. On devrait me faire bruler en place publique, mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. ». Je me tourne vers Jacob. « C'est là que tu entres en jeu. Emmènes moi au lycée, s'il te plait ? ».

Edward commence à marmonner pour lui même alors qu'il arpente la cuisine, terminant les milkshakes, à moitié bu qu'il reste. Les yeux sombres de Jacob sont fixés dans les miens. Il finit par me dire.

« Vingt dollars et je t'emmène. ».

Je m'exclame d'une voix outrée. « Vingt dollars ? Mais c'est plus que la course en taxi ! ».

Il répond froidement. « Alors peut être que tu devrais prendre un taxi. ».

Edward insiste. « Je t'emmène. ». Il me soulève de la chaise en me tirant par le bras. « Allez viens. Tu peux être sur mon dos jusque là bas. Ou alors on peut prendre le bus. Je paies, d'accord ? ».

Jacob n'appréciant pas que mes faveurs aillent vers Edward, il finit par dire. « OK. Je l'emmène. Gratuitement. Allez viens Bella. Je n'ai pas toute la journée. ».

Je m'empresse à la suite de Jacob, alors qu'il récupère le reste de l'équipement audio. « Rosalie, tu viens ? ». Je vérifie que j'ai bien mes clés et mon téléphone dans la veste dotée de l'écusson de mon lycée.

Elle répond. « Nan. Je pense que je vais prendre une journée de repos. De toutes les façons, je vais être punie en rentrant à la maison. ».

Edward la regarde. « Vraiment ? Tu veux qu'on aille faire un truc ? ».

Elle hausse les épaules. « Sûre. ».

Je lève un sourcil, mais décide de ne pas faire de commentaire. Au lieu de cela, je dis. « Alors Jacob et moi, on s'en va. Faites en sorte que l'un de vous fermes bien la porte en partant, d'accord ? ». Ils acquiescent, toujours assis à la table de la cuisine tandis que je ferme la porte derrière moi.

Jacob et moi, marchons dans un silence dérangeant jusqu'à l'ascenseur, puis nous faisons un détour pour rejoindre le parking. Pendant que nous quittons le parking, installés dans la célèbre chevrolet '_écraseuse de petite amie_' appartenant à Jacob, je jette un œil dans le rétroviseur pour constater que Rosalie et Edward sortent de l'immeuble et marchent sur le trottoir. J'arrive à discerner le fait qu'ils rient.

Les lèvres serrées, je fixe du regard la route droit devant moi et ne dit rien.

**xoxo**

**EPOV**

Une fois chez moi, je dis à l'attention de Rosalie. « Tu as un petit quelque chose sur ton visage... là. ». Je pointe vaguement tout son visage.

Elle frotte les marques qui ressemblent à s'y méprendre à une aubergine, en contorsionnant son visage. Tout ce qu'elle parvient à faire est d'étaler un peu plus le produit utilisé pour dessiner sur son visage. Elle demande avec espoir. « Est ce que je l'ai eu ? ».

Je soupire, réalisant que toutes ses tentatives seraient royalement inutiles et mens. « Ouais. ».

Elle s'assoit près de moi, sur mon lit alors que nous regardons des dessins animés. Emmett finit par nous rejoindre et mâche bruyamment des chips, installé par terre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer combien de fois le regard de Rosalie part dans sa direction. Je tousse discrètement dans ma manche et reste silencieux, n'éclatant de rire qu'à un ou deux commentaires de Patrick l'étoile de mer.

Rosalie profite d'une coupure publicitaire pour se tourner vers moi. Je lève un sourcil, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose. Ses yeux bleus me regardent avec suspicion. « Est ce que tu aimes Bella ? Genre honnêtement et vraiment ? ».

Je réponds. « Genre totalement. ». Elle ignore le fait que je me moque de son élocution et continue.

« Parce que je peux t'aider à l'avoir. ».

Mes sourcils montent si haut qu'ils disparaissent presque dans mes cheveux. On peut dire que cela m'intrigue. Rosalie lève un doigt. « Si... tu fais quelque chose pour moi. ».

Je lève ma main pour la stopper. « Je ne tuerais personne. ». Mais j'offre une alternative. « Peut être que je peux juste frapper ? ». Mes mots sont accueillis dans un silence assez lourd. Je l'informe. « C'était une blague. ».

Elle me fait un sourire. « Ohhh... J'ai compris... ah ah ah. Tu es drôle Edward. ».

_Comment cette tête vide peut être amie avec ma Bella adorée ?_

Je suis surpris que Bella ai assez de patience pour une personne comme elle. Je m'éclaircis la gorge, l'incitant à continuer.

« Ben... Je te donnerais les détails plus tard... ». Il n'échappe pas à mon attention que son regard se tourne brièvement vers Emmett. Je comprends où elle veut en venir. Rosalie m'aidera à conquérir Bella si je l'aide à avoir Emmett. Et bien, rien de plus simple. J'ai juste à donner l'ordre à Emmett de sortir avec elle.

Je dis joyeusement. « Ne t'inquiètes pas ! J'ai compris. Quand veux tu commencer ? ».

Rosalie soupire de soulagement. « Dès que possible. ».

Malgré mon envie de ne pas le faire, j'éteins la télévision, au grand désespoir d'Emmett. Je gronde dans sa direction. « Sors de là. ». Il se glisse hors du séjour, me laissant seul avec Rosalie.

Elle commence. « OK. Le meilleur moyen d'atteindre le cœur de Bella est genre de... d'aimer, genre... les choses qu'elle aime. ».

Je suis impressionné. « Dis moi tu viens d'utiliser le mot 'genre' deux fois dans la même phrase ? ». Elle cligne des yeux.

Je souris en m'excusant. « Désolé. Vas y continues. Qu'est ce que Bella aime ? ».

Elle me conseille. « Tu auras besoin de papier et d'un stylo. ». J'agis rapidement pour accéder à sa demande. Je finis ensuite par la regarder, le stylo me démangeant le bout des doigts.

« Sa chanson préférée est 'Build Me Up Buttercup' par The Foundations... ». Je note sur mon papier avant de m'arrêter et de laisser échapper un éclat de rire.

« T'es sérieuse ? C'est étrange comme cela correspond. ». Rosalie m'ignore et continue.

« Elle déteste genre... tout ce qui beugle et qui est flippant. U2 est un bon choix et pareil avec tous ces groupes anglais qu'elle n'a jamais lâché depuis qu'elle est arrivée aux États Unis. ». Elle roule ses yeux pour montrer sa désapprobation.

Je demande. « Film préféré ? ».

Rosalie répond. « 10 Things I Hate About You. ». Cette fois, elle semble être d'accord. « Elle est folle d'Heath Ledger, qu'il repose en paix. Elle pense que la scène la plus romantique possible est quand il chante cette chanson et qu'il danse pour... ». Rosalie s'interrompt en voyant mon air confus. Je n'ai jamais vu ce film, même si ce titre me semble bien approprié pour Bella.

Je jette un œil vers mes notes et écris. '_Regarder des films romantiques. R.I.P. Ledger_'. Je finis par demander. « Quoi d'autre ? ».

« Elle est totalement contre la version américaine de la série 'The Office' et genre, elle ne peut la regarder que sous la version de la chaine BBC. Sa couleur favorite est le bleu clair. Je te suggère aussi de ne pas l'emmener dans des endroits où le fait de chanter ou de danser est à considérer. ». Son regard en dit long sur ses reproches.

Je marmonne. « Pas étonnant que Bella n'ai pas apprécié notre premier rendez vous. Comment faire pour... que ce soit... ». Oui c'est la bonne chose à faire... Je prends un ton plus haut et décidé. « ...un jour important ? ».

Rosalie dit. « 13 septembre. ».

Je la fixe avant d'éclater de rire. « Nan, je veux dire... Un rendez vous idéal. Genre si je dois sortir avec elle ! ». Malgré tout, ma curiosité prend le dessus. « Et il se passe quoi le 13 septembre ? ».

« C'est son anniversaire... ». Elle semble chamboulée. « Je suis désolée mais... hum... Personne n'est jamais sorti avec elle avant toi... puis je ne suis pas sûre que tu comptes. Mais je pense qu'elle aimerait faire quelque chose qu'elle fait habituellement avec ses amis. Genre aller voir un film au cinéma, faire du shopping ou un truc du genre. Sinon, il y a la nourriture...mais rien de trop dingue. Oh et elle adore vraiment les chipsters goût barbecue. ».

Je continue à griffonner, hochant la tête, sans un mot. Puis, je m'arrêtes, assez longtemps pour dire. « J'ai un peu l'impression d'être un harceleur ou un truc du genre. ».

Rosalie ne réfute pas mes propos. Au lieu de cela, elle me demande si je peux lui fournir des informations sur Emmett. Je soupire. « Rosalie. Il n'y a vraiment qu'une seule chose que tu puisses faire. Donnes lui de la nourriture et il t'aimerait instantanément. C'est une vraie dope pour lui. ». La blonde me regarde, choquée. Je lui tends un paquet, déjà entamé, de Cheetos. « Vas y, Essaies. ». J'insiste puis ensuite j'appelle Emmett.

Il semble contrarié quand il passe sa tête dans l'encadrement de ma porte. « Quoi ? ». Rosalie lui tend silencieusement les Cheetos.

Le mec se redresse automatiquement, lâchant un énorme sourire à l'attention de Rosalie. « Merci. ». Il repart, mâchouillant consciencieusement. Je sais qu'il est secrètement en train de penser combien Rosalie est une fille géniale.

« Et voilà c'est gagné. ». Je fais une révérence avec ma main alors que Rosalie s'empresse de le suivre. « Maintenant, il est accro. ». Je pense qu'elle comprend que ma référence à la drogue n'est pas une coïncidence.

Je jette un regard sur toutes mes notes, sachant combien cela va être difficile. Je soupire bruyamment pour faire entendre à tout le monde combien je suis malheureux. Quand personne ne m'interroge sur mon embarras, je soupire encore plus fort et lâche même un gémissement de douleur. Encore une fois, le silence.

_Purée, pourquoi est ce que personne ne s'intéresse à moi ?_

Je me lève, jetant mes notes sur le lit et entre furieusement dans le séjour. La plupart des gamins de la bande ricanent entre eux.

Soudain, je comprends pourquoi. Ma mâchoire tombe quand j'aperçois Rosalie et Emmett en train de s'embrasser sur le canapé. La main d'Emmett est toujours dans le paquet de Cheetos. Je fronce les sourcils et retourne dans ma chambre, claquant la porte derrière moi, avec colère.

La vie est trop injuste.

**xoxo**

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Juste une pincée de poussière de fée**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer - Peter Pan à J. M. Barrie - Just a Pinch of Pixie Dust à Partbritishtowhead**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 22. Built Me Up, Buttercup !**

**BPOV**

Alors que j'ouvre la portière pour aller sur le trottoir, je dis à Jacob. « C'est bientôt l'heure de déjeuner. ». On s'est retrouvé coincé dans les embouteillages durant près d'une heure, pour notre plus grand déplaisir. Pour rompre le silence, Jacob nous a mis une musique assourdissante que je n'apprécie pas forcément et il a commencé à taper en cadence sur son volant. J'ai de la chance de m'en sortir avec des tympans encore intactes.

« Vraiment ? » Jack semble intrigué. « Est ce que c'est une façon de me faire comprendre que tu vas me payer le déjeuner ? ».

Je réponds nerveusement. "Est ce que ça passe comme paiement pour le trajet jusqu'au lycée ?". Dans mon esprit, il ne mérite aucunement d'être remercié car il m'a plus torturé qu'il ne m'a fait une faveur.

Il hausse légèrement les épaules. « Je peux toujours te percuter avec ma caisse... ».

Je remonte dans la voiture. « Ça ne sera pas nécessaire... D'accord je t'offre le déjeuner. Je reste donc dans la voiture un peu plus longtemps jusqu'à ce que Jacob tourne sur le parking réservé aux étudiants. Il y a plein de places libres car la plupart des personnes qui ont le luxe d'avoir une voiture sont sortis pour déjeuner à l'extérieur. Les autres viennent à pieds ou prennent le bus.

On se gare et je sors, attrapant mes livres. Jacob et moi, marchons cote à cote, jusqu'au coté de l'école réservé aux lycéens et je range mes livres dans mon casier, vérifiant nerveusement dans le couloir tout signe de Mike Newton. Je pries qu'il ai laissé tomber l'école et qu'il ai rejoint la vie de pirate.

Un mec un peu crevette que je reconnais vaguement apparaît au détour d'un coin. Il se fige quand il voit Jacob. Je suppose que j'aurais été nerveuse aussi sachant que Jacob n'est pas dans son uniforme scolaire. Peut être que la crevette pense que celui qui m'accompagne est un terroriste. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

Jacob rugit à l'intention du gamin. « QU'EST CE QUE TU REGARDES MERDEUX ? ». Crevette laisse échapper un petit cri et disparaît instantanément par où il est venu.

Je demande sombrement. « Est ce que tu étais vraiment obligé de faire ça ? Tu as vraiment besoin de travailler tes compétences en relations humaines. ».

Jacob me fait un sourire narquois en réponse. Je déglutis et regarde ailleurs, forçant mes pieds à m'emmener vers la cafétéria.

La salle est remplie comme d'habitude et je cherche des visages familiers. Alice me fait signe à notre table habituelle. Je repère même Rosalie. Mon estomac s'en tord de colère. Je me demande ce qu'elle a pu faire avec Edward. Je commence à peine à m'avancer vers elle pour lui demander, que Jacob me retient.

Il dit. « Mon repas, tu te souviens ? ».

« Oh ! C'est vrai. ». Jetant un regard terrible en direction de Rosalie, je dirige Jacob vers la file du self service. Je choisis du poulet caoutchouteux et une salade flétrie. Jacob prend un peu de tout.

La dame de service m'accueille. « Bella ! Tu n'as pas d'argent sur ton compte. ».

Merde. J'ai oublié que je n'ai jamais donné le billet de dix dollars pour mon déjeuner de cette semaine. Je gémis et lance un regard plein d'excuse vers Jacob. Il penche son visage vers le mien et murmure. « Distrais la. ».

Je demande. « Pourquoi ? ».

Il marmonne en se reculant. « FAIS LE. ».

« Hum... OK. ». Je me tourne vers la dame et commence à lui demander comment se déroule sa journée jusque là.

La femme, Charlotte, est prise par surprise. « Personne ne me demande jamais comment va ma journée. ». Elle se renfrogne. « C'est un enfer, en fait. Quelqu'un a volé mes deux boites de préparations pour purée. Qui que ce soit semble ne pas désirer que j'en fasse aujourd'hui. ».

Je peux comprendre. Elle est une cuisinière affreuse. Je fais preuve de sympathie, surveillant Jake du coin de l'œil. « C'est déprimant. ». Il se glisse tranquillement avec son plateau, décidant qu'il n'a pas à payer si je ne le peux pas.

Charlotte me sourit. « Tu sais quoi chérie ? Files et manges ce que tu as pris. Tu peux me payer plus tard. ».

Cela a toute mon attention. Je dis, abasourdie par sa gentillesse. « Merci Charlotte. ». Maintenant je me sens mal de n'avoir rien dit sur le fait que Jacob soit en train de chiper. Je prends mon plateau et me dirige dans la foule, où Jacob patiente en m'attendant. Il me demande d'un sourire moqueur.

« C'était assez malin pas vrai ? ».

Je le regarde suspicieusement. « Tu n'aurais pas voler deux boites de préparations pour purées, n'est ce pas ? ».

Il crache, me regardant avec dégout. « De quoi tu parles ? ».

Je soupire. « Laisses tomber. ». Je m'assois à la table de mes amis. Jake s'assoit près de moi, levant son regard vers Alice et Rosalie.

Il dit avec une certaine évidence. « Vous deux étiez à la fête. ». Il arrache un morceau de viande de son pilon avec ses dents. Je grimace en regardant cela.

Je fixe Rosalie. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? ». Je tente de garder un ton indifférent. « Et comment es tu arrivée avant moi ? ».

Elle explique. « Edward. ». Elle n'a pas à ajouter quoi que ce soit. Edward est un pro pour arriver avant moi où que ce soit.

Je demande, comme si je me moquais de la réponse. « Est ce qu'il est là ? ». Car c'est le cas. Je veux juste qu'elle le sache. Rosalie me lance un petit sourire.

« Il m'a juste déposée. ».

Je plisse les yeux suspicieusement. « Et qu'est ce que vous avez fais tous les deux ? ».

« J'ai trainé chez lui. ». Elle a un air rêveur inscrit sur son visage.

Je l'accuse. « Il semblerait que tu sois amoureuse. ». Je ne voulais pas que ça sorte ainsi mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je remarque aussi combien ses lèvres sont rouges et enflées. Mon estomac se retourne quand je l'imagine en train d'embrasser Edward.

_Qu'elle amie elle peut être !_

Rosalie laisse couler comme si ce n'était rien, mais je peux encore voir cet étrange lueur dans son oeil. C'est comme si elle sait quelque chose que je ne sais pas. Rien que cette idée fait bouillir mon sang. Tentant d'empêcher mes mains de trembler, je plante mon poulet méchamment. C'est à ce moment que j'entends SA voix dans l'interphone.

**xoxo**

**EPOV**

Une fois que je regarde sur internet, la scène dont Rosalie me parlait dans '_10 Things I Hate About You_', je me suis immédiatement mis au boulot. Je traine Rosalie hors de mon appartement et j'ai pratiquement volé pour l'emmener à l'école. Ensuite, j'ai expliqué ma situation à la dame âgée du secrétariat et je lui ai même fait quelques compliments sur sa robe avant qu'elle m'autorise l'accès à l'interphone.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge avant de pousser le gros bouton redouté qui autorise toute l'école à entendre ma voix.

« Hum... ». J'entends ma voix qui fait tristement écho dans les couloirs à l'extérieur du secrétariat. « ...Salut tout le monde. Je suis Edward Cullen. ». Je fais une pause de circonstance avant de continuer. « C'est une chanson pour ma bien aimée... ». Tout est silencieux avant que j'ouvre ma bouche et commence à chanter.

"'_Why do you build me up, buttercup baby, just to let me down…'"_

**xoxo**

**BPOV**

_"…and mess me around? And then worst of all, you never call, baby, when you say you will. But I love you still! I need you, more than anyone darlin'; you know that I have from the start…'"_

Je regarde avec horreur la boite noire et carrée accrochée haut sur le mur dans laquelle la voix chantante d'Edward se déverse pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. Je regarde Rosalie, pour la trouver en train de sourire et tenter de se contrôler pour ne pas pouffer de rire.

_"'So build me up, buttercup, don't break my heart…'"_

C'est tellement... injuste.

Edward chante MA chanson préférée pour Rosalie !

Furieuse, je me redresse et balance mon plateau sur la table, la nourriture volant dans tous les sens. Je piétine le sole de la cafétéria, ignorant les cris de Rosalie m'intimant de revenir.

**xoxo**

**EPOV**

J'éteins l'interphone et m'enfonce dans le fauteuil de bureau confortable que j'ai assiégé et conquis au nom de la Grande Bretagne. Bien entendu, j'ai fait tout cela pour faire fondre le cœur de ma bien aimée Bella.

« D'accord, ça suffit. ». La femme tente de me virer de son bureau. « C'est mon fauteuil. ».

« Quelqu'un se sent patriotique aujourd'hui. ». J'ignore son air confus. « Je suis sûr que la Révolution Américaine a débuté à cause d'une chaise de bureau. ». Évidemment, elle ne comprend pas ce que je dis car elle me claque la tête avec un dossier.

Elle dit sèchement. « Dehors ! ».

« D'accord ! J'y vais ! J'y vais ! ». Je protège ma tête alors que je m'enfuis de son bureau. Vieille chouette aigrie !

Aussitôt que je sors dans le couloir, je suis projeté violemment hors du passage au point de cogner ma tête contre la porte vitrée. À ma grande surprise, je vois que c'est Bella qui disparaît au coin d'un angle. Je m'exclame avec plaisir. « Bella ! ». En m'apprêtant à courir après elle, je suis, de nouveau, projeté par la porte vitrée. Cette fois, c'est par le lourdeau nommé Jacob.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ?._

Je l'interpelle. « Hé ! ». Il m'ignore et continue à poursuivre Bella. C'est à ce moment que j'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi et il y a encore quelqu'un qui me rentre dedans. Je me tourne et retient Rosalie par le bras. Je lui demande. « C'est quoi le truc? ».

Rosalie halète, le souffle court. « Désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu. ».

Je me renfrogne en la relâchant. « C'est quoi le problème de Bella ? ».

Elle gémit, l'air agité. « Je ne sais pas ! Elle est juste devenue dingue ! J'ai envoyé Jacob pour la rattraper. ».

Je reste impressionné. « Et il t'a écoutée ? ».

« Je lui ai promis le reste de mon déjeuner. ».

_Ah la faiblesse de tout homme..._

Je lui commande. « Tiens ma main. ». Elle s'exécute et je commence instantanément à courir. Des centaines de casiers défilent avant qu'on finisse par s'arrêter dans la cour en face de l'école. Jacob tente de ramener Bella à l'intérieur alors qu'elle lui crie des mots insensés.

Je demande doucement à Rosalie, m'attendant au pire quant à sa réponse. « C'est sa période du mois ou un truc du genre ? ».

Bella crie sur Jacob. « Lâches Moi ! ». C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rend compte de notre présence, Rosalie et moi. Je peux voir ses yeux qui fixent nos mains. Je lâche la main de Rosalie automatiquement, tentant de ne pas avoir l'air coupable. Elle hurle vers moi. « TOI ! ».

_Est ce que c'est une larme sur sa joue ?_

Je regarde avec incrédulité, ma bouche légèrement entrouverte. Bella avance vers moi et je ne fais aucun mouvement pour me protéger quand elle commence à me frapper le torse. Ça ne fait pas si mal que ça, mais cela blesse mon égo qu'elle veuille me frapper.

Je demande calmement, tentant de ne pas paraître aussi étonné que je le suis. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Bella ? ».

Elle me craches. « Toi... Bâtard ! ». Elle vise ma pommette. Je trébuche en arrière, surprise par la douleur qu'elle me procure. Elle se retourne pour faire face à Jacob. « TU ME RAMENES CHEZ MOI MAINTENANT. ».

Jacob, pour une fois, paraît trop effrayé pour contredire sa commande. Il se presse vers le parking pour démarrer son véhicule alors que Bella avance derrière lui avec ses poings serrés par sa colère.

« Purée... ». Ma voix ressort un peu grinçante. « Putain, qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ? ».

**xoxo**

**BPOV**

Je grogne, principalement pour moi même alors que je frappe furieusement contre le tableau de bord de la voiture de Jake. « Je le déteste ! JE LE DETESTE ! JE. LE. DETESTES ! ».

Jacob s'exclame. « Hé ! Fais gaffe ! Tu vas déclencher l'airbag ! ».

« JE M'EN FOUS ! ».

« Putain Bella... ». Il me lance un regard effrayé. « … C'est quoi ton problème hein ? Qu'est ce que cet Edward t'a fait ? ».

Je jure tous les mots grossiers que je connais en réponse.

Un sourire s'inscrit sur la bouche de Jacob. Il répond sombrement. « Bonne réponse. ». Il quitte la route des yeux pour me regarder attentivement. « Sérieusement... Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je veux dire... C'est pas comme si je me fous de ta situation... Mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi est ce que je dois perdre ma précieuse essence pour toi. ».

Je bouillonne. « Est ce que tu ne l'as pas entendu à l'interphone ? ».

Jacob semble dégouté. « Je l'ai entendu chanter une chanson idiote datant de l'age de pierre si c'est ce que tu veux dire. ».

Je m'exclame. « Exactement ! ». Mes mains tremblent encore. « C'est ma chanson préférée ! Et je ne sais comment il l'a su. ».

Jacob demande, levant un sourcil. « Et tu es en colère... Pourquoi ? ».

Je soupire. Jake n'est pas le gars le plus sensible dans le coin. « Parce que... ». Je m'empresse d'expliquer. « Il a chanté cette chanson pour Rosalie. Tu peux croire ça ? Et il me l'affiche en pleine face, ce connard odieux... ».

Jacob dit méchamment. « Ben... Je ne l'aime pas non plus. Mais ça ne veut pas dire... ».

Je gronde, essayant de penser. « TAIS TOI ! ».

_Pourquoi est ce qu'Edward me ferait une telle chose ? Est ce que c'est pour se venger de la façon affreuse dont je l'ai traité ? _

Je me tiens la tête sachant que je mérite probablement cette douleur. Je peux sentir Jacob qui me regarde alors que nous patientons à un feu rouge. « Est ce que tu veux que je le massacre ? ». Il hausse les épaules. « Bien sûr, j'aurais besoin d'une petite compensation... ». Jacob frotte ses doigts les uns contre les autres pour indiquer que de l'argent sera impliqué.

« Non. ». Je soupire, vaincue. « Laisses moi là. ».

Jacob se gare illégalement sur le trottoir et je sors de la voiture. Il est sur le point de partir quand il finit par descendre pour me rejoindre sur le trottoir. Il marche près de moi.

Malgré ma surprise, je lâche. « Laisses moi seule. ». Je me rends compte que ses yeux ne sont pas fixés sur moi, mais au delà. Je me tourne pour voir Edward qui avance vers nous, son visage pâle et impassible.

Edward gronde vers Jacob. « Écartes toi d'elle. ».

Jake n'en démord pas et reste les bras croisés. "Je crois pas qu'elle veuille te parler, gros naze ! ».

Edward demande, levant ses sourcils. « Gros naze ? ». Il n'y a aucun amusement dans son visage quand il reçoit l'insulte. « Décales toi ou je serais forcé de te pousser sur le coté. ».

Jake renifle. Edward lui saute dessus. Soudain, il sont tous les deux sur le trottoir à essayer de se tuer.

**xoxo**

_**Comme je l'ai dit sur mes autres publications, je ne reçois plus mes reviews directement sur ma boite mail. Alors, je tente de répondre mais c'est assez succinct. J'en suis désolée mais sachez que je les lis toutes et qu'elles me font particulièrement plaisir !**_

_**N'hésitez pas à lire mes deux nouvelles fics : 'Wicked Witch' et 'Verum Mendacio'.**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Juste une pincée de poussière de fée**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer - Peter Pan à J. M. Barrie - Just a Pinch of Pixie Dust à Partbritishtowhead**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 23. C'est plus douloureux pour Edward…**

**EPOV**

Je dois avouer que je pense que j'y suis allé un peu plus psycho que ce que j'avais prévu initialement.

Je remarque mon poing droit qui saigne après que Jacob ai glissé sur le côté pour éviter un coup de poing sur sa pommette, faisant que je griffe ma main sur le trottoir. « Aie ! ». Je suis légèrement surpris en remarquant quelque chose de rouge sombre qui s'écoule entre mes doigts repliés.

Souriant amèrement, je me recule du corps accroupi de Jake et me redresse pour enlever la poussière de mes vêtements. Je lève ma main pour effleurer le visage surpris de Bella. Elle me regarde avec une horreur non dissimulée, sa bouche tordue et légèrement ouverte d'étonnement.

Jake a encore les poings serrés, prêt à frapper. Son visage est l'exact opposé de celui de Bella. Ses yeux sont emplis d'un sang furieux et une veine bat sur sa tempe. La poussière grise du trottoir est collée sur la moitié gauche de son visage et je peux voir que sa lèvre est éclatée, un filet de sang coulant le long de son menton.

Tout d'un coup, Bella demande. « Quel est ton problème ? ».

Je dis plaisamment. « Je m'excuse. Je me suis mis un peu en colère. ».

Jake répète. « UN PEU ? ». Sa mâchoire en tombe de furie. « Je ne tente pas d'arracher la tête des gens quand je me mets UN PEU en colère. ».

Le léger plissement de la bouche de Bella m'indique que ce Jacob est un fieffé menteur. Je souris à l'idée, ce qui, bien entendu, passe pour de l'hostilité auprès de lui. Il relève une nouvelle fois les poings, comme s'il s'attendait à me voir passer à l'attaque.

Je lève mes mains dans un semblant d'abandon. « Je ne veux plus me battre Jacob. ».

Il grogne. « C'est juste parce que tu es en train de perdre. ». Sa voix est teintée d'accusation.

Je ris, prenant cela à la légère. « J'aurais pu facilement te tacler si ma motivation était un peu plus élevée. ».

La voix étonnamment calme de Bella me fait sursauter. Sa voix se fait taquine. « Parce que je ne suis pas une motivation suffisante ? ».

Je cligne des yeux, surpris. Je constate qu'elle tente de relaxer ses épaules du stress que mon attaque sur Jacob lui a donné. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle n'y est pas encore habituée depuis le temps. Après tout, j'ai cette tendance à attaquer les gens qui soit m'énervent, soit déclenchent chez moi un sentiment de jalousie.

Non point que je sois d'un naturel jaloux.

En regardant Jacob, j'ai presque envie de rire un peu. Ses mèches rouges et noires lui donnent un petit côté extraterrestre et leur longueur me fait constamment penser à un coucou hirsute.

_Comment pourrais être jaloux d'une tête de putois qui utilise bien trop de gel capillaire ?_

Jake demande. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? ». Il plisse ses yeux vers moi alors que ma tête part en arrière à force de rire.

« Rien. ». J'insiste bien que je ne me soucie pas d'étouffer mon éclat de rire.

Il n'est clairement pas convaincu et s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour argumenter. Mais, c'est à ce moment que quelque chose de fort et puissant explose, faisant que les passants se mettent à crier d'horreur, s'accroupissant la tête sous leurs mains.

Je tombe en arrière, ma bouche ouverte par la surprise alors que quelque chose tape mon épaule, déchiquetant ma chair. Quelque chose de chaud tache mes vêtements et une douleur envahie le haut de mon bras, provoquant des tressaillements désagréables jusqu'au bout de mes doigts.

C'est à cet instant que je prends conscience du fait que je suis allongé sur le dos et de cette douleur lancinante dans ma tête. Un autre claquement fait écho dans la rue et une fenêtre, au-dessus de moi, se brise, les éclats du verre me tombant dessus. Je ferme les yeux, juste à temps, ressentant la brulure des impacts sur mes joues et le long de mon cou.

Bella crie… ou peut être est ce Jacob ? Je souris presque à l'idée de mon rival hurlant à gorge déployée alors qu'il se cache lâchement derrière Bella.

Il s'écrie d'une voix paniquée mais aussi presque excitée, en se penchant au-dessus de moi. « Oh purée ! Tu viens de te faire tirer dessus ! ».

Un sourire narquois s'étire, incontrôlé, de ma bouche. « Toi, mon ami, tu es vraiment observateur. ».

Bella est instantanément à mes côtés. Je vois qu'elle regarde autour de nous avec crainte, à la recherche du tireur. Dans la conjoncture actuelle, je suppose que c'est Crochet et qu'il est déjà planqué quelque part. Je fronce les sourcils en comprenant le nouveau degré que le Capitaine des pirates a atteint… C'en est presque pathétique.

Je dis à la jolie fille qui se penche au-dessus de moi. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Crochet. ». Je n'apprécie pas la terreur que je vois dans ses yeux.

Elle répond sèchement. « Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Crochet. Je suis inquiète pour toi ! ».

Je ne peux empêcher cette sensation de chaleur qui pulse dans mes oreilles. Si je rougis, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Ses yeux sont obnubilés par le sang qui s'échappe de mon épaule gauche et sa bouche n'est qu'une ligne fine contrariée.

Bella m'informe alors qu'elle retire sa clé de maison et son téléphone portable de ses poches. « Il faut que tu arrêtes d'avoir des ennuis. ». Elle utilise sa veste règlementaire et s'en sert pour l'enrouler autour de ma blessure. Le devant de sa chemise se trempe, la tache sanglante se répandant rapidement dessus.

Je ne réponds pas alors que je tourne mon regard vers Jacob qui me regarde avec fascination. Au moins, son envie de me tabasser semble envolée.

Il demande, curieux. « Est-ce que ça fait mal ? ». Il se renfrogne à la vue du sang.

« Nan, tu crois ? ». Je roule mes yeux impatiemment, attendant que Bella finisse. Je commence à fomenter des plans dans mon esprit pour rendre la pareille à James Crochet.

La voix de Bella me tire de mes pensées. Elle semble un peu surprise. « Ton visage est guéri. ». Je me focalise sur ses yeux alors qu'elle regarde droit dans les miens.

Je demande innocemment. « Tu viens de le remarquer ? ».

Elle me presse. « Comment peux-tu guérir si vite ? ». Sa bouche se plisse de contrariété. Je peux encore voir la coupure presque guérie sur sa propre joue. D'une façon étrange et malsaine, je trouve que cette griffure la rend presque encore plus magnifique que d'habitude.

Je lui souris malgré moi.

Elle fronce une nouvelle fois les sourcils et sa lèvre inférieure est boudeuse. Je me demande si elle sait combien cette posture la rend complétement angélique. Toujours aussi sèchement, elle dit. « Bien. Garde tes secrets. Je veux voir si ton épaule va faire la même magie. Je parie que la balle est encore dedans. ».

Jacob dit distraitement. « J'espère que quelqu'un a appelé une ambulance car il n'y a pas moyen que je le conduise à l'hôpital. Il va ruiner mes sièges en cuir. ». C'est au tour de Bella de lever les yeux au ciel. Il se tourne dans ma direction. « Tu devrais retirer la balle à mains nues. Ça l'impressionnerait. ».

La voix acide de Bella répond. « Ca me ferait surtout vomir. ». Elle tourne son regard glacé vers moi. « N'y penses même pas si tu veux pas que je te frappe au point que tu t'évanouisses. ».

Cette idée qu'elle me frappe me rappelle comment elle m'a frappé sans pitié quand on était au lycée. Elle est assez distraite par ma blessure pour que j'aie une chance de lui poser des questions sur le sujet.

Je dis en passant. « Alors… Bella… ». Elle ouvre le clapet de son téléphone pour composer le 911. C'est une perte de temps, je le sais, car je peux déjà voir les gyrophares qui viennent dans notre direction. Les flics ne sont jamais bien loin dans cette ville.

Bella répond sur le même ton. « Alors…. Edward… ». Elle ferme son téléphone après avoir entendu les sirènes qui hurlent.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une raison pour que tu sois aussi en colère après moi tout à l'heure ? ». Je demande cela avec autant d'indifférence qu'une personne à moitié recouverte de son propre sang peut le faire.

Le choc apparait subrepticement sur le visage de Bella, malgré qu'elle tente de le cacher rapidement. Ses yeux deviennent froids et ils cherchent les miens en réponse. Elle suggère sardonique. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne demandes pas à Rosalie ? ».

Je grimace, surpris de sa réponse et réponds doucement. « Oh. Je dois donc comprendre que tu n'as pas aimé mon tour de chant. ». C'est un mensonge. Je sais que cela a quelque chose à voir avec Rosalie, depuis le début.

Sa voix est contrite. « Vraiment ? ».

Je lui demande, feignant de ne pas savoir la réponse. « Es-tu encore en colère ? ».

Elle soupire. La fureur s'échappant lentement de son visage. « Comment puis-je être en colère après toi Edward ? Tu es peut être en train de mourir pour autant que je sache. ».

Jacob nous regarde impatiemment, ennuyé par notre discussion. Il attend clairement que quelque chose de plus excitant se produise. Genre comme un autre coup de feu.

J'espère que cette fois, c'est lui qui sera touché.

Je dis sincèrement. « Je suis content que tu ne sois plus fâchée. Bien que je pense que tu es légèrement attardée, sans vouloir t'offenser. ».

Bella reste bouche bée par mes propos. « Et comment suis-je censée ne pas être offensée par ça ? ».

C'est simple. Quand quelqu'un ajoute « sans vouloir t'offenser » à une insulte c'est qu'elle veut clairement que tu prennes offense. Mais cela rend les gens moins coupable d'avoir dit quelque chose de méchant.

Je lui souris et me hâte d'expliquer. « Qui est la personne dont la chanson préférée est chantée par les Temptations ? ».

Elle grogne. « Moi. ».

Je continue, ignorant les douleurs lancinantes de mon épaule. « Et qui est la personne dont je suis entiché depuis le début ? ». Je grimace tout de même et ses yeux se tournent vers ma plaie, avec inquiétude.

Elle répond d'une voix hésitante. « Moi… ».

Je souris, après avoir prouvé mon point. « Tu devrais arrêter de sauter sur les conclusions… Même quand je file avec une de tes meilleures amies durant des heures. Elle n'était qu'un pion dans mon plan machiavélique pour que tu puisses m'apprécier. ».

Bella se renfrogne. « Cette traitresse. ».

« Je ne serais pas trop dure avec elle, à ta place. ». Les flics débarquent sur la chaussée, courant dans notre direction. « Comme moi, elle était fortement motivée. Parles lui d'Emmett à l'occasion. ».

Plusieurs officiers crient en même temps, nous entourant comme des vautours. « Qu'est-il arrivé ? ».

Jacob répond, tout aussi observateur que précédemment. « Il s'est fait tirer dessus. ».

_Un vrai génie je vous le dit !_

Contrairement à moi, la police semble satisfaite de sa réponse. Ils font signe aux ambulanciers de s'approcher avec une civière et divers appareils médicaux.

Je pense à me lever et les surprendre tous avec ma force incroyable car je me sens assez bien pour le faire, mais les yeux concernés de Bella m'inspirent pour profiter de l'instant tant qu'il dure. Je ne suis plus affaibli… même avec Jacob qui se tient là, à me regarder.

Bella décide de venir avec moi, à l'arrière de l'ambulance, alors que Jacob décide de rester derrière pour parler avec les flics. La police promet de l'emmener à l'hôpital sous la demande expresse de Bella. Je renifle, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Bella veut Jacob près d'elle.

Elle explique alors que nous sommes secoués, d'un coté à l'autre, à l'arrière du véhicule qui roule à vive allure. « Il n'est pas si mal. ».

Je me plains. « C'est un connard. ». L'ambulancier se penche vers moi pour retirer la veste ensanglantée de Bella. Le gars me regarde bizarrement comme si j'avais dit quelque chose de terriblement tabou.

Elle me rappelle. « Ce n'est pas lui qui a commencé la bagarre. C'était toi ! ».

« Il m'a provoqué. Il m'a appelé 'gros naze' ! tu peux le croire ? un gros naze ! ». Je me renfrogne en y repensant. Jacob doit être complètement dingue.

Bella insiste. « Une fois que tu passes son côté agressif, il est presque décent. ».

Je suggère. « Comme toi en fait ? ».

L'ambulancier est ennuyé. « Chut ! Vous ne devriez pas parler en étant blessé comme ça. ». Il me regarde en disant cela.

Je lève un sourcil. « Et pourquoi pas ? Je me sens déjà mieux. ».

Bella réplique. « Arrêtes de faire ton macho. Je parie que ça fait un mal de chien. ».

Je réfute. « Je ne fais pas le macho. Je suis honnête. Crois-moi, je connais mon corps. ».

Bella roule des yeux. « Tant mieux pour toi. ».

L'ambulancier grince des dents, alors qu'il attaque mon bras avec de la gaze. Je prends cela comme un signe pour continuer de parler. « Alors… Bella… La dernière fois que j'ai été mortellement blessé, tu… hum… Tu m'as donné quelque chose pour m'inciter à continuer à vivre. ». Je tends mes lèvres d'une manière significative vers elle.

Elle me regarde dégoutée. « Tu n'es pas mortellement blessé. Et, tu ne l'étais pas non plus la dernière fois. ».

« J'aurais pu. Tu ne le sais pas. Et si ma plaie s'infecte ? Je peux avoir une gangrène et mourir. ».

« Tu n'auras pas de gangrène. ».

« Et comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? Tu sais, tu te sentiras extrêmement mal quand je vais finir par mourir. ».

Les yeux de Bella lancent presque des éclairs. « Je ne t'embrasserais pas Edward. ».

L'ambulancier répond avant que j'ouvre ma bouche. « TAISEZ-VOUS ! ».

Je reste silencieux en me renfrognant.

**xoxo**

**B****POV**

Je m'endors presque dans la salle d'attente, alors qu'on retire la balle de l'épaule d'Edward et l'apparition d'un policier escortant Jacob. Je cligne des yeux ensommeillés quand Jake s'assoit près de moi et que le flic s'écarte pour parler à la femme derrière le comptoir de l'accueil pour demander la condition d'Edward.

Jake demande avec une gaité surprenante. « Sacrée journée hein ? ». Il n'est jamais joyeux normalement.

Je l'accuse, les yeux plissés vers lui. « Tu es juste heureux qu'Edward se soit fait tiré dessus. Et quand je pense que… je t'ai défendu ! ».

Il répond d'un air absent, comme si cela résumait tout. « C'est un connard. ».

Je grommelle. « J'ai déjà entendu ça. ».

On reste assis en silence, regardant les portes automatiques qui s'ouvrent et se ferment, alors que les patients cheminent dedans et dehors. Quelqu'un, auquel je ne m'attendais pas, entre à son tour, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau. Deux autres personnes flanquées autour de lui, arborent un sourire cruel identique.

Je sens Jake qui se raidit à côté de moi, comme s'il parvenait à sentir le problème qui vient d'entrer.

James s'assoit à la place restée vide à côté de moi alors que Laurent et Mike s'occupent en planquant leurs visages derrière des magazines. Je comprends que Crochet a repéré le policier de l'autre côté de la pièce, par sa manière de se pencher vers moi, son visage dans un angle opposé au flic.

Il ronronne à mon oreille. « Bella… Quelle agréable surprise. ».

Je dis entre mes dents serrées. « J'aimerais pouvoir dire la même chose Crochet. ».

Le pirate demande. « Comment va Edward ? ». Il sourit doucement alors qu'il fait courir l'acier de son crochet le long de ma main. Je grimace sous la fraicheur du contact.

« Il survivra, heureusement. ». Je lance un regard nerveux vers Jacob.

James souligne. « Je vois que tu t'ai fait un nouvel ami. Dommage pour lui. ». Le pirate se penche un peu plus. Je peux sentir les relents d'alcool putride dans son haleine. Mon estomac se noue de dégout et de peur alors que je tente de m'écarter.

Le pirate me commande à voix basse. « Tu vas me conduire à lui. ». Il fait un geste, indiquant le pistolet caché dans son manteau. « Est-ce que je suis clair ? ».

Je pépie. « Oui. ». Je me rends compte de la force avec laquelle j'agrippe le poignet de Jacob avec ma main gauche. Il grimace en me regardant, tentant de se libérer.

Un docteur arrive et nous salue. La femme nous dit gentiment. « Monsieur Cullen s'en remettra. Bien que… J'ai voulu sortir son dossier. Mais la seule chose qui soit sortie est un formulaire surement bidon que quelqu'un a rempli. A part cela, il n'est nulle part dans les bases de données. Pouvez-vous expliquer cela ? ».

Je réponds nerveusement me rappelant du formulaire que j'ai rempli quelques temps auparavant. « Hum… Non. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas d'assurance. ».

« Eh bien…. Selon ce formulaire…. Il utiliserait l'assurance d'une certaine Madame Renée Swan. Quel est votre nom déjà ? ». Ses yeux se plissent, suspicieux.

« Hum… Obiwan… c'est marrant comme nos deux noms riment. ». Mon rire n'est pas des plus convaincants.

« Marrant en effet. ». Le docteur ne semble effectivement pas très convaincu. « J'espère que Monsieur Cullen réalise que le vol d'identité est un crime. ».

Je lui réponds en souriant. « Je suis sûre qu'il le sait. ».

Elle répond sèchement. « Bien. Je contacterais Madame Swan, pour être sûre. ».

_Je commence vraiment à détester les docteurs._

« Je vais devoir demander à un des officiers de police de sortir le casier de Monsieur Cullen… Car d'aussi loin que je puisse voir, cet Edward n'existe pas. ».

Je frémis alors que le médecin s'écarte, et s'apprête à nous emmener vers la chambre d'hôpital d'Edward. James et Jake se lèvent avec moi et je peux sentir quelque chose de pointu et menaçant pressé contre ma colonne vertébrale. Je marche distraitement dans le couloir, écoutant mes chaussures qui cliquètent bruyamment contre le carrelage blanc familier. C'est ma seconde visite dans cet hôpital en moins d'une semaine.

Je sens les frissons qui parcourent mon bras alors que je ressasse ce que le docteur a dit, encore et encore dans mon esprit.

_Cet Edward n'existe pas._

**xoxo**

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Juste une pincée de poussière de fée**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer - Peter Pan à J. M. Barrie - Just a Pinch of Pixie Dust à Partbritishtowhead**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 24. Un soupçon d'hostilité dans cette chambre d'hôpital…**

**BPOV**

Quand on arrive dans la chambre d'Edward, il ne nous remarque pas directement vu qu'il est trop occupé à harceler l'infirmière. Il demande à la jeune femme, visiblement troublée, qui trébuche en reculant avec son plateau. « J'ai spécifiquement demandé de la compote pomme-cannelle ! N'êtes-vous pas capable de faire quelque chose correctement ? ». Apparemment, l'infirmière lui aurait servi une simple compote de pommes et il n'aime pas cela.

Elle me regarde et je remarque le soulagement sur son visage quand elle se précipite hors de la pièce, après avoir posé son plateau sur une des tables à proximité.

Edward beugle d'indignation après elle. « Hé ! JE VEUX MA COMPOTE POMME CANNELLE ! ». Il grimace avant d'ajouter. « Bonjour Bella. ».

Inquiète, je m'assois sur la chaise située près de son lit d'hôpital tandis que Jacob et les trois pirates arrivent à ma suite. Edward ne semble pas du tout surpris de voir ses invités supplémentaires. Poliment, il propose les différentes chaises à disposition et même le bout de son lit pour que ses ennemis soient confortablement installés.

Une fois tout le monde assit, Edward dit. « Alors ! Quelles sont tes conditions Capitaine ? ». Il offre un sourire courtois en direction de Crochet, attendant patiemment une réponse.

Crochet fait un sourire en coin en répétant. « Mes conditions ? Je suis ici pour te tuer mon cher Cullen. ».

Edward émet un « tsk tsk » à cette réponse et soupire doucement. « Quel manque de créativité, James. ».

Je peux voir Jake qui fronce les sourcils du coin de l'œil. Il demande, fixant Crochet. « Est ce que je suis en danger en restant là ? Est-ce ce mec qui nous a tiré dessus ?».

Edward lui répond avec un sourire amical. « Ah ! Il semble que tu n'ais pas encore rencontré mon bon ami, le Capitaine Crochet. Résumons les faits. ».

Crochet montre sa griffe d'acier. « Il m'a mutilé ! ».

Jake semble confus. Le pauvre petit.

Edward ajoute, mal à l'aise. « Ouais… Bon… En même temps, tu allais me tuer. ».

James acquiesce. « Aïe ! Pas faux ! ». Il sonne, plus que jamais, comme un pirate.

Edward chipote. « Ca ne semble pas vraiment équitable. J'ai pris ta main et tu comptes prendre ma vie ? Tu m'as déjà battu à mort… Est-ce que cela ne suffit pas ? C'est une chance que je guérisse si rapidement. ».

Crochet souligne. « Oui mais les mains ne repoussent pas. ».

Edward annonce fortement. « Oh la déclaration de génie du siècle ! ». Il applaudit. Personne d'autre ne suit son geste.

Je gigote nerveusement dans ma chaise, soudainement contente que le reste de ma famille soit à Londres. Cela me rappelle que j'ai besoin de téléphoner à ma mère car elle doit surement être en train de flipper du fait que je ne l'ai pas rappelée. Oh bon ben, je suppose que cela peut attendre. Pour le moment, je dois surtout m'inquiéter sur le fait que mon (ex ?) petit ami va être assassiné.

James gronde. « Je ne suis pas venu ici pour m'amuser. ».

Edward acquiesce. « Oui. Tu es venu ici pour quelque chose de bien plus sinistre. Quoique, si cela ne te déranges pas, puis-je offrir quelques raisons pour lesquelles tu ne devrais pas me tuer ? ».

Crochet hausse les épaules. « Pourquoi pas ? ».

« Premièrement, tu auras un tas d'explications à donner quand je vais appuyer sur le bouton d'appel des infirmières et que lorsqu'elles entreront, il y aura des giclées de sang partout…

Ensuite, Je suis une des seules personnes vivantes qui soit exactement comme toi. Enfin… Il y a Laurent, la bande, Angie et son père… Sans parler de mon chat, Tanya… Ok oublie le second point, alors…

Troisièmement… Tu dois admettre que ta vie ne sera jamais la même si tu n'as plus à me pourchasser. ». Edward croise les bras, persuadé qu'il a raison.

Je demande, confuse par ses paroles. « Qui est Angie ? ».

Edward me répond sans quitter des yeux le visage de Crochet. « Une ex petite amie. ».

Je me renfrogne et m'avachis dans mon siège. Le fait de parler de cette Angie, distrait Crochet. « Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis très longtemps ! ». Il se gratte le menton, pensif. « Est-ce que tu te souviens de cette fois où j'ai voulu la noyer ? Elle a eu de la chance que tu arrives juste à temps.

Ah, donc je ne suis pas la seule jeune fille en détresse dans la vie d'Edward.

C'est bon à savoir.

Edward répond sombrement. « Oui, je m'en rappelles. Tu es la raison pour laquelle elle a rompu avec moi. Elle était fatiguée de risquer sa vie à chaque fois… Ca me rappelle quelqu'un d'autre que je connais, maintenant que j'y pense. ». Il pose sur moi un regard accusateur avant de continuer. « Tu sais Crochet, tu as une terrible influence sur ma vie sentimentale. ».

Le pirate répond avec légèreté. « Le père d'Angie ne semblait pas m'apprécier plus que ça, non plus. ». Il passe son crochet sur ses lèvres. « Il est encore chef de police, pas vrai ? ».

Edward grogne. « Ouais, et je suis sûr qu'il adorerait mettre la main sur toi. En fait, si j'ai de la chance, il peut me laisser partir sans avoir beaucoup de paperasse vu que, tu sais, tu m'as tiré dessus et tout. Mais j'aurais tout de même à expliquer toute cette fraude à l'identité dans laquelle Bella et moi sommes impliqués. ». Il soupire dramatiquement, comme si tout cela était le signe d'une vie particulièrement difficile. « Peut être devrais-tu aller de l'avant et me tuer, histoire d'en finir. ».

J'interromps leur conversation quand je dis à Edward. « Je me posais des questions à ce sujet. Le docteur a dit que tu n'étais pas dans la base de données. Je sais que tu n'as pas d'assurance mais il n'y a aucun dossier à ton sujet… Comment est-ce possible ? Tu n'es probablement même pas dans l'annuaire. ». Une pensée me vient en tête et je baisse d'un ton pour chuchoter. « Est-ce que tu es dans le programme de protection des témoins ? ».

Je suis surprise de recevoir des éclats de rire bruyants en réponse venant de toute la pièce. Edward a du mal à garder son visage impassible quand il répond. « Non, Bella. Ce n'est pas le cas. ».

Fronçant les sourcils, je bougonne dans ma barbe alors que le Capitaine Crochet continue à rire à mes dépends. Le pirate demande avec un grand sourire. « Alors tu ne lui a pas dit la vérité ? ».

Mes yeux sont pratiquement exorbités quand je m'écrie. « La vérité ? Quelle vérité ? Edward … De quoi il parle ? Edward ? ». Est-ce qu'il compte répondre à toutes mes questions ? Tout ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Edward est si différent des autres mecs de l'école ?

Edward répond négligemment. « Je le ferais un jour. ».

Merde.

Jacob se lève. « Hum… Je ne sais pas pour toi Bella mais je suis complètement à la ramasse. ».

Edward dit joyeusement. « Tu devrais rejoindre ma bande dans ce cas. Je suis sûr que tu t'y plairais. ». Bien entendu, il fait référence aux enfants perdus.

Jake répond en hésitant. « Ouais... Ben… Je pense surtout que je vais y aller. ». Il se tourne doucement vers la porte.

« Attends un peu gamin. ». Crochet pointe son arme dans le dos du garçon. Jake reste immobile. « Maintenant, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas t'assoir ? Je suis certain qu'il y a au moins un flic qui attend dans la salle d'attente et je n'aimerais pas que tu te fasses de drôles d'idées. ».

Jacob s'assoit docilement, même si je remarque que cela le tue de le faire. Il regarde froidement le pistolet toujours pointé sur lui. Purée, si c'était moi, je serais en train de me pisser dessus. En fait, cela tient du miracle que ma vessie ne m'ait pas encore lâchée.

Edward demande dégouté. « Oh, pointes ça ailleurs… On peut régler tout ça comme des gentlemen. ».

Je marmonne de ma place. « Ça parait improbable. ». James me lance un sourire tordu.

Edward galère pour s'assoir un peu plus dans son lit. il grimace en regardant son épaule. « Tu sais Crochet, ce n'est pas sympa ce que tu as fait là. Ça fait vraiment mal. ».

Crochet hausse les épaules en s'excusant. « J'ai raté mon coup. ».

Edward répond en grimaçant. « De toute évidence. Tu devrais travailler ta précision. Sérieusement. En fait, je me sens un peu insulté par le fait que mon ennemi juré soit un tireur si minable. Qu'est-ce que les dames vont en penser ? Ah là là là là… ». Il secoue sa tête et soupire de manière dramatique.

James le met en garde. « Si tu cherches à sortir du couloir de la mort, tu t'y prends mal. ». Il caresse son arme amoureusement.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Jacob qui glisse sa main vers la table. Un petit pot de compote est là, semblant extrêmement solitaire. Je souris presque quand les doigts de Jake se referment dessus et l'apportent près de lui. Comment peut-on penser à son estomac dans un moment pareil ? Ça me dépasse !

Soudain, James se relève sur ses pieds, me sortant de mes pensées sur la nourriture, les compotes etc. Le capitaine des pirates traverse la chambre en direction d'Edward, tenant son arme d'un air menaçant. Je me tends, agrippant avec appréhension les accoudoirs de ma chaise. Je regarde nerveusement Jacob. Son visage est lisse et impénétrable. Il bouge ses yeux vers Laurent, avant de retourner son attention sur moi. C'est à ce moment qu'il pousse son menton dans la direction du pirate à la peau sombre.

Il semble évident qu'il s'attend à ce que je tente d'attaquer ce pauvre pirate. Jake a dû carrément perdre l'esprit. Il marmonne, ses lèvres bougeant à peine. « Fais-le. Et je m'occupe de Crochet. ».

Anxieusement, je regarde autour de ma chaise. Le seul projectile que je peux trouver à proximité est une bassine inutilisée. Je suis surprise. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils utilisaient encore celles en métal, à l'ancienne, dans les hôpitaux. Je tends mon pied et passe mon orteil sous le pli de la bassine, l'entrainant doucement vers moi alors que je garde un œil sur le capitaine. Le pirate fait les cent pas devant le lit, ses yeux bleus glacier observant Edward tel un faucon.

Jake rugit. « MAINTENANT ! ».

Un pot de compote entre en collision avec l'arme de Crochet, la faisant tomber de ses mains. Le pistolet tombe avec fracas sur le sol et le pot de compote s'ouvre, aspergeant le mur d'une purée dégoulinante. Je suis si surprise que j'en oublie presque de lancer l'arme de mon choix.

Presque.

Je lève mon pied, dirigeant celui-ci en direction de Laurent. La bassine s'envole entrainée par mon geste. Le métal blanc heurte le visage du pirate qui ne s'y attendait pas et il en tombe à la renverse, se cognant au mur, et glissant pour atterrir sur son derrière. Il tourne de l'œil et ça me confirme que j'ai réussi mon coup.

Crochet se remet rapidement et se penche instantanément pour récupérer son arme. Heureusement, Jacob est plus rapide. Il attrape le combiné de téléphone sur la table de chevet d'Edward et le balance. Le téléphone traverse les airs, avec sa corde en tire-bouchon et tout, et atterrit directement sur le nez surdimensionné du Capitaine des pirates.

Il tape du pied sur le flingue, qui glisse sous le lit d'Edward, avant de s'écrier avec fierté. « Oh regardez ! Regardez ! J'ai eu le capitaine ! ». Le Mike Newton, le seul pirate encore debout, fonce sur Jacob, montrant les dents et ses gros sourcils plissés comme un gorille qui penserait trop fort. C'est à ce moment qu'Edward en profite pour balancer un oreiller sur ce pauvre Mike, utilisant cette distraction a son avantage. Edward glisse de l'autre côté du lit et attrape l'arme à feu, s'agenouillant et tenant son épaule blessée de sa main libre. Souriant légèrement, il tend son pied et fait tomber Newton.

Je glisse sur le carrelage blanc et agrippe la main d'Edward, le remettant sur ses pieds pour courir vers la porte. Jake court à coté de nous et il semble qu'on mette une éternité pour traverser la chambre.

Juste quand mon pied franchi le seuil, il y a une explosion, faisant sonner mes oreilles alors que le bruit du tir se réverbère sur les murs froids. Je sens la main d'Edward qui se ramollit dans mes doigts tremblants.

Je peux presque imaginer le sourire de Crochet dans sa voix quand il grogne. « J'en ai toujours un de rechange. ».

**xoxo**

_**A bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Juste une pincée de poussière de fée**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer - Peter Pan à J. M. Barrie - Just a Pinch of Pixie Dust à Partbritishtowhead**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 25. Celui où il se retrouve coffré...**

**BPOV**

Quand je sens la main d'Edward qui glisse de la mienne, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Tous les sons s'arrêtent brusquement, à part la pulsation sourde de mon sang dans mes oreilles et ma respiration rauque et haletante. C'est impossible. Une seconde plus tôt, il courait à mes côtés, un sourire triomphant inscrit sur son visage.

Maintenant, il est mort.

Je sais qu'il n'y a rien d'autre que son corps sans vie au moment où mes yeux se sont dirigés vers lui, ma tête se tournant dans un angle impossible pour mon cou. Il n'a pas encore touché le sol et son sourire est encore sur son visage, comme si ce qu'il vient de se passer n'est pas encore parvenu jusqu'à sa bouche. Ce sont ses yeux, par contre, qui ont tout réalisé. Ils sont écarquillés par le choc, pas nécessairement horrifiés, mais avec une surprise abasourdie qui me fait comprendre qu'il ne reviendra pas.

Puis, il est tombé.

Au début, je pensais que c'était moi qui criais, mais je réalise que je n'ai jamais ouvert la bouche. Je la touche pour en être sûre. Mes lèvres sont fermement closes.

C'est Edward qui hurle. Je n'ai jamais entendu un cri si inhumain émit par quiconque auparavant. Il semble comme un animal blessé, angoissé et déchiré. Ses mains aux poings serrés, où chacune de ses veines ressortent de sa peau pale.

_Ses yeux me font peur._

Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu peur d'Edward, pas même la nuit de notre première rencontre. Pas jusqu'à maintenant. Ses yeux flamboient, des flammes ondulant jusqu'à ses joues dans sa fureur et son désespoir. Je sais que si je ne l'arrête pas, quelque chose de terrible va se produire.

Mon regard se penche vers Jacob. Le sourire s'est finalement effacé de ses lèvres, maintenant qu'il est couché sur le côté, à terre. Le trou béant à la base de son crane est flagrant dans la clarté des lumières des néons qui bourdonnent, ainsi que les éclaboussures rouges sur le carrelage blanc. Des petits ruisseaux de sang créent un motif comme une toile d'araignée sur le sol, alors que j'ai des taches ensanglantées sur le dessus de mes chaussures et sur le bas de mon pantalon.

Edward bégaie. « Tu… Tu… ». Il lutte pour trouver ses mots alors que ses yeux plissés brulent un trou dans le front de Crochet.

Rien ne peut effacer le sourire sinistre du visage fier de James. Il tient toujours le pistolet avec sa bonne main alors qu'il fait courir son crochet doucement sur son menton. Il répond calmement. « Tu pensais que je ne serais pas capable de le faire. ». Je m'attends presque à ce qu'il éclate de rire.

Edward se dirige vers Crochet avec un air déterminé. Aussitôt, j'attrape son coude et le tire en arrière. Je plaide, tentant de me retenir de pleurer hystériquement. « Non ! Il va te faire du mal. ». Ma voix se casse. Pleurant silencieusement, mon regard se tourne vers Jacob.

_Est-ce vraiment lui qui est étendu par terre ?_

« Ne fais pas ça. S'il te plait, Edward. S'il te plait. Ce n'est pas un… jeu. ».

Edward rugit. « AU CAS OU TU NE L'AURAIS PAS REMARQUE, IL VIENT DE TUER JACOB ! ». Il repousse ma main brutalement.

Je l'attrape à nouveau, mais cette fois, je saisis sa peau fermement entre mes doigts osseux. « On… On doit y aller. ». Un sanglot s'échappe de mes lèvres et Edward détourne, à contrecœur, son regard posé sur James pour me regarder. Le feu dans son regard persiste et il place gentiment sa main sur ma joue, m'offrant un petit sourire. Je sens sa main qui tremble contre ma peau, malgré qu'il tente de le cacher. Il retire sa main et murmure. « Va chercher de l'aide. ».

J'entends le clic de l'arme de Crochet tandis que le capitaine des pirates attend impatiemment que nous ayons fini. Edward saisit mes épaules et me dirige doucement vers la porte.

La dernière chose que j'entends de lui avant qu'il ne referme la porte est. « Ne m'attends pas. ».

**EPOV**

Je vais tous les tuer.

Crochet a carrément dépassé les bornes. Le fait qu'il y ai un cadavre gisant sur le sol, à quelques pas de moi, me semble un peu trop surréaliste. D'accord, j'ai l'habitude que ma vie soit menacée, voire pire… Mais, je ne savais pas que James aurait le cœur de tuer quelqu'un.

Surtout quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît même pas.

Je reconnais que Jacob n'était pas exactement ma tasse de chocolat chaud, mais il ne méritait certainement pas de mourir, surtout en tentant de sauver mon cul. J'angoisse à l'idée que j'ai laissé Jacob mourir à ma place. Cela aurait dû être moi avec la balle dans le crane, et Crochet le sait. James a décidé de me frapper là où ça me ferait le plus mal. La seule chose dont je peux être reconnaissant est qu'il n'a pas choisi Bella.

Si James avait tué Bella, je ne sais pas ce que je serais advenu.

Je m'ôte cette idée alors que je traverse le carrelage rendu glissant par le sang de Jacob. Crochet et ses copains m'attendent, l'air détendu alors que je m'approche de plus en plus. J'entends des bruits de pas tonitruants dans le couloir. Il semble que Bella a appelé la cavalerie.

Plus personne ne bouge dans la pièce et j'entends le tic-tac des secondes venant de l'horloge située sur le mur. Crochet attend de voir ce que je vais faire alors que j'attends de voir ce que la police va faire. Au bruit, on pourrait croire que les flics courent jusqu'à notre porte sans s'arrêter.

Crochet finit par demander, le visage amusé. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Edward ? ».

Je suis, surtout, sur le point de passer le Cullen en mode panique.

Il demande, faisant semblant d'être choqué vu que je ne m'avance pas vers lui. « Quoi ? Est-ce que tu ne vas pas tenter de me tuer ? ».

Je me rappelle du regard de Bella juste après que Jacob soit mort, quand j'étais sur le point de m'en prendre à James. Il y avait de la peur dans son regard. Une émotion que je n'avais jamais vu avant, mais je sais qu'elle n'a point eu peur de Crochet.

_Elle a eu peur de moi._

_Elle a eu peur pour moi._

Grinçant des dents, je baisse les yeux au sol. Bella ne me regardera jamais plus de la même façon si je tue Crochet. Je sais pourtant que je peux le faire, aussi. Crochet a peut-être le flingue mais je suis plus rapide et plus fort. Il aurait été facile… Et la sensation de sa gorge serrée entre mes doigts aurait été l'émotion la plus satisfaisante de toute mon existence.

Je ferme les yeux.

_Non. Pas aujourd'hui._

La porte s'ouvre et trois flics entrent, armes en main. Crochet et les pirates commencent à se plaquer contre le mur le plus éloigné, ce qui me laisse perplexe. Quelque chose tape contre mon pied et je regarde pour me rendre compte que James a fait glisser son arme par terre, dans ma direction. Je me penche et la ramasse, tentant de comprendre pourquoi il fait une chose pareille.

C'est à ce moment que je réalise que toutes les armes des policiers visent vers moi.

L'un d'eux rugit. « POSES TON ARME ! MAINTENANT ! ».

Je regarde le pistolet dans ma main puis me tourne vers le cadavre de Jacob.

Vu comme ça, ce n'est pas terrible et ne peux m'empêcher de dire. « Merde. ».

Je fais tomber l'arme sur le carrelage et lève les mains en l'air, grimaçant un air contrit vers les policiers.

Le capitaine des pirates s'écrie. « Dieu merci, vous êtes venu ! ». Il cache, commodément son crochet dans son dos. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait advenu si vous n'étiez pas arrivé. Il était sur le point de nous tuer ! ». Il me sourit presque alors qu'un des policiers me tâte pour vérifier que je ne cache rien au travers de ma blouse d'hôpital. Puis, il tire brutalement mes bras pour me plaquer, la tête la première contre le mur.

Je me plains, malgré ma voix étouffée par le mur. « Hé ! Mais je n'ai rien fait ! ».

Le policier rit. Il a dû l'entendre souvent celle-là. « Gardes ça pour le tribunal. ».

Je crie. « Nan mais sérieusement ! ». Il me met un bon coup derrière la jambe. « Demandez à Bella ! Elle vous dira tout ! Où est le chef de la police ? Je le connais personnellement. Je suis sorti avec sa fille, vous voyez et nous venons du même coin. ».

Le flic m'ordonne. « Ta gueule ! ». Je peux voir les pirates qui se glissent discrètement dans le hall.

_Ils s'échappent !_

Je rugis. « ARRETEZ LES ! ». Le flic me retourne et me frappe au visage.

_Est-ce que les policiers ont le droit de faire ça ? Je ne pense pas qu'ils le peuvent._

Ma vision est floue quand je tombe brutalement au sol. Mon visage entre en contact avec quelque chose d'humide et une odeur métallique me pique les narines.

Je suis couché dans le sang de Jacob.

Frissonnant, mes yeux se ferment involontairement et me plongent dans l'obscurité.

**BPOV**

Assise sur le banc en bois, je ramène mes genoux sous mon menton et entoure mes jambes de mes bras. Le poste de police est glacial. Je peux presque sentir mes larmes qui se congèlent sur mes joues alors que j'attends des nouvelles sur ce qui se passe.

Après avoir quitté Edward dans la chambre d'hôpital, je suis retournée dans la salle d'attente pour avertir le policier en faction. Il m'a emmenée jusqu'à sa voiture de patrouille pour appeler du renfort et, lorsque les autres policiers sont arrivés, il m'a conduit directement jusqu'au poste pour attendre que tout soit dénoué.

J'ai pu entendre que les flics ont attrapé 'le mec' grâce à la radio de mon escorte et quand j'ai demandé si Edward était OK, ils m'ont répondus qu'il allait bien. Malgré mon soulagement, je suis encore blessée par la mort de Jacob. Il a risqué sa vie pour moi et a fini par le payer au prix de la sienne.

L'entrée du poste de police s'ouvre brièvement et quelqu'un entre. C'est une fille, d'autant que je peux dire, avec de longs cheveux noirs et une peau très bronzée. Son corps est svelte et elle a de grands yeux bruns et une petite bouche. Elle sourit à la secrétaire et dit. « Est-ce que mon papa est là ? Je viens juste lui déposer un encas. ».

Je me renfrogne. Cette fille doit être la fille du chef de la police. Elle n'est pas d'une beauté à tomber raide ni rien, mais elle est, évidemment, assez jolie pour faire tourner la tête d'Edward.

_Hum…_

La dame de l'accueil lui répond gentiment. « Il est occupé en salle d'interrogation B. mais, il devrait sortir rapidement… Si tu veux, je peux le lui donner. ».

La fille répond. « Je vais attendre. ».

Je l'interpelle de ma place. « Angie ? ».

La fille se tourne pour me regarder. Je me rends compte qu'elle a deux ou trois ans de plus que moi. Peut-être une universitaire. Elle fait quelques pas hésitants vers moi, levant un sourcil curieux.

Elle me corrige. « Angela en fait. Il n'y a que mon père qui m'appelle encore Angie. ». Il y a de la curiosité dans son regard. « Comment me connais-tu ? ».

Je me détends de ma position originale et étends mes jambes, finissant par admettre. « Je ne te connais pas. Mon… petit ami te connaît par contre. Il t'a mentionné. ».

Angie demande, surprise. « Oh ? Et qui est ton petit ami ? ».

« Edward ? Edward Cullen ? ». Je réponds par une question pour voir si elle est bien sortie avec lui.

Son expression se durcit.

_Ouaip... Elle est bien sortit avec lui._

Angie finit par demander. « Tu sors avec Edward Cullen ? ».

Avant que je puisse répondre, une porte latérale s'ouvre et un officier bien habillé en sort, semblant vraiment crevé. Il doit être le chef du poste car il est aussi sombre que peut l'être Angie. Je remarque qu'Edward le suit de près avec ses mains en l'air pour révéler les menottes qui tintent à ses poignets.

Je m'exclame, oubliant de répondre à Angie. « Edward ! ». Je me précipite en avant et reste bouche bée devant ses menottes. Je demande incrédule. « Tu as été arrêté ? ».

Il répond, renfrogné. « Oui… Et le chef Weber est méchant et il ne veut pas me relâcher. ».

Le chef répond exaspéré. « Tu sais que je ne peux pas Edward. Je dois attendre les résultats de la recherche ADN sur l'arme du crime. S'il y a un autre jeu d'empreintes alors je croirais ton histoire. ».

Edward insiste. « Mais tu connais le Capitaine Crochet ! Il a même tenté de noyer ta fille ! ». Il se tourne vers l'autre fille et ajoute. « Hé… Angie. ».

Elle croise les bras pour toute réponse.

Le chef lui dit. « Eh bien, je n'ai pas vu James sur la scène de crime et je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en toi Edward. Tu as laissé tomber ma fille. ».

_Attendez … Quoi ?_

Je dis à haute voix. « Pardon ? Edward, TU l'as quitté ? ».

Edward me fait un petit sourire.

Je le regarde fixement. « Est-ce que tu es dingue ? ».

Il me fait un plus grand sourire. « On m'en a déjà informé. ».

Angie me regarde de haut en bas. « Alors…. Quoi ? Tu m'as planté pour _elle_ ? ».

Edward semble comme s'il venait d'être pris dans une très mauvaise situation et il s'écarte d'Angie, nerveusement.

_Est-ce que Edward l'a vraiment quitté pour moi ?_

J'ai eu l'impression que cette Angie avait été sa petite amie, il y a longtemps de cela. Je suppose que j'avais tort.

Comme si le dire rendrait la chose moins bizarre, Edward annonce. « C'est gênant. Et si on me sortait de ces trucs là et qu'on en parlait autour d'un café. ». Il lève ses menottes et lance un regard implorant vers le chef.

Le chef Weber soupire et commence à lui retirer les menottes. « Laisses-moi te rappeler que tu étais sur une scène de crime. C'est vraiment sérieux et j'ai besoin de rester en contact avec toi si nous voulons attraper Crochet. ».

Je me mords la lèvre et me force à ne pas pleurer une nouvelle fois. « Et pour Jacob ? ».

Le chef me fixe. Il demande. « La victime ? L'autopsie est en cours. Nous avons déjà contacté sa famille. ».

Je demande. « Et pour les funérailles ? ».

« D'autant que je saches, je n'en sais rien. Demandez à sa famille. ».

Je recule, mon cœur ratant un battement. Je ne peux faire face à sa famille après ce qu'il s'est passé.

_Vont-ils blâmer Edward ? Vont-ils m'en vouloir ?_

Edward m'entoure de son bras, me guidant vers la porte pour descendre les marches jusqu'au trottoir. Une fois dehors, il m'enlace farouchement contre son torse et enfoui son visage dans mes cheveux. Il chuchote. « Je suis désolé. ». Et je sais qu'il le pense vraiment.

Je m'écarte d'un pas et déclare calmement. « Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour des explications. ».

**xoxo**

_**Merci à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire mes fics !**_

_**Certaines de mes fics en langue anglaise sont encore à dispo pour celles qui veulent en faire la demande. Et je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'aident à finir mes traductions.**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Juste une pincée de poussière de fée**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer - Peter Pan à J. M. Barrie - Just a Pinch of Pixie Dust à Partbritishtowhead**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 26. La vérité sur Edward…**

**EPOV**

Je laisse échapper un long soupir et balaie brièvement de mes doigts au travers des mèches de cheveux de Bella. Elle me fixe sans ciller de ses grands yeux dorés, sa petite bouche tordue par un froncement.

J'abandonne. « D'accord. En échange, j'aimerais que tu me laisses le temps de retirer cette blouse d'abord. ».

Elle accepte alors que nous avançons sur le trottoir. « OK. ». Je remarque qu'elle m'observe du coin de l'œil et je souris presque devant ses efforts. J'attends qu'elle dise quelque chose quand sa main sort de nulle part, laçant ses doigts entre les miens.

Je suis si surpris que je trébuche presque dans un trou sur le trottoir.

Je bégaie avant de parvenir à contrôler mes lèvres. « Be… Bella ? ». Elle se tourne vers moi, levant ses sourcils interrogateurs. Je ne suis pas trompé par son expression innocente et répète. « Bella ! ».

Elle hausse les épaules et relâche ma main.

Je m'écris. « Non ! ». Je m'élance vers elle et rattrape sa main, la ramenant vers mon torse. « Tu me l'as donné. Tu ne peux pas la reprendre. ». Pour dire que je suis choqué par l'instant d'affection de Bella est carrément un euphémisme... Je tente difficilement de ne pas pisser de joie dans mon pantalon.

Je veux dire que…. Oui elle m'a déjà embrassé avant… Ce qui était plutôt incroyable… Mais, quand elle m'a embrassé, c'était plus une pulsion de désir sur l'instant plutôt qu'elle ne tienne vraiment à moi. Le fait qu'elle me tienne la main… Maintenant, ça c'est complètement différent. Surtout vu que c'est volontaire et que ce n'est pas pour me sortir de la merde… C'est juste qu'elle désire me tenir la main.

Et c'est spécial.

Je l'interroge, quand mon immeuble est en vue. « Alors… Tu n'es plus en colère contre moi ? ». Je tapote la main de Bella légèrement.

Son regard se fait boudeur. « J'ai renoncé au fait d'être en colère contre toi. Cela ne me fait pas de bien. En plus, quelqu'un que je connais s'est fait tuer aujourd'hui. Je suis un peu trop préoccupée pour être en colère après toi. ».

Je flanche, lâchant presque sa main. L'expression sur son visage ne semble pas plaisante et j'ai le sentiment tenace qu'elle n'est pas honnête avec moi. Je la stoppe et pose mes mains sur ses épaules. Je dis doucement. « Ecoutes. Je ne voulais pas que cela arrive. Tu n'as pas idée de combien je me sens coupable… de t'avoir entrainée dans ce pétrin et que Jac… ». Je m'interromps. Elle sait de qui je parle. Je conclu. « Je suis désolé. ».

L'expression furieuse ne quitte pas son visage. Elle déclare vaillamment, relevant le menton. « Je ne te reproches rien. ». Bella tente de cacher ce qu'elle ressent, mais je vois son visage qui se brise. Elle étouffe le sanglot qui reste bloqué dans sa gorge. « Je... Je m'en veux. ».

Je reste abasourdi. « BELLA ! Bella, tu ne peux pas réellement penser que c'est de ta faute ! ». Je la secoue doucement, comme pour lui faire évacuer ce raisonnement ridicule. Je continue. « Non. Tu cesses de pleurer maintenant. Tu m'entends ? Tu n'as pas intérêt à penser que la mort de Jacob est de ta faute. C'était James, OK ? Et cette balle m'était réservée. ».

Si je pensais que cela allait la soulager, j'ai bien tort.

Bella pleure encore plus fort.

Je murmure. « Purée. Bella, tu me donnes envie de me tuer quand tu pleures. Surtout, quand je sais que j'en suis la cause. Allez, s'il te plait… Arrêtes ça. ». Je tente de sécher ses larmes avec la manche de ma tenue d'hôpital, mais elle me repousse.

_Les filles ne savent elles pas que leurs pleurs ont un effet dévastateur chez les gars ?_

Je soupire, reste planté là et supporte, la laissant mouiller le devant du seul vêtement que je porte. C'est une honte aussi parce qu'à la base, le tissu est trop fin et que ses larmes le rendent presque transparent. Je me sens soudainement extrêmement nu.

Je suggère, la prenant, sans effort dans mes bras. « Peut être, pourrions nous aller à l'intérieur. ». Une douleur lancinante transperce mon épaule et quand j'y jette un œil, je constate que ma blessure créée par la balle s'est remise à saigner. Je fronce les sourcils. Normalement, je guéris assez rapidement.

_Pourquoi est ce que cette blessure prend autant de temps ?_

Laissant cette idée de coté, je porte Bella jusque dans le hall de mon immeuble et nous dirige vers les ascenseurs. Je salue, sans enthousiasme, le mec derrière son comptoir. Il me lance un regard suspicieux.

Une fois dans mon appartement, j'ignore toutes les acclamations de la bande et je porte Bella jusque dans ma chambre pour l'installer sur mon lit. Je mets rapidement un vieux jean avant de retirer la tunique et de la laisser à terre. Je me tourne vers Bella et prend une profonde inspiration avant de m'asseoir sur le lit à coté d'elle.

« OK… Alors tu veux entendre toute l'histoire ? ».

**BPOV**

Je déteste pleurer. Vraiment. Je déteste quand on me regarde pleurer ou qu'on tente de me réconforter car cela me fait me sentir encore plus mal…. Surtout quand je suis la seule à pleurer. Mais, je dois le reconnaître, le meilleur remède contre les larmes est de voir Edward torse nu.

J'arrête de pleurer presque instantanément. Il me regarde d'un air suspicieux comme s'il s'attendait à ce que j'en remette une couche, avant qu'il ne commence son histoire.

« Très bien… Alors, pour commencer… Je vais te dire la vraie raison pour laquelle j'ai rompu avec Angela. ».

Je me penche en avant, dans l'expectative, espérant quelque chose de juteux.

« C'est aussi dû au fait qu'elle ne veut pas mourir, mais c'est surtout parce qu'elle était déjà prête à grandir et que je ne l'étais pas. ». Il joue avec une de ses boucles de ceinture, sans rencontrer mon regard.

Je fronce les sourcils, penchant ma tête sur le coté. « Attends…. Alors tu as rompu avec elle parce qu'elle voulait grandir ? Je ne comprends pas. Tu peux définir '_grandir_' ? ». Tentant de comprendre je continue. « Est ce que tu veux dire qu'elle voulait prendre un boulot ou un truc du genre ? Ou est ce qu'elle pensait que tu étais gamin ? ».

Edward se gratte la tête. « Hum… C'est dur à expliquer. OK…. Hum… Tu connais l'adage qui dit '_Est ce que ta maman ne t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières ?_' ? ».

Je hausse les épaules. « Bien sûr. ».

Il se rapproche. « D'accord. Alors… Ne trouves tu pas que les orphelins peuvent être immatures ? Limite gamins ? ».

Quelque chose se connecte dans mon cerveau. Je dis soudainement. « Attends…. Ça n'a pas de rapport avec le fait que la bande soit faite que d'orphelins, pas vrai ? ».

Edward me lance un sourire. « C'est que tu es attentive. Bonne fille. Oui, en fait, la bande est comme moi sur le fait qu'ils sont orphelins. Les gens comme nous ne grandissent pas facilement. ». Il fait une petite pause pour marquer ses propos avant de continuer. « Mais, il s'est produit quelque chose depuis que je t'ai rencontré. ».

Je questionne. « Oh ? ».

Edward hoche la tête sombrement avant de regarder la blessure qu'il a sur l'épaule. « Je m'affaiblis. ».

Je souligne. « Ce n'est pas une chose très romantique à dire. A moins que tu fasses allusion au fait que tu ais les jambes en coton quand tu me vois. ».

Edward rit et se lance en arrière pour retomber sur ses oreillers, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête. « Ce que je veux dire est que je ne guéris pas aussi rapidement qu'à mon habitude. Puis, je tombe malade… ». Il grimace comme si cette simple idée le révulsait. « Et Crochet a été capable de me mettre une raclée. ». Il se redresse soudainement, un air étrange dans ses yeux. « Je pense que tu me fais grandir. ».

Je plaisante, séchant les larmes restantes sur mes joues. « Est ce que c'est une façon de dire 'Tu me donnes envie d'être un meilleur homme' ? ». Edward est vraiment la distraction idéale pour tout le mal qui s'est produit.

Il répond. « Pas exactement. ». Il cache son sourire avec son pouce. « Mais, je pense littéralement que tu seras la cause de ma mort. ».

Je me renfrogne. « Mais comment ? Je pensais plus que ça serait dans l'autre sens. ».

Les coins de la bouche d'Edward se plissent vers le bas, comme le font les miens. « Je vais vieillir et décrépir… et perdre toutes mes dents et ça sera entièrement ta faute. ».

Mes épaules se haussent avec indifférence. Je ne comprends toujours pas de quoi il parle. Edward se remet à sourire et se penche très près de moi, faisant courir sa main, nonchalamment dans mes cheveux. Il souffle avec assurance. « Mais ça vaut le coup. ».

Je suis vite inconfortable par cette soudaine proximité alors je me recule discrètement, prétendant rechercher le confort d'un de ses oreillers froissés. Edward semble ne pas s'en rendre compte car il s'étire, faisant craquer ses articulations et regarde distraitement par la fenêtre. Tanya est recroquevillée sur le rebord et nous observe de ses yeux plissés.

C'est vraiment un très beau chat mais je ne l'aime pas.

Je claque mes doigts pour attirer l'attention d'Edward. « OK. Alors tu me dis que tu grandis. Comment est ce que cela explique tout ce qui se passe ? Je suis encore confuse, et peut être même plus qu'auparavant. ».

Il dit. « Je suis immortel. ».

Je reste ébahie.

Il sourit. « Ou du moins, je l'étais. ». Son ton se fait sarcastique. « Merci beaucoup ! ».

Je croise mes bras, le défiant. « Je ne te crois pas. Tu as intérêt à me trouver une meilleure explication que ça. Tu me parles de choses que je raconte à mes frères quand il est l'heure d'aller les coucher. ».

Edward renifle. « Bella, toute ma vie n'est qu'un conte pour enfant. ».

Mes yeux se plissent suspicieux. Il doit surement plaisanter. « Et alors quoi ? Tu es un vampire ou un truc du genre ? ».

Il demande, curieux. « Et est ce que ça te gênerait ? ».

J'ouvre la bouche.

Edward lève les mains hâtivement. « Nan ! Je rigole ! Bien sûr, je ne suis pas un vampire. Les vampires n'existent pas. ».

« Alors qu'est ce que tu es ? ».

Il marmonne pour lui même. « Pourquoi est ce si dur ? Ben…. Je vivais dans cet endroit où les enfants n'ont jamais à grandir. ».

Je roule des yeux. « Et où est ce que c'est ? ». Je décide de jouer son jeu stupide parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

Edward me demande. « Tu sais quand tu es dans cet état où tu ne sais plus très bien si tu es éveillé ou en train de rêver ? ».

J'acquiesce.

« C'est là. ».

Je dis doucement. « OK… Alors c'est de là que tu viens ? Ainsi que ceux de la bande, Crochet et Laurent, puis Angie et son père ? ».

Edward ramène ses genoux sous son menton d'une façon enfantine. Il me regarde avec un air coupable. « La bande n'est pas exactement née là bas. Pas plus que les autres d'ailleurs. ».

Je lève un sourcil. « Non ? ».

Il explique. « J'ai emmené les gars avec moi là bas. ».

« Mais comment ? ».

« Je les ai volé. ».

S'installe un long silence gênant. Je commence à froncer mes sourcils vers Edward quand il préfère jouer avec l'ourlet de son jean plutôt que de me regarder. De la façon dont il vient d'expliquer son histoire, il semblerait qu'il ai fait quelque chose d'horrible.

Au bout d'un moment, Edward pousse un grand soupir et dit. « Je les enlevés de leurs familles pour que je ne sois plus seul. Ils ne se souviennent pas de leurs vies avant Volterra alors je leur ai dit qu'ils étaient nés là. ».

Je demande. « Volterra ? ».

« C'est ainsi que je l'appelle. ».

Je m'inquiète. « Alors tu es le seul à être né là bas ? ».

Il hésite. « Je ne suis pas sûr. S'ils ne se souviennent de rien avant d'être à Volterra, alors peut être que c'est aussi le cas pour moi. Il n'y a qu'Emmett qui jure qu'il se rappelle avoir eu une maman. Mais, je pense qu'il dit ça juste pour rendre les autres jaloux. ».

« Et pour les autres ? Enfin, je veux dire Angela et les autres. ».

« La mère d'Angie est morte alors qu'elle était toute petite. Son père était tellement rongé de douleur qu'il a juré de faire tout son possible pour protéger sa fille. C'est ainsi qu'il s'est retrouvé à Volterra, un des endroits les plus sûres de l'univers. Quand à Crochet… Il était là aussi longtemps que moi et nous étions les meilleurs amis durant fort longtemps. A cette époque, je l'appelais James. Puis, quand nous nous sommes aventurés hors de Volterra, j'étais assez négligent de penser que nous étions aussi invincibles que d'habitude. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Le temps que je comprenne le fonctionnement d'une voiture, Crochet avait perdu son bras. Je pensais qu'il était mort et j'avais peur que les personnes de ce monde ne m'emprisonnent s'ils découvraient ce que j'étais. Alors j'ai fui. ».

Edward baisse la tête solennellement. « J'ai fait beaucoup de choses dont je ne suis pas fier, mais ce que je regrette le plus est ma lâcheté de ce jour et mon égoïsme. James… Enfin Crochet, je veux dire… aurait surement été une personne différente si je n'étais pas comme ça. ».

Je regarde son visage angoissé alors qu'il continue. « Après avoir perdu l'amitié de Crochet, c'est là que j'ai emmené la bande. Je les ai ramenés à Volterra pour me tenir compagnie. Crochet a suivi sa propre route. Il a rencontré Laurent et l'a emmené aussi, c'est là qu'ils m'ont retrouvé et depuis ils tentent de me tuer. Et comme tu as pu le constater sa bande de mécréants à augmenté au fil des ans. Son insensibilité et sa haine envers moi l'ont fait vieillir, et il fut forcé de retourner à la civilisation. C'est pourquoi il semble être bien plus vieux que moi. Tu ne peux avoir qu'un cœur pur pour aller à Volterra. Crochet n'a jamais pu y retourner. ».

Edward baisse sa tête, honteux.

« Mais qu'est ce qui t'a fait revenir à New York après avoir vécu avec la bande ? Si tu savais que Crochet était ici, pourquoi vouloir quitter Volterra ? ».

Edward soupire. « Ma culpabilité m'a rattrapée. Je voulais défaire ce que j'avais fait. Je voulais que Crochet me pardonne. Malheureusement, il ne fera jamais une chose pareille. Je suis resté à New York durant un moment, puis quand j'ai réalisé qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, j'ai laissé la bande et suis parti visiter le monde. Je suis allé dans ta ville natale une fois ou deux. D'où je suis persuadé t'avoir déjà vu avant, même si ce n'était qu'en passant. Je pense que tu étais une petite fille à l'époque. ».

Je souligne. « Mais tu es revenu. ».

Il acquiesce. « Oui. Encore une fois, c'est ma culpabilité qui m'a ramené. Le fait d'avoir laissé la bande, toute seule, dans un monde étrange. Ils étaient ravis de me revoir car ils ont appris une horrible vérité. ».

J'exhale. « Quelle vérité ? ».

« Qu'ils ne pourraient retourner à Volterra. Ils ne pouvaient plus trouver le chemin du retour. C'est comme s'il était fermé en permanence pour eux. Peut être est ce parce qu'ils se sont habitués à leur nouvelle vie et ont réalisés ce qu'il leur manquait. Peut être est ce parce qu'ils n'ont plus le cœur pur. Peu importe la raison, ils sont coincés ici. Même si je peux, peut être, encore aller à Volterra, je ne pourrais me résoudre à les quitter une nouvelle fois. ».

Je remarque combien Edward semble malheureux. Volterra doit lui manquer plus que tout au monde. Je demande. « Et comment Angie a atterrit ici ? ».

« Ben… Angie et son père ont dû réalisés qu'ils étaient les deux dernières personnes qui restaient à Volterra, alors ils sont revenus. Son père a fini par comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours la protéger, car elle finirait par réclamer sa liberté. Angela et moi, sommes sorti ensemble qu'à partir du moment où ils sont revenus. ».

Je l'interromps. « Et ça s'est terminé quand elle a décidé de grandir et que toi non. Mais je suis confuse… N'aurais tu pas dû commencé à grandir à partir du moment où tu as quitté Volterra ? ».

Il admet. « Je pensais que ce serait le cas mais je suppose que ce monde a réalisé que je n'étais pas encore prêt. La bande et moi, n'avons pas vraiment grandi depuis que nous vivons ici. Enfin… Ca ne m'était pas arrivé depuis que tu es arrivée dans ma vie. Et, je ne pense pas que la bande y passera de toutes les façons. ».

Je regarde ailleurs, ressentant une forte sensation de regret. « Alors maintenant, tu t'affaiblis. ».

Edward corrige. « Je deviens plus humain… Si tu considères cela comme une faiblesse. ». Remarquant mon expression, il ajoute rapidement. « Ce n'est pas si terrible ! Ce qui est vraiment triste est que je sais que je ne pourrais jamais plus retourner au pays imaginaire. ». Même s'il tente de faire comme si cela ne le touchait pas, quand il réalise la véritable teneur de ses propos, son visage reste contrit.

C'est alors qu'Edward fait quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé venant de lui.

Il pleure.

_**xoxo**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Juste une pincée de poussière de fée**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer - Peter Pan à J. M. Barrie - Just a Pinch of Pixie Dust à Partbritishtowhead**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**__****Read & Review !**

**Chapitre 27. Quand on est pris la main dans le sac …**

**BPOV**

Je ferme les yeux et écoute les sanglots d'Edward. Il est de nouveau un petit garçon, apeuré et perdu dans un monde vaste et inconnu.

Un miaulement doux me tire de mes pensées et quand j'ouvre les yeux, Tanya saute sur le lit. Elle passe à côté de moi, m'ignorant complètement, avant de s'installer sur les genoux d'Edward, et frottant son menton avec sa douce fourrure jaune. Edward sourit faiblement.

Il murmure à l'attention du chat, comme si elle lui parlait clairement. « Tu as raison Tanya. Je n'ai pas besoin de Volterra si je vous ai tous ici. ». Il essuie furieusement ses yeux avec son avant-bras. Ils sont rouges et enflés à présent. Il se tourne vers moi. « Je suis désolé. Je dois ressembler à un bébé. ».

Je hausse les épaules machinalement. « Ça ne me dérange pas. ». Tanya me regarde de ses grands yeux dorés, révélant ses dents aiguisées telles des aiguilles. Edward embrasse la tête du chat affectueusement.

Je me renfrogne. _Est-il possible d'être jalouse d'un chat ?_

Je la montre du doigt. « Et elle ? ».

Le regard bouffi d'Edward suit mon doigt et atterrit sur la créature blottit sur ses genoux. Il sourit tristement, entrelaçant ses doigts minces dans la fourrure et en la caressant distraitement. « Elle est très différente quand elle est à Volterra. ».

Je m'installe plus confortablement, remarquant qu'il s'apprête à raconter une autre histoire. « Comment ça ? ».

Le sourire d'Edward s'allonge. « C'est une fée. Elle est la plus jolie des petites choses que tu n'as jamais vues. Je suppose que ce monde ne l'a pas accepté mais elle est venue tout de même malgré sa nouvelle apparence. Ce qui m'a toujours surprit vu qu'elle a toujours été si vaine. Tu sais, toujours en train de se regarder dans un miroir. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a choisie de me suivre sous l'apparence d'un chat, c'est une grande question. Elle devait savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas été capable de voler une fois ici… ». Il secoue sa tête.

Je baisse la tête et observe mes doigts entrelacés avant de répondre doucement. « Elle t'aime. ».

Edward relève la tête, surpris et je peux voir que les oreilles de Tanya se sont aplaties contre son crâne et sa queue bat l'air furieusement. Il fronce les sourcils. « Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? ».

Je soupire et regarde ailleurs. Edward peut être si dense parfois. Il ne s'est jamais demandé pourquoi son amie féline n'a jamais aimé une de ses petites amies ? n'a-t-il jamais eu le moindre soupçon ?

Soudain, j'ai pitié de Tanya. Elle est là, dans un monde étrange doté de personnes étranges, coincée dans un corps qui lui est étranger lui aussi. Elle est amoureuse d'une personne qui ne pourrait vraiment l'aimer en retour. Et pour ça, je suis triste pour elle.

Tanya semble comprendre le regard désespéré que je lui lance car elle se redresse sur ses pattes fines et s'éloigne de nous fièrement. Elle retourne sur le bord de la fenêtre, regardant la rue animée en contrebas.

Je peux voir le reflet de ses yeux vitreux dans la vitre, comme si elle se regardait en regrettant ces longues années passées à Volterra.

La nuit commence à tomber par la fenêtre d'Edward quand je me réveille, sans que me souvienne mettre endormie à la base. Je regarde autour de moi et vois qu'Edward est aussi assoupi, ses mains placées derrière sa tête et ses jambes tant étirées qu'elles dépassent de l'extrémité du lit. Les coins de sa bouche sont relevés, souriants et ses sourcils sont marqués par la satisfaction.

_Rêve-t-il de Volterra ?_

Je balance mes jambes hors du lit et traverse la chambre silencieusement. J'ouvre la porte assez largement pour y passer, jetant un coup d'œil vers Edward. Il se tourne dans son sommeil, plaçant une main contre sa joue. C'est presque comme s'il riait alors que je ferme la porte doucement derrière moi.

Il ne reste qu'Emmett dans le séjour, une de ses mains enfoncée dans un paquet de Cheetos. Il me regarde, ses joues emplies et un regard coupable inscrit sur son visage. Peut-être qu'il pensait voir arriver Edward et peut être qu'Edward aime ses Cheetos.

Emmett se relaxe dans le canapé. « Salut Bella. ». Je remarque un téléphone sans fil qui repose sur un coussin à côté de lui. Il suit mon regard vers le téléphone et sourit. « J'attends un appel de Rosalie. ».

Ca me frappe qu'il dise une chose pareille. Je penche ma tête sur le côté et fronce les sourcils. « Rosalie ? ».

Il se renfrogne aussi. « Ouais. On sort ensemble. Est-ce que Rosalie ne t'a rien dit ? ». L'idée que Rosalie ne dise pas à une de ses meilleures amies qu'elle a un nouveau petit ami semble rendre Emmett extrêmement malheureux.

Tout semble se mettre en place. Je finis par me souvenir d'une chose qu'Edward m'a dite avant qu'il ne se fasse tirer dessus. « Alors c'est ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Je suppose que je dois des excuses à Rosalie. ». Je montre le téléphone. « Ça te dérange si je l'utilise vraiment rapidement ? J'ai besoin de faire deux appels. ».

Emmett me demande. « Mais… Et si Rose tente de me contacter ? ».

« C'est une des deux personnes que j'appelle alors ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'appeler ma mère. Elle doit probablement flipper. ». C'était une si longue journée au point que j'ai l'impression que la fête de la nuit dernière était il y a des années de cela.

Ma mère répond distraitement. « Allo ? ». Il y a du bruit derrière elle, comme si elle est en train de manger dans un restaurant bondé.

« Maman ? ».

Ma mère s'écrit. « Bella ! ». Au point que cela m'oblige à écarter mon oreille du combiné.

_Tu parles d'un… Aïe !_

Je réponds, coupable. « Oui c'est moi. Je suis désolée, je voulais vraiment t'appeler. ».

Elle demande, la voix emplie de colère. « Est-ce que tu as une idée de combien j'étais inquiète ? ».

Je continue. « Désolée. Les cours étaient crevants. ».

J'entends qu'elle se renfrogne. « De quel téléphone appelles-tu ? Je ne reconnais pas le numéro. ».

J'admets. « Je suis chez Edward. ».

« Edward ? il est un peu tard pour être chez lui, ne penses-tu pas ? Surtout un soir de semaine. ».

Je la rassure. « J'étais sur le point de partir. En plus, il va dans mon lycée maintenant. On a fait une soirée d'études. ».

« Oh ! Alors… Fais en sorte de mentionner ces choses dès le départ OK ? Oh et Bella ? Il y a quelque chose dont je voulais te parler. J'ai eu un appel de l'hôpital. Quelque chose au sujet d'une facture à régler… Il y aurait aussi des doutes sur une utilisation frauduleuse de notre assurance. ».

Je déglutis. « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. ».

Elle soupire. « Je m'en doutais déjà. ».

Je change rapidement de sujet. « Comment va tout le monde ? Comment vont Tyler et Éric ? ».

Elle semble de nouveau distraite quand elle se dépêche de répondre. « Ils vont bien. Je suis désolée chérie mais la serveuse vient d'arriver avec notre commande. Ton père m'a invitée dans mon restaurant préféré. Tu te rappelles de ce petit italien, non ? ».

Je reste surprise. « Tu sors avec Papa ? Les garçons aussi ? ».

« Non, ils sont à l'appartement. Je dois y aller maintenant. Bisous chérie. ». Elle n'attend pas de réponse qu'elle a déjà raccrochée.

Je regarde le téléphone, interloquée.

_Mon père a emmené ma mère au restau ? Genre comme un rendez-vous ?_

Je reste pétrifiée devant Emmett. J'ai tellement l'habitude de mes parents qui se disputent dès qu'ils se croisent, tant ils sont encore affectés par l'amertume de leur passé commun.

_Et maintenant, ils mangent ensemble ?_

Le téléphone sonne dans ma main, me faisant sursauter. J'appuie sur le bouton et avant de pouvoir dire bonjour, j'entends la voix de Rosalie qui hurle de l'autre côté. « Emmett ? ».

Je tente de cacher mon sourire. « Désolée non. C'est Bella. ».

Sa voix se fait plus hésitante. « Oh… Quoi de neuf ? ».

Je soupire. « Tout. Tu es au courant pour Jacob ? ».

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? ».

Je dis aussi calmement que possible. « Il est mort. ».

Rosalie commence à rire. J'attends qu'elle finisse avant d'ajouter. « Si tu ne me crois pas alors tu peux le constater en regardant les infos à la télévision. Tiens, je te passe Emmett. ». Je tends le téléphone vers lui, soudainement prise d'agacement et d'un mal de cœur.

« Je rentre chez moi, OK ? Tu le dis à Edward quand il se réveille ? ». Je n'attends pas la confirmation distraite d'Emmett que je me dirige déjà vers la porte me menant au couloir. Je mets mes mains dans mes poches en attendant l'ascenseur. Je ne parviens à penser qu'à une chose. Edward. Je me remémore sa bouche souriante dans son sommeil, comme s'il ne se souciait de rien dans le monde. Rentrant chez moi dans la pénombre, je baisse la tête et sourit tristement.

La semaine passe doucement et je ne vois pas beaucoup Edward. La seule fois que je le vois est quand chaque jour, il m'attend à la sortie du lycée et me raccompagne chez moi. Enfin, je veux dire qu'il me porte sur quasiment tout le chemin vu que généralement, je suis lente et presque amorphe après une journée de cours.

On est vendredi soir et Edward reste avec moi, dans mon appartement. Il m'aide à nettoyer ce qui reste de ma soirée sauvage qui a eu lieu dimanche dernier, surtout que ma famille doit rentrer le lendemain.

Edward s'exclame en riant. « Regardes ce que j'ai trouvé ! ». Il soulève une culotte rose et noire qui s'est retrouvée planquée entre les coussins du canapé.

Je le regarde méchamment et lui arrache des mains. « C'est à moi ! ».

Sa mâchoire tombe à terre alors qu'il me regarde, l'air absent. Ses mains sont encore maintenues en l'air, comme s'il montrait une culotte invisible. Cherchant ses mots, il parvient à bafouiller. « Mais, comment sont-ils arrivés là ? ».

Je lui rappelle qu'il y avait beaucoup de gens ivres qui faisaient des allers et venues dans ma chambre et que certaines de mes affaires ont mystérieusement atterrit dans des endroits plus étranges encore. « Donc, ne m'accuses pas ! ». J'ajoute innocemment. « Et pourquoi n'irais tu pas nettoyer le porte parapluie ? ». Il ne sait probablement pas qu'une fille à vomi dedans.

Je mets ma main en porte-voix sur mon oreille d'une manière comique et écoute attentivement le bruit de dégout qu'il va faire.

« BEUH ! ». Il crie, dégouté. « BELLA ! ».

Je souris.

Mon plaisir immense est interrompu par le cliquetis des clés dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Je tourne mon visage horrifié vers Edward. Il reste immobile, penché vers le porte parapluie. Il se redresse prudemment et regarde par-dessus son épaule. La poignée de la porte oscille doucement derrière lui.

La porte s'ouvre violemment, frappant Edward au visage. il lâche un cri étouffé, tombant en arrière, dans le mur.

Ma mère demande alarmée. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? ». Ses yeux se posent sur moi. « Surprise ! ».

Je l'accuse. « Tu es rentrée plus tôt. ».

Elle lâche ses sacs et ses valises sur le sol, autorisant ainsi Éric et Tyler à entrer à leur tour. Un autre visage apparait ensuite par l'encadrement de la porte.

Je reste bouche bée. « Papa ? ».

Ma mère commente. « C'est le bazar ici. ». Elle fronce les sourcils devant les taches sur le tapis.

Edward se relève faiblement et sort de derrière la porte. « D'accord… Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vais bien. ».

Mon père demande. « Qui c'est ? ». Ça fait un moment que je n'avais pas entendu sa voix. Même si je l'adore, la voix de mon père me porte toujours sur les nerfs car elle a toujours cette pointe de gémissement pathétique dedans... Quand il ne crie pas, bien entendu.

Je réponds, observant mon père quand Edward se dévoile peu à peu. « C'est Edward. ».

Ma mère ajoute avec désinvolture. « Je t'ai parlé du petit ami de Bella. ». Elle se tourne dans ma direction. « J'aurai souhaiter que tout soit rangé, Bella. On a l'impression que toute la ville est passée par ici. Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit au sujet des fêtes ? ». Son ton est enjoué, mais je déglutit et lance un regard conspirateur vers Edward. Il sourit en réponse.

Mon père, soudain alarmé, demande à ma mère. « Tu l'as laissée ici toute seule... Avec ce garçon ? Est ce que tu veux déjà être grand mère ? ».

Mon visage rougit de colère. « Mais, on n'a rien fait ! ».

Mon père m'ignore et pose ses yeux sur Edward, le pointant d'un doigt menaçant. « Tu restes loin de ma fille, tu m'entends ? Si tu la touches, je te jure que je vais... ».

Ma mère l'adoucie. « Charlie... ». Elle pose sa main doucement sur son avant bras. Mon regard zoome directement sur le geste, choqué par son attention affectueuse envers lui.

_Mais purée, qu'est ce qui s'est passé durant la semaine où ma mère était à Londres ?_

Éric me tire la manche. Je me tourne vers lui, l'esprit ailleurs. Il me dit directement. « On a vu Nana. ».

Je retire doucement ma manche d'entre ses doigts. « C'est bien Eric. ». Je retourne mon attention vers mes parents, trouvant cette soudaine amitié extrêmement anormale.

Ma mère minaude. « Bella... Ton père et moi avons quelque chose à te dire... ». Elle s'interrompt pour plus d'effet et je regarde Edward, soudainement nerveuse. « … Nous avons décidé de redonner une chance à notre couple. ». La plupart des gens considérerait cela comme une bonne nouvelle. Mais, pour moi, c'est une des pires choses que je puisse entendre. J'ai perdu déjà assez d'années écouter leurs chamailleries et je n'ai pas envie de recommencer. Puis, elle continue. « Alors, ce week-end, nous allons faire en sorte de tout emballer. Et, nous retournons à Londres. N'est ce pas merveilleux ? ». Le sourire sur son visage semble irréel.

_Est ce qu'il y a de quoi sourire ?_

Si je me sens mal, ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'Edward semble ressentir. Les émotions parcourent ouvertement son visage. Le choc, la colère et finalement le désespoir.

Ma voix est plus rauque quand je demande. « Et la petite amie de papa ? ». Je crois que je suis sur le point de pleurer.

Ma mère demande, fronçant ses sourcils. Son regard accusateur se tourne vers l'homme concerné. « Quelle petite amie ? Tu veux parler de cette Sue ? Cette histoire est finie depuis longtemps, n'est ce pas chéri ? ».

Charlie se gratte la gorge. « Oui... Depuis des mois. ».

Je suggère. « Et pour le lycée ? On ne peut pas partir comme ça. ».

Elle répond. « Nous t'avons inscrit dans une école catholique à proximité de l'appartement de ton père. ».

Je reste bouche bée. « Une école catholique ? Est ce que tu as perdu l'esprit ? Nous ne sommes même pas catholique ! Tu ne peux pas prendre une telle décision sans m'en parler avant ! Tu est partie une semaine. NON, même pas une semaine. Et soudain, vous vous remettez ensemble ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? ».

Mon père commence à gronder. « Bella... ».

Je me tais, sentant les larmes furieuses qui coulent le long de mes joues.

Edward grimace. « Alors c'est çà ? ». Mes parents le regardent avec surprise comme s'ils avaient oubliés qu'il était présent. Sa voix prend, petit à petit, plus d'ampleur si bien que ses derniers mots sont presque hurlés. « Il n'y à aucune discussion ? Vous allez juste l'emmener ? ».

_Hum... Il hurle sur mes parents ! Est ce que les petits amis sont autorisés à faire une chose pareille ?_

Mon père lui fait remarquer. « De quel droit nous parles tu sur ce ton ? ».

La main d'Edward se referme autour de la mienne. « Vous ne pouvez pas me l'emmener loin de moi. ».

Mon père gronde. « Elle n'a jamais été à toi, je te ferais remarquer. ».

Ma mère s'écrie, tentant de retenir son mari-sur-le-retour avec ses bras frêles. « Charlie ! ».

Il lui rugit. « Pas maintenant Renée ! ».

Dans toute cette confusion, je sens Edward qui me tient la main. Il me dirige vers la porte, me tirant rudement derrière lui. Il laisse échapper une série de jurons alors qu'il me traine dans le couloir, claquant la porte derrière nous furieusement.

Anxieuse, je chuchote. « Où est ce que nous allons ? ». J'entends mes parents qui m'appellent alors que je coure auprès de lui dans le couloir.

Edward répond, impatient. « Je vais le faire. Je me moque de ce qu'il faudra. Je vais à Volterra et je t'emmène avec moi. ».

**xoxo**

_****__**Read & Review !**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Juste une pincée de poussière de fée**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer - Peter Pan à J. M. Barrie - Just a Pinch of Pixie Dust à Partbritishtowhead**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre 28. …Confessions dans l'escalier...**

**EPOV**

Il est hors de question que je laisse Bella s'en aller si facilement. Elle qui a aisément ouvert mon torse de ses doigts pales pour en retirer mon cœur battant, seulement pour le ranger nonchalamment dans sa poche de jean délavé et tout cela en haussant les épaules.

Elle m'a forcé à grandir, malgré moi, avec ses manières dédaigneuses et ses yeux méprisants, riant de mes enfantillages. Donc, j'ai changé pour elle. J'ai dévié de ma route pour la sauver de nombreuses fois, reniant toute idée de lâcheté pour elle. J'ai fait tout cela pour qu'elle puisse me regarder avec émerveillement. Tout ça pour qu'elle puisse m'aimer.

Et ses parents s'attendent à ce qu'elle parte ?

_Moi, Edward Cullen, n'acceptera jamais une telle calamité._

Bella se plaint, me tirant de mes pensées. « Tu me fais mal à la main. ».

Je la regarde par dessus mon épaule. La bouche de Bella fait la moue que j'aime tant.

_Et maintenant, qui fait l'enfant ?_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire car je l'entraine comme si elle était une gamine désobéissante dans une épicerie.

Soupirant, je desserre mon étreinte sur ses doigts et ralenti au point de m'arrêter. Je lui permet de reprendre son souffle alors que je surveille les escaliers, impatiemment, attendant l'arrivée de ses parents. Nous n'avons pas pris l'ascenseur car les Swan auraient vu que nous nous dirigeons vers le toit plutôt que vers le hall d'entrée. De plus, nous ne croiserons pas grand monde dans les escaliers.

Bella s'appuie contre le mur, ses cheveux bruns collants sur son front en sueur. Elle essuie son visage avec sa manche et m'envoie un regard fatigué. Elle me dit, renfrognée. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Aussi charmante que peut être ta description de Volterra… Ce n'est pas un endroit pour moi. En plus, tu as dit, tout à l'heure, que tu ne serais pas capable de revenir. ».

Je reste obstiné. « Si le chef Weber a pu y arriver avec Angie, alors je dois être capable d'y aller avec toi aussi. ».

Bella dit doucement. « Edward… C'est inutile. Comment suis je censée savoir qu'un tel endroit existe ? ».

« Je t'ai dit qu'il existe. ». Je tente de rester ennuyé. « Ne me crois tu pas ? c'est magnifique, je te le promets. Il y a des sirènes et des fées et… ».

Bella me coupe la parole. « Je ne crois pas aux fées ! ».

Je me tais. Je sais que Bella ne peut, effectivement, pas savoir que ses mots sont une condamnation à mort immédiate sur l'un de ces petits être fragile, à Volterra. C'est inutile de lui expliquer car il semble qu'elle ait perdu toute son imagination.

Je tente, désespéré. « Ne vois tu pas ? tu as déjà laissé derrière toi ton enfance sans même y penser à deux fois. N'aimerais tu pas qu'elle revienne ? je peux t'aider Bella. S'il te plait, laisses moi t'aider. ». Je n'aime pas supplier, mais autant Bella a perdu son imagination, autant je commence à perdre tout orgueil.

Sa voix se fait hargneuse. « C'est ridicule Edward. Je suis fatiguée de courir. Je veux repartir. ».

_Est ce qu'elle dit cela littéralement ou au figuré ?_

Je la rassure. « Je peux te ramener. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, crois moi. ».

Elle roule des yeux. « Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Je veux retourner vers ma famille. Je suis peut être fâchée contre eux mais je ne peux pas juste les abandonner ainsi. Je ne suis pas comme toi Edward. ».

Je tique comme si elle m'avait physiquement frappé. Bien entendu, Bella fait allusion à l'époque où j'ai abandonné mes amis, que ce soit Crochet ou la bande. Elle a raison bien entendu, mais je n'abandonne pas si aisément.

Je fais un compromis. « Alors, nous ne resterons pas à Volterra pour toujours. Mais, nous pouvons, au moins, rester ensemble un peu plus longtemps. ».

Elle émet un rire sans joie. « Ensemble ? Edward, nous n'avons jamais été réellement ensemble au départ. Nous somme si différents et j'ai du mal à suivre ton rythme. Est ce que tu penses vraiment que nous sommes un couple ? ».

« Nous nous disputons comme un couple. ». J'hérite d'un sourire. J'adore lorsqu'elle sourit. C'est un encouragement face à sa dérision.

Elle tente d'arracher son sourire comme elle le fait avec mon cœur. « Non, sérieusement. Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi ? ».

Je suis censé lui dire lorsque nous arriverons à Volterra.

Je comptais lui dire dans un lagon romantique avec le doux clapotis des vagues à nos pieds.

Je voulais lui dire quelque part, n'importe où, mais ailleurs que dans une cage d'escaliers vide d'un immeuble d'habitation.

Mais, je lui dis tout de même.

« Parce que je t'aime. ».

Bella cligne des yeux comme si je venais de me faire pousser une tête supplémentaire. Elle bafouille, comme si elle ne m'avait pas bien entendu. « Tu… tu quoi ? ».

Est-ce qu'elle veut vraiment que je répète ces maudits mots ? J'ouvre ma bouche pour lui dire une nouvelle fois, que je l'aime. Sa main se lève pour m'interrompre. Une fois remise, elle me dit avec défiance. « Tu ne peux pas vraiment m'aimer. ».

Je lui fais un petit sourire dédaigneux. « Je suis ici depuis bien plus longtemps que tu ne le penses. Alors, je peux affirmer si oui ou non je suis amoureux de quelqu'un. ». Mon sourire flanche légèrement quand je prends le temps de penser. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle renie ma déclaration d'amour ? En fait, il ne peut y avoir qu'une réponse à cela. J'en conclues. « Tu ne m'aimes pas. ».

Elle hésite et commence doucement. « Edward... Nous avons vécu énormément de choses ensemble... ». Cette fois, c'est à mon tour de lever ma main pour la stopper. « N'en dis pas plus Bella... Je comprends. J'espérais juste... ». Les mots sont inutiles pour l'instant. Je hausse les épaules nonchalamment, comme si cela ne me faisait rien.

Mais, elle discerne mon mensonge.

Ses yeux semblent perdre leur froideur et me regardent avec sympathie.

Pour une fois, je préfèrerais vraiment ses moqueries plutôt que cette pitié. Son mépris plutôt que son amitié.

Je me tourne pour cacher mon visage, saisissant la rambarde froide entre mes mains blanches. Je serre les dents et dit. « Bella... Je t'aime tant que je suis prêt à tourner le dos à Volterra une nouvelle fois. ».

Son silence est ma seule réponse et je suis trop lâche pour me retourner et lui faire face. Je prends cela pour un signe pour continuer à parler. « Tu es une malédiction, tu sais ? Tout ce qui te concerne. D'abord, je pensais que tu me détestais puis quand tu sembles commencer à m'apprécier... tu me détestes à nouveau. Tu me détruis, Bella et tu sembles même pas t'en soucier. ». Cette fois, je ne peux garder ma colère sous contrôle.

Je la regarde par dessus mon épaule. Elle est appuyée contre le mur, comme si elle avait peur de moi. Ses yeux sont fixés sur les miens et sa bouche est plissée. Finalement, elle semble trouver ses mots.

« Je ne te déteste pas Edward. ».

Ben, on peut dire que c'est l'émotion la plus proche de l'amour que j'ai pu tirer d'elle. Je grogne et me détourne d'elle une nouvelle fois.

« J'aime beaucoup Edward. C'est... C'est jusque je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. Peut être que le fait que je déménage à Londres est une bonne chose pour nous deux. ». Elle s'arrête, laissant un silence mortel avant qu'elle ne reprenne. « En plus, si tu pense que je suis une malédiction... ».

Je peux entendre qu'elle est vexée, ce qui me calme. Expirant ma colère, je réponds. « Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. ».

Bella est soudainement près de moi, soulevant mon menton de ses doigts glacés. Elle sourit, même s'il n'y a pas de joie dans ses yeux. Elle semble... Triste. Sa voix se fait douce. « Je pense que si. Et, je pense que ça devrait te faire réaliser quelque chose. Je veux que tu m'emmènes à Volterra. ». Elle saisit ma main et m'entraine pour monter les marches. « Et nous pourrons nous dire au revoir là bas. Ainsi, tu pourras continuer à vivre comme tu le faisais avant. ».

Je penche ma tête, malheureux.

_Est-ce qu'elle pense que c'est si simple ? Que je vais être capable de la laisser partir et faire comme si elle n'avait jamais existé ?_

Je retire ma main de la sienne. Elle se retourne, semblant blessée. « Quoi ? Maintenant tu ne veux plus y aller ? Je pensais que tu m'aimais. ». Son sourire est taquin et amusé, mais je vois bien qu'elle tente de me manipuler. Elle joue de moi comme une marionnette et sa maitresse, jouant et pinçant mes cordes comme elle le ferait avec une guitare.

_N'a-t-elle pas honte ? Ou peut être n'est-ce pas intentionnel qu'elle me traite comme une vieille poupée dont personne ne veut pour jouer mais qu'on torture dès qu'on s'ennuie ?_

Peut être qu'il n'y a que de l'air derrière ce regard emplit d'intelligence et peut être ais-je trop lu dans son âme, alors qu'en réalité, il n'y a rien d'autre.

Rien que du vide.

Cependant, mes pieds la suivent, involontairement, en haut des marches, malgré le sentiment d'effroi qui m'étreint. Sa main revient dans la mienne et un sourire est réapparu sur son visage.

Oui... Je vais l'emmener à Volterra, mais une chose reste absolument sûre et certaine... Bella ne m'aime pas.

**BPOV**

Je me sens mal. Même l'idée de visiter un royaume utopique et lointain ne peut calmer mon angoisse.

_Comment puis-je laisser Edward m'aimer quand je suis sur le point de déménager à l'autre bout du monde ?_

Intérieurement, je me bats contre ma conscience.

_Il peut venir avec toi... Il le fera si tu lui dis de le faire._

_Mais qu'adviendra-t-il de la bande ? Je ne vais pas le faire quitter sa seule famille pour moi. Surtout quand, je ne quitterais pas ma propre famille pour lui._

_Oui, mais il t'aime Bella. Il l'a dit lui même. Il est prêt à renier Volterra, tout son monde et cela juste pour toi._

_Mais, je n'en ferais pas tant pour lui._

Sa main semble déplacée dans la mienne. Je me sens fausse.

La culpabilité pèse lourdement sur mon cœur alors que je continue d'entrainer Edward vers le toit.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ? Pourquoi ai-je accepté d'aller à Volterra avec lui alors que je sais que cela n'en sera que plus difficile pour lui ? Même pour moi ?_

Nous sommes sur le toit avant même que je m'en rende compte, et je leve mon regard vers le ciel qui s'assombrit. Il n'y a aucune étoile ce soir. À la place, il y a des nuages chargés de pluie et je sens l'humidité dans l'air.

Edward saisit ma main pour me faire comprendre que nous allons au bord du toit. Le fait de regarder la rue animée en contrebas me rend étourdie. Il croasse. « Est-ce que tu es prête ? ». Je discerne une certaine douleur dans sa voix et je culpabilise.

Mes paumes deviennent moites quand je demande. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? ».

Je sens son nez qui touche légèrement mon oreille quand il chuchote, comme si baisser sa voix pouvait cacher sa peine. « Tu penses à quelque chose de merveilleux. ».

Je demande nerveusement. « Et ensuite ? ».

Il sourit dans mon cou. « Ensuite ? On s'envole ! ». Sa main serre un peu plus la mienne.

C'est étrange, car même si j'ai l'impression que nous allons chuter vers une mort certaine, il me semble que nous traversons les nuages et frôlons les étoiles.

Ce qui est plus étrange encore, est la seule chose merveilleuse qui me vient à l'esprit avant qu'il ne m'entraine à sa suite vers Volterra.

Et cette merveille, c'est Edward.

**xoxo**

**_Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre..._**

**_Vont-ils arriver à Volterra ou juste faire SPLASH sur le sol New-Yorkais ?..._**

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Juste une pincée de poussière de fée**_

_**Twilight à S. Meyer - Peter Pan à J. M. Barrie - Just a Pinch of Pixie Dust à Partbritishtowhead**_

_**Création de Lex Lina**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapitre ****29. …Comme un air de déjà-vu…**

**BPOV**

Le silence.

C'est oppressant.

Il n'y a rien d'autre que le battement sourd d'un cœur. Mon cœur.

J'ouvre les yeux, grimaçant à la clarté éblouissante du ciel bleu. Une odeur de pin me prend le nez instantanément au point que je me force à m'assoir. Calmement, je regarde autour de moi, me retrouvant complètement seule. Il y a l'empreinte d'un corps sur la paillasse à coté de moi, comme si Edward venait tout juste d'être couché là.

Je l'appelle. « Edward ? ». Ma voix sort aussi faible qu'un murmure. Mais même ainsi, elle semble percer le silence.

Je trouve étrange qu'aucun oiseau ne chante depuis la cime des arbres. Il n'y a même pas le bruissement des branches.

Je dois être à Volterra.

Je m'écris, un peu plus fort cette fois. « Edward ! ». Je tente de me redresser, vacillant comme si j'avais dormi très longtemps. Encore groggy, je trébuche et fais mon chemin jusqu'à une petite clairière au milieu des arbres. Le sol est légèrement en pente avant de s'interrompre brutalement, laissant place à une vaste étendue d'eau.

Oubliant brièvement Edward, je retire mes chaussures et mes chaussettes, avant de rouler le bas de mon pantalon. J'avance ensuite sur la grève, restant au niveau de l'eau peu profonde. Elle est chaude et je peux voir de petits poissons gigotant au niveau de la surface. Ils s'agitent autour de mes chevilles, me chatouillant les pieds.

Je souris.

Une voix m'interpelle, brisant le silence. « Bella. ».

Je sursaute de surprise, tombant en arrière, sur le cul, en faisant un grand SPLASH !

Un éclat de rire fait écho sur la plage et une fois relevée, je peux voir Edward qui est assis, appuyé contre un arbre. Je croise les bras, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer l'eau qui dégouline de mon derrière.

Je demande. « Mais où étais-tu ? Je te cherchais. ».

Il hausse les épaules. « Je suis là depuis tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Nous avons volé durant un bout de temps. ».

Je me renfrogne. « Je ne me rappelle pas m'être endormie. ».

Edward répond joyeusement. « Tu as failli tomber du ciel. ». Devant mon air ahuri, il ajoute. « Le principal est que je t'ai rattrapé alors ne t'inquiètes pas. ».

J'acquiesce silencieusement, regardant mes pieds déformés par l'eau légèrement trouble. Les secondes passent sans que l'un de nous deux ne parle.

_Depuis quand est-ce si étrange entre nous ?_

Edward s'éclaircit la gorge. « Alors… Est-ce que tu aimes ? Volterra, je veux dire. ».

Je dis, sans vraiment répondre. « C'est calme. ».

Il acquiesce.

Je demande. « Pourquoi est-ce si calme ? ».

Edward sourit. « Parce que nous sommes les seuls ici. ».

« Oh. ».

Il explique. « Il y a un peu plus de vie, de l'autre côté de l'ile, au niveau du lagon, mais je me suis dit qu'ici était un meilleur endroit pour que tu récupères. Et… Quand tu te sentiras prête, j'espère que nous pourrons parler. ». Il se réinstalle, soudainement mal à l'aise, contre son arbre.

Je soupire. « De quoi faut-il parler ? ».

Il dit doucement. « Eh bien… Par exemple le fait que tu partes pour Londres. Ou encore… La possibilité que nous n'allions plus jamais nous revoir. ».

Je soupire à nouveau et sors de l'eau. Je m'assois sur le rivage, tournant mon dos vers Edward et remonte mes genoux sous mon menton. Ma voix est étouffée par contre mes genoux. « Notre dernier jour ensemble ne doit pas être forcément si déprimant. On pourrait juste s'amuser.».

Edward répond avec indifférence. « Si c'est ce que tu veux. ».

Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule. « Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? ».

Edward m'offre un sourire attristé. « Ne fais pas comme si tu t'intéressais à ce que je veux, Bella. ».

Je le contredis, ennuyée. « Ca m'intéresse. ».

Il soupire avant de se redresser et franchit l'espace entre nous. Il s'assoit près de moi, reposant son menton sur ses genoux, tout comme je l'ai fait. Il demande. « Est-ce que je vais te manquer ? ».

J'acquiesce. « Je souhaiterais ne pas avoir à y aller. Ou du moins, j'aimerais que tu puisses venir avec moi. Purée, j'aimerais même pouvoir rester à Volterra et qu'on vive heureux jusqu'à la fin de nos jours ou un truc du même genre. ».

Edward me presse, ses yeux verts brillants d'espoir. « Et pourquoi pas ? ».

« Tu sais que je ne le peux pas. Je ne fais pas partie de ta bande et tu ne peux m'entrainer dans ton monde imaginaire. Plus je resterais ici et plus je vais finir par oublier d'où je viens. Et je ne veux pas oublier, Edward. J'ai une famille. Tu n'en as peut être pas mais moi oui. Je ne peux tout quitter ainsi… Je… Je t'aime, vraiment mais… ». Je ne continue pas.

Edward me regarde, surpris par mes mots. Puis, son visage s'assombrit à nouveau et il tourne la tête. « Si tu m'aimais, tu resterais avec moi. ».

Je fronce les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas juste Edward. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à me demander de quitter ma famille car tu sais bien que je n'oserais jamais te demander d'en faire autant avec la bande. Jamais. ».

Il répond doucement. « Je les ai déjà quitté une fois. Je peux le refaire. ».

Je crie, plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu. « NON ! Ils ont besoin de toi. Tu es tout ce qu'ils connaissent. Putain, Edward ! Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter ? J'ai fini par accepter que tout soit fini, alors pourquoi ne peux-tu pas en faire autant ? ». Je tente de ne pas me mettre en colère mais ça ne marche pas vraiment. « Tu dois rester loin de moi Edward et tu le sais. Si tu ne veux pas grandir, alors tu n'es pas obligé de le faire. Je ne veux pas être la personne qui te force à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. ».

Edward rugit, en se remettant sur ses pieds. « Mais je me fous de tout ça ! ». Ses poings sont serrés, et il m'observe avec cette lueur sauvage dans son regard, celle que j'avais déjà vu une fois auparavant. « Quand je t'ai dit que je quitterais encore une fois Volterra, juste pour toi, je le pensais. Ouais, la bande me manquerait… mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je vais ressentir quand je vais te laisser partir. Ce n'est pas si facile pour moi. ».

Je réponds, mon ton tout aussi mordant. « Quoi ? Tu penses que c'est facile pour moi ? ». Je tourne mon menton loin de lui, déterminée à regarder partout ailleurs, n'importe où, plutôt que de poser mes yeux sur son visage angoissé.

Je respire un grand coup.

« Que crois-tu que j'ai ressenti quand tu m'as dit que c'était de ma faute… Que tu n'es plus toi-même mais de plus en plus comme moi ? Que tu t'affaiblis ? Que tu quittes l'endroit que tu préfères le plus dans tout l'univers juste pour moi ? Ne penses-tu pas que cela me rendrait un minimum coupable ? Hein ? Ne penses-tu pas que c'est injuste que je porte une telle culpabilité pour quelque chose que je ne contrôle pas ? Eh bien, je ne veux plus me sentir coupable ! ».

Il me supplie. « S'il te plait, ne dis pas ça. Je ne te blâme pour rien. S'il te plait ne penses pas de telles choses. ».

Je serre les dents. « Je veux rentrer, Edward. ».

Il y a un long silence.

Edward me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. Il dit doucement. « OK. ».

Je secoue ma tête, refusant de la prendre et me redresse sans son aide. Ma voix n'est plus très ferme. « Non. Je… Je rentre seule. C'était… C'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici. Je veux que tu restes là et que tu… Tu réfléchisses à tout ce que j'ai dit. ». Je montre le chemin menant à la clairière. « Quand tu reviendras… Je… Je serais déjà partie. ».

Edward me saisit le poignet mais je me libère de son étreinte avant de me tourner et de repartir vers les arbres. La paume de ma main frotte furieusement mes yeux, et j'allonge mon pas de peur qu'il ne me suive.

Sa voix est à peine audible quand il me dit. « Adieu Bella Swan. ».

Je m'arrête et regarde par-dessus mon épaule. Il ne me rattrape pas, en fin de compte.

Il est encore sur la plage.

Il ne me retient pas.

Soudain, c'est le moment où je réalise. C'est la dernière fois que je ne verrais jamais Edward. Là, seul au bord de l'eau… C'est ce qui restera mon dernier souvenir.

_Comment pourrais-je continuer à vivre si je ressasse continuellement ce regard triste dans mon esprit alors que je le quitte ?_

Je me tourne vers lui et avance d'un pas.

Puis encore un autre. Et encore un autre. Je finis par courir à toute allure, m'écrasant dans ses bras. Je l'étreins fougueusement par la taille, enfonçant mon visage dans sa poitrine.

Il ne m'entoure pas de ses bras.

Il reste juste là, son visage baissé vers le mien.

Je pleure. « Adieu Edward Cullen. ».

Puis, je rentre chez moi.

.

.

.

.

**xoxo**

_**Un mois plus tard**__**…**_

**EPOV**

James Crochet est mort aujourd'hui.

Je l'ai entendu aux infos. Apparemment, lors d'une visite au zoo, le Capitaine Crochet serait tombé dans un des enclos. Pensant qu'il pourrait tirer sur un animal avec le fusil en plastique qu'il venait de piquer à un gamin, il s'est penché au-dessus d'une rambarde. Malheureusement pour James, il a perdu l'équilibre et a glissé, tombant dans le territoire marécageux d'un crocodile affamé.

J'aurais aimé raconter cela à Bella mais, elle est partie avant même que je ne revienne à New York.

Comme elle l'avait promis.

_Pourquoi faut-il que Bella tienne toujours parole ?_

De toutes les façons, si je n'avais pas coupé la main du pirate, des années plus tôt, il n'aurait pas trouvé la mort de cette façon.

_Est-ce que cela veut dire que j'ai tué Crochet ?_

.

.

.

.

**xoxo**

_**Dix ans plus tard**__**…**_

**BPOV**

Charlotte me demande. « On va diner, est-ce que ça te dis de te joindre à nous ? ».

Il y a quelque chose chez Charlotte qui me rappelle une fille que j'ai connue quand j'étais au lycée. Ses cheveux courts virevoltent de la même façon… Mais, je ne sais pour quelle obscure raison le prénom de cette fille semble m'échapper. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, j'ai toujours du mal à me souvenir de cette période.

Je finis par répondre. « Merci, mais je crois que je vais rentrer. Je suis un peu crevée. ». Je souris encore à la petite amie de Tyler. « Mais le film était cool. Puis, vous n'aviez pas besoin de payer ma place. ».

Charlotte insiste. « Ce n'est pas un problème. On ne t'a pas vu depuis des mois. Je suis si excitée que tu ais décidé de revenir à New York. Ça me donne une occasion de voir une autre tête. Dieu sait que j'en ai marre de Tyler ! ».

Tyler choisi ce moment pour réagir. « Hé ! ».

Je souris. « Ouais, ben, merci encore. J'ai une grosse journée demain. Je vais chercher un appartement jusqu'à ce que mes pieds en tombent ! Bonne nuit Charlotte… Tyler. ».

Tyler entraine sa petite amie vers la sortie et passe son bras autour de sa taille avant de me lancer un dernier coup d'oeil. « Bonne nuit, grande sœur. ». Ils saluent le chauffeur de bus et descendent sur le trottoir.

La porte se ferme en grinçant derrière eux.

Je soupire et me réinstalle dans mon siège, notant combien la nuit est exceptionnellement sombre. Les néons du bus vacillent, me faisant frissonner et m'imprégnant d'un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu.

Sans que je m'y attende, un homme mince et plutôt mignon s'installe dans le siège en face de moi, me faisant sursauter. Je n'avais pas remarqué que quelqu'un était monté dans le bus quand Tyler et Charlotte en sont descendus.

Un cure-dent dépasse des lèvres de l'inconnu. Il dit doucement. « Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. ».

Je reste silencieuse pendant que je scrute le visage du nouvel arrivant, car il me semble familier. Il se penche en avant, dans la lumière. Cela me revient. Ses cheveux sont un peu plus sombres que dans mon souvenir et ses pommettes ont perdues de leur rondeur juvénile. Mais ses yeux… Ils sont exactement pareils.

« Tu as vieilli. ».

Edward sourit. « En effet… Et toi aussi. ».

Je commence, me renfrognant un peu. « Mais, je pensais que… ».

Edward lève sa main pour m'interrompre. « J'ai grandi parce que je le voulais. ».

J'acquiesce, mon regard croisant le sien. Je le fixe quelques secondes avant de regarder ailleurs. « Ça fait longtemps maintenant. ».

Il répond. « En effet. Beaucoup de choses ont changées. Sais-tu qu'Emmett a fini par épouser ta copine de lycée ? ».

Je l'interroge. « R… Rosalie ? ». Edward hoche la tête. « Et le reste de la bande ? ».

Il hausse les épaules. « Oh... Ils trainent toujours dans le coin. ».

Le bus marque l'arrêt en tremblant. Je soupire, jetant un œil vers l'hôtel où je réside. Si seulement j'avais plus de temps. Je me redresse. « Hé bien… C'est mon arrêt. ».

Edward sourit. « C'est extraordinaire. C'est aussi le mien. ».

_**The End.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Merci à **__**Partbritishtowhead pour l'autorisation d'utiliser la trame de sa fiction sur Peter Pan & Wendy pour créer une fiction loufoque sur Edward & Bella.**_

_**Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont porter secours lors de mon manque de motivation, ma flemme etc.…**_

_**Mer**__**ci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review ou qui vont en laisser une là en se disant 'pff de toutes les façons c'est le dernier chapitre, je peux faire un effort !'.**_

_**000 000**_

_**Yaïe ! J'ai un nouveau pc, une nouvelle connexion internet et la vie qui va avec !**_

_**N'oubliez pas de voter pour votre OS préféré lors du concours des 7 péchés capitaux créé par l'équipe du Starbucks Twilight… Votez aussi pour moi ça me fera plaisir !**_

_**Pour lire les OS c'est là : /community/Concours_Les_7_peches_capitaux/94893/**_

_**Pour voter c'est ici : /u/2336759/StarBucKs_TwiLiGhT**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


End file.
